Crown of Winter
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The sixth installment following The Midnight Dance, Sweet Pea, Daughter of the Moon, The Phoenix Tear, and What Lies Within. Based on the fairy-tale: The Snow Queen. History repeats itself when Twilight and her sisters bring in suitors for their children, but their reactions are less than thrilled. Because of this icy attitude, they put their family in great peril!
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen years had passed since Twilight was crowned queen of Canterlot. The young queen managed to rule the kingdom with wisdom as her parents did before her. But she also ruled with kindness, generosity, honesty, loyalty, laughter, empathy, and courage, which she got from her sisters Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle.

All of them were married and had children of their own. In fact, most of the children were now full-grown, which was a dilemma for Twilight. She knew the royal line had to continue, but the question was how? All their lives, the children grew up together, from playtime to private tutoring, so they never had a chance to be around other fillies and colts their age. And that was a problem for Twilight.

She gathered her five older sisters in the throne room one afternoon while they were visiting from the Everfree Kingdom. She wasn't sure how they were going to react to her idea, since they had once been forced to meet suitors and were almost forced into arranged marriages. Had it not been for the magical underground kingdom where they could meet with their lovers in private, who knows who they could've gotten married to?!

But luckily, there was a choice this time. When their mother, Queen Celestia, made the suitor proclamation, she only did it to protect her girls from an evil Changeling Queen who had cast a curse on their father, King Sombra. Chrysalis could track them down when they had fallen in love and cast the curse on them as well. Fortunately, everything had worked out in the end and in return, they had their father back. Then over time, more good stuff happened to the girls.

The little filly maids - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - were adopted into the royal family and were their new sisters. In time, they grew up, found their true loves, and had children of their own. Their cousin Cadence was cursed as a Breezie by the evil Lord Tirek, but thanks to Twilight's magic and Shining Armor's everlasting vow of love, they broke the curse. Now, Cadence and Shining Armor were living happily-ever-after with their teenage daughter Skyla and her little sister Flurry Heart. Finally, they found their long-lost sister and Twilight's twin, Sunset Shimmer. She had been taken by Starlight Glimmer when she was just one year old. At first, after they saved her from her controlling guardian, they locked Starlight away just as she had locked Sunset. But after a dreadful sleeping curse was cast across Equestria by the Sirens, Umbrum, and Nightmare Moon, Sunset found two diaries by Starlight and she understood her former caretaker. Once the curse was lifted, Sunset forgave her and Starlight repented at last.

Twilight told her sisters of her plan and immediately could see that their reactions were less than pleased.

Rainbow was the first to speak, "Whoa, whoa! Are you telling us that you want our kids to go through the same thing we had to go through?!"

Rarity said, "Darling, I must agree. This is something I thought we would never go through again, and with our children, no less."

"But it'll be different this time!" Twilight insisted. "Instead of just members of royalty, it could be any pony that comes to call!"

Applejack cringed, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, it's great for the kids to make their own choices and have more options, but what happens if they choose someone that's wrong for them?"

The other girls muttered in agreement.

Rarity mentioned, "They could accidently choose a Blueblood!"

The sisters winced at the memory of being held captive by their greedy distant cousin.

"Which is why we'll be keeping a close eye on any suitor or mare that comes along," Twilight pointed.

Fluttershy said, "You know they're not going to like this, Screw Ball especially…"

Pinkie nodded, "Cotton wants to find love on her own, like how Cheese and I met."

"Yes, but you got lucky. In fact, we were all lucky. Spike was our friend since his birth, Fancy and Flash were trusted employees of the castle, Discord reformed, and Soarin' and Cheese were decent guys trying to make a living. All they wanted was our love, but suppose we met someone who was just using us to get into the royal family?"

They glanced at each other.

"Exactly. And since our children are known throughout Equestria, who knows how many con-stallions and mares would try to use them? This way, they'll get a chance to meet ponies and fall in love while we'll be around to make sure they don't get hurt."

Rarity gestured, "So it'll be like a mare-meets-stallion or a stallion-meets-mare, but we're arranging the conditions of which they can meet?"

"Right." Twilight smiled.

Dash touched her chin in thought, "Uh. I guess… it could work."

"But we won't force them to marry some pony they don't love, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Precisely."

Applejack sighed, "I guess the thing to do now is tell the kids."

Twilight countered, "Actually, the next thing to do is tell our husbands."

"Oh…" they all said.

* * *

Whirl Wind, Fire Spark, and Dignity were walking down the street carrying stacks of books.

"Sheesh, Fire! How many books did you check out?!" Whirl grunted.

"All the books I could find on scientific discoveries, methods, theories…"

Dignity cut in, "Just why do you need to return all of these today?"

"Because we won't be in Canterlot for long, and I would hate myself for not returning a book on time."

Whirl rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past them and all the books fell down. Whirl looked up in fury to see a pegasus mare flying above them, laughing away.

He yelled, "Sky Blitz!" She laughed as she came down to face them. Fire and Dignity glared at her as Whirl spoke directly to her, "You knocked all of my cousin's books down!"

"Not even! They're the library's and they deserved to be treated with respect!" Fire pointed.

She mocked in sincerity, "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highnesses. I was only practicing my speed for when I get into the Wonderbolts."

Dignity mentioned, "Isn't your mother, like, the captain? Couldn't she get you in?"

Whirl smirked, "But that would mean she would need Mommy's help because she can't get in herself…"

Sky's cheeks burned red, "I could so get in! And I certainly don't need my mom's help!" Then she had a smug look, "Unlike some ponies I know…"

This time, Whirl Wind's face turned red and he gritted his teeth, "I get stuck in the Cloudsdale weather machine one time…"

"And why was that? Oh, yeah. Because you're a sloppy racer!"

Fire blurted, "Hey! Whirl could totally spin circles around you now! We're not little kids anymore!"

Whirl declared, "That's right! And I want a rematch of that race!"

Sky challenged, "Name the time and place!"

"This afternoon at four, at the Wonderbolt derby! Be there or be square!"

"You're on!" They both spit on their hooves to shake on it.

Dignity gagged at the sight. When Sky Blitz left, Whirl turned to face his cousins and Dignity gestured, "Must you be so revolting when challenging a pony to anything? You should have been more civilized about it."

Fire nudged his cuz, "You know it's been like that for them ever since they were kids."

"You know how my parents would bring me to the Wonderbolt derby and see Dad and Aunt Spitfire perform. Sky and I were young and decided to hang out. Of course, we mostly annoyed the heck out of each other, but hey, it was fun."

"Except I can see she became more annoying," said Fire as he gathered up his books.

"Yes, what she lacks in courtesy, she makes up for it in aggravation…" Dignity's eyes cast on a tall unicorn mare with striking features.

His cousins noticed and Fire said, "Lady Fleur-de-lis's daughter…"

Whirl said, "Mauve."

Dignity sighed, "Mauve… A lovely name for a lovely pony…" Then he felt a punch, "Ow!"

"Oh, come on! That didn't even hurt! Look, if you like the girl, go over and say hello!"

"What?! But-but-but I wouldn't know what to say to her!"

Fire suggested, "You could try something like…'Hello, Mauve. My name is Prince Dignity. Would you like to talk?'"

"Puh-leez, like she won't know who he is…" Whirl scoffed.

"I'm just trying to boost his confidence."

Dignity sadly sighed, "It doesn't matter, she could never go for someone like me…"

Whirl nudged him, "You kidding? Of course she would! But in case she doesn't… You'll always have your cousins by your side…" he started a song cue, " _Good pals, blood brothers… Me and two others…"_

" _Whirl Wind!"_

 _"_ _Dignity!"_

 _"_ _Fire Spark!"_

All sang, _"One team!"_

They sung together as they picked up the books and headed down the street, " _Three friends, none closer… Get mad? Heck no, sir! Not us, three-strong, a permanent team… Three guys out poundin' the pavements of Canterlot… Princes with one Equestrian dream… To stay this lazy and play like crazy! Whirl Wind, Dignity, Fire Spark, one team! True friends, no phonies… Me and my bronies…"_

A crowd sung around them, " _Whirl Wind, Dignity, Fire Spark, one team!"_

The trio sang, " _Three bums, none better… Not one go-getter…"_

Fire sings, " _Unmotivated in the extreme…"_

Whirl sang, " _Folks say, "Hey, go act like princes in Canterlot"…"_

Dignity drones, "" _Grow up"…"_

Fire sung, " _"Go earn the city's esteem!"…"_

They sung, " _We say, "Tough noogie!", "No way!", "Let's boogie!"…"_

They sang with the crowd, " _Whirl Wind, Dignity, Fire Spark, one team!"_

The guys sang again, " _Three guys out passing the badge in Canterlot…"_

The crowd of ponies sung, " _Canterlot… Three letting off some musical steam, oh!"_

The trio started finishing, " _That's our finale, 'kay guys, let's blow this alley!"_ They sang with the crowd, " _Whirl Wind, Dignity, Fire Spark and…"_ They sang to the crowd, _"How'zat so far?"_

They sung back, " _Not bad!"_

The trio sang, " _'N it's…"_

They all sung, " _Six eyes with one impertinent gleam… Whirl Wind! Dignity! Fire Spark! One team! Whirl Wind! Dignity! Fire Spark! One team!"_

There was cheering as the boys headed into the library.

* * *

The girls were in the bedchamber that their mothers had when they were young. At some point, the cousins wanted to hang out together and their mothers decided to give them their old room. They wasted no time making the room their place. Now the cutie mark tiles were marked with their cutie marks: Cotton's cotton candy with fireworks, Screw Ball's baseball and screw, Apple Jewel's jeweled apple, Gemstone's three circle gems, and Starling's blue star. They even had the cutie marks of their cousins - Skater, Snow Pea, Apple Butter, and Little Button - whenever they came to visit from Marendelle with their families.

The girls were in the middle of the floor having fun with makeovers and were wearing their tiaras, talking and giggling away. Screw Ball was humming as she looked herself in the mirror. For some pony who was half draconequus, she didn't look like it except her swirly eyes. They were the only thing she had to prove she was her father's daughter. She looked nothing like her parents, but hay, with a chaotic offspring, nothing made sense. And if that wasn't enough, thanks to her parents, she had a royal title. She was Princess Screw Ball, but she mostly liked to call herself the Princess of Chaos.

Apple Jewel joined her and smiled into the mirror, showing off her fangs, which she inherited from her father. It was interesting that Jewel looked like her mom, but she also had dragon breath and teeth. As half-beings, there were certain things that happened to ponies but the girls were immune to. When the sleeping curse hit back when they were kids, they were able to stay awake, even if they got drowsy because of them being half-pony. Behind them, Gemstone, Starling, and Cotton were busy shining each other's hooves.

Of course, being a princess wasn't all fun and games. The girls each had duties to perform, mainly to help their parents.

Cotton exclaimed, "This is the life!"

"You said it!" Screwy proclaimed.

Gemstone pointed, "What could possibly happen to interrupt our happy lives?"

They just giggled.

Little did they know…Meanwhile, in the throne room….

"WHAT?!" the husbands all shouted out with their mouths gaping open.

Twilight declared, "Just hear us out!"

"But didn't we go through this before?" Soarin' asked and the guys all agreed.

Rarity said, "Yes, but this time will be different. They won't go through the same rules as we did."

Fluttershy pointed, "They'll be free to marry whoever they love."

Discord pointed an accusing finger, "But you're bringing in strange colts we know nothing about! Besides, Screwy is too young to get married! And that is my final word on the matter!"

Rainbow uttered, "Good. Because we can do without your opinion."

He gritted his teeth, "Why, you…" But Fluttershy managed to calm him down.

"Discord, I'm just as concerned for our daughter as you, but Screw Ball is grown-up. Even you can't deny she's a young mare now."

Discord whined and said in baby talk, "But I don't want to! Screwy is my baby girl!"

Applejack shouted, "Land sakes! Stallion up, won't you! Look, our kids aren't kids anymore, and we got to accept that."

Twilight said, "It's important for the royal line to continue. Starling is next in line after me since her brother gave up the position as the oldest. What happens if none of them has heirs? We would need to rely on the others to have children of their own. Just think, Discord: Screw Ball's child could very well be the next heir."

"Hmm…" Discord went deep in thought.

Fluttershy whispered, "You do realize you made a risky move there…"

"It was necessary. You don't want Discord getting in the way of your daughter's relationships, do you?"

She sighed, "No, you're right. This may be the only way he'll cooperate…"

Discord finally spoke, "Alright, I'll play along. But any colt my daughter chooses has to be run by me, got it?"

"That's the idea. We make sure any pony our children choose are virtuous enough to be accepted."

That brought smiles to the guys.

Flash said, "Great, cause honestly, I'm a little worry of who Star chooses…"

His wife reassured him, "Don't worry. I know exactly how you feel."

Applejack gestured, "Now do we tell the kids?"

Twilight nodded, "Now we tell the kids."

* * *

 _ **Song featured was**_ **Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim** _ **from the**_ **Aladdin Broadway** _ **Musical.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The boys walked into the library, where they saw a mare about their age being busy at the front desk. Whirl nudged Fire, "Hey, there's your marefriend…"

Fire blushed and whispered intensely, "Dawn Twirl is not my marefriend!"

"Well, it's no wonder you always check out more books than you need." Dignity mentioned.

Fire groaned.

"I see her mother Moondancer, the head librarian, talking to her right now. Maybe once they're done, you can go talk and return these books to her." Whirl winked while handing over his stack and Dignity did the same.

"Oh, come on, guys…"

Dignity clears his throat, "Need I remind you of your own advice?"

"That was different, I…" But he sighed in defeat, "Fine, but after this, _you_ talk to Mauve."

"Deal."

Fire took a deep breath as he watched Moondancer walking away and took a step forward while struggling to get the books over.

Dawn was startled by the all the books. But once she saw who was returning them, she smiled, "Hello, Prince Fire Spark."

Fire found himself blushing, "Um, hi, Dawn."

"Finished with all of these already?"

Fire found himself staring at her before he said, "Uh? Oh, yeah, I… couldn't help myself." He nervously chuckled and slightly looked back to his cousins urging him on. "I was wondering… do you… maybe…"

"Yes?"

"That… we could…"

Whirl and Dignity leaned in anticipation, and so was Dawn.

"Have more books?" Fire shrugged.

Whirl ended up shouting, "OH, COME ON!" Many ponies shushed in the library.

Seconds later, the cousins were walking out of the library in silence with Whirl and Dignity glaring at him.

Fire inquired, "What?"

"You so totally choked, dude." Whirl pointed.

"I thought you were going to stand there and actually ask her out."

"Oh, like you would for Mauve? Or you for Sky Blitz? We all know you have the hots for her."

Whirl went red, "I do not! I just… like watching her fly… Is that a crime?!"

Fire was about to reply.

"Don't answer that!"

Dignity sighed, "We're so pathetic… You can't ask Dawn out on a date, you can't treat Sky like a lady, and I'm a coward for not plucking up the courage to go talk to the one mare I actually like."

"Hey, listen, it's almost four. We better get to the derby or else Sky's going to think I chickened out!" He flew up at the speed of light and they ran behind him.

* * *

The mothers knocked on the door, but no answer came. All they could hear was blaring music going on inside.

"Hey! I like this song!" Pinkie started dancing to the groove.

Twilight yelled, "Girls! It's your mothers!"

The music stopped and Star opened the door, "Sorry, Mom." She let her and her aunts in.

Cotton jumped onto the bed that had once been her mom's and said, "What's up, Mom and Aunties?"

The moms gathered in the middle of the room to address their daughters as they took seats on the beds.

Twilight started them off, "Well, girls, as princesses of the royal family of Canterlot, it is your responsibility to look out for the kingdom and its needs."

Screw Ball slowly nodded, "Uh-huh. We all know that. Just what are you trying to say?"

Rarity took over, "Well, you see, darlings, the kingdom needs to have something that only we can provide - or rather you provide - because we have done our duty of providing for the kingdom. Now it is your turn."

The young mares glanced at each other in confusion.

Gemstone asked, "What do you mean, Mother?"

Cotton exclaimed, "Yeah, could someone just spit out what you're trying to tell us?"

Pinkie shrugged, "Okay." She took a glass of water and spit out the liquid. She then said, "You're going to have suitors!"

"WHAT?!"

Applejack mumbled, "I guess we know now who they take after the most…"

"That's crazy! And I know crazy!" Screw Ball shouted.

"It's absurd!" Gem yelled.

"It's downright awful!" said Apple Jewel.

"We can't marry some pony we don't love!" bellowed Cotton.

"We deserve to love!" said Starling.

"Whoa, girls! Calm down! It's okay! You won't have to get married to some pony you really don't love!" Twilight hollered over the protests.

"HUH?!"

"That's right. You will be able to love any pony you want." said Fluttershy.

"Well, if that's true, then why did Mom say we would have suitors?" Cotton asked.

Twilight gestured, "What your mother meant to say is that… you get to choose from the many number of suitors that will come to call for you."

Their mouths gaped open.

Gem started slowly, "You mean… you'll have colts coming here… for the right to marry one of us?!"

"Only if you love them!" Rarity insisted, "You'll get to choose unlike us!"

Star countered, "How is it any different from when Grandmother forced all of you to get married?! I know you, Mother. What is your plan here?"

Twilight sighed, knowing there was no fooling her daughter, "Star… I'm only trying to help you and the royal line…"

Her daughter gasped, "You're trying to force us to have heirs?!"

Her cousins gasped as well.

"We're not forcing you to do anything. We're just trying to help you girls find the right pony so you can have children of your own!"

"Then why can't we find someone on our own?" Screw Ball challenged.

"Yeah, our daddies and you got to meet on your own. Why can't we?" Cotton questioned.

"Because how we met with them was risky. For all we knew, your fathers could have used us, but luckily, that wasn't the case. They truly loved us for us."

Rarity pointed, "We're just trying to protect you. All of you are famous throughout Equestria, so if you had met someone on your own, they could trick you into loving them. You would never know if their love was real or not."

They stood silent for a moment, knowing their mothers made a good point, but they still felt upset having to meet ponies under their parents' watchful eyes. They wanted to experience the joys of love on their own. They looked at each other as if they could read each other's minds.

Twilight started to say, "So… will you be willing to meet colts that you could love?"

They exchanged looks before Screw Ball said, "Yeah, I'm going to have to say… No!"

"No!" the others repeated.

Before they knew it, the moms were teleported out of the room and the door slammed shut.

"And we're not coming out!" Cotton called out.

Gemstone hollered, "Until this ridiculous idea is terminated!"

Applejack shouted out, "You do realize you're just going to starve in there!"

Screw Ball bellowed, "Not if you have an endless supply of food with a freezer and a microwave!"

Pinkie said, "Ooh… she's got us there."

"Curse those chaotic powers of hers…" Rarity muttered.

Twilight sighed, "We'll go see if Discord can get in…"

Moments later, they were standing out the door with Discord trying to use different tools to break in. He tried teleporting in, but Screw Ball placed a magical barrier around the room.

Discord wiped his brow, "It's no use. Screwy's covered her bases. I'm actually quite impressed."

Fluttershy yelled, "Well, it doesn't do any of them good to stay hold up in that room!"

"That's a good point." He knocked on the door and shouted, "Screwy, honey! Surely you'll get bored in there!"

"What's that, Dad?! I can't hear over the music! We're too busy dancing while playing video games and reading our comic books and romance novels!"

"Well, so much for heirs. If you need me, I'll be downstairs hanging with the guys."

Twilight glared, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Hey, I was all for it until this happened. It is actually amusing seeing someone outsmarting you for once." he chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

Twilight walked with Rainbow and Rarity, "Maybe we'll have better luck with the boys. Maybe then they could talk to their sisters and cousins."

"That is, if we can find them…" said Dash.

But as soon as she had said that, two guards walked in with three colts, each wearing a black eye. "Um, Your Highnesses?"

The mothers shouted, "Boys!"

Discord stuck his head out of a room to see the commotion and cringed, "Ooh… Wrong turn…" Then he uttered, "Glad it wasn't my kid." He went back in the room.

"Just what were you doing?!" Rarity demanded.

One of the guards said, "We found them outside the derby. Apparently, there was a fight."

Twilight spoke in a calm tone, "I see. Thank you, officers. We'll take it from here."

The guards bowed and went out to resume their posts.

When they were out of earshot, Twilight glared at her son and nephews and demanded, "Just what you were doing in a fight?!"

They winced at the volume till Whirl spoke up, "It wasn't our fault! Sky Blitz brought some friends to the race, and when I won, she claimed she won. There was a huge argument of who actually won and a fight broke out."

Rarity asked her son and Fire, "How did you two get in the middle of this?"

"Honestly, we're not exactly sure," said Dignity. "But the guys who were with Sky were siding with her that she won and then they started ganging up on Whirl."

Fire mentioned, "We had to do something to keep our cuz from becoming horse meat."

"I could have handled them on my own…" Whirl muttered.

RD pointed, "Oh, yeah, and yet here you are sporting a black eye. All of you."

Twilight fretted, "You have gotten seriously hurt or worse! You can't do this to yourself." She glanced at her sisters and they nodded.

All three moms said at the same time, "It's time for you to settle down!"

The boys glanced at each other in confusion and then Whirl shrugged, "Okay, we'll be calm."

Rarity sighed, "That's not what we mean…"

Twilight gestured, "What we mean is marriage…"

"WHAT?!"

Rainbow whispered, "I'm sensing a pattern here…"

Whirl then laughed, "Oh! I get it now. It's a joke! Good one, Mom! You really had them going there…" But when he saw the look on her face, his smile faltered, "Wait…? You're actually serious?!"

Twilight sighed, "Just listen to what we have to say…" They told their sons of their plans and how their cousins and sisters already reacted to the notion.

Fire started saying, "So… we can have our pick of any pony we love as long as we meet them here. That doesn't sound so bad…"

"But your sister doesn't see it that way."

Dignity pondered and said, "Would you excuse us for a moment?" The trio huddled together. "You know, this might be our chance to get together with Mauve, Sky, and Dawn."

"Hmm…" Fire thought, "You know, I think you're right."

"The problem is the girls would have to come here. How would we get them to come?" Whirl questioned.

Dignity suggested, "We could ask our mothers to give them an invitation to the palace."

"But wouldn't that be tricking them?" Fire inquired.

"We would give them the invite. They don't have to come." pointed Whirl.

"And if they don't, then we take that as a sign that they aren't interested and that we focus on mares who are." said Dignity.

Fire sighed, "I guess, but I hope that Dawn does come."

"I hear ya." said Whirl.

They turned back to their mothers as they braced for their sons' answer.

"We'll do it." all three said.

"You will?!" their mothers gaped.

Fire said, "But on the condition that you extend palace invitations to Lady Mauve, Sky Blitz, and Dawn Twirl."

The three glanced at each other before Rarity gestured, "If you can convince your sisters and cousins to go through with this, then you have a deal."

Whirl scoffed, "No problem. We'll get those girls to change their minds in no time…"

When the boys knocked on the door and told them who they were, Screw Ball teleported them in. The boys tried to persuade them to change their minds, but to no avail.

"NO WAY!" the girls shouted.

"You're kidding me, right?" said Whirl. "Come on, we have all been offered something that we should take!"

"Take?!" Cotton retorted, "You call mares coming to see you as objects?"

Whirl face-palmed, "No, that's not what I meant!"

Apple Jewel replied, "You colts are all the same. You get flattered by pretty faces and you just can't help yourselves."

Dignity yelled, "I resent that remark!"

"So do I!" Fire shouted. The two of them stared at Whirl for his response.

"What?"

The two colts groaned at their cousin's lack of chivalry.

Dignity muttered, "It's no wonder he can't get a date with Sky."

Meanwhile, outside the room, the parents were trying to listen in on what the kids were saying, but the door made it hard to hear. Discord had a stethoscope on the door.

"What are they saying?" Twilight asked.

"Something about… colts getting flattened by pancakes… "

The adults gave him weird looks.

Pinkie yanked the stethoscope from Discord's neck, "Give me that! You're obviously translating it wrong!" She had the device to her ear now.

"Just why do you care so much about this, big brother?" Gem questioned, "I thought you would hate the idea just like us."

"Perhaps if circumstances were different."

Whirl muttered, "Yeah, if he didn't have a girl to impress…"

Dignity glared furiously at him.

The girls gasped, with Cotton having the biggest gasp, and started observing the boys' eyes as if trying to look deep into their souls, which creeped them out. "Oh… My… GOSH! They're in love!"

"They are?!" the girls asked and gaped at the boys.

Their faces turned bright red and denied, "No, we're not!" But that did it for the girls as they shrieked.

Outside, Pinkie exclaimed, "OW!" Her head started pounding.

"What happened?" her husband asked.

"They screamed," she rubbed her ears, "Now I hear a bell ringing."

"Who is it, BBBFF?!" Star was jumping for joy.

Fire retorted, "Like I'd tell you!"

But Starling smirked, "You know… if you tell us… we just might reconsider our answer…"

The boys' eyes widened.

Dignity asked his sister, "Would you really?"

"It depends, _if_ you tell us who you have a crush on."

Whirl skeptically asked, "And if we don't?"

Screw Ball responded with an evil grin, "Then we stay here and never come out while you don't see your precious marefriends."

Then all at once, the boys each said the name of their crushes.

"I knew it!" Cotton jumped.

Fire questioned, "You knew about our crushes?"

"No, I just knew you were in L-O-V-E!" she waved pom-poms.

Whirl pointed, "And you don't tell any pony! All of you!"

Dignity said, "Make them do the Pinkie-Promise."

Screwy quickly said, "Fine, but if you have a deal with Aunt Twilight, then we want something, too."

Fire slowly said, "And that would be…?"

Cotton motioned, "Yeah, what do we want?"

Screw Ball gestured the girls into a huddle.


	3. Chapter 3

They were all in the throne room as the girls negotiated a treaty between them and their mothers. Screwy, wearing lawyer attire, popped up a contract, which Twilight took to read.

"According to paragraph C, subsection E, we will agree to meet with suitors, but only on the following conditions. We choose the dates and where we would date, and if no pony is right for us, we get to take a vacation on our own. That means no guards, no escorts. Just us princesses."

Discord also wore the attire of an attorney. "And just where would this vacation be, young lady?"

"Relax, we knew you wouldn't like it if we went off somewhere that we've never been to. That's why we thought Marendelle was the best place for a vacation. That way, we have our relatives nearby and it's private."

Pinkie said, "Can't argue with that."

Applejack pointed, "But I don't like the idea of all of you being alone most of the time…"

Rarity suggested, "How about if your brothers accompany you?"

Dignity complained, "Mom! They're grown mares they don't need to be foal-sat like back when they were little!"

"Hey!" the girls except Screwball called out.

She turned to her cousins, "Hey, if it means no guards and we can use the boys as lackeys to carry our luggage, then I say 'Why not?'"

Whirl went to her face, "Excuse me?! But we are not carrying your luggage around!"

Dignity came up and held his head high, "We, are respected princes of Equestria, and we will not submit to your commands."

Screwball shrugged, "I guess if that's the way you want it, then the girls and I will return to our nice room filled with heat, food, comic books…"

Fire held his hoof up, "All right! We get the point." He turned to the boys, "Guys, I'm afraid they have us where they want us…"

Whirl gritted his teeth while Dignity grimaced and eyed his sister, who was giving a smirk.

Whirl told Screwball, "You win this round, but we'll find some way to get back at you."

She just gave a smug look.

Fire mumbled, "How low we have sunk…"

Dignity muttered, "From now, just refer me as 'Indignity'."

Whirl whispered, "This is what we get for not asking sooner…"

They nodded.

Twilight magically held out a royal stamp, "Then it is agreed. As long as your cousins come along and you stay at the palace while in Marendelle, we will agree to the following terms."

The girls nodded.

"So be it." Twilight stamped the treaty. "Now all I have to do is send a message to Button and Sweetie and see what they think." She quickly wrote on a piece of parchment. Once she was done, she handed it to Spike, who blew fire on it and the letter became a plume of magic.

* * *

On Marendelle's shores, two princesses were playing volleyball with their cousins. Snow Pea, the heir to her father's throne, laughed as her sister Little Button - or LB as she was better known as to avoid confusion with their father's name - was able to catch every single serve her twin cousins, Skater and Roller Blade - who were a year older than Snowy - had thrown at them. Their cousin Apple Butter was refereeing the game due to the even number of players. She was also a bit short, so it would have been hard for her to serve the ball over the net.

She called out, "So far, the scores are two to three for the Twins vs. the Sisters!"

"Who has the two?!" Skater questioned.

"And who has the three?!" Roller asked.

"The Sisters have the two while you have the three!"

"Alright!" the twins hoof-bumped.

LB turned to her sister, "You hear that, Snowy? We're losing!"

"Not for long!" Snow got ready with the next serve and she braced herself for Roller's rebound. Unfortunately, by concentrating too much on Roller, her magic acted on its own and an ice patch formed beneath his hooves. He started slipping, making him miss the ball and letting it fall on the sand.

The twins noticed the ice and shouted, "SNOWY!"

Skater accused, "You did that on purpose!"

Snow Pea stammered, "I… I didn't! I swear! I didn't mean for ice to appear!"

"It's not her fault!" LB insisted. "Her powers keep getting stronger!"

Apple Butter mentioned, "It's the prophecy."

Snowy groaned, "Please… don't mention that fearsome prophecy…"

Roller inquired, "How does it go again?"

Snow sighed, "Well, I already got rid of the Umbrum, so no worries there. But Olaf did tell me that the Windigos would kidnap me and force me to become their queen so I would destroy Equestria. And if I were to destroy the Windigos, I'd have to destroy time, too. Believe me, that's not something I want. Either way, I'm going to doom all of Equestria."

LB protested, "Don't say that, Snowy! You could never hurt anyone!"

Her sister replied, "True, but I might as well live with the Windigos on my tail forever."

Skater said, "They would have to get past us first!'"

Suddenly, the ball that had rolled away came back to them, hitting LB on the head.

"Sis! Are you okay?!" Snowy fretted.

LB groaned and rubbed her head, "I think so. Where did that ball come from?"

By then, a young mild grey Earth pony stallion with sandy blonde hair rushed to them, "Your Highness! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I was just trying to return the ball!"

"It's okay, Rock Salt." Roller patted his shoulder.

"It was an accident." Skater insisted.

"Just be more careful next time." said Snow Pea.

Rock Salt bowed, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Yeah, everything's fine, Rocky." LB smiled.

He sighed, "Must we go over this every time? It's Rock Salt."

"But I like calling you 'Rocky'." she grinned.

"With all due respect, Princess, I'd rather you refer to me with the name I have."

"But 'Rocky' makes you sound tough."

He gave an exasperated sigh. Rock Salt grew up on the island kingdom like the royals. He first met the twins when they were with their parents at the skate park being taught to use wheels. They were fast friends and he eventually met their cousins, including the kingdom's future queen and her sister. It was surprising when he learned the heir had snow powers, but that just made her more fun and interesting.

Her sister, however… he wasn't sure what to make of Princess Little Button. She was named after her father due to the fact that on the day she was born, she was as cute as a little button. The name stuck and she had been adorable since then. She was the sweetheart princess, as ponies of the island kingdom called her. But to Rock Salt, she was too cute for his taste. He also didn't like it when stallions about his age would admire the royal princesses and wonder if they would soon choose husbands.

Between the two sisters, Snowy had the most to offer: heir to the throne, magical snow powers, grace, beauty…

Little Button was pretty, sweet, joyful, and had a good sense of humor…

He didn't like it when she went a bit far in instances like with his name, but she certainly deserved a good stallion that respected her and not liked her for her status. He started going, "I have to get home now. I'll see you around."

They gave him random farewells and once he was out of sight, LB grunted, "He can be such a bore!"

"Lil!" Snow scolded.

"Well, it's true! He doesn't liven up!"

Skater said, "Rock Salt just likes being down-to-earth."

Apple Butter joked, "Hence his name…"

The twins and LB giggled.

Snowy slightly scowled, "Now cut that out. I won't tolerate ridicule."

Roller pointed, "Sheesh, Snowy. You're acting like the queen already."

"It's part of my training."

Apple Butter asked, "Do you even want to be queen? If you wanted to, you could forfeit the throne to LB."

"No way!" Little Button protested. "I've seen the kind of work my parents have to do. I'm glad I'm the youngest."

"Lucky…" Snowy muttered.

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see the court magician, Trixie.

"Trixie has been sent to retrieve Your Highnesses. Your parents are requesting your presence."

"Is something wrong, Trixie?" LB asked.

"Your father received a letter from your Aunt Twilight and he and the others want your opinion."

The cousins shared a look of confusion.

* * *

In the throne room, all of their parents were there. Button Mash and Sweetie Belle were seated on their thrones while Apple Butter's parents were standing on Button's right and the twins' parents on Sweetie's left. Trixie also stood by a wall to give her opinion on what the king and queen had to say.

Button Mash asked, "Do you guys know the story of the contest that took place when I met my darling wife?"

Sweetie Belle blushed at such a compliment.

Skater said, "Yeah. So what's your point?"

Button said, "Apparently, someone's taken my mom's idea for a perfectly arranged marriage." He held the paper up where the kids could see and joked, "I demand royalties."

Little Button asked, "Dad, just what are you getting at?"

Sweetie explained, "What he means to say is that Aunt Twilight decided to have suitors come in for your cousins from Canterlot and the Everfree Kingdom."

The kids shouted out, "WHAT?!"

Trixie whispered to the parents, "Isn't that the fourth one we've heard today?"

Scootaloo whispered, "I know, right?"

Snow Pea asked in bewilderment, "Isn't that the same thing Grandma Tia tried to do for our aunts? And Grandma tried to do for you, Dad?"

Button nodded, "Yep. All the same thing. But Twilight says she's going to do it differently this time."

Apple Butter asked, " _How_ is it any different than the last few times it happened?"

Rumble whispered, "The kids in Canterlot must've thought the same thing."

Button read from the paper, "She says that your cousins will choose from any number of suitors, poor or rich, out of love. Of course, she and your aunts will be keeping an _eagle eye_ on them." As he mentioned "eagle eye", he did an "I'm watching you" gesture.

Roller Blade shrugged, "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

Skater scoffed, "'Doesn't sound so bad'? You can't even have an intimate relationship if Mothership is constantly watching you!"

Button asked, "So I take it you don't want any suit-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the kids shouted, "NO!"

Little Button gagged, "Never in a million years! Blech!"

Snow Pea agreed, "Besides, ponies would just want to woo me because of my status as an heir!"

The parents nodded with smirks on their faces. Button then said, "Yep. Just what I thought. Don't worry. We're not doing it to you guys. Believe me, there was enough trouble when I went through it. We just wanted to know if you were against it. And since you are, I formally decree as King of Marendelle, you all shall marry whoever you love."

Snow Pea and Little Button hugged their dad as the younger sister said, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Button smiled, "But wait! That's not all!"

Trixie said, "It turns out that if your female cousins do not choose any suitors, they will get an all-expenses-paid trip to Marendelle!"

The kids chattered and squealed in excitement.

"All right!" Skater exclaimed.

"When do you think they'll be arriving?" LB inquired.

The parents exchanged confused looks.

Sweetie gestured, "You seem positive that they won't choose any pony…"

"They won't." Apple Butter pronounced.

Roller nodded his head, "When you've been around our cousins as long as we have, you know exactly what they're going to do."

The kids made a single nod of agreement.

Their parents were taken aback by this and Apple Bloom whispered in conference.

"Should we send a message back to Twilight telling her about this?"

Button pondered on this until he spoke, "No."

"No?" his wife and in-laws said.

"No." he repeated, "I know what it was like to go through an almost-arranged marriage. I know it won't be the same thing for them, but it may as well be with their family closely watching them. It wasn't easy courting my wife during the contest and I often wished we had more alone time then. I want to give my nieces that same chance…"

Sweetie kissed his cheek. "You'll always be a hopeless romantic…"

"And proud of it, babe…"

Pip mentioned, "Before you go all lovey-dovey on us, why don't you write back and tell them it's alright for them to come here?"

"You're right. I'll do that at once." He summoned a scribe to write it down and a messenger to deliver it.

* * *

 _ **AN: K5 wrote from 'In the throne room...' to 'squealed in excitement'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Song featured:**_ **These Palace Walls _from_ Aladdin Broadway Musical. _Fun fact: I was actually going to use this song for the Mane Six back in The Midnight Dance but decided against it but at least I can let their daughters have the honor instead._**

* * *

This was it. The dreadful day had come for the suitors to march through those doors and proclaim their love to the royal princes and princesses.

The parents were trying to keep a calm head about it while the princes were bracing themselves for the girls they were hoping would come or not. The princesses, however, were sulking in their bedroom.

Screw Ball said as she placed the tiara on top of her head, "Don't worry, guys. Just remember the plan. We get through this for a whole month and it's off to Marendelle for fun and sun!"

Gemstone sighed, "Don't you just hate being royalty sometimes? I don't mind having everything you could want, but when it comes to duty…"

Cotton Candy went, "Mm-hmm! It gets to be no fun! No fun at all!"

"After all…" Starling started, "A princess must say this… A princess must do this!" She began a song cue, " _Suitors will talk of love, but it's an act merely meant to throw me… How can someone love me when in fact… They don't know me… They want my royal treasure when all is said and done… It's time for a desperate measure… so I wonder…"_

Apple Jewel went to the balcony, looking up to the sky and singing, " _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here… I know the girl I might become here… Sad and confined and always locked behind these palace walls…"_ She thought back to the time she was in the Dragon Lands where she met a certain dragon prince…

Screwy sang, " _Told to show devotion ev'ry day!"_

Cotton sang, " _And not second-guess it!"_

Gem sings, " _If a new emotion comes my way…"_

They all sang, " _You suppress it!"_

Starling vocalized, " _What would be your suggestion?"_

Gem sang, " _Stand on your own four hooves!"_

Jewel, Cotton, and Star sang, " _And ask why a certain question keeps repeating!"_

Screwball sang, " _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here… I know the girl I might become here… Follow your heart or you might end up cold and callous!"_

They sang, " _Love comes to those who go and find it… If you've a dream, then stand behind it…"_

Jewel sang, " _Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls! What if I dared…? What if I tried…? Am I prepared... for what's outside…? Why shouldn't I fly so far from here? Something awaits beyond these palace walls!"_

They all finished, " _Ah! Ah! Something waits beyond these palace walls!"_

They sighed sadly, knowing it was just wishful thinking on their parts.

* * *

Twilight faced the large crowd at the castle steps with her sisters, each of them holding stacks of forms.

Twilight addressed her subjects, "First of all, thank you for coming to call for my children and my nieces and nephews. As royals, it is hard for us to meet anyone without going outside the castle, so to make things easier, we ask that you fill out an application before going to meet the princes and princesses." She magically handed out her forms while her sisters handed out the forms in their own way. "Once you are done completing the form, please keep a hold of them and we'll send you all in one at a time. Thank you again for your interest and I wish you all the best of luck."

The royal sisters went inside while the crowd started scribbling on their applications.

They entered the ballroom, where there was a long table like that of a judge's panel and their children were seated at it. This way, the suitor that had come to call for them can meet with them and would be interviewed by the prince or princess.

Applejack mentioned, "This was a neat idea, Twi. Kind of wish we had something like this instead of Mom making us get married to any prince or regent."

Rarity beamed in response, "I had my doubts before, but this may actually work! The kids can narrow down their choices, set the dates, and voila! They fall in love and I will be a grandmother - and a great-aunt to boot!"

AJ shook her head in exasperation.

While the mothers were excited, the kids were dreading the moment.

Dignity whispered to Fire Spark, "What if Mauve doesn't come? Then I'll get stuck with phony mares pining for my affections… My sister had the right idea all along. The girls were smart to say 'no' to this at first."

"I know it's scary, and I am worried that Dawn won't show up either, but something tells me we were bound to go through with this even if we didn't have preferences ahead of time. As our mothers said, we must have heirs to our kingdoms."

Whirl Wind whispered in, "Doesn't it bother you that we're supposed to have kids for convenience and not for ourselves?"

Fire asked, "You don't want kids?"

"I didn't say that, but I would like to have them in my own time."

"I quite agree." Dignity nodded.

Fire sighed, "I agree, too… All our lives, we've been forced to follow protocol. I can remember coming very close to training to be the next king, and thankfully because of Starling's birth, I was able to decline the honor."

"What would have happened if Star wasn't born and you would have declined anyway?" Whirl questioned.

"Then my guess is they would have chosen one of you guys or the girls to train instead."

The mothers came over then and the kids gave them their attention.

Rainbow Dash asked, "You guys ready?"

The kids exchanged unsure glances, but Starling spoke on their behalf, "As we'll ever be…"

Twilight gave a nod and turned to a guard, "Send in the first wave of suitors."

The ballroom got crowded in an instant as ponies got in line in front of their chosen prince or princess. Gemstone, Dignity, Fire Spark, Starling, and Whirl Wind got the most in their lines while Screw Ball had a only a few.

This would be considered a good thing, but Screwy felt a little upset that ponies wanted her cousins more and how hardly anyone wanted her. Even those she did interview with seemed uneasy next to her once they got a closer look at her. Apple Jewel was just as uneasy as she faced the colts in front of her, but she couldn't feel attracted to any of them and barely asked them questions. Cotton was vibrant asking all sorts of questions at a fast pace that barely a few caught them all. Some of their answers to her were dissatisfactory. Gemstone was trying her hardest to get through her suitors by choosing trick questions. One of those questions were:

"If you saw me without my make up and my hair being a mess in the morning, how would you react?"

The suitor had a gold tooth in his mouth and replied, "Hey, I would just say, 'Princess, you're beautiful no matter what! You're priceless, anyway!'"

She gave a smirk, "And you, sir, have expensive taste…" she thought, _Which can only mean you're after my money… And that's another reject on the rejected suitor pile…_ She put the form on a large stack. She actually did have a couple of suitable applicants because they acted with gentry and managed to answer their trick questions in an acceptable way on the side. "Next!"

Once the previous suitor left, the stallion that came next was cream-colored and had a light blue mane with gray streaks in it. The stallion was young and handsome enough, but Gem knew looks weren't everything. She just met quite a few good-looking stallions, but they were so arrogant that she had to reject them. But this handsome stallion seemed shy. Gem put on a warm smile and greeted him.

"Hello." she took a look at his application, "Your name is Seam?"

He gave a timid nod.

"One of your hobbies include helping your parents in their costume shop, you do needlepoint because it's your special talent, and just recently, you helped with costumes in the Hinny of the Hills production on Bridleway!"

"Yeah…" he rubbed his neck, "I know it's not much, but that's all there is do with my life, which is far from the impressive lifestyle you lead, Your Highness."

"Don't be silly! It sounds to me you have a great lifestyle! You work on Bridleway! You do needlepoint and help your parents! That's very rare to find in a good stallion…" She smiled genuinely, "Pray tell, why would you come all the way from Manehatten just to get a chance to be turned away?"

"Well… I wanted to meet you, actually. Even if you have no feelings for me, just the chance to see you was more than enough."

Gem was intrigued by what he was saying, "And… why do you say that?"

"I've read about you in magazines and newspapers. You got a great style and I would love to make a dress for you one day."

"You would?!" her eyes practically gleamed, but remembering where she was at, she cleared her throat, "That is… I would be delighted. Thank you so much for the offer… By the way, you might want to stay in town…" She winked.

He blushed as he understood what this meant, "Than… Thank you, Your Highness."

"Gemstone. Even if nothing happens, I want us to be friends, Seam."

"Yes, Your- I mean, Gemstone…" he smiled.

"I shall have a guard retrieve you within a few days."

"Of course, thank you again, Gemstone." He practically skipped on his way out, causing her to giggle. But once she faced the next suitor, her smile faded and she felt bored with every suitor after. It seemed that once Seam left, all her joy left.

Starling reviewed the applications as she received them. At once, she thought of questions that could help separate the truth from the lies on the forms and she managed to catch the liars every time.

The boys were barely paying attention to their prospects as they kept watch for the mares they wanted. But when it came close to the end of girl suitors, they saw them! They tried to be polite to the suitors they had at the moment, but they couldn't keep their excitement as the girls got closer. Finally, when they did, the girls sent their invitations down before the boys and gave off frowns.

Sky spoke, "So, you couldn't just invite me over some other time?"

Dawn mentioned, "You had to do it when other girls are gaga for you?"

Mauve said, "It's not that I'm flattered, but do you know how long we had to wait just to talk with you three?"

The boys cringed and were blushing.

Dignity finally spoke, "We… wanted to ask you sooner, but we were scared… We were cowards."

"Big chickens." Whirl replied.

"Yellow-bellied liverwurst…" Fire Spark admitted shamefully.

Dignity pointed, "Before we knew it, our mothers wanted us to choose a bride, and we were afraid you wouldn't show up on your own, so we had to somehow lure you to the palace…"

The girls' eyes widened.

Sky slowly said, "So, wait… We're your guys' first choice?"

They nodded their heads.

Dawn looked at the invites, "Suddenly, I see these as hall passes…"

The group couldn't help but laugh to that.

Mauve addressed Dignity, "You know, we never get a chance to talk, what with our parents' social circles keeping us from really getting to know each other… I always thought I was too low your status to even have you."

"Far from it! If anything, you are too good for me!"

She blushed and chuckled, "You are positively charming, Your Highness."

"Only because I am inspired by your grace and beauty."

"Chez Cheval. Tomorrow. Eight o'clock sharp." She blew a kiss and left, causing Dignity to swoon and faint.

Sky said to Whirl, "So… all this time… you had a crush on me…" She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't get cocky over that. I can still beat you in a race."

"Any husband I marry better be able to beat me, because I don't settle for second best." She winked and flew out of there in a jet.

Whirl blinked a few times before fainting himself.

Dawn told Fire, "You know… every time you came in the library, I was hoping you would ask me out. When you didn't, I tried to ask you myself, but like you, I was a yellow-bellied liverwurst…" She blushed.

He blushed too, "I wanted to ask you so many times, but I never had the courage to do so… I hope you can forgive me for this being the only way…"

"Well… knowing now that I was your first choice helps ease the blow… I really do like you, Fire Spark."

He smiled and took her hoof, "How about I take you out for doughnuts tomorrow?"

"Sure." In one quick kiss, she ran for the door, leaving him paralyzed. Then, he fainted as well.

The girls noticed them on the floor and Screw Ball commented, "They are so hopeless…"


	5. Chapter 5

At the dinner table that night, all of the royal family was there eating their meals. Twilight said, "I'm so glad we're all eating together again after the announcement."

Suddenly, Dignity belched and then Fire Spark and Whirl Wind followed suit, each belching more loudly.

Fluttershy asked her husband softly, "Um, Discord. Say something."

But he answered with a belch louder than the boys. He dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief and asked, "Sorry, what was that, sweetie?"

Rarity groaned to herself, "Honestly, he has more atrocious manners than anyone in the room."

Cheese Sandwich exclaimed to the boys, "Wow! You guys sure developed an appetite overnight!"

Fancy Pants asked pleasantly, "I trust all went well with the interviews?"

The boys nodded dreamily, "Mm-hmm…"

Dignity said, "It was absolutely glorious, Father…"

Fire Spark sighed happily, "Wonderful…"

Whirl Wind agreed, "Over the moon…"

Gemstone then said, "Me, too. I was actually lucky to meet somepony who could be meant for me."

Cotton Candy whispered to Apple Jewel, "Uh-oh. We've got a problem here…"

Twilight smiled, "That's great news, kids. Now what about the rest of you girls? How did it go?"

Apple Jewel said uneasily, "It was…fine."

Starling agreed, "Could've gone better."

Cotton Candy nodded, "Same here."

Screwball, however, remained silent as she picked at her food. Discord noticed this and said, "Uh-oh. Tense silence. Not a good sign."

Fluttershy asked her daughter, "Did it not go too well for you?"

Screwball muttered, "No."

Discord said, "Well, serves those ponies right. There's no one good enough for my daughter."

Suddenly, Screwball slammed her fork down and shouted, "You, too?! What is it with you and the other stallions?!" She got out of her seat and stomped out the room in a huff.

When the door slammed loudly, Discord remarked, "Ooh, bad weather tonight. Honestly, I thought we were past that stage when she reached puberty."

Fluttershy gave a reassuring look to her husband and said, "I'll go talk to her."

When her eldest sister left the room, Rarity asked Gemstone, "So, Gem, you said you met somepony you could actually like. Who is it?"

Her daughter said, "His name is Seam. He came after I rejected about 300 suitors."

Her family members were in awe by that.

Cotton pointed, "Well, I had to reject about 400 suitors!"

"You did not. It was about 40." said Starling.

"Yeah, but most of them were circus performers, and half of those guys were clowns! And those were the ones that didn't even work in a circus! Besides, you had rejected less suitors than me…"

"I actually had two hundred and forty rejections. That's way more than you about two hundred more."

Apple Jewel whispered in, "Uh… why do you guys care how many suitors you had to reject?"

"Stay out of it, Jewel!" they said as they kept bickering about numbers.

Jewel turned to her parents just as they had laughed at a joke Rainbow said. She asked her folks, "Mom, Dad, I'm done eating. May I be excused?"

Applejack nodded, "Sure, sugar cube. You'll need your rest for tomorrow in case more suitors show up."

"Oh. That's good… I guess." She went out and went into a private room. She got a quill and parchment and began to write.

"My dearest Prince Asher. Today, I met the first set of suitors, but none of them held a candle to you because to me, you'll always be the brightest of lights - mainly because you have the fire power for it. But that's not why I'm writing, though it is true, every word. Anyway, I got your last letter after I told you about my mother and aunts' proclamation to meet somepony to love and marry, but let's face it - after meeting you, I was never really attracted to another pony. I wish you could have come to call, but I understand your duties as prince of the Dragon Lands come first. Your princess, Apple Jewel."

She looked it over once and then blew fire on it, causing it to disappear. About half an hour later, another letter appeared. She read it out loud, "My dearest Jewel. To me, you'll always shine brighter than any gem in the world. Yes, I was upset about the possible number of ponies coming to claim you, but your letter eased my worries. For so long, we have written to each other expressing ourselves, learning more about each other and growing to love each other with each passing year. I would have asked you to be my mate sooner was I not afraid of the Dragon Law for mating. As you'll recall the last time you were in the Dragon Lands, my grandfather made it very clear that dragons had to mate with other dragons with the glaring exception of your father. He did not know the law and was not living among us dragons from the time he hatched. But you and I are too aware of the laws set before us. Your family wants you to meet a stallion while I must find another dragon, but you just stand out so much from the other females in my tribe that I cannot see myself with anyone but you. Your prince, Asher."

She sighed between lovingly and sadly. A tear threatened to spill from her eye as she quickly wrote back, "My sweet prince. Surely with me being half-dragon, it can work, couldn't it?" She blew the fire and it went. In minutes, he replied as she read, "I wish it were that simple, my Jewel. The mating law is strict for a prince such as myself. I must find someone with good breeding to produce a capable heir to keep the Dragon Lord title in our family. For centuries, my ancestors have competed in the Gauntlet of Fire and have managed to keep the title Dragon Lord. I feel I must do the same. Please don't take it personally."

She quickly wrote back, "I could never be offended for you wanting to keep an important tradition in your family, but the thought of you being with someone else is… upsetting."

The next letter came, "I understand your feelings. Just the thought of you dating somepony else is upsetting to me as well. We're in a very tight spot trying to decide what to do. You know how I told you long ago that you couldn't let them they get to you? Well, I feel like I'm slipping from that lesson just thinking about you."

She wrote back, "If we could just see each other one more time, then we would know for sure what to do… Could you meet me on my balcony tomorrow night?"

His response said, _It's a long distance from here to Canterlot, but for you I'll do anything to see you._

She smiled, writing, "I'll see you tomorrow night, then…" Once she blew the fire, she knew that would be the end of their correspondence for the night.

* * *

Screw Ball sulked on her bed while her mother rubbed her back.

"I'm sure you'll get a lot more suitors within the next few weeks…"

"But what if there isn't? You know I'm not the most beautiful princess…"

"That's not true! Screwy, you are beautiful!"

Screwy said sarcastically, "Sure, Mom. Swirly eyes tend to be eye-catching…"

"Screwball, honey, you are beautiful, and if those colts aren't willing to see that, then it's their loss not getting to know a wonderful pony. You're beautiful inside and out."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. You may have your father's tendencies to act mischievous, but you always had your heart in the right place. You use your powers for good, even if on occasion they're used for selfish reasons. But in the end, you'll always choose good and I'm proud of you for that."

This made Screw Ball feel better, but she still had her doubts, "But what if I never find someone who will love me?"

"Your father thought he would never find love and even I thought I wasn't going to find love at one point. But the day I found your father in the maze and when we met face-to-face, love hadn't struck us until we got know each other better. I was scared of him at first and…I think he was scared of me, too…"

"Daddy was scared of you?" She found that hard to believe because her mom was such a sweet and gentle pony.

"Well, I don't think he was scared of me personally, like I was with him, but the thought me giving the go-ahead to turn him back to stone frightened him. That got me to realize that I was keeping him prisoner and so I had to let him go, even if he was going to act horribly. But it made me so happy that he realized what true friendship was and decided to behave from then on. Otherwise, we wouldn't have you." She nuzzled her daughter's cheek, causing her to giggle.

Fluttershy kept speaking, "You'll see. Love happens in strange ways. We sometimes expect it and sometimes we don't." She began to sing, " _Imagine someone to love who loves you… Imagine to look in his eyes and see… Imagine how miraculous it seems to be… but it's not so very rare… You can find it anywhere… It's an ordinary miracle… The kind you find around you every single day… Or maybe it's just seasonal like spring and May… They're so many… The ordinary miracle that runs right by… Or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye… so you miss it… A sudden bolt of distant lightning… Big mountains rising out of stone… A baby starts to walk or talk one day then shockingly she's grown and in love! That volcano of emotion not 10,000 zebra potions can undo! Yes, it's love! Well, of course my view is slanted but ponies do take love for granted, sad but true… Of all the many miracles… Mysterious and marvelous and big and small… When ponies fall in love, it beats them all… Oh, to see it, to feel it, to know it! Imagine someone to love who loves you… Imagine to look in his eyes and see… Imagine how extraordinary it would be… If an ordinary miracle… happened to you…"_

Her mother gave a smile as Screwball somewhat returned it.

She thought bitterly, _The problem with that, Mom, is I don't think even a miracle can help me find love… I'm too much of a freak to ever have someone love me…_

* * *

Cotton and Starling found their cousin and apologized for acting the way they did.

Jewel asked, "So you were just making a point to your parents that you'll be rejecting more suitors in the days to come?"

"Yes." said Star. "As you know, this isn't how we should be choosing spouses. A proper love connection should come at its own time. Like how our parents connected."

Cotton exclaimed, "That's right! My mom and dad met in an unusual way, but it was still love!"

"I know a single bump doesn't cause ponies to fall in love, but with my parents meeting that way, I can't help but wonder if that's how I'll meet my very special somepony."

"My dad had a crush on Aunt Rarity at first, but when Mom started showing her true feelings, Dad changed mares and eventually got her to admit her love for him."

"See? So meeting hundreds of stallions all at once is confusing and exhausting. How can one find a soul mate like that?" Star questioned.

"Gemstone apparently can…" Cotton mentioned. "I'm worried, guys. At dinner, she was excited talking about him. What if they actually fall in love?"

Jewel added, "We don't know that for sure. She could easily dump him within the month."

Star gestured, "True, but if they do fall in love… I'm afraid I'm at a loss about what to do. I want Gem to be happy, but the agreement was if all of us - excluding the boys - don't choose a suitor to love, then we can go to Marendelle for a vacation. But if one of us actually finds love… It would prove our parents' plan was effective and they had the right to submit us into this."

"But they don't!" Cotton motioned.

"They really don't," agree Jewel, "and I wish they had asked us if we already had someone to love but couldn't get together at the moment…" She noticed her cousins were giving her strange glances and quickly added, "Well, I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to ask…"

Star nodded, "They should have. We're grown mares who can make our own choices. I don't understand why they would be so worried over us and have this need to push us into something we don't want."

* * *

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Pinkie asked her sisters in the throne room along with their husbands.

Applejack said, "I have to agree, Twi. Ever since we started this proclamation, Apple Jewel has been distant from us like she's always on another world."

Rarity pointed, "Not to mention the number of suitors the girls are rejecting."

Discord could be heard through his stifling laughter and they turned to give him annoyed looks, giving him the chance to say something.

He said, "I seem to recall six young princesses who were plotting against their mother to stop suitors from taking them away…"

The boys smiled at that comment, causing the girls to smile as well.

AJ mentioned, "That's a good point. After all, they wouldn't be our kids if they didn't think of trying to get out of something they didn't like."

Pinkie gestured, "And again I ask, are we doing the right thing?"

Their heads turned toward Twilight, who sighed.

"I wanted them to find love on their own, but remembering all that has happened to our family… The curses, the near deaths, the perils… I couldn't bear to see that happening to our children, especially when it came to ponies who would just use them like Blueblood." She turned to her eldest sisters, "You remember, Rarity? Fluttershy?"

They grimaced, as did their husbands.

Fancy said, "Seeing how he was forcing himself on to you and making that proposal… I had to do something."

His wife giggled, "I remember all too well. The way you poured the tea and sandwiches on him like it was an accident while a lesser gentlecolt would have done far worse. But you proved to have class while defending my honor… making me love you more." she stared lovingly at him.

Fluttershy shivered at her own memory of Blueblood forcing her to be his wife and wrapped her arms around her husband's warm fur. He embraced her in comfort, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"That foolish prince… He didn't know what he was doing when he tried to take you away from me. Messing with the Lord of Chaos always has serious consequences."

"But you spared his life. I was so proud of you. He didn't deserve mercy, but you showing it proved you were the better being."

Applejack motioned, "Let's just hope our kids find good beings, too."

They all agreed to that.

Twilight then held out a letter, "Oh! Before I forget, I received a message from the prince of Maretonia this afternoon. He requests that I meet with him for a business arrangement, so I need your help to prepare for his arrival the following afternoon tomorrow. He's already traveled to other cities and kingdoms, so he hopes we let him stay for a few days before moving on."

Pinkie grinned widely, "A royal guest coming to stay here?! I'll get my party cannon!"

"Wait, Pinkie! He also said in his letter, he requires not a welcoming party and would like to keep the visit strictly business. So, sorry, no parties."

Both Pinkie and Cheese gaped in shock, "NO PARTIES?!"

Twilight shrugged, "Sorry, but the prince will be our guest and we must do as he asks."

Rarity proclaimed, "Quite so, Twilight! After all, we as royalty must keep the rules of diplomacy up for other visiting royals. Everything must go the way our guest wants it."

The party pony couple groaned.

"I'm with them!" Discord pointed. "What's the point of royalty coming if you don't celebrate it in style?!"

Fluttershy told him, "Be as that may, we must respect the prince's wishes. The last thing we need is a war…" she gulped.

Twilight declared, "Exactly! And there hasn't been a war in Equestria since before Father married Mother. They had always managed to govern the land without conflict being brought up at a royal summit. And I'm not about to let that happen on my watch, so please, I am begging all of you: respect what the prince of Maretonia desires."

There was a sigh from the party ponies and Discord. They did the Pinkie promise and the others followed, causing the queen to smile in relief.

* * *

 ** _AN: Song featured:_ An Ordinary Miracle _from_ The Hunchback of Notre Dame II.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning that the kids were told about a royal guest coming. The girls were in their room with Star saying:

"No doubt this was a plan to see us. The prince knew there would be too many suitors the first day, so he arranged a meeting with Mother so he wouldn't need to fill out the forms to get close to us."

Screwball mumbled on the bed, "Would that be so bad…?"

"What was that, Screwy?" Cotton asked.

"Nothing…"

Cotton gave a determined look, "Well, if that prince thinks he can come here without our say-so, then he's got another thing coming!"

Apple Jewel pointed, "But are we sure it's like that? What if it really is just a business meeting?"

Starling stated, "We're not taking any chances."

Screwy mumbled again, "At least you have chances…"

* * *

Dawn ate the chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles, "Mmm… Doughnut Joe really makes the best doughnuts in Canterlot, doesn't he?"

"He sure does," Fire Spark agrees. "I can remember my parents bringing me and my sister when we were young and having a taste of Joe's doughnuts for the first time. It's one of my favorite places in Canterlot."

"Then why don't you stay? You always leave for the Everfree Kingdom whenever you return a book here."

"I like the Everfree Kingdom. It's where I can visit my family and it was my first home before I had to move to Canterlot after Mom's coronation. Once I was old enough, I got to go live back there with my cousins and I've been happy with the arrangement ever since."

"I can't imagine living anywhere but Canterlot. It has been my home since I was a foal."

"And you've never been past Canterlot's gates?"

"No. But I'm not the adventuring type. I like staying in one place."

"As am I. I prefer studying science and theories and experimenting whenever I get the chance."

She giggled, "I know. I got a list of books you checked out from the last few years."

That caused him to chuckle, "How long?"

"I would say as long as one of your mom's checklists."

"Ah. Yeah, kind of runs in the family."

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you something, but I thought it would be impolite."

"What is?"

"About you giving up the crown to your sister…"

"Oh. That's okay. I want you to ask me anything, since we're trying to get to know each other better, which will help because I want to know if we're compatible enough."

"All right. I'm just curious. Why? Why didn't you want to be king?"

Fire sighed, "I don't know. Some part of me felt like I wasn't the right pony for the role. My mother was the youngest and she was hoof-chosen by my grandparents to be the heir. It wasn't that they didn't think my aunts were up to the challenge. It was just a feeling they had when my mom was born, like they knew it was her destiny to lead. But when I was born, there were no strong feelings of destiny and as I grew, I didn't feel it myself, either. So when my sister was born, I just knew she was the right pony for the job and right away, I abdicated my birthright to the throne."

"You really didn't think you would be a good leader?"

"I didn't know what I would be. I just had this feeling that wouldn't go away, but when Star came, I felt free."

"I think I know what you mean. For a long time, I didn't have an idea of what I wanted to do with my life, so I mainly just surrounded myself with books. And with my mom's tutoring, I was able to learn a lot of things. Once I started working in the library, I created study sessions for ponies who needed help in their studies."

"Remind me to attend one soon."

"Well, we're having one tomorrow. You can join us then."

"I'll do that." he reached for her hoof, making them both smile.

* * *

Outside Canterlot, a carriage was approaching. In that carriage was a prince dressed in his finest and his companion, who was also dressed fine and wore golden spectacles. The prince's coat color was deep blue and his mane was bright yellow that was smoothed down and had tiny curls in the bangs. His companion was the same age as him and was an ambassador. His own coat was pure white and he had curly brown locks. He was a unicorn while his prince was an earth pony.

"Pen Pusher," said the prince, "do you have the documents?"

"I do, sire. It's all right here." he showed the briefcase he was carrying.

"Good. I want everything to be ready for when we meet with Her Highness, Queen Twilight Sparkle."

"I heard that she issued a proclamation for her children and relations to have suitors recently."

"Shame, really. Every pony deserves to look for love."

"I believe that's what the proclamation was all about. They're trying to find ponies to love."

"Hmm. My mistake. I wish them the best of luck."

"You would tell them this?"

"I will. After all, when one is royalty, it's not easy finding an honest pony who will love you for you."

"The same can be said for diplomats or any high-ranking pony."

"You're all too aware of my situation, my old friend. I cannot go home and wed Princess Desert Flower of Saddle Arabia without causing conflict to my kingdom again…"

"Your parents insist you marry a princess and you cannot go against their wishes."

"They only wish for me to marry another royal so I can establish ties to make powerful allies, given we had seen war half of our lifetime. We managed to end the fighting five years ago, but at a heavy cost… Now, in order to keep peace and prevent further wars, I need to marry someone from a powerful family and it is, alas, nonnegotiable. I can't marry anyone below a noble and that's that."

Pen Pusher shook his head in sympathy. "I don't envy you, Cannon Fire."

"But I certainly envy, you old friend."

"I live to serve you. There's nothing to be envious about. We're old playmates and friends."

"But at least you can choose a wife when you want to."

"But will she even like me for me? I want a wife who will be true to me and herself. My position would make any mare high and mighty and it could easily go to her head."

"Then it sounds like you need a wife who's used to high positions."

"Oh, please. Where am I going to find a wife like that? No princess, countess, duchess, or lady would be crazy enough to marry someone below their status."

"You never know." Cannon shrugged.

"Like your parents will change their minds and let you marry whoever? I doubt it. Let's face it - those years of war brought us misfortune and it followed us after. We'll never know happiness…"

He sighed, "Maybe you're right…"

* * *

Cotton and Starling walked together in the hallway.

"I tell you, Star, I hope that prince keeps his distance away from me."

"I hope so, too. It's bad enough I met so many liars from my interviews, but to meet a prince who thinks he can waltz right in and demand one-on-one with us, it's…" She sighed. "All because I'm the heir and the next queen, ponies think they can charm their way to the throne. I wish I can meet someone who's honest and is true to me and themselves."

"Me, too…" Cotton sighed lovingly and then said, "I saw a lot of circus performers, but they don't realize the seriousness that comes with this job. Duties must be performed with a good sense of humor, but also with meaning. We must take care of our ponies and not treat it like a joke."

Star was nodding her head the whole time, "Precisely. All the more reason we needed to look on our own when it comes to finding someone. Time is key to a good relationship."

Suddenly, they heard the trumpet and the herald shouted, "His Royal Highness, Prince Cannon Fire of Maretonia, and Ambassador Pen Pusher!"

The girls sighed.

"Come on, we better greet his royal highness…" Star said with distaste.

They arrived at the main hallway, where most of their family was already there greeting the important guests. The two princesses were a bit taken aback once they saw what the prince and ambassador looked like. They were actually quite handsome. But remembering they couldn't be fooled by looks alone, they kept a straight face once they shook hooves with them and welcomed them.

"Welcome, Your Highness." spoke Twilight once she was the last to shake hooves. "And Ambassador Pen Pusher."

Cannon Fire spoke, "Thank you for having us here, Your Highness. I look forward to our business meeting."

Cotton made a humph sound, causing him to look in her direction with confusion. He then turned back to Twilight to say, "I believe this will benefit us all."

Cotton made another humph sound, only louder.

"As do I, Your Highness, but you must be tired from your journey. I'll have a maid escort you to your rooms."

"Oh, mother!" Starling raised her hoof. "Let Cotton and I escort them. We'd be happy to."

"Right! Anything for… a royal guest…" Cotton bared her teeth and forced herself to grin.

"Thank you, girls." Twilight smiled.

The princesses went on ahead and the prince and his ambassador followed behind.

Once they were alone on the third floor, Starling pointed to a room, "This shall be your suites. Enjoy your stay."

"Hopefully…" Cotton said.

Pen Pusher questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Star started, "Well… we haven't had royalty over in a long time, so the rooms might not be so livable, what with the drafty windows and leaks in the roof."

"We can make do." said Cannon. "Thank you for your concern though." He turned to Cotton, "And I hope you'll get over that terrible cough of yours."

"What cough?!" she demanded.

"The one you had downstairs."

"That? I was just scoffing at the fact that you were claiming to have a business meeting when I know the real reason you're here!" She got in his face.

"And what would that be?" his eyes slit.

"You think you're so clever coming here just as we had already gone through a bunch of suitors! Well, we're not interested, pal, and never will be!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Cannon was stunned by what the princess was implying.

Star accusingly pointed at Pen, "And I bet you were after the same thing, weren't you?"

"Say what?! I would never-"

Cotton held her hoof up, "Just keep away from us and we won't throw you out!" She made a final humph sound and both her and her cousin left, holding their heads high and leaving the colts speechless.

"What just happened?" Pen asked.

"Those princesses thought we were pursuing them! The nerve! I wouldn't pursue anyone unless it was okay. But for them to assume…"

"Should we tell the queen?"

"No. We'll do as these princesses request and keep away from them. Maybe that will prove to them we had no intentions of pursuing them in the first place."

"But they made such accusations that deserve to be reported."

"But we are also guests in their home and the last thing I want is another declaration of war on our kingdom. As I told those princesses a short while ago, we must make do. Besides, it's only for three days and then we'll be on our way. And the sooner we forget about that unpleasant conversation, the better."

* * *

Cotton was smiling as she reported, "We sure told them off."

"We did." Star smiled.

Screwy ended up smiling as well, "Great work, girls!"

Gemstone said in concern, "Are you sure that was wise? After all, he is a prince."

"But we are princesses!" said Cotton. "And he's on our turf! So he has to follow our rules!"

Apple Jewel shook her head, "You should have been more careful. And as much as he is in our home, he is the guest and our parents will be treating him like the royal guest he is. So if he reports that you were being disrespectful toward him, you could get in trouble."

"I would take any punishment to keep away from him!" Cotton proclaimed.

"So would I!" Star motioned.

"I get in trouble a lot, so it doesn't matter to me." Screwy shrugged.

Gem and Jewel could only sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Dignity was whistling as he got ready for his date. He faced the mirror in the room he and boys shared and used his magic to tie his bow tie.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Like a million bits." Whirl smiled.

"You look great, cuz." Fire grinned.

"Mauve is certainly a lucky mare tonight." Whirl mentioned.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me."

There was a clearing of the throat and they turned to see Rarity at the door.

"Mother. Come in. I was just about to leave to go pick up Lady Mauve."

"I know. I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck." She used her magic to redo his tie. "And to make sure my little colt is presentable."

"Oh, Mother… You know I'm old enough to present myself in my own way."

"I know… I know…" She was on the verge of tears, "But I will always see you as that little colt who used to run into my arms… and would tell me his problems or be begging for something…" she sniffled.

"Dad! You better get in here! Mom's crying!"

Fancy trotted in and wrapped an arm around his wife. He tried to soothe her, "There now… Nothing to cry about. Our boy's becoming a stallion."

Rarity wailed.

"Mom… I'm touched that you will always think of me as your little boy, but I can't stay young forever. Besides, didn't you always say you couldn't wait to have grandchildren to spoil?"

Fancy chuckled, "You most certainly do. But that can't happen if our eldest doesn't court and marry the young mare he's going out with tonight." he winked to his son.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Oh…" Rarity wrapped her arms around Dignity and gave him kisses.

"Mother, please… The guys are watching…"

"Oh, hush. They know what it's like to have their mother smother them with love."

"Not my mom, Aunt Rarity." said Whirl Wind.

"Well… your mother's not one for too many kisses…"

That caused them to laugh.

Gemstone then came in the room, "Here, Dignity. I picked this out in the garden for you." She magically put a rose on his tux.

Her brother smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks, sis… And I hope your date goes well tonight, too."

"We'll see. I have one more tomorrow and then I'll have that date with Seam. And if I'm being honest, I'm looking forward to our date more than anything."

Rarity mentioned to her daughter, "I'm so proud of you for giving this a chance."

Fancy added, "And you are being very polite by keeping your dates, even if you're more excited for one of them."

"Of course. It would be terribly rude of me to break off the date after I had expressed an interest. And I am trying, Mother, but it's not exactly the way I pictured falling in love…"

Rarity gave an understanding look, "I know… But your aunts and I agreed this was the easiest way to find suitors while making sure no pony would want to hurt any of you."

"Not that we don't appreciate it, but it's hard to trust your judgment when you can't even trust ours…" She quickly left the room before Rarity could respond.

The princes exchanged knowing looks because Gemstone made a great point.

The boys started taking their leave with Dignity telling his parents, "She's right, you know… I wasn't against this because I already had made a choice, but forcing us into something before we're ready is not right… I always believe you have the best intentions, but in this case, you're going about it all wrong… I'll be back before midnight. Good evening." Then he left.

Rarity and Fancy exchanged sad looks, knowing deep down their children were right.

* * *

Mauve and Dignity were laughing as they had been conversing throughout the candlelit dinner while a strolling violinist was playing romantic music.

"Why was I so afraid to talk to you?" he questioned. "You're an excellent conversationalist."

"That's because we have common interests. If we had nothing to talk about, then we would be sitting here in awkward silence."

"Thankfully, that's not the case… I always knew there was something amazing about you when I first laid my eyes on you…"

"When did you first notice me?"

"It was at the Grand Galloping Gala last year. I was making rounds when I spotted you across the room… It was like time had stopped. Since then, I've been working up the nerve to speak to you."

"Until you came up with a genius plan to invite me to the palace while other girls were trying for your attention."

"I had no choice. My mother and aunts suddenly made this proclamation, so I had to think fast about how to ask you out without disobeying them. And it wasn't just me. Whirl and Fire had girls they wanted to ask out, too."

"This I know, because I met them when we had to wait for the line to thin out before we could show the guard our invitations. We were confused about why you would invite us on the day you were meeting with other girl suitors but once you explained everything, well… We were quite impressed that we were your first picks."

"I'm just glad you girls were so understanding."

"We have to. You're the princes."

"That may be so, but we want to act like everybody else."

"But why? You can't act special if you don't think you are."

He slightly frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you were blessed to be born with a high standing. Why would you want to be like everyone else when everyone else wants to be like you? That's what makes you special. But how can you feel special if you don't think you are?"

"And do you believe yourself to be special?"

"Of course." she made a glamorous pose.

"But you don't think anybody else could be?"

"I didn't say that. Everyone is special if only they think they are. And you are special, but you don't seem to think so…"

"That's because some of us like staying modest, but that doesn't mean we're not special."

"But you're above them. Why would you use the word 'we' like they're your equals?"

"Maybe because they are."

"But they're not. They were not born the way you were. You're still a prince. Your word is law. How can any pony measure up to that?"

"Uh…" He realized she made a good point. He could claim that the ponies were equals to the royal family, but the sad truth was they were not.

"I was born in a wealthy family, so I see ponies having less than me. If they wanted more, they could have believed themselves to be special and gain what they want."

"Some ponies can't have that." he stated. "I hate to say this, Mauve, but you have very little views of how the world works… You believe that someone simply has to act determined to get what they want - which I'm sure would work for some - but there are others who can't afford to be ambitious."

"Really?" she questioned, and then said, "I had no idea. Just why? What stops them?"

"Oppression. I've seen it with my parents when they handle charity drives." He lowered his head in sadness, "There are so many ponies out there with broken dreams…"

Mauve covered her mouth and then spoke, "Oh… my… Dignity, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"No, I guess you didn't. How could you? You were blessed to have anything and that you could be anything. I was born the same way, but the difference is I was made aware of my surroundings. That's the duty of a royal, after all. We were taught to always look out for our fellow ponies."

"I wish I had been taught."

"Well… there's no time like the present." he smiled.

She smiled as well and they leaned closer to each other when Gemstone suddenly ran up to them and was panting from the run. "Hide me!" She crawled under the table.

Dignity poked his head down, "What happened?"

"He tried to kiss me! The lousy creep tried to kiss me!"

"What?!"

"Yes, and we were having a nice time too, but once we started to leave, he decided to make a move and puckered up his lips. I told him I didn't kiss on the first date, but he just said, 'That's what they all say!' and tried to keep kissing me! So I told him I would if he closed his eyes, and once he did, I made a break for it and managed to spot you at the restaurant. Can you walk me home when you're done? I promise I won't get in the way."

He had to chuckle at that, "It's going to be hard to be romantic when a little sister is underneath the table listening in…"

She blushed, "I suppose so. I certainly wouldn't appreciate it if our positions have been reversed…"

Mauve had her head poking in now, "Don't worry, Your Highness. You made the right choice. I've had my share of lousy dates. Believe me, it was a smart move that you went to your brother."

She smiled and whispered to her brother, "She's a keeper."

"I know…" True, Mauve was on the bit of the high-and-mighty side, but that wasn't her fault. She did express an interest in how the other side lived, so once she was more aware of others, he wouldn't hesitate to propose to her. The night had gone well and he was sure he found his soul mate. He turned to his sister, "Why don't we take you home now and Mauve and I can take a stroll in the palace gardens afterward?"

"I would love that." Mauve smiled.

"Thanks, big brother, and sorry for cutting your date short."

"It's okay. Personally, I would like to get my hooves on the creep that tried to take advantage of you."

Both girls smiled.

* * *

It was late at night when Dignity escorted Mauve back home.

"I had a wonderful time." she said.

"So did I, even if we had a slight disagreement…"

"No, it made me open my eyes. Besides, it wouldn't be a proper relationship if the couple didn't have something to disagree about."

"You're right. My parents have some spats, but they also overcome them."

"I see couples that have everything, but they end up fighting and they don't solve their problems. It's quite sad, thinking that once they used to be so in love, only for something to happen to drive them apart and they don't overcome it."

"Let us vow that we will make the effort to solve our problems like tonight. In fact…Fire Spark is attending one of Dawn Twirl's library study sessions tomorrow. I think that would be a good place for you to start learning. Get it? We'll be in the library and surrounded by books…" He nervously chuckled when he could see she wasn't laughing and cleared his throat, "So… would you like to go?"

"I suppose so. I've never been to the library, so it could be fun to see what it's like."

He took her hoof and kissed it, "Until then, milady."

* * *

Dignity got the front castle doors smiling, unaware of a large shadow in the trees. Once the unicorn went in, the shadow flapped toward a balcony and tapped softly on the window. He was tapping in rhythm like Morse code, alerting the pony he wanted to see that he was here.

Apple Jewel was pretending to sleep when she heard the tapping and grinned. She quietly got out of bed and made sure the rest of her cousins were asleep before making her way to the balcony. Once she closed the glass doors behind her, she whispered.

"Asher?"

Slowly, the shadow rose up and the moonlight showed a blue dragon with wings and a horn nose.

"Jewel…" he said.

She threw her hooves around him as he twirled her midair. Their eyes met as they beamed.

"You grew." she said.

"So did you."

"The last time I saw you was when we had to say goodbye at the Dragon Lands now… You're even more handsome…"

"And you had gotten more beautiful… Which is odd, given you're half-pony, but I don't care."

She slightly frowned, "But you seem to care that I can't provide you a worthy heir…"

He frowned too, "It's not like that… If I wasn't the prince destined to hold the title my family held on for so long, I would gladly make you my mate this very moment."

"That's another thing. If I was your mate, would you marry me by pony customs?"

"If that was the case. I would."

"Then what is the case? That any child I bear for you would be a disgrace?" her eyes glistened.

"No! No, of course not!"

She shook her head as she went down and turned away from him, "You're worried that they won't be a dragon… That they'll end up a pony that won't be able to compete in the Gauntlet… I remembered what your mother went through. It is the genes."

Asher didn't say anything.

"So… I'm right. You are worried."

He softly said, "I'm worried… that any child we do have will be hurt…"

She faced back to him, "I seem to recall you telling me that I needed to show the dragon within me. Why would that be any different with our kid?"

He blurted out, "Because I don't know what it would look like!"

Silence stood between them for a long time.

He then spoke, "Jewel, I really do want you. But I'm torn. The Dragon Lord title means everything to my family… I don't want to have to risk that by genetics that was out of our hands…"

"I see." She slowly went to the glass doors and before she opened them, she said to him, "I'm sorry I'm such an abomination all because my parents were in love… I told you their story, but it almost didn't end happily. My father could have died. Which means… I never would have existed. Then maybe you wouldn't have to feel so tortured from meeting me…" She went inside before he could reply.

She got to her bed, where she cried in her pillow.

* * *

 _ **AN: For those who don't know how Jewel and Asher's relationship started, check out my oneshot series:**_ **The Royal Canterlot Family** _ **and the oneshot is titled:**_ **Dragon Land.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gemstone got ready for her next date the next day, but she noticed the mood in the room wasn't very good. Screwball and Apple Jewel were sulking, and Star and Cotton were irritable. Gem wasn't in the best of moods, either, given she was worried about what could happen this time since the last guy tried to kiss her. She didn't tell her parents and she begged Dignity not to tell either since they both agreed it would only make their folks worried. Their cousins sided with them on it.

She turned to the girls, "Well, I'm going."

Cotton asked, "You want one of us to come along to make sure this one doesn't get his grubby hooves on you?"

"Well… I don't want an escort, but it would be nice if one of you was nearby."

"Here." Screwball conjured up a thin whistle, like the kind used on dogs. "If there's trouble, blow on this."

Gem tested it out, but even though no sound came out, the rest of the girls said, "OW!"

"It's reserved for only us to hear." Screwy explained.

"Neato!" Cotton exclaimed.

Gem smiled, "Thank you, Screwy. I feel much better now about going."

"As a matter of fact, we should all have one." said Star.

Screwball complied and made whistles for them all. "These will be for the boys for when they get back," she said as she held three of them.

"Which may be a while." said Starling. "They're at the library attending Dawn Twirl's study session."

"How did they convince Whirl and Sky to go?" Apple Jewel asked warily.

Starling shrugged, "Who knows? Fire always did have a way with words."

* * *

Sky asked Whirl while they were sitting at a table with other ponies, including his cousins and their marefriends.

"Why are we here again?"

"Fire invited me to come along after Dignity said he would come with Mauve and we decided to make it a triple date."

She arched her brow feeling, not at all convinced.

"Fine. I owed him one. When he invited me, I told him I wouldn't come to any egghead study group and he reminded me that I owed him a favor back when we were kids."

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later." He turned his head to face the pony in charge of the session.

Dawn addressed the group in a soft tone, "Thank you for coming. As I can see, there are some new faces as well as the old. Now I'm sure a lot of you have homework that needs to be done, given it's finals week at the schools. For those who don't have any, please help those that do."

The study session was underway and Whirl felt bored and so did Sky. They couldn't be much help to the ponies that had papers to finish. Fire Spark was having a blast. So many students needed to finish science projects and he was happy to provide research and answer any questions the students had. Mauve watched in awe of the ponies working and how so many of them needed help. Perhaps just thinking one could do anything only took one so far. Sometimes, a pony needed a little push to get him or her through.

She whispered her thoughts to Dignity, who smiled.

When the session was over, the princes and their mares were outside the library talking.

Whirl said, "No offense, Dawn, but I won't be coming back to any more sessions."

"Any sessions." said Sky.

Dawn nodded in understanding, "It's okay. Not every pony likes studying or reading."

Dignity suggested, "Perhaps next time, we all choose something we like to do for a triple date."

Sky questioned, "Like what? What could we all possibly like?"

Mauve motioned, "I must agree. There's not much for all of us to really like something."

"Besides, I have to get back to the derby. My mom's about to prepare for the race."

Dawn and Mauve gaped, "Your mom's a Wonderbolt?!"

"Uh, yeah. Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts."

"I love the Wonderbolts!" said Dawn.

"So do I!" said Mauve.

The guys exchanged smiles. Fire said, "Looks like we found something we all like…"

* * *

Cotton and Star watched from a corner as both the prince and his ambassador friend entered the throne room where they would meet with Twilight.

"You know, if they weren't so set on getting close to us, I would think they were cute." said Cotton.

"You too, huh?" Star sighed, "I will admit the ambassador is quite attractive."

"The prince's not bad looking, either." She shook her head, "But still, they are the enemy."

"Our pride is more important at the moment."

Then they sighed.

"It's too bad they had to come during the proclamation. Had they shown up before…"

Star nodded.

The doors to the throne room opened and the two stallions walked out. Prince Cannon Fire turned his head back, saying, "Look over the papers, and then you can tell me your decision tomorrow."

The girls heard Twilight say, "Certainly. I will meet with my advisors and we will make our choice."

Cannon bowed his head and so did Pen Pusher as they left the room. They were about to turn the corner when they head gasps and briefly saw the same princesses they saw hiding yesterday.

"We're being followed." said Cannon.

"And by the same mares who told us to leave them alone. Now that's ridiculous. If they wanted us to keep away, why would they shadow us?"

"Just a couple more days. Once we have the queen's answer, then we can leave this strange place."

"Who are you calling strange?!" Cotton came out.

"You." Cannon answered.

"How dare you!"

"I dare because you made it very clear that we leave you alone, and yet you follow us! Now I would like to know why that is."

"So would I." said Pen Pusher.

Star came up to them, "We were just passing by when we saw you going to meet my mother. And I would like know what kind of business arrangement you have with her, which is a pretty clever ruse, seeing how you're only here for us."

"This again?!" Pen exclaimed, "Your Highnesses, we are on a diplomatic mission to bring peace to any neighboring kingdoms because - believe it or not - we were at war in Maretonia and we wish to offer alliances through trade. I'm not sure how aware you are about how lucky you are, but at least you can choose to love. But Prince Cannon Fire has to marry someone of noble blood, no matter what." He took his leave with the prince following him.

This left the girls utterly speechless.

* * *

The Wonderbolt derby was over and the group was laughing from all of the excitement.

"Your mom came so close to losing!" Whirl told Sky.

"Hey, she managed to pull it off in the end. Besides, it was all for show. She makes them think she would lose, but she would really win in the end."

"That's a very good strategy." mentioned Dawn.

"Certainly," said Mauve. "Now I know that if I ever had to make a bet in the races, I would always choose the Wonderbolt that appears to be losing."

"Not that you would gamble, would you?" her coltfriend asked.

"Only if I knew for sure that I chose the winner."

Sky pointed, "Then when I become a Wonderbolt, you can always bet on me!"

"Good to know. When will that be?"

"Soon. Right now, I'm on the Wonderbolt Reserves, so it'll be a matter of time till a spot opens up."

Dawn questioned, "But your mom is the captain. Can't she just let you on?"

Sky sighed, "But I just want to prove to every pony that I earned it and not because of my mom."

The girls smiled.

"I get that." said Dawn.

"I'm always handed things, but for once, I would like to do something for myself. I respect that."

Sky smirked, "You know what? We're going to get along just fine."

"Good." said Whirl, "Because you girls are going to spend a lot of time together."

They looked back in confusion, seeing the princes grinning.

Dignity motioned, "Naturally, if you are to marry into the royal family, you will become princesses."

They gaped, realizing this was true.

"Shoot, I forgot for a moment you were a prince." Sky smirked at her colt.

"Hey!" he pouted playfully.

Dignity and Fire chuckled with Fire saying, "You know what? Sometimes we forget that, too!"

Whirl glared at them, but then his face softened and he laughed it off.

"What can I say? I'm not princely."

"Well, I'm not exactly princessly, either…" Sky gave a concerned look and moved Whirl to the side, "Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

Whirl smiled, "I am. Who cares if you don't act like a princess? I know some of my cousins don't act like it."

"But… Whirl. For so long, I have been training to be a Wonderbolt, and well… What's it going to look like if I marry you and become a Wonderbolt? Ponies are going to assume you had something to do with it, even though I truly earned it… It's bad enough my mom's the captain and I had to live in her shadow… but… marrying you… it'll feel like there's an unfair advantage… I… don't know if I can marry you…" She turned away so he couldn't see her tears.

"Sky…" He looked on with concern, "I'm sorry… I had no idea how hard it was for you growing up with the Wonderbolts… Suddenly, I see the reason you act mean and take it out on me as a way to cope with it…"

She still looked away, "After being so harsh to you… it's amazing you even had a crush on me…"

"Despite your moods, I didn't care. I just saw you as this amazing pony who was a great flyer besides myself…I knew I needed a pony that was going to be able to keep up with me and you were the only one who could."

She faced him with tear-stained cheeks, "Really?"

"Always." He took her hoof and moved her closer. They then leaned in, closed their eyes, and kissed.

There was cheering and whooping when they realized they weren't alone. They turned to face the smirking faces of the princes and Dawn and Mauve.

"What? Can't a guy kiss his mare?"

They laughed.

Once they moved on, Sky and Whirl were in the back as she whispered to him.

"I want to be your wife, but I don't want us marrying until after I become a Wonderbolt."

"I understand. The problem is my family wants me and my cousins to give heirs. Since we don't know how long until you become a Wonderbolt and given that my cousins at the castle are rejecting suitors left and right, they might force us to wed sooner than we would want to…"

She gave a worried look, "Would they really do that?"

"I… don't know." he called up to the guys, "Hey, Fire! Dignity!"

"Yeah?" they said turning back to face him.

"What happens if the girls don't choose anyone? Would our parents force us to marry to preserve the line?"

Dignity gave a concerned look and looked to Fire for the answers. He also had a concerned look.

"That's a pretty interesting point… It's no secret that they need us to have heirs… If the girls can't find anyone and since we made our choices… Gentlecolts, I'm afraid to say that they would."

Whirl, Dignity, and even the girls were shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Cannon Fire and Pen Pusher were relaxing in their suite when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Cannon said, but he soon regretted it when two certain princesses came in.

Pen groaned, "Let me guess: you're going to tell us off again, aren't you?"

Star and Cotton stated, "No." They gave off looks of guilt.

Starling spoke, "We came to apologize."

The boys looked at each other with shock.

"Excuse me?" Cannon questioned.

Cotton nodded her head sadly, "Yes. We realize now how wrong we have been…"

Starling explained, "After what you told us this afternoon, we went to my mother to find the papers you had given to her. Everything you said made sense."

"Never had we felt so ashamed of ourselves…" Cotton shed a tear.

"We were so caught up by the fact so many suitors lied to us that we were paranoid by the possibility of a prince coming to see us without having to fill out a form. We jumped to conclusions. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us for acting so rudely toward you."

"And thank you for not telling our parents how poorly we behaved to you. I know it would have upset my parents." Cotton gave a sad smile.

"We are so sorry." they both said.

The boys didn't know what to say. Then Cannon said, "Well… given the circumstances of your situation, it's quite understandable. I agree that finding someone to love when you're royalty is hard. How can anyone love you for you?"

"Yes!" the girls said while beaming.

Pen said, "It'll take time, but we can forgive your accusations."

Cannon said, "At least we can part on good terms when my companion and I leave in a couple of days."

Starling cringed, "About that… I took a good look at the papers and what you're suggesting may take more than a couple of days. It could take weeks before Mother's advisors make a decision and she has the final say. Just don't be surprised when she tells you you'll need to stay a while."

The boys got in a huddle.

Pen started, "So… they're sorry and we're stuck for a few more days…"

"Might as well…"

They turned back with Cannon saying, "If you'll have us, we'll stay."

They smiled.

Cotton held her hoof out, "Let's start over. I'm Princess Cotton Candy, daughter of Princess Pinkie Pie and Prince Cheese Sandwich."

Cannon gave a small smile and shook her hoof, "Prince Cannon Fire of Maretonia."

Starling shook hooves with Pen. "Princess Starling."

"Ambassador Pen Pusher."

The duos stood there for a moment and lingered on the pony in front of them before moving to the other.

Then the girls shook hooves and giggled.

The boys were confused by their carefree nature.

Pen addressed it, "You princesses don't really seem to care about protocol that much…"

"That's because we don't have be proper all the time!" pointed Cotton.

"That's right. We're in the privacy of our own home, so we don't need to act like princesses right now."

Cannon mentioned, "Well, even when I'm at home, I have to stay in my position. I think the only time I don't have to be is when I go to sleep."

Cotton gasped, "No!"

Pen motioned, "We grew up during wartime in our country, so it was important that ponies were trained so they could serve their country when they were old enough. It wasn't until five years ago that the war ended, but for us, duty still comes first."

Star covered her mouth.

Cotton uttered, "So… you guys don't know how to have fun?"

They both said, "Uh… no."

The girls gave them strange looks before Cotton said, "This is going to take some work."

* * *

"Snow Pea, look!" Little Button then blew into a conch shell. She, her sister, and her cousins were collecting seashells, a hobby they started ever since they were little. "I'm calling the kelpies just like you and Mom did!"

Even though her little sister was a teenager now, Snow Pea couldn't help but laugh at her amusing jokes. Just before their mother could marry their father, kelpies saved her life. The magical sea creatures gave her a conch shell to use in times of trouble. Sweetie Belle had used it once to call upon them to thwart Caballeron. Years later during the darkness, Snow Pea had used her mom's conch shell to call the sea creatures, but the power of the Fire Tiara amplified the blow to reduce the skeleton ponies to piles of bones.

Roller Blade joked, "Yeah, I bet your call really meant 'I'm wearing a banana on my head and dancing on hot stones till dawn'."

All of them laughed at his joke.

Skater remarked, "You're a real funny one, Blade. Real funny."

A voice then said, "I don't think that made sense."

The cousins turned towards Rock Salt, who was just walking down to the beach.

Little Button said, "You need to lighten up once in a while, Rocky."

Rock Salt gave an irritated groan.

Skater clarified, "Besides, it's kind of an inside joke. Other ponies wouldn't get it."

Rock Salt pointed to himself, "Including me?"

LB offered, "Well, if we do something funny together, maybe we could have an in-joke with you."

"I'm not really into jokes, Your Highness. Thank you for the offer, though."

Apple Butter, "Oh, Rock Salt, we've known each other since we were kids. You should drop the formalities by now."

Snow Pea said, "He's just trying to impress us with his politeness."

Rock Salt pointed out, "Like with the suitors at Canterlot? Yeah, I heard. I feel bad for your cousins. They're not going to be able to choose their loves out of free will."

Snowy clarified, "Well, it's _partially_ free will. However, their parents will be keeping a close eye on them just to make sure they don't choose the wrong ponies."

"What's the matter? Don't their moms and dads trust them to make their own choices?"

LB said, "Well, our moms and dads trust us with our own decisions. Considering what Dad went through, he thought it was fair we didn't experience the same thing ourselves."

Rock Salt asked, "Wait a minute. What your dad went through? What exactly was that?"

LB took a deep breath, just like she learned from her Aunt Pinkie Pie, and explained, "Grandma set up a contest for every princess for a chance to be Dad's bride. Mom, Aunt Apple Bloom, and Aunt Scootaloo were in the contest, but Mom and Dad fell in love before she even won. So when a princess got jealous, she tried to get rid of Mom and almost married Dad. Luckily, Mom saved the day and then she and Dad lived happily ever after!" She gave a breathless sigh before collapsing onto the sand.

Rock Salt just stood there speechless until he said, "Let me get this straight: your dad almost married a mare he barely knew?"

Snow Pea said, "Yes, but thankfully, he got to know Mom before the winner was even decided."

"Well, I'd call it lucky."

Just then, Roller Blade looked out at the sea and saw something strange. He pointed at the object while he asked, "Um, Snowy? Did you make that?"

The rest of the ponies looked in the direction he was facing. To their shock, a huge ice floe was floating in the sea.

Horror filled Snow Pea's heart as she breathed, "Oh, no…The prophecy…It's happening."

Rock Salt asked, "The what?"

"I gotta go!" She then ran off towards the palace in fright.

He asked the others, "What's this about a prophecy?"

The cousins all looked at each other before Skater sighed, "I think you better sit down. It's going to be a long story."

As soon as Rock Salt sat down, LB explained, "Windigos are after her."

Rock Salt was flabbergasted as he sputtered, "The Windigos? Aren't they supposed to be a legend?"

Skater said, "They're not so much of a legend when a pony has snow powers because of them."

Apple Butter nodded, "They're how Snow Pea has magic like that in the first place."

Roller Blade said, "Lil, you're her sister. Maybe it's best that _you_ tell him everything."

LB nodded, "Okay." She turned to Rock Salt and explained, "So basically, Mom was taken by the Windigos because they wanted her unborn baby to be their vessel for snowy destruction. When Mom tried to escape, she pricked her hoof on an ice crystal and almost froze to death. Dad then struck a deal with the Windigos that in exchange for letting Mom live, their baby would possess snow powers. That's why Snow Pea has her wintery magic. By the time the darkness struck the land, Snowy and some of the other relatives went to Yakyakistan for help. They met a wise shaman by the name of Olaf and he told her about the prophecy."

Rock Salt commented, "Ah. So this is when the prophecy comes into play."

"Anyway, Olaf told Snowy that she'd get rid of the Windigos, but she'd have to strike her hoof three times and destroy time. If she doesn't, the Windigos would force her to become their queen and freeze Equestria over."

Rock Salt whistled, "Sounds like a no-win situation."

Roller Blade remarked, "You're telling us."

"So, does that ice floe have anything to do with these Windigos?"

Apple Butter said, "It might be a sign that the Windigos are planning to kidnap her sometime soon."

Skater added, "Yeah. It was part of the prophecy."

Rock Salt said in disgust, "That's sick!"

Roller said, "I said the same thing."

LB said, "I want to see if Snowy's doing all right. Want to come?"

While her cousins nodded, Rock Salt said, "It shall be my duty to protect you and your sister as much as possible."

LB smiled, "Thanks, Rocky. That means a lot to us."

Rock Salt wanted to protest against it, but now that he had just learned Snow Pea's history, he was more concerned about her welfare and saving Equestria from icy doom.

* * *

 ** _AN: K5 wrote the Marendelle scene._**


	10. Chapter 10

Gemstone wore a simple light blue gown as she faced the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, figuring this would impress her date. Seam would be escorted here by a guard and would meet her parents and brother. Her first date started out good until the suitor decided to pull a fast one by trying to kiss her, and her second date wasn't as bad as the last one, but they didn't have a connection going. But once the day came for her and Seam to go out, she got excited and wanted to look her best.

She went down the steps where her intimate family was waiting and on cue, a guard brought in Seam.

Introductions were made until Dignity whispered, "Uh, sis…? Don't look now, but you got a rip on your skirt."

"What?!" She looked and gasped dramatically, "No! There's a huge rip on my dress!"

"But it's hardly noticeable." said Dignity.

"Hardly noticeable?! Any rip is noticeable!"

Rarity nodded, "Darling, I must agree with your sister."

Dignity glanced at his dad, who merely said, "When it comes to fashion, your mother is very focused. Same goes for your sister."

Seam spoke timidly, "If it pleases you, Gemstone, I can fix that rip…"

Her eyes gleamed, "Would you?!"

"Is there a sewing room nearby?"

Rarity pointed, "There's my old workshop on the second floor. There should be plenty of material there for you to use."

"Perfect." Gem said and grabbed Seam's hoof. She lead him upside while her family smiled at the sight.

Seam was in awe of the workshop and managed to find a needle and a thread that matched the color of the dress. As he started sewing with her standing still, she said.

"I must make a confession. I made this rip on purpose."

He stared up at her in disbelief, "But why?"

"Well… the last two dates I had were not so good and I thought they were colts I could like, but once they revealed their true colors, I had to make sure you as real as you appeared. So I decided to see if your skills with needlepoint were true and I was going ask when you suddenly offered. I was so touched and it proves you would never lie to me that you could actually do something."

"I would never lie to you. And I thank you for confessing because I want someone who would be just as honest with me as I would be honest with them."

She smiled at his words, "I promise to never deceive you again or I would be no better than those suitors that were pining for my affections."

"If there's one thing I learned from my parents' marriage, it's that honesty is an important factor. I can't tell how happy it makes me that you are being very upfront with me, Gemstone."

"And I can't thank you enough for being upfront with me, too. It made me feel attracted to you."

"Really?" his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Indeed. Once I met you, no other suitor was able to compare."

He was amazed and sputtered, "I-I'm speechless. No one has ever given me such a compliment."

"Well, it's time they do." She looked at the mended rip, "It's incredible. You can't even tell there was a rip! It's just like new!"

He kept blushing, "You're just saying that…"

"I am not! Seam, you are so talented! Now I have to ask you to design that dress for me!"

"You would?!" he was elated.

"Of course! And you can start right now!"

"At once!" he quickly grabbed a tape measure and started making measurements.

"While I'm standing here and you're designing, you can tell me what it was like growing up in Manehattan."

"Oh, it was okay. I had my parents and the friends I could make help me out. My best memories of Manehattan are that every year, my mom would put on the Midsummer Theater Revival and Dad and I would help out. She would sometimes let me perform. I don't like being in the spotlight, but those times on stage boosted my confidence."

"I'm sure it did, or else you never would have had the courage to come here."

"What was it like growing up for you? To live in a palace and everything?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy, what with the private tutors and learning royal protocol. But I had my cousins and brother as playmates, so it wasn't all bad. Most times, there are perks to being a princess, but other times… no so much."

"Would meeting suitors count as those other times?"

"Very much so." But then she gave him a warm glance, "Not that I don't regret meeting you. In fact, I'm starting to second-guess the proclamation. It couldn't be all that bad if it was able to bring in some good ponies."

He smiled at the heartfelt compliment.

They were unaware of a pony with swirly eyes watching them with worry and bitterness.

* * *

Star and Cotton had Cannon and Pen facing a blackboard that the girls brought into their suite as they were trying to give them "fun lessons".

Cotton quizzed them, "If you are holding a ball in your hooves, do you: A. Use it to knock another pony down? B. Throw it down? Or C. Throw it to another pony so they catch it, then throw it back to you, then you throw it back, and so on?"

The boys gave confused looks until Cannon said, "Um… A?"

Cotton face-palmed and Star replied with the right answer, "No, C."

Pen raised his hoof, "I do not understand how throwing a ball at first only to catch it back is fun. It seems redundant to me. What's the point?"

Cotton motioned, "There is no point! You just do it for the fun of it!"

Star magically held out flash cards, "Maybe to better understand the concept of fun, you should study these flash cards."

Pen magically took them and went over them with Cannon.

The boys were confused, but they thought they could figure it out.

* * *

Apple Jewel lied on her bed and stared toward the balcony as she remembered that awful night. She was having regrets, but at the same time, she was glad she told Asher off. If he was going to discriminate her just because of the possibility that the kind of offspring they would produce wouldn't be good enough for him, then she wanted nothing to do with him.

 _He was so different from them… While the other dragons were ganging up on me and my dad, he came to my side and told me not to show fear… He taught me to show the dragon within me… All those letters we wrote… He really cared about me… It wasn't until last summer that he wrote and said he actually loved me… I, in return, told him the same thing… Only for him to back out now… He's hesitant to mate with me due to my looks… I was always taught that appearances didn't matter when it came to love… I see my parents and Aunt Fluttershy and Uncle Discord and I know that to be true… Why does it have to be so different for us?_

* * *

Asher was in his cave room sulking. He looked in the corner to see the many letters that he had received over the years from Apple Jewel. He wished he could just burn them so he could forget all about her, but his heart prevented him from doing so. He felt so frustrated. He loved Apple Jewel, yet he worried about the kind of kid they would have. Would it be a pony or a dragon? Jewel may have been half-dragon, but she looked like a pony. He was a full-blooded dragon and with her being half… Could that work with their child to be more dragon than pony? But he had doubts.

It was a risky gamble he didn't want to take, not when so much was at stake since generations before him had won the title of Dragon Lord. Long ago, after the very first Dragon Lord passed on without a successor, the Bloodstone Scepter was created so that dragons would compete for it in order for a new Dragon Lord to be named. Asher's ancestor won the title and it was a tradition that started every time the Dragon Lord would step down. New dragons would compete in the Gauntlet, but Asher's ancestors would win every time. That was why he needed a capable heir to carry out this huge tradition.

He could take another dragon for his mate, but it wouldn't feel right. Jewel was the only being who ever caught his eye. For a long time, he planned on making her his mate, but when he realized his family's tradition, he became wary. Another option for him would be to marry Apple Jewel according to pony customs while having a dragon mate according to the dragon mating law. But that was a horrible idea. First off, he didn't want a mistress, and second, his wife would certainly be upset, given their history.

He felt so confused and conflicted.

"What do I do?" he asked himself and hoped that the answer would come to him soon.

* * *

Seam angled a drawing for Gemstone to see, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous! Simply gorgeous!"

"It'll take some time to make…"

"That's fine. In fact, I'll help you! My mother taught me how to sew and how to be fashionable!"

"Great!"

"And while we're working together, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other more."

"I look forward to it." he smiled.

She returned it.

 _Someone pinch me! I just may have found the colt of my dreams!_

Someone did pinch her and she woke up, realizing she was dreaming about last night before she told Seam 'goodnight'. She looked to see Cotton standing over her.

"Cotton, what is the meaning of this?! You just woke me from a beautiful dream!"

"Sorry, cuz, but you weren't waking up and it's time to get down to breakfast. The others have already gone." Then, she had a sly grin, "So… what or who you were dreaming about?"

"None of your business!" she pretended to be cross before giving out a smirk, "Oh, all right… I need to tell someone…" She let out a small squeal, "I think I'm in love!"

"What?!" Cotton was between surprised and happy.

"I know… It's foolish of me to think so - with it being too soon - but I can't help it! He's everything I could ever want in a colt!"

"Gem… that's so amazing!"

"You're not angry? I know we all agreed we wouldn't let any of these suitors get to us, but Seam is not like those phonies we met. If it wasn't for the proclamation, I don't think we would have ever met…"

"I think I know what you mean… If Prince Cannon Fire didn't have business with Aunt Twilight, then I don't think I would have met him any other time."

"Prince Cannon Fire? But I thought you hated him."

"I was wrong about him and his friend Pen Pusher. Star would agree with me. We learned the truth about why they were here and we felt just awful for the rude things we said to them. Now we're helping them trying to understand fun since they couldn't have that while growing up."

"That's terrible!"

"It's a slow process, but they'll get there. After all, they're going to be here a while."

"How so?"

"Aunt Twilight and the advisors are having long discussions about how to go about what Cannon and Pen Pusher are suggesting. So, in the meantime, we're making them feel right at home, along with helping them to loosen up a bit."

"I'm also helping Seam by making a dress he designed just for me."

"Cool!"

A sly grin came on Gem's face, "So… does this mean you have a crush on Cannon?"

Cotton blushed and protested, "No! I mean… that stuffy prince? It'll never work out between us! I'm too chipper and he's too dull!"

She said in a sing-song tone, "But you know what they say… Opposites attract…"

"If that's true, how are you and Seam opposites?" Cotton challenged.

Gem smirked and replied, "He's recluse and I'm outgoing, but we are quite similar in just about everything else."

Cotton was taken back and blinked in bewilderment.

"Perhaps you could find something similar in Cannon Fire?"

Cotton gaped and asked quietly, "Do you really think I could?"

"I don't see why not. After all, he's not a suitor pursuing you. You could pursue him instead."

A smile slowly crept on her face and suddenly shouted, "OH. MY. GOSH! You're right! You're so right!" She jumped while squealing and zoomed out of there while Gem just giggled, glad she was able to help her cousin out.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Songs featured:**_ **Agony _from_ Into the Woods _and_ Tonight _from_ West Side Story.**

* * *

Days went on that passed into weeks. During that time, the cousins were doing their own thing. As the boys spent time with their girls, Gemstone spent time with Seam as the dress was coming along great. Cotton and Star kept giving Cannon and Pen lessons about having fun while learning more about each other. However, not all of the cousins were feeling happy. Screwball and Apple Jewel grew more and more sad. Apple Jewel's reason was the lack of love while Screwy's was no love. With that, they became a bit envious of their cousins for experiencing something wonderful.

But despite the happiness that some of the cousins were feeling, all of them were still feeling distant from their parents for not trusting them to make their own choices and forcing them into something that they believed was too fast for them.

Cotton led Cannon into the ballroom.

"What are we doing here?" he questioned.

"We're going to decorate the place, with… these!" She pulled out two party cannons.

Cannon slightly winced, for he remembered seeing cannons being used by his royal guards whenever they were under attack in Maretonia by the enemy.

But once Cotton aimed one of them at a table, she set it off. In an instant, the table was decorated and a few other party decorations surrounded it. Cannon was amazed.

"Now you try the other one." she told him.

He glanced at it and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!"

He took a deep breath and aimed the cannon at an empty table. Once he set it off, the cannon released the decorations. He was stunned and ended up releasing a laugh.

Cotton smiled as she motioned, "You laughed! You actually laughed!"

"I… I did… didn't I…?" Something inside him stirred, like a great burden had been lifted from his chest. It was an amazing feeling. He aimed at more empty tables and set off the cannon. It was a strange feeling to be feeling, but it made him feel light. He laughed again, which ended up to be a snort, and quickly covered his muzzle.

"What a cute laugh!" she exclaimed.

"You… you think so…? You don't think it was improper?"

"Not at all! Who cares how you laugh as long as you are having fun?!"

"Fun? You mean… this is what fun feels like?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow… so this is what you and Princess Starling have been teaching us all along… We don't have fun because we must, but we have fun because we want to!"

"You got it! Congratulations, you have just graduated from Fun School!" she blew on a noisemaker.

"And that is what you mean by a joke. Very amusing." he smiled.

"You're smiling! You never smile like that!"

"I… I don't know what's going on with me, Cotton. I never felt so… so…"

"Happy?"

"Yes! I feel happy!"

She grinned, "Well, happiness and fun usually go hoof and hoof."

"This is amazing! Absolutely amazing!" He started doing a dance and ended up twirling Cotton with him.

She giggled at the gesture. Then, they came to a stop and she saw him frowning again. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I…I finally find happiness and now I must give it up…"

"Why?"

He sighed, "When I go back home, my parents will insist that I marry Princess Desert Flower of Saddle Arabia. A marriage I never agreed to or want. I don't know this Princess Desert Flower, but how can we be happy through such circumstances?"

"Can't you just tell your parents you don't want this?"

"I tried to, but they won't be satisfied until I marry a princess to strengthen our country and to avoid war from happening again. Sadly, I must agree with them. By going around Equestria, I was hoping I could strengthen our country through other means and that my parents will let me marry whoever, but I fear it won't be enough."

Cotton was near tears and shaking her head, "That's… that's so awful…"

He touched her chin, "So I want to thank you, Princess Cotton Candy, for giving me this one last chance at happiness before I lead a life of sadness…"

"No! No, you can't go back there!" She ran out of the room.

* * *

Starling and Pen were in the library going over favorite subjects and books. It turned out that they liked a lot of the same things.

"You're quite knowledgeable, Pen Pusher."

"As are you, Princess Starling."

"Please, just Starling, or if you like, Star. My family calls me that a lot."

"I can see why. You're bright like a bright star in the night sky."

She blushed to the compliment. "Why… thank you."

As soon as Cotton had told her what Gemstone said to her a couple of weeks ago, she realized that she could pursue Pen Pusher because she was attracted to his looks. She also admired that he didn't want to pursue her and her cousins in the first place, so what was to stop her from pursuing him instead?

Pen himself was finding the princess's company to be rather enjoyable. She helped lifted his spirits up while being factual. He was quite impressed. In fact, she was everything that he could want in a mare, but then doubt crept into his head.

He scolded himself, _You idiot! She could never fall for someone like you, so don't start thinking you can!_

He suddenly got up as Star looked on in concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm… fine. I just didn't get much sleep. I think I'll go back to the suite to take a nap." He quickly went out.

Star was taken aback by his sudden departure and was worried it was something she did. Then, she heard a sniffle and Cotton came inside the room.

"Oh, Cotton, are you okay?"

"Just my heart throbbing, that's all…"

"You, too?"

She nodded.

Starling started to sing, " _Did I abuse him? Or show him disdain? Why does he run from me? If I should lose him, how shall I regain the heart he has won from me? Agony! Beyond power of speech… When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach…"_

Cotton looked toward the stairway leading upstairs and sang, " _High in his tower he sits by the hour keeping his posture... Blite and becoming and frequently chuckling… A carefree laughter… Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…Agony! Far more painful than yours! When you know he would stay with you, if there were open doors…"_

They sang, " _Agony! Oh, the torture they teach!"_

Cotton sung, " _What's as intriguing…"_

Star sang, " _Or half so fatiguing…"_

They sang, " _As what's out of reach?"_

Starling sings, " _Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I am pretty, and heir to a throne?!"_

 _"_ _You are everything stallions could wish for…"_

 _"_ _Then why no?"_

 _"_ _Do I know?"_

 _"_ _The guy must be mad!"_

 _"_ _You know nothing of madness… Till you're trying to make him laugh and also break the walls he set up, which won't let him lighten up…Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."_

They both sang, " _Agony!"_

Star sung, " _Misery…"_

Cotton sang, " _Woe…"_

They sang, " _Though it's different for each…"_

" _Always ten feet too high…"_

 _"_ _Always ten feet away…"_

They sang, " _And he's just out of reach… Agony! That can cut like a knife! I must become… his wife…"_

They dejectedly sighed.

* * *

"Seam, it's perfect!" Gem practically squealed when she wore the deep red dress with roses around the neckline and hem.

"Do you really like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Like it, no. Love it, yes! It's just so beautiful!"

"You were the inspiration." he smiled, causing her to smile too.

"Seam. I don't know how it was possible but this proclamation turned into something good after all! I was so sure I was going to hate anypony who came to call for me, but only to find that there was one stallion out of a hundred that has won my heart…"

He gaped at her words.

She giggled and helped close his mouth, "I can't see anybody but you to spend the rest of my life with…"

"Gem… I… I don't know what to say except… that I had admired you for a long time. When we met, I suddenly felt strange, and getting to know you… I can't help but… be in love with you…"

Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy as she started singing, " _Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever, in my eyes, in my words and in everything I do, nothing else but you… Ever!"_

He sang, " _And there's nothing for me but Gem, every sight that I see is Gem…_ "

" _Seam, Seam…"_

 _"_ _Always you, every thought I'll ever know, everywhere I go, you'll be…"_

" _All the world is only you and me!"_

 _"_ _Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away…"_

 _"_ _Tonight, tonight… There's only you tonight, what you are, what you do, what you say…"_

 _"_ _Today, all day I had the feeling… A miracle would happen… I know now I was right…"_

They both sang, _"_ _For here you are and what was just a world is a star… Tonight!_ _"_ They leaned in for their first kiss.

Somepony had spotted them and was shocked by what she was seeing.

 _No! Now we'll never get to go to Marendelle and our parents will forever keep controlling our lives! I have to do something! But what…?_ The idea suddenly came to her. _I don't want to do that… but at this rate, I got no choice… I'm sorry, Gem, but desperate times call for desperate measures…_

* * *

It was very late at night as all of the girls were sleeping except for Screw Ball. She quietly approached Gemstone's bed and slightly nudged her. Gem started stirring out of her sleep and Screwy cupped her face as she softly said.

"Gem…" her eyes started swirling around in a hypnotic way. "Tomorrow, you will tell Seam that you changed your mind and that you want him to leave…"

Gem's tired eyes started swirling in a purple and white color as she mechanically said, "I will tell Seam I changed my mind…"

"And that you want him to leave…"

"And… that… he… has… to…"

Screwy knew Gem's subconscious was fighting back and the Earth pony had to strengthen her hypnotic power. "Leave. He has to leave."

"Leave… He has to leave…"


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: CN12: KidatHeart5 is taking over from here.**_

* * *

"Sunny skies all around! And nary a fishy wave in sight!" Screwball chortled at her own joke. "Get it? Fishy wave? 'Cause we're out in the middle of the ocean?"

She knew she had her father's sense of humor, albeit a bit cringeworthy. She looked down the mast and saw her sulking cousins on the deck. She saw Gemstone leaning over the railing and staring at the ocean. Screwball felt a little guilty about hypnotizing her cousin, but she reasoned that she did what she had to. Besides, she thought that maybe this vacation would cheer all of them up. No parents, no suitors, just plain old fun in the sun.

Gem didn't understand it. Why did she send Seam away just like that? When she saw him again, she told him to go back to Manehattan because he would be unhappy with her. She also told him that the duties of a royal would be overbearing for him and that he wouldn't handle being a prince. Needless to say, her heart broke the moment tears welled up in his eyes. Even since he complied with her wishes, Gem felt empty inside.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. When she sent him away, it felt like a part of her was fighting her change of attitude. She didn't know why, but she assumed that she might have been still in love with him. And yet, why did all love for Seam just die overnight? Something was off, but she couldn't quite place it.

Apple Jewel wasn't in the best of moods, either. She still missed Asher, but she was sorely ticked at him for assuming that any child of theirs wouldn't be good enough for him. No matter how their child would turn out, she would love it all the same. That is, _if_ she and Asher got back together. She scoffed at the idea, but she couldn't help but wish that it might be so. Who cared about the Gauntlet of Fire as long as their love mattered? She just didn't understand.

Cotton was a bit gloomier than she would normally be. She chalked it up to being apart from Cannon Fire. She had just found love and then she had to give it up just like that. She knew that any argument Cannon raised with his parents would be pointless. Any alliance with Maretonia was vital because it had been ruined by war once. Should it go into battle again, it needed powerful allies to help minimize casualties. Cotton hated war, and she was sad Cannon had to experience it most of his life without ever knowing of fun.

Starling kept glossing over the books on her desk in her cabin, but she barely paid any attention to the content. She may have been heir to the throne, but that didn't mean she had to marry anyone at or above her status. Star knew love was more important than wealth and power. Her parents, aunts, and uncles taught their children about the importance of love and did so repeatedly. But why now did they decide to forgo part of their teachings? It didn't make any sense with her, her brother, or their cousins.

When they were about to board the train at Canterlot, they gave their parents a sort of bittersweet goodbye. They still loved their parents, but they were still on the far side of trust. They felt that the adults should've trusted them more instead of just declaring that anypony could just come into the palace and try to win the hooves of the royal children. Right now, they weren't ready to forgive their folks. Not yet. Just not yet.

The boys may have found love, but they couldn't bear to see their sisters and cousins being so unhappy. The princes considered themselves lucky to fall in love with their marefriends before the proclamation was made, but they felt sorry that some of their relatives were not as fortunate. They wanted the girls to feel the unbridled joy of being in love like the guys did. However, they were afraid that their parents might push them to marry their girls all too soon. They also didn't realize that some ponies like Screwball couldn't even have somepony to love. Just like what Dignity had said about many ponies not being able to be successful, the same could be said about Screwball in terms of love.

Screwy may have not seemed that way, but her cousins were blind to it. Yes, she was boiling with jealousy at not having love as easily as some of her cousins did, but then again, who needed guys? For all she knew, her dad could've been just lucky he found love. What if it wasn't the case with her? She felt so conflicted by jealousy, rage, hurt, fear, and so many other emotions that she decided to go back to looking out the wide blue waters as she and her cousins headed for Marendelle. Yeah, they would be happy there. No troubles at all.

* * *

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Little Button groaned as she stirred from her sleep, "What is it?"

A voice from behind the door replied, "I have news about your cousins, Your Highness."

LB mumbled incoherently, "Cousins? Good, good…*yawn* Make sure the corns get picked on time…"

"It's 'cousins'. Your cousins are on the way here to Marendelle right now."

"My cousins are…coming…right now…" LB's eyes then flew open and she immediately sat up on her bed. She asked excitedly, "They're coming?!"

"Yes, Your Highness. They're on a boat coming here. They should arrive sometime this morning."

LB jumped around the room as she squealed, "Ooh, yes, yes, yes, yes! They're coming here! They're coming here!" She zipped out of the room and nearly ran the stallion outside her door down. She bounced off the doors as she traversed just about every hallway, crying, "Our cousins are coming! Our cousins are coming!"

Roller Blade groaned as he and Skater drowsily leaned out the door, "Did I hear that right? The redcoats are coming?"

When LB bounced off another door, Scootaloo and Rumble opened it and the mare mumbled, "Honestly, Lil. You're getting to be as bad as your Aunt Pinkie Pie."

LB then came to Snow Pea's door, but instead of bouncing off it, she merely knocked. "Snow Pea! Our cousins from Canterlot are coming here to have fun with us! Come on, let's get going!"

When LB was about to leave, Snow Pea replied from behind the door, "I'm not going."

This stopped the Earth pony in her tracks and she asked, "What? Why? You usually love it when our cousins come to visit."

"That was before the ice floe. Now I'm too scared to even come out of my room."

"Hey, even if those Windigos come to get you, we'll have them outnumbered. If they can't get past us, then they won't take you away. We'll be right there by your side. Don't worry. If there's anything stronger than hate, it's love."

Snow Pea chuckled, "And you know what Mom always says…"

Both sisters recited, "'Love will thaw a frozen heart'." They then chuckled.

Snowy opened her door and smiled, "All right. I'm coming."

At the harbor, all three families waited at the dock for the ship to arrive. Snow Pea looked out at the waters and got a little nervous from searching for any more ice floes.

Little Button comforted her, "It's going to be okay, Snow Pea. The Windigos won't come to get you. Not on our watch."

Snow Pea smiled at that.

* * *

Apple Butter pointed to something in front of her and cried, "There they are! I see them!"

The boat carrying the Canterlot royals neared the pier before the Marendelle families backed away to make room for the ramp. Once the ship docked, the ramp descended onto the pier and the royals traipsed down to their relatives. They all hugged each other before going back to the castle. When the Canterlot royals got there, they noticed that there were more guards since the last time they visited.

Screwball asked, "Hey, what's with all these guards?"

Sweetie answered, "An ice floe was spotted off the beach a couple of weeks ago. We're taking precautions in case the Windigos try to attack."

Apple Jewel gasped, "You mean the Windigos are trying to get Snow Pea now?"

Snowy only nodded, too anxious to say anything.

Whirl Wind said, "We won't let that happen! She's our cousin, and we will do everything in our power to protect her from those cold-hearted ghosts!"

The rest of the cousins agreed.

Button Mash said, "Thank you all for looking out for her. I'm sure you all would do the same thing for each other."

The cousins nervously chuckled, "Oh, yeah! Sure! Right! That's what family does for family! Don't forget friends!"

Sweetie smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Since you're all here now, why don't you go have fun on the beach before lunch?"

Snow Pea whispered, "Wait, Mom, now?"

Button asked his daughter, "Why? What's wrong with a little fun? It's not every day to get to have some quality time with your cousins."

Little Button agreed, "Dad's right. You don't want waste any moment you could spend with your family, do you?"

Snow Pea sighed, "No, I suppose not."

Cotton shouted, "Then let's have some fun!"

The rest of the cousins charged out of the castle cheering, but Snow Pea trailed just behind them. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a slight chill that was…unsettling. She glanced behind to see her parents as if she was never going to see them again. When they urged her to go on, Snowy feared the worst as she stepped out into the bright sunlight. The warm rays from her Grandma Tia's sun seemed to help alleviate the cold sensation a bit, but it was still there. Somehow, Snow Pea knew that something terrible was going to happen.

Six of the royals – Skater, Apple Jewel, Little Button, Whirl Wind, Cotton Candy, and Roller Blade – were playing volleyball while Apple Butter kept score. Dignity and Starling built sandcastles while Screwball and Fire Spark dug each other in the sand. However, Snow Pea was collecting seashells while Gemstone sat by herself and drew a constant circle in the sand. Snowy took pity on Gem and went to her.

She asked her cousin, "Hey. Not having much fun, huh?"

Gem sighed, "No. I just dumped the only colt I could ever love and I don't know why!"

Snowy calmed her down, "I feel sorry for you. Besides, I have it far worse than you do. I'm scared that the Windigos might come at any moment and take me from my family, including you guys."

"Well, as long as you have us, you don't have to be afraid."

"And you don't have to be sad, either." Snowy gave Gem a seashell and said, "Here, listen to this. It always makes me feel better."

Gem suggested, "You should listen to one, too. You can be braver that way."

Snow smiled, "Good idea."

Both put the shells to their ears and heard the ocean roaring in the small things. Listening to their shells helped them considerably, with Snowy being braver and Gem being happier.

A voice shouted, "Think fast!"

The girls reverted their attention to the stray volleyball that flew their way. Snow Pea quickly kicked it back to the team and shouted, "You have to do better than that!"

Gem smiled at her cousin's quick thinking and swift action. She looked down and saw that she had just made a spiral. She didn't even know that she had still been drawing the circle, but something about the spiral reminded her of something. Then, in that moment, all memory of that night came flooding back into her head. She remembered Screwball's eyes and the words _"you will tell Seam that you changed your mind and that you want him to leave…"_. She then remembered when she told Seam to go. Suddenly, everything made sense – why she fought it, why it didn't seem like that she didn't love him anymore, why she was miserable!

Just then, a spark of rage ignited inside of her and grew into a flame of hatred. She shouted, "Screwball!"

All activity on the beach stopped as the ponies all looked toward Gemstone.

Screwy feared that Gem might have found out, but she kept her calm and coolly asked, "Um, yeah?"

Gem asked in a ticked tone, "Did you hypnotize me so I would dump Seam just like that?"

The rest of the cousins looked at Screwy and Fire Spark asked, "Screwball, is this true?"

Screwy hung her head and said, "Yes. Yes, I did."

The ponies gasped as Dignity held his little sister. He shouted at Screwball, "How could you?! Hypnotizing my sister so she wouldn't have her beloved!"

Skater scowled, "That's _so_ beneath you, Screwy!"

Suddenly, Screwy shot off, "Look, I did what I had to! If we weren't here, our parents would still be controlling our very lives!"

Gem, now with tears streaming down her face, choked, "But if…if they hadn't issued that proclamation in the first place, I never would've found love!"

"Well, I didn't! Mr. Right didn't come for me! I'm just a strange little pony whose father is the spirit of chaos! What else did you expect would happen to me?!"

The ponies were utterly shocked to hear that. Roller Blade breathed, "What? But you're a princess. Ponies should've tried for your hoof."

Screwball sneered, "Yeah, well, they were all liars! I don't need to be played a fool for the rest of my life! Hay, I could've saved Gem from a colt who would've wrapped her around his little hoof."

Gem shouted through tears, "That's not true! You didn't even _know_ Seam! He was kind, gentle, honest even!"

Screwy argued, "You don't even know what colts are like besides your dad, uncles, and our cousins!"

Starling piped up, "Cotton and I met Cannon Fire and Pen Pusher, and they weren't so bad!"

Cotton said, "Yeah! You're just jealous because you've never been in love!"

Screwy scoffed, "Jealous? _Jealous?!_ Ha! That's the understatement of the year!"

While Screwball was ranting, Snow Pea looked behind her. Her pupils shrunk and she tapped on Little Button's shoulder. She barely breathed in fright, "Lil, look."

Little Button looked in her sister's direction and gasped at the sight. The sea around the beach – and the island in whole – was now freezing over in a sheet of ice.

Snow Pea muttered, "No-no-no-no-no-no! This can't happen now!" She tried to reverse the growing ice in the sea, but to no avail. "Why isn't it working?!"

Screwball continued, "And besides, why would I be jealous of my ignorant cousins when they're too busy fawning over their ladies fair?!"

Whirl Wind spoke up, "We didn't ask to date our girls so soon!"

Fire Spark said in anger, "We were afraid our parents would force us to marry them all because you girls couldn't even choose someone!"

"All our parents want is for us to produce worthy heirs!"

Apple Jewel snarled, "Well, at least you _can_ have heirs! My true love doesn't want to be with me because of how our kid might turn out!"

The ponies turned to her with shocked expressions. Screwball was the most stunned. She said, "You mean, all this time, you _had_ someone? That's it! My whole family's ganging up on me!"

Fire Spark said, "Screwy, it's not like that! If you just give love a chance –"

"No! Then my heart would get broken! Trust me, you do not want to be near me when I have a broken heart! I'll be like a jilted bride whose groom suddenly got cold hooves!" The ponies' eyes widened when they realized what she just said. She repeated, "Cold hooves?"

They all looked down and saw that their hooves were being encased in ice!

Apple Butter whimpered, "Oh, no…"

Suddenly, they heard an eerie whinnying and looked up to see a funnel cloud full of Windigos above them.

The ponies – sans Little Button and Snow Pea – thought, _What have we done?_

After several Windigos swooped down to them, one of them said, "Oh, no, please. Don't stop. We were enjoying a delicious meal."

Another Windigo said, "One ripe with contempt and infuriation!"

The lead Windigo said, "Well, I guess you royals are not so above it all, then. You have petty fights and boiling anger that eventually erupts into…" He shuddered in delight. "…a chocolate fountain of hate."

All of the Windigos laughed and whinnied at the same time.

Snow Pea shouted, "Leave them alone!" The Windigos turned to face her. "I'm the one you want!"

Little Button protested, "Snowy, what are you-" But the Windigos interrupted her by starting to encase her in ice. She shrieked, "Ah! Snowy, save us!"

Her sister nodded seriously, "Don't worry. I will." She told the Windigos, "I will agree to go with you, but only if you release my sister and cousins."

The lead Windigo asked, "Do we have your word?"

The cousins protested, "No! Don't you dare go with them, Snow Pea! They'll hurt you! They'll use you to bring eternal winter to Equestria!"

The leader smirked, "That's precisely what we're aiming for."

Snow Pea said, "If it means that my family is unharmed."

"But only if they do not interfere, which they probably will."

Snowy told her cousins and sister, "Do not come after me. I beg of you." Her voice became thick with emotion as she said, "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." A tear then slid down her cheek, "Please. Do not follow me." When the ponies were speechless, Snowy said to the Windigos, "Whatever it takes to keep my family safe from harm, I will do your bidding."

The Windigos whinnied and chuckled nastily as they started flying around Snow Pea. Little Button and her cousins helplessly watched as the newly-formed whirlwind lifted Snow Pea into the funnel cloud. In a flash and a gust of wind, the ponies were free of their icy sheaths. They looked all around for even a trace of the funnel cloud, but saw no such sign. All that was there of the sky were gray clouds. Little Button was devastated that the Windigos took her sister, so she collapsed onto the sand and mourned for Snow Pea. The cousins were equally shocked and despaired that this had happened.

Cotton breathed, "This is all our fault."

Apple Jewel said, "We brought this upon Snow Pea."

Starling said, "And all because we were foolish enough to hate."

Dignity said, "Our bodies were going to become as cold as our hearts."

Screwball said, "Until Snow Pea took the fall for us."

Little Button sniffled, "My sister always was the selfless type."

Whirl Wind said ashamedly, "Yeah, while we were just plain selfish."

Gemstone agreed, "We were so wrapped up in our own feelings that we ignored how others felt."

Fire Spark said, "Maybe that's why our parents didn't trust us to find love on our own in the first place. We were always sheltered and maybe spoiled."

Star spoke up, "Well, we're not going to let Snow Pea pay for our mistakes. As heir to the Canterlot throne, I vow that we will rescue our cousin from the cruel clutches of the Windigos!"

Just then, snow began to fall. The ponies gasped at the sight of it.

Cotton said, "You said it, not me!"

Apple Butter gasped, "Oh, no! Has the eternal winter already begun?"

Dignity said, "I don't think it's eternal yet, but I fear that Marendelle is where it's going to start."


	13. Chapter 13

**Song featured: A Rumor in St. Petersburg.**

* * *

Everypony in Marendelle was surprised to see snow falling on their island kingdom. Such cold weather was unheard of on Marendelle. Thus, they scrambled to get warm.

A male pony sang, _"Dear Marendelle is gloomy…"_

A female pony sang, _"Fair Marendelle is bleak…"_

Another stallion shivered, _"It has changed from hot to cold in less than one week…"_

Many citizens of the kingdom then sang, _"Oh, we don't understand it…Why's the weather so gray? Thank goodness for the gossip…that gets us through the day. Hey! Have you heard? There's a rumor in cold Marendelle...Have you heard what they're saying on the street?"_

A stallion in a newspaper stand sang, _"Although the plants will not survive, a legend may be still alive."_

The crowd sang, _"Not the fearsome Windigos!"_

 _"_ _But please do not repeat."_

 _"_ _It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery. Something whispered in an alleyway or through the crack. It's a rumor that's part of our history!"_

A female vendor selling snow globes sang, _"They say the king and his queen are trying to chase the clouds…"_

The crowd sang, _"In their efforts to bring the warm sun back!"_

Meanwhile, Rock Salt ran his way through the active crowds. He kept saying, "Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Coming through! I'm in a really big hurry!" When a male vendor got in his path, Rock Salt skidded to a sudden stop as he cried, "Whoa!"

The vendor then sang, _"Twenty bits for hot cocoa…It's chilly here, I swear!"_

A female vendor sang, _"Heated thermal pajamas…My dear, buy the pair…"_

Another male vendor sang, _"I have some homemade honey…It was made by me…"_

Rock Salt sang, _"They're really nice, thank you, but I need to see LB!"_

He then ran past the vendors and made his way to the now-snowy gardens at the palace. He found an anguished Little Button in the gazebo and entered. He asked in an almost-frantic tone, "Little Button, what's going on out there? Why is it snowing? Is it your sister?"

LB sang, _"It has happened, the legend, the prophecy…"_

Rock Salt sang, _"So your sister has been taken…Now I know that's why…You and I, Lil, will go out and find Snow Pea…We will deal with the Windigos and beat them into hay…Save Snow Pea and bring her back safely…Imagine all the praise the Marendelle ponies will say…Who else could pull it off but you and me? She'll be home!"_

She sang more cheerfully, _"She'll be home!"_

 _"_ _She'll be free!"_

 _"_ _She'll be free!"_

They both sang, _"And lush Marendelle will be so proud of you and me!"_ They then ran out of the gardens.

Meanwhile, the crowd of Marendelle citizens sang, _"Shh! Have you heard? There's a rumor in cold Marendelle…Have you heard what they're saying on the street? Hey! Hey! Hey! Have you heard? There's a rumor in fine Marendelle…Have you heard? Goodness, what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery…"_

LB sang, _"The biggest search in history!"_

 _"_ _Oh, the fearsome Windigo-o-o-o-o-o-os…Alive or dead?"_

A sweeper colt finished, _"Who knows? Shh…"_

* * *

Little Button was at Rock Salt's humble hovel as he got out his mountain-climbing gear. He now wore a dark gray coat and a red hat with boots of the same color.

He asked her, "Are you sure Mount Everhoof is where the Windigos are supposed to be?"

LB nodded, "That's where Mom said they took her while she was pregnant with Snow Pea."

He held a pickax and rope in his hoof as he said, "Well, then we're definitely going to need these."

"Once we get up to their lair, what will we do then? I suppose we're just going to charge in, hope we take down every Windigo, and get Snow Pea the hay out of there before they come to. We don't have magic, Rock Salt. The Windigos tried to encase us in ice before Snowy sacrificed herself for us."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I thought Snow Pea had to be kidnapped in order for the prophecy to come true."

"Yeah, I don't understand that myself. But then again, maybe the part about destroying time won't happen, either."

"So, how do you propose we beat the Windigos without destroying time? Or using magic, for that matter."

"Oh, we'll be using magic. The Windigos are much too powerful for two Earth ponies to take on by themselves. But with the help of my cousins, the whole thing should be easy-peasy."

"You mean your cousins on the mainland? It would take them days to get here. It'll be too late by then."

"Oh, no, they're already on Marendelle."

Rock Salt said in surprise, "Say what?"

"They're here on vacation after the whole suitor thing fell through."

"So much for their parents' master plan. What happened? Nopony was good enough for even one of your cousins?"

"I think some of my cousins found some ponies they liked. But the trouble was that Screwball hypnotized Gemstone to dump her coltfriend."

"What?! Why would she do that?!"

"There was this agreement between my cousins and their parents before suitors even came to the palace. Basically, if none of the girls were taken with their suitors, they would come here for a vacation. That must've been one of the reasons Screwball duped Gem."

"And the other reason?"

"During the fight my cousins had, Screwball ranted that nopony would be in love with her, so in a sense, she might've made Gem dump her coltfriend because she didn't want anypony else to have someone if she wasn't going to."

"From all those stories I heard about the Windigos, they only feed off of fighting and hatred. So was the fight just before the Windigos took Snow Pea?"

Little Button was hesitant to say it, "I…I think that the fighting gave the Windigos a chance to make their move. Snow Pea gave herself up to save us from being frozen solid."

"Ah…So it must've been your cousins' fault."

LB retorted, "What? No! They might've been just…testy from the arrangement their parents set up with the suitors."

"So if their folks had just trusted their kids more, then none of this would've happened."

"Right. And I doubt that they would even trust my cousins to go look for Snow Pea."

"But doesn't your Uncle Discord have teleporting powers? He could easily get us to Mount Everhoof."

"As far as I'm concerned, we don't need him to teleport us there. Besides, we already have somepony who's willing to do the job for us." She gave a sly grin.

* * *

Screwball pointed to the far right edge of the base of Mount Everhoof. "Okay. I teleport us all here and then we make our way up to the top. We ambush the Windigos and POW! We rescue Snow Pea and reverse the winter!"

Apple Butter asked, "But, Screwball, won't anyone in the Crystal Empire notice there will be ponies climbing up the most dangerous mountain in Equestria?"

Screwy flashed a smirk, "Why do you think the Windigos would be based there?"

Starling said, "But if Uncle Button and the others trekked up there before to save Aunt Sweetie Belle, why would the Windigos risk making Mount Everhoof their lair again?"

Whirl Wind said, "She's right. If I was a Windigo, I would want to leave my trail…" He then joked, "… _cold_."

A few of his cousins laughed with him, but Dignity said, "I don't think this is the appropriate time to make jokes, Whirl."

Gemstone said, "I agree with my brother. None of this would be happening…" She then flashed an angry glare at Screwball. "…if Screwball didn't hypnotize me in the first place!"

Screwball shot back, "Hey, it's not my fault all of my cousins get true love and I don't!"

Apple Jewel shouted, "Well, I don't have one anymore, remember?!"

Screwy shot back, "But you never told us in the first place! And I'm still upset about how you kept your dragon prince a secret all this time! We never kept secrets from each other!"

Cotton mentioned, "That's very true. It wasn't up till now that we drifted apart and didn't say anything to each other."

Screwball said, "And it's all because you were all being too lovey-dovey to notice."

Gemstone uttered, "While you were just being too bitter…"

Just then, Little Button and Rock Salt entered the drawing room and saw the cousins quarreling amongst themselves. When they looked at a window, they could see the gust of snow outside intensifying.

LB moaned, "The citizens of Marendelle are panicking and all my cousins are doing is duking it out."

Rock Salt grumbled, "They just have to keep screwing it up, don't they?" He went to the cousins, but they paid no attention to him. When he stomped his hoof loudly three times, the ponies turned their attention to him.

He chastised them, "Really, guys? You have the nerve to come to Marendelle while you're all in foul moods. And how did that bode for Snow Pea?" He gave a scornful chuckle, "Well, I imagine not pretty well. Here you are, feuding and fighting, and you don't even care that Snow Pea's in real danger out there!"

Little Button protested, "That's not true!"

Skater agreed, "LB's right! Of course we're worrying about Snow Pea right now!"

Gem said as she lifted the map, "And here's proof of that!"

Fire Spark said, "We're trying to figure out a plan to rescue Snow Pea and defeat the Windigos once and for all."

Rock Salt said, "Wait a minute. Wasn't Snow Pea supposed to be the one who would destroy the Windigos?"

Roller Blade scoffed, "The prophecy only _said_ she would, but that doesn't mean it will happen! Look what happened to Snow Pea when the Windigos took her! The prophecy claimed that she would be kidnapped, but-"

Screwball interrupted him, "Wait, Roller Blade! What did you say before that last sentence?"

He repeated in confusion, "I only said that Snow Pea was supposed to be kidnapped, but –"

Screwball said, "No, it wasn't 'kidnapped'. Olaf never said that she would be kidnapped. He only said…"

Apple Jewel finished, "That she would be taken! Of course! I was there, so I know that's exactly what he said!"

Whirl Wind asked, "So, wait. What's the difference here?"

Fire Spark said, "Don't you see? Being taken could mean a number of things. It _could_ mean 'kidnapped' _or_ letting someone take you away. Snow Pea chose to let the Windigos take her from Marendelle if it meant that we would be safe. Get the picture?"

The cousins stood in silent shock over this realization. Little Button breathed, "Then…the prophecy _could_ still come true."

Rock Salt said, "So it comes down to either snow or lost time. Either way, Equestria's going down."

LB said, "Don't say it like that, Rocky! We could still find a way to fix everything and Equestria won't be doomed. We just have to think on the bright side."

A guard then appeared from the doorway and cleared his throat, "Ahem! Your family requests your presence in the throne room."

When the cousins followed the guard to the throne room, they were afraid that their parents might've arrived at Marendelle. Screwball whispered, "Well, there goes our chance at finding Snow Pea."

Thankfully, the only parents in the throne room were Button Mash, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Rumble, Apple Bloom, and Pip. Sweetie Belle was distressed by her elder daughter's capture while Button was overwrought with heartbreak.

When the doors closed behind the royal children, Apple Jewel apologized, "Aunt Sweetie Belle! Uncle Button Mash! We are so sorry that we let Snow Pea get taken by the Windigos. If we hadn't been fighting, none of this would've happened."

Instead of lashing out as the cousins feared, Button Mash only nodded in understanding, "It's all right. We saw the whole thing when it happened. We know that Snow Pea went on her accord, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

Sweetie agreed in a voice thick with emotion, "And besides, we couldn't really stop the prophecy from happening. With the many myths of this island proven to be true, we knew the prophecy would be the same way."

"We could've tried to prevent it, but it was inevitable. Since we couldn't stop it altogether, we knew we just had to wait until it came to pass. But even after Snow Pea was taken, it's still so hard to bear."

Little Button spoke up, "But the prophecy hasn't been entirely fulfilled yet! If the rest of Equestria hasn't been blanketed by snow yet, then Snow Pea hasn't agreed to be their queen yet! If something hasn't happened to time by now, then the Windigos aren't gone yet."

Rock Salt pointed out, "And you know what Snow Pea would have to do to make that happen. She'd have to strike her hoof three times."

"But what if there was another way? What if Snow Pea doesn't have to strike her hoof three times and destroy time? What if the Windigos could be destroyed all the same? There must be another way. There has to be!"

Her father gave a sad chuckle, "Oh, Lil, you always were the optimist of the family, just like your mother."

Sweetie gave a small smile.

Scootaloo said, "You care for your sister very much. We get that. When we thought your mom died from falling off the cliff, we were just devastated."

Apple Bloom said, "It's true. We sisters gotta look out for each other, even adopted ones."

Sweetie Belle said, "Maybe that's why your parents are so protective of you. They went through crisis after crisis and each time nearly lost someone they loved. That may be the reason you grew up the way you did. Your parents don't trust you enough because they're scared for you. Believe us, we feel the same way with Snow Pea and now about you, Little Button. If you decide to go after your sister, we might never see you again." She faced her nieces and nephews and said, "It might've been because of that sort of fear that your parents kept you sheltered."

Cotton said sadly, "And if you tell them about what's happening in Marendelle, they'll shut us from the real world for the rest of our lives."

Starling gravely said, "I may be the heir to the Canterlot throne, but if we have to be stuck behind palace walls forever, then I'll forfeit my inheritance."

Everypony looked at her in shock. Fire Spark exclaimed, "Starling, you can't do that! What's going to happen if Mom and Dad are gone too soon? Who's going to watch over the kingdom, then?"

"And who's going to save Equestria if we don't?!" She implored her aunts and uncles, "Please, let us prove ourselves to you and our parents by bringing back Snow Pea and ending this horrible winter."

Screwball said, "We started this mess, so we have to clean it up."

Whirl Wind said, "And we're with these girls all the way."

When the rest of the cousins agreed, the adults were pleased to see this newfound nobility and bravery. They only wished the children's parents were here to see them now.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "How about this? We're going to let you find Snow Pea, but in the meantime, we have to tell your parents about the situation here. Of course, we won't tell them where you are. Screwball, you can teleport like your dad, right?"

Screwy answered proudly, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Good. Then you can be right back here when Snow Pea's rescued and the Windigos are at least thwarted. When you leave to go find her, we'll give you a ten-minute head start. Now go and save Snow Pea."

Whirl Wind said, "You got it! Onward to Mount Everhoof!"

Sweetie Belle stopped them, "Wait. Mount Everhoof? If the Windigos were found there the first time, it's probably unlikely they'll be there again."

Roller Blade whispered to Screwball, "So much for your theory."

Screwy hissed back at him, "Well, no one's perfect!"

Rumble said, "Okay, think about it. The Windigos didn't have much power when they captured Sweetie Belle because they couldn't go further than the Crystal Empire. And when Snow Pea was at Yakyakistan, they only attacked because she and the others were at the Frozen North. Am I right, Screwy, Jewel?"

Screwball nodded, "Yep."

Apple Jewel agreed, "Every word."

Button Mash said, "But they might've still been weak because it was only five years between incidents. It's been thirteen years now since the darkness and the Windigos could've gained more strength between then and now."

Starling said, "They also could've gotten more power because of our behaviors after the proclamation was made."

Cotton agreed, "Yeah, the fact that it was our fighting that drew them here tells us that it was partially our fault."

Apple Jewel said, "We were so busy worried about what was happening to us that we totally ignored each other."

Dignity said, "We didn't see past the ends of our noses when the big picture was right there."

While the cousins talking, Sweetie thought back to the ice floe. What if it wasn't just a warning sign from the Windigos? What if it was also a product of the contempt that had spewed among her nieces and nephews? Maybe Star was right about the Windigos gaining more strength from the children's selfishness, but what if such behavior was also rooted from worry? Sweetie also thought about where the ice floe might've come from. Mount Everhoof was too far inland to even have a chunk of ice land in the ocean, and a piece of ice as big as the floe would've been spotted in Canterlot if it broke off the mountain the city was built on the side of. That left only one other place…

Sweetie suggested, "Well, if you want to fix your mistakes, you could start by searching the Yaket Range. It's the only snowy place closest to Marendelle."

Button saw her point and said, "You're right! It might've also been where the ice floe came from!"

Rock Salt shrugged, "Then I guess we're going to the Yaket Range."

The queen said, "Wait! When I was kidnapped by the Windigos, I saw that they had a room full of mirrors. They saw everywhere in Equestria with them. They might even see you coming before you're even ten feet from the lair."

Scootaloo said, "Just be careful out there, will ya?"

Skater said, "We will, Mom."

Roller Blade wrapped his hoof around his sister and said to their mother, "You can count on us."

Just then, the windows abruptly flew open and everypony in the throne room rushed to close them. Before they could, they gaped at the snowy scene before them. The blizzard raged on, but that did not keep the royals from seeing how much snow had now blanketed the island kingdom.

Little Button breathed, "Marendelle…"

Rock Salt said, "It's completely frozen."

Sweetie Belle knew that there was no choice at this juncture. She either had to let her daughter and the others search for Snow Pea and hopefully bring her back, or risk letting Marendelle – and soon all of Equestria – turn into an arctic wasteland. She looked to her husband, who nodded sadly as if he knew what she was thinking. As much as they hated risking losing their youngest daughter too, they knew that LB wanted to find her sister and would stop at nothing from doing so.

The queen said to LB and the other children, "Go. Find Snow Pea and put an end to this wintery reign before it begins."

Pip agreed, "This time, the Windigos must be gone for good."

The Marendelle cousins all hugged their parents and they – along with their cousins - received wishes of good luck from them.

As soon as good-byes were exchanged, Fire Spark said, "All right, Screwball. Do your stuff."

Screwball then concentrated and the propeller on her hat began to spin in response to that. When the propeller spun fast enough, it generated a yellow teleportation bubble that engulfed the cousins. When it flashed, the kids had disappeared into thin air. Fearing that she would never see either of her daughters again, Sweetie Belle dug her face into her husband's neck and wept profoundly, something she was not able to do until this moment. Button felt the same pain as she did and shed a few tears.


	14. Chapter 14

In the Windigos' cold lair, Snow Pea did her best to stand her ground, but in truth, she was frozen with fear on the inside.

Cold Front, the lead Windigo, said as he and a few others circled her, "Don't give us that façade, princess. We can sense the cold fear running through your veins, as do your powers."

Sleet chuckled, "We're going to use your magic to bring destruction to all of Equestria."

Snow Pea shot back, "And how exactly can that be done? I'm just one pony and Equestria is an entire nation."

Frost said, "Oh, just going around and freezing everything will be too tiresome for us."

Cold Front said, "Precisely. That is why we're going to target a certain day."

Snowy asked, "When do you want to strike and where?"

"Oh, you misunderstand, princess. It's not 'where' we will strike. It's 'when'." He and the others spun in a circle rapidly and produced a screen that showed what happened a long time ago. "You see, centuries ago, a unicorn by the name of Snowfall Frost hated Hearth's Warming, so she invented a potion that could erase the day altogether. In actuality, it would've given us an opportunity to return and lay waste to the land, but we were thwarted when the spirits of Hearth's Warming convinced Snowfall not to cast the spell. Hence, she threw away the potion, but when the potion landed in the snow, it gave us a new idea.

"We froze it up and turned it a powerful gem. Since we are unable to use the gem, we planned to instill our powers into a vessel who could cast the spell for us. Since you are that vessel, you will finish the job for us…by erasing the very first Hearth's Warming." The Windigos all laughed maniacally.

It horrified Snowy that it was what they wanted. She shouted, "Never! I won't erase Hearth's Warming and plunge Equestria in eternal winter!"

Cold Front said coldly, "Well…I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the whole matter." He then sang, _"We see a cold wind blowing through…We see days neither fun nor free…We see a future caused by you…"_

Feeling resolute, Snow Pea sang, _"I see a path not meant to be…The future should be filled with magic…Dreams and wishes brought to life…"_

The lead Windigo sang, _"But the days ahead are dark and tragic…No time for hope when all is strife…Whatever might have been…All the dreams that ponies share…Because of you, snow princess…Now the future is a cold nightmare…"_

Suddenly, Snow Pea felt magic course through her body. She was shocked to find her horn glowing without her conscious effort. She found that the Windigos were now controlling her magic, so she tried to fight it, but to no avail.

She grunted, "No! You can't make me do it! I'll be your queen, but there won't be anything left to rule if everything's covered in snow and ice!"

Cold Front said, "Of course not, because the Windigos will rule for all time!"

Many whinnied and pawed into the air in celebration as a few others brought forth a tiara. This headpiece had two snowflakes flanking a larger snowflake in the middle. In the center of the large snowflake, an octagonal green gem stood out from the white-and-silver tiara. Against Snow Pea's will, the Windigos manipulated her magic to levitate the tiara and place it on her head.

* * *

Moments before the tiara was even brought out, the cousins made their way to the Yaket Range. As soon as they arrived there, Cotton started shivering like crazy.

Rock Salt asked, "What's wrong with her? We haven't been out in the cold for more than two seconds and she's already shivering!"

Cotton vibrated, "I-i-i-it's my-y-y-y Cotton se-e-e-e-ense! Somethi-i-i-ing's wro-o-o-o-ong!"

Just then, Screwball twitched uncontrollably. "She's right! Snow Pea could be in trouble! Follow Cotton!"

As the ponies followed Cotton, Rock Salt muttered to himself, "Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions."

Cotton's shaking grew more and more intense until they reached a cave. At the mouth of the cave, Cotton contorted and twisted violently until she returned to normal.

She pointed the cave and said, "This is it, guys!"

Roller Blade said, "Then let's get going!"

* * *

While the rescue party rushed into the cave, Cold Front told Snow Pea, "There's no use fighting it, princess. Now, activate the gem."

Even though Snow Pea couldn't control her magic, her horn lit up and caused the green gem to glow. Suddenly, the entire cave began to morph and most of the ice melted away to create an intangible, weightless abyss. The now-floating silver-framed mirrors broke into fragments and were transformed into icy shards that showed past events. Meanwhile, the rescue party was ten feet into the cave when everything suddenly started changing into a blue void with no gravity. All of them screamed at the abrupt transformation as they began to float.

Starling cried, "What's happening to the cave?!"

Gemstone said, "I don't know, but maybe the prophecy's coming true!"

Little Button said, "Well, either way, we need to find my sister!" She tried to paddle forward in the weightlessness, but with little effort.

Screwball said in a deadpanned tone, "Oh, that's bound to help." She continued in her normal voice, "Here, I've got an idea."

She put her hoof in her propeller hat and pulled out a sparkly yellow rope. One by one, she lassoed every pony around her. Once she tied the rope around her waist, she descended into the void.

Dignity asked nervously, "Uh, Screwball? What are you doing?"

Rock Salt said in a panicked tone, "She's dragging us into the void with her!" He said to Screwy, "You're crazy, you know that?!"

She faced him with a smirk and said, "Why do you think I'm Discord's daughter?" To everypony's surprise, Screwball landed on an invisible force. When they landed on the force too, she said, "Behold! The Yellow Brick Road, invisible edition."

Everypony gave expressions of awe.

Screwy then said, "Come on, everypony! Let's go get Snow Pea!" They all ran on the "road" into the void.

Within the newly-created abyss, so many ice mirrors of the past floated around the Windigos and Snow Pea. Cold Front then used his icy breath to summon forth an ice shard. Snowy gasped when she recognized what was playing out on the shard. There was a unicorn flanked by a uniformed Pegasus and an Earth pony in an icy cave. It looked like a ray of magic was shooting from her horn and driving away the Windigos. Snowy knew then that it was the very first Hearth's Warming. She was lucky to see the actual event with her own eyes, but then she remembered the precarious situation she was in.

Cold Front told her, "Now that you've had your little glimpse of the past, I think it's time for Hearth's Warming to be gone forever!" The other Windigos cheered and whinnied with him. "Say goodbye to the holiday, snow princess."

Once again, Snow Pea felt the rush of magic throughout her body. No matter how much she tried to gain control of her powers, her horn lit up again regardless. Just as she was about to aim her magic at the ice shard, a voice shouted out:

"Snow Pea!"

The Windigos and Snow Pea turned their heads towards the group of ponies that had suddenly appeared. Snowy, in particular, was shocked to see her cousins and Rock Salt here.

Cold Front's eyes glowed as he cried, "You!"

Snowy told her cousins, "I thought I told you not to follow me!"

Screwy said, "Well, lucky for you, we rarely listen to anyone but our own hearts."

Snowy smiled at that.

The lead Windigo said menacingly, "That will be your last mistake. Windigos, surround them!" The other ghouls did as he ordered and flew around the rescue party. Cold Front then came up to the newly-generated whirlwind surrounding the ponies – who were in mid-air - and chuckled evilly, "Your hearts are nothing but ice cold, and so that is what you all will be as well. When the first Hearth's Warming is destroyed, you will be nothing but statues of ice in our winter realm."

When a blue aura surrounded the ponies, they groaned and writhed. Snow Pea cried, "No! You can't do this!"

Cold Front turned to her and said, "Their selfishness and agitation with one another fueled our strength enough to restore our powers as they had been before. They brought this upon Equestria and now they must pay the price…by dying with their home."

Before Snow Pea knew it, her magic was getting ready to fire. But surprisingly, she found new strength from when her cousins, sister, and friend came to rescue her. That strength gave her just enough willpower to delay her magic for only a few seconds. She knew that if she just shot her magic into the abyss, the Windigos would force her to aim at the Hearth's Warming shard the next time. She had only one shot at this and she had to make it count. She looked at the other shards and her eyes fell on one that was showing a tornado.

She thought, _Perfect! If I could prevent a natural disaster, then maybe Equestria would be a happier place!_

Cold Front shouted, "What are you doing?! Fire now!"

Just before her magic was about to shoot from her horn, Snow Pea angled her head away from the Hearth' Warming shard. Her magic then rocketed towards the tornado shard and shattered it into several pieces.

The Windigos whinnied in shock as Cold Front cried, "No! What have you done?!"

Suddenly, a wormhole opened and began sucking the Windigos and ponies into it. In that moment, Snow Pea jumped towards Rock Salt and her family and created a force field with all of them in it.

When the force field got pulled into the wormhole, Whirl Wind shouted, "Hold on, everypony! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

The force field then swirled among spirals of colors. Snow Pea found the pull of the wormhole too strong and suddenly, she lost control. Everypony was soon tumbling before a white flash blinded them.


	15. Chapter 15

_THUD! KA-WHUMP!_

The crash landing was harder than the ponies expected. After all, they had just gotten out of a wormhole. A _really_ strong wormhole. Fortunately, they didn't attain much injury save for some bruises and scrapes.

Starling groaned as she slowly rose from the ground, "Is everypony okay?"

Whirl Wind waved his hoof in the air as he grunted, "We're okay. We're okay."

When everypony got up, Little Button embraced her sister and said, "Snow Pea, thank goodness we saved you!"

Rock Salt said, "I'm pretty sure _she_ saved _us_."

Skater agreed, "Again."

Apple Butter asked, "But what about Equestria? Is it safe, too?"

Before anypony could respond, Gemstone said while pointing up to the sky, "Guys, look."

They all looked upwards and were surprised to see the sky being cloudy.

Snow Pea fretted, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! What if erasing that tornado wasn't enough to stop the winter from coming?"

Fire Spark said, "I was wondering exactly what day you erased. I knew you couldn't have just picked any day while knowing it could do great harm."

"Of course. Erasing that tornado might've saved many ponies and their homes."

LB smiled, "I knew you were all good, sis."

Roller Blade asked, "Yeah. Just one quick question: where exactly are we?"

They looked all around the wide, barren plain until Cotton jumped up and said, "Ooh! Ooh! It's the field where we always play outside of Ponyville!"

The cousins were agape as they realized she was right.

Dignity said, "You might be right, Cotton! I think it _is_ the exact same field where we had picnics growing up."

Starling asked, "But why are there no flowers?"

Screwball asked while inspecting the dirt, "And why is the ground so…dry?"

Apple Jewel said, "But the snow hasn't even come yet. Why would the field be so dead if there's no snow?"

Fire Spark put a hoof to his chin and said, "Hmm…That's a very good question. Maybe we should head to Ponyville to find out."

The rest of the ponies agreed with him.

When they got to town, they couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere was a bit…dismal. The townsponies went about their day, but were less enthusiastic than usual. There was no lively chatter, only soft murmurs here and there. To the royals, everything seemed grayer now.

Whirl Wind asked, "Oh-kay, why is Ponyville acting strange all of a sudden?"

Gemstone said, "There's definitely less ponies here than there should be."

Rock Salt said as he pointed to something, "I think it might have something to do with those foreclosed homes."

The royals looked to where he was pointing and gasped. There were indeed many empty and boarded-up homes on every street.

When they all ran to one of the houses, Dignity exclaimed, "But I don't understand! Mother created a fund to save houses from foreclosure! Did something go terribly amiss that she never told us about?"

A grumpy voice then said, "I'll say somethin' went amiss!"

The ponies turned to see Cranky Doodle Donkey and his wife Matilda walking towards them. Cranky continued, "Everypony who lived in those homes couldn't pay the rent!"

Matilda pitied, "Oh, the poor dears had nowhere else to go after they were kicked out, so they left town."

Gemstone said, "But why? Mom started a fund just for ponies who were facing foreclosure!"

Cranky snorted, "What fund? There was no fund!"

The royals all exclaimed, "No fund?!"

Dignity said, "But Mom specifically set up a fund! Did it not go through this time?"

Cranky shot off, "'This time'? There never was a first time!"

Matilda calmed him, "Cranky, remember. Your blood pressure."

Fire Spark scratched his head, "But I don't understand. Those homes were lived in the last time we visited."

Cranky asked, "Last time? I reckon I never seen you in these parts before."

Starling went up to the donkeys and said, "Cranky, don't you remember us? We're Fire Spark and Starling, Twilight's kids."

Matilda said, "Twilight? As in Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

Fire Spark looked at his sister in confusion as he said, "Wait, 'Princess'?" He turned to the donkeys and said, "She became a queen 14 years ago."

Cranky shook his head, "Nope. The only queen in Canterlot is Celestia herself. That pony's never even _considered_ steppin' down ever since five of her daughters got married and one of them went rogue."

Snow Pea asked, "Okay, so which daughter went rogue?"

"Why, Princess Rainbow Dash, of course." The ponies – especially Whirl Wind – were shocked to hear this. Cranky continued, "She was the last pony you'd expect to bail out on her country. She was supposed to be the loyal one. Yeah, when she made her clean getaway, she showed everyone just how 'loyal' she really was."

Whirl Wind began to protest as he flew up, "That's not true! My mom –" He was interrupted when a couple of his cousins pulled him down from the air.

Starling whispered, "Shh! I think it's best that we kept quiet about who our parents are until we can figure what's going on."

Whirl hissed, "But my mom would never betray Equestria like that!"

Apple Jewel said, "We know that. Aunt Rainbow is always loyal to the family."

Fire Spark said, "But something weird is going on. Maybe we should find out what exactly it is."

The cousins turned to the donkeys and Snow Pea said, "Thank you for the talk, but we have to be going. See you!"

Matilda waved as the ponies went past them, "I hope you'll have a great time in Ponyville."

Whirl whispered to his cousins, "Yeah, in the Ponyville we know."

When they were out of earshot, Cranky muttered to his wife, "They're a weird bunch."

Matilda said, "They did seem a little odd, but it's probably because we've never seen them before."

As the royals and Rock Salt trekked around town, they found it strange that nopony acknowledged them or even gave them a casual greeting.

Gemstone said, "Doesn't it seem odd that nopony even recognizes us or told us 'Good day, Your Highness' or 'Hello, Your Highness'?"

Screwball said, "Well, we don't exactly have royal clothes on, do we?"

Dignity said, "But we never wear fancy clothes when we're here in Ponyville. And ponies would know who we are because we were born into the royal family."

Cotton suggested, "Or it could have something to do with Snow Pea erasing the tornado shard and altering time."

Fire Spark's eyes gleamed in realization and he exclaimed, "Cotton, that's it! Time is a fragile thing like a mirror or an ice shard. I've read all sorts of time and time-travel theories, and all sources advise against meddling with actual events in history. It could distort the whole time flow."

Snow Pea retorted, "So are you suggesting that getting rid of the tornado was a _bad_ thing? Nothing good could ever come from a tornado!"

"Well, we don't know that for sure. There's the whole butterfly effect going on. I read a story about ponies going back to the past and accidentally changing one small detail. That detail may be insignificant at first, but that one change to the equation could alter everything in time and space."

Apple Butter said, "You don't really think that's what happened, do you?"

Snow Pea explained, "The Windigos wanted me to erase the first Hearth's Warming because it would bring about eternal snow. If what Fire Spark says is true, then erasing _any_ day would be extremely bad."

Dignity asked, "But how does one erase an entire day just like that? I wasn't even aware that the Windigos had that sort of power."

"They don't. You know the story _A Hearth's Warming Tail_? It's real. All of it." Her cousins were shocked to hear this. Snowy continued, "The Windigos wanted Snowfall Frost to erase Hearth's Warming, but they were thwarted when she changed for the better. When she threw out the potion she was going to use to cast the spell, the Windigos froze it and formed it into a gem." She pointed to the green gem on her tiara, "The gem right on my tiara."

Skater asked, "Well, how come they never used it?"

"They needed a living being to do it for them. They're spirits, not actual creatures."

Fire Spark said, "But still, if they're out there, they're likely to come after you and force you to return to the time stream."

Roller Blade said, "Well, if they do manage to re-capture Snowy, we'll be right there with her. She goes, we go."

Snow Pea smiled at that. "Thank you all for thinking of me, but I don't want you to risk your lives for me."

Screwy said, "Hey, it's what family does for family, right? Now, come on. Let's get to the Everfree Castle to find some answers."

Rock Salt said, "For the first time since we arrived at Yaket Range, you're finally talking sense."

* * *

The mild grey stallion said, "Okay, I take back my previous remark."

The royals stood at the edge of the ravine in shock. The Everfree Castle was in ruins and a rickety rope bridge was where the stone bridge once was.

Once they made it across, Starling asked in surprise, "What happened here?! It wasn't like this the last time we visited!"

Screwball said, "That's what we would like to know, too!"

Little Button asked, "But who would just come here and trash the castle?"

Rock Salt inspected the plant life on the walls of the wrecked castle and said, "Whatever happened here, it couldn't have been recent. It looked like the damage happened a long time ago. I mean, a _really_ long time ago."

Fire Spark went over to him and also inspected the stones and vines. He told him, "You know, Rock Salt? You're right. These stones look like they've eroded away with time and vines and moss grew in place of what had been here before."

Apple Jewel asked, "So does that mean we're in the future?"

Skater put a hoof to her head and said, "Okay, now you're confusing me."

Screwball looked up at what turrets were still standing and noticed something was odd about them…or not odd. She asked, "Hey, guys? If we're in the future, then how come Dad's pinwheels aren't on the rods?"

The cousins gazed up at the bare turrets and knew that she was right.

Little Button shrugged nervously, "Maybe we're in the past?"

Whirl Wind said, "But that doesn't make any sense! We just saw Cranky and Matilda in Ponyville! Most of the residents we know were there."

Gem asked, "But why didn't they recognize us?"

Fire Spark said as he opened one of the double doors, "Let's go inside and hope we can find an answer."

As the ponies trotted inside, they saw that their home was unrecognizable with all of the holes, debris, and numerous cobwebs.

Apple Jewel remarked, "This place is so strange. I can't find anything in here that would make it familiar."

Gemstone pointed to a piece of patterned white material and said, "Look! I think that's one of Mother's doilies."

When she touched it, however, masses of star spiders crawled down the web and onto the floor. Most of the girls shrieked and got off the floor to evade the spiders. Fortunately, the spiders went past the ponies and disappeared into the darkness.

Gemstone added sheepishly, "Then again, maybe not."

* * *

They eventually got to the library, which was in serious disrepair. The ponies were shocked to find loads of books scattered around the vast room.

Starling breathed, "Who would have the gall to just throw books off their shelves?"

Skater said as she lifted a book in a pile, "Maybe they were looking for something."

Fire Spark said as he walked over to another pile of books, "I'll say." He looked at the books and found a common theme in all of them. "The books over here are written for spells and counter-spells."

Apple Butter said as she pointed to another heap of books, "So do these."

Little Button said as she stood over a third mound of books, "These, too!"

Cotton said as she held a book, "But what about this? This doesn't have anything to do with spells."

Starling looked at the cover and her eyes flew wide open. "Well, I'll be…This is the book of fairy tales our moms liked so much and thus read it to us."

Apple Jewel said as she grabbed a makeshift book, "Or how about this one? There are no words on the cover."

Dignity used his magic to grab the book and open it. He gasped and dropped the book.

Snow Pea asked, "Dignity, what's wrong?"

Dignity pointed to the contents of the book and said in shock, "The pictures. They're of our grandparents and our mothers when they were fillies."

The ponies then stood over the book and gasped in amazement. Dignity and some others took turns flipping the pages and finding more pictures of their mothers and grandparents.

Apple Jewel asked, "But I don't understand. Shouldn't they be in the royal scrapbook?"

Gem agreed, "Yes. They should be, not in this ratty old thing. Whoever crafted it had poor book-binding skills."

Star remarked, "Mom would be sorely ticked if she finds a book like this."

Snow Pea inspected the books in the piles again and asked, "Do you think whoever was rummaging through these books was looking for a way to end some kind of spell? I know I would just throw these books on the floor if I wanted to find a way to prevent the prophecy from coming true."

Screwball asked, "Did you try to find one before a few days ago?"

Roller Blade said, "You should see the library. It's chock full of new books now."

Snow Pea explained, "My parents and every attendant searched through every book again and again. When they couldn't find anything, they brought in new books. When that was unsuccessful, they borrowed books from other libraries and searched in those." She sighed, "Unfortunately, nothing could be found."

Fire Spark said as he pulled a chair to open the reading room, "Well, let's check the reading room for anything."

Rock Salt asked, "About what? Stopping the prophecy or finding clues about what's going on here?"

"Both."

When the two bookcases parted to reveal a doorway, the royals gasped at the sight before them. It looked like a pony was in the center of the reading room.

Little Button asked as she stepped up to the hunched-over silhouette, "Hello? Who are you?" She gasped when she got a closer look. She turned to the others and said, "Guys, it's not a pony. It's a statue made of dark crystal."

Dignity said as he inspected the statue, "But what would a statue be doing in the reading room?"

Rock Salt looked over the statue as he said, "Whoever made this must've been really good at their profession. I don't see any chisel marks."

Star squinted at the statue and said, "Does this statue look familiar to you guys?"

Gem said, "Now that you mention it, it has a stark resemblance to Grandpapa!"

Screwball pointed out, "But he doesn't have a curved horn like this guy does."

Gem glared at her and said, "I said it had a _stark resemblance_ to him."

Suddenly, all the ponies gasped.

Screwball pointed to Gem's mane and said, "Um, Gem? Don't look now, but you have a streak of white in your mane."

Gem gasped, "I do?!"

Dignity ran over to a drawer as he said, "There's a mirror Mother always kept in here ever since she was little." He pulled out a compact mirror and held it up to Gem's face.

His sister shrieked when she saw the streak of white in her blue mane. "What's happening to me?!"

Snow Pea fretted, "I think it's the curse. The Windigos cursed you all because of your attitude towards one another. I don't know how long you'll have, but eventually, you'll all turn into ice. Hating each other will only hasten the process."

Fire Spark glanced at the book on the podium and said, "Maybe we can find something in here that can tell us how to at least stall the curse for a while."

He opened the book and flipped through the pages. Just then, a slip of paper fell out of the book.

Star used her magic to lift the paper as she said, "Wait a minute. What's this?" She read aloud, "'You have to understand that I had to do this. Since the curse could not be lifted, I did not want to endanger anypony should my powers get out of control. I am losing strength every moment I hold off the darkness within me. I have turned myself into crystal so I would no longer be a threat. Should you find this note, tell my sweet, sweet girls I love them ever so much and that I shall never forget them.

"'Forgive me, but this is the only way it could be. I'm so sorry, my love, but please do not let my deed be in vain. Everything I did was for you and the girls. Don't ever forget that. I shall love you always…'"

Star's eyes widened and she unconsciously dropped the note.

Fire Spark asked, "Star? What's wrong?"

Tears furiously filled her eyes as her voice trembled, "It's Grandpapa. He…he wrote it. He wrote the note."

As Star began weeping softly, the others looked at the note on the ground. Sure enough, Sombra's name was written at the bottom of the paper. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Apple Jewel breathed, "So that means…the statue is Grandpapa. He turned himself into crystal."

Cotton wept, "Grandpa…"

Most of the girls cried while the rest shed a few tears.

Whirl Wind said in a voice thick with emotion, "But I don't get it. Why wasn't the curse lifted?"

Dignity said, "Don't you remember? Our mothers broke the spell by proclaiming their love for him."

Fire Spark said, "But he wouldn't have left his castle if our dads hadn't convinced him to save our moms." When they realized something, he continued, "Except he didn't. Not this time."

The last two words he spoke sparked something in Snow Pea's mind. She said, "'This time'? Are you saying that we could be in an alternate timeline?"

The ponies all realized that she was right.

Gemstone exclaimed, "That makes complete sense! Why nopony recognized us, why the Donkeys claimed there was no foreclosure fund, and why Grandpapa is now a crystal statue!"

Starling said, "Exactly! Something must've happened to our fathers! If they didn't come to the castle to see Grandpapa, then where are they?"

Fire Spark said, "Since we don't know exactly where our dads are, maybe we should turn to Zecora for help. She might not recognize us, but perhaps she can help us."

The ponies' eyes flew wide open again and Screwball said as she pointed to Fire Spark, "Maybe in more ways than one."

Gem said, "You have a white streak in your mane, too!"

Fire Spark then said to all of them, "And so do all of you!"

At that moment, a white streak appeared in everypony's mane but Snow Pea's. The ponies gasped and fretted in worry.

Snow Pea turned to Fire Spark and said, "Lead the way."


	16. Chapter 16

They reached the hut and Screw Ball knocked on the door. When the door started to open, she expected to see the wise zebra. Instead, she saw to her horror…

"A changeling!" she gasped, giving off a scowl and pouncing the changeling with green eyes, cobweb hair, and had a taller height than regular changelings.

"Hey!" he cried out.

"What are you doing here?! And what have you done with Zecora?!"

"Get off of me and I will tell you!"

"You think we would trust a changeling? Especially one that looks like the queen herself?!"

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the strange pony with curly hair and swirly eyes, which he found to be mesmerizing. "How… how did you know that?"

"I met her once."

"Look, I know my mom isn't Miss Popular with the ponies…"

"Your mom?!" the cousins gaped behind Screwy.

Screw Ball was surprised too, but it also made her distrust this changeling more than ever. "The Queen of the Changelings is your mother?"

He sighed, "Yes. She is…"

"So that would make you the Prince of Changelings…"

He scoffed, "I'm not the prince of anything… My name is Moth Ball."

"Moth Ball?"

Cotton exclaimed, "Hey! Just like your name is Screw Ball! What a coincidence!"

Dignity mentioned, "It is pretty uncanny."

Moth Ball said, "That may be so. Now can you please let me get up?"

"No way, not until we know where Zecora is!"

"She's out, all right?! But she'll be back with more ingredients for the potions!"

"Yeah, right! You're lying!"

"I am not!"

Fire pointed, "Screwy, why would he? Since he is a changeling, he could have easily impersonated Zecora and drain our love at this point…"

Star took over, "Instead, he remained his true self. So why would he lie if he's not even trying to hurt us?"

"I'm not!" Moth Ball insisted, "I don't feed on love!"

"Likely story!" Screwy lowered her face to him, "All changelings feed on love!"

A voice came, "Not this one. From the hive, he has run."

They turned around and saw, "Zecora!"

"That is indeed my identity, but how is it that you know me?"

Whirl facehoofed and sighed deeply, "Great. It's happening all over again…"

"Zecora ." spoke Starling, "We need your help. The Windigos took Snow Pea and tried to get her to erase Hearth's Warming. But when she destroyed the day of a tornado instead, we arrived here in an alternate universe. Since we knew you before in a different timeline, we just know you'll have the solution."

The cousins nodded heads.

Moth Ball questioned, "Are they telling the truth?"

Zecora grabbed a bottle, "We shall soon see, my effendi." She then put the green salve on each of the cousins. The ponies gave a strange look when the salve glowed. "Ah. What they speak is true, even though they came out of the blue. The clock now takes another chime, for we are in a different flow in the river of time."

Mothy gaped.

* * *

Once Zecora had them all sit for tea, she explained how she and Moth Ball met.

"Moth Ball was on his first hunt so clean as ordered by his mother, the queen. Over the forest, he did fly, and it was me he came by. When he did not want to feast on my affection, he knew he had to avoid the queen's detection. From the Hive, he would be shamed, and forever marred would be his name. I offered him a place to stay in mercy and appreciation and I helped him satisfy his appetite through my many potions."

Moth Ball said, "I can never go back knowing I was different from them…"

Screwy felt her heart leap all of a sudden. She knew exactly what he meant. Seeing how her cousins had found someone made her feel so different from them, and that included the rest of her family.

Zecora saw the white streaks in the cousins' and Rock Salt's mane, "And you have been cursed by Windigos, I see. Is this accurate, Snow Pea?"

Snow Pea solemnly nodded, "It's my fault…"

LB objected, "It's not! It's the Windigos' for even choosing you to begin with!"

Fire Spark mentioned, "But it was our fault that she was taken to fulfill the prophecy."

Gemstone pointed, "But it wouldn't have been if a certain pony had just stayed out my love life…" She glared at Screw Ball.

She glared back, but that caused both their manes to whiten some more. They also felt a prick in their hearts, causing them to yelp.

"Gem, Screwy!" Apple Jewel proclaimed, "Don't fight! If you fight, then it will get worse!"

Zecora said, "It is true for both of you. The spell the Windigos cast will freeze your hearts very fast. But that's only if you have a grudge that is very difficult to budge. When fed by hatred, the ice will grow from your hearts and completely freeze you if your bonds are still torn apart."

Star asked, "What can we do to stop the freezing and how can we set the timeline right again?"

"Pardon my pun, but get to the heart. When did this resentment start?"

Cotton gestured, "Well… I think it all started when our moms made the proclamation…"

The Canterlot cousins each explained their side of the story while the Marendelle cousins, Rock Salt, and Moth Ball listened in.

Rock whispered to the twins, "Man, your cousins got some serious issues to work out."

LB overheard that and whispered intensely, "Hey, you don't see me criticizing your family…"

"Good thing, too. I don't have any siblings or cousins. I like being on my own. So I'm glad I don't have to deal with this kind of family drama every day."

"I think you're jealous that there's a lot of us and only one of you." Her mane grew white and so did his.

"Oh, great…" he sarcastically said.

Zecora took that to notice, "It would seem that your habit to offend started long before the curse happened." She addressed all of the cousins, "Since some of you don't feel as bitter as others do, you have a better chance at delaying the curse from coming through. But to those who are still feeling bitter, I suggest you keep away to calm yourselves and hopefully solve the issue. As for resetting the timeline, scatter across Equestria to find the mirror shards so fine. You must find the key to how the tornado fits your family's destiny. Once you find the shards connected to each family member, you must repair the mirror that was dismembered."

"But how will we be able to do that?" Snow Pea asked. "When I was forced to break the mirror that showed the first Hearth's Warming, nothing would be able to fix it. That's why the Windigos wanted it to be destroyed."

"Ah. But that's because that mirror was tied to ponies who have long since died."

"But who was connected to that mirror?" Rock Salt asked.

Zecora smiled, "The founders of this country, as held in history. But since you are connected to the shattered mirror, through only you can the rightful timeline be restored."

"But that's only if we find the reason for the tornado?" Whirl asked.

"Yes, no less."

"Looks like we're going to have split up in order to cover more ground." said Fire.

"Where do we even begin to search?" Roller questioned.

"Our parents. We need to see how this affected them."

"Grandpapa is a dark statue." said Cotton, "And… Cranky said Grandma Tia was still the queen of the land, and Aunt Rainbow went rogue. What do suppose he meant by that?"

Whirl stated, "Okay, let's think about it. Grandma Tia sent out that proclamation for our moms to marry other royalty because she didn't want them to fall in love and have Chrysalis track them down."

Moth Ball scoffed, "Well, that plan totally failed on Mom. Now that there's no love in the kingdom, she and her changeling army are starving." No matter how much he wanted to despise his mother, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for her.

Apple Jewel asked, "But where were our dads?" There was a stunned silence in the room until she repeated more quietly, "Where _were_ our dads?"

Zecora said, "An excellent question, my young friend. You see, time is like a web with delicate odds and ends." She turned to Moth Ball and said, "Moth Ball, a visual aid so that the point will be made."

After he nodded, he began forming a cobweb out of green goo.

The zebra continued, "One event can start a chain reaction like gears. It can have influence that extends to years. Everything that happens from one moment would still be tied to that crucial event." When Moth Ball finished his web, Zecora said, "But rip even one thread from the web of time, and soon everything will unravel on a dime."

Moth Ball pulled out a gooey thread and the whole web collapsed.

Roller Blade asked, "So you're saying that was our timeline when the day of the tornado was erased?"

Little Button remarked, "That tornado must be pretty special."

Suddenly, more white streaks appeared in the ponies' manes except for Screwball, Gemstone, Little Button, and Rock Salt.

Snow Pea, growing ever more urgent about the situation, said, "We need to hurry! If we don't find those shards soon, you're all going to freeze to death!"

Moth Ball asked as he pointed at her cutie mark, "But you have snow powers, don't you? Why can't you lift the curse on the others?"

She sighed, "The Windigos' magic is much more powerful than mine. I may have gotten my powers from them, but they are still mighty foes dangerous to even face. They're not like you and me. We're living. But the Windigos are spirits, forces of nature. There is a way to destroy them, but I'd have to destroy time, too."

Zecora asked, "Are you sure for the prophecy, you have to follow it to a T?"

"Yes. Olaf the Great prophesied that for the Windigos to be gone forever, I'll have to strike my hoof three times and destroy time. Those were his exact words."

Screwball nodded, "It's true. We were there."

Zecora said, "Your point I see, but know this, Snow Pea. Prophecies like yours have hidden meanings. They might be worded one way, but what if they mean other things?"

Snow Pea said, "That's what Olaf told me, too!"

The zebra winked, "Then I suggest that you please take his advice and mine for ease."

Suddenly, Apple Jewel began to glow. Moth Ball asked uneasily, "Umm, why is she glowing?"

Jewel grunted as she scratched herself, "It's…the dragon…call! The Dragon Lord…is summoning…every dragon to *ergh!* the Dragon Lands! Must be another Gauntlet!"

Screwball and Little Button grinned nervously at Moth Ball and Rock Salt, "It's a long story."

Zecora asked, "If I am correct, you are a halfling, I suspect?"

Apple Jewel answered, "My dad's a dragon. He was…found as an egg and…taken in by our mothers and Grandma Tia. Do you know of anyone named Spike?"

"You won't like the answer you'll get, but it is 'no', I regret."

Moth Ball said, "Same here."

Apple Jewel sighed, "That's okay. Now I know that tornado had something to do with it."

Dignity suggested, "How about this? I'll take you to the Dragon Lands while the others look for the shards?"

Cotton Candy jumped up and down, "Ooh! Ooh! I'm coming with you!"

Gemstone said, "Maybe it's best that I should. Besides, I need to keep away from Screwball to calm down my resentment towards her."

Zecora held up her hoof and said, "Perhaps I was mistaken before. Being apart from each other could fuel hatred more. I think resolving matters with each other is the better path." She turned to Moth Ball and said, "Moth Ball, perhaps you could accompany the two girls just so they don't build wrath."

Moth Ball said, "Okay. Whatever you say, Zecora."

Gem and Screwy glared at each other. Thankfully for the others, no further white appeared in the girls' manes yet.

* * *

 _ **AN: CN12: I'm back! I wrote this chapter with K5's help on Zecora's lines. I love her character but... *Bangs head on table* Always... with... the rhyming! Sighs... And a special thank you to DisneyFanatic2364 for allowing us to use her character: Moth Ball. You really are the best, DF!**_


	17. Chapter 17

The cousins had split into groups of three: Fire Spark, Starling, and Whirl Wind were a team; Dignity, Apple Jewel, and Cotton went together; Screw Ball, Gemstone, and Moth Ball; then it was Snow Pea, Little Button, and Rock Salt; and finally, Skater, Roller Blade, and Apple Butter.

Once Zecora provided them each with provisions, they agreed to meet back at the hut once they all had a piece of the mirror. They said their farewells to each other and Zecora and set off.

Apple Jewel was glowing more as they got closer to the Dragon Lands. Cotton exclaimed, "You're so bright and shiny!"

"It is quite blinding." Dignity had to shield his eyes. "It wasn't like that the last time you had this."

"That's because I was far from the Dragon Lands. The closer we get, the brighter my coat becomes."

Dignity said, "I don't mean to pry, but who is this true love you were talking about, the one you can't have heirs with?"

Jewel sighed, "Prince Asher… I met him in the Dragon Lands the first time around and we wrote to each other afterwards."

Cotton pointed, "I think I remember that. You always got this huge batch of letters every summer and you always kept us from finding out who they were from."

"I didn't mean to keep it a secret… I just… It was special having letters from a friend that only I knew about. But the more we wrote to each other, the more I fell in love with him and he felt the same."

"So… he's a dragon?" Dignity questioned.

"And what's wrong with that? Need I remind you my own father is a dragon?"

"I know that. I'm just trying to understand why you were so upset at me and the guys for not wanting to marry our girls and providing heirs right away."

She sighed, "I didn't mean to sound mean or grouchy, but I was envious about how you can easily settle with the one you love and I am forced to accept that he doesn't want kids with me because it'll ruin his family's tradition of winning the Gauntlet of Fire."

Cotton asked, "What is this Gauntlet of Fire?"

Apple Jewel quickly explained that and why Asher felt complied to carry the tradition. She also told them and in order to do that, Asher had to have heirs that would be capable to compete in the Gauntlet.

Dignity and Cotton gave troubled looks and he said, "I can see his point of view, but at the same time… if he really loved you…"

Cotton gestured, "Yeah! It's just like Cannon Fire and his royal duties! He doesn't want to marry someone he doesn't love, but he's got no choice!"

"I'm so confused. I don't know if I can be upset at him for following a tradition that's important to him, but at the same time, he practically insulted me by saying that any child we would have might not be good enough for him!"

Dignity nodded, "I see your point, but I can also see his. You both make very good arguments that are hard to overcome."

"Well, I decided to end it the moment he voiced his true thoughts, but I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know what you mean…" Cotton sighed sadly, "I can't stop thinking about Cannon Fire… his laugh… his smile… I thought of him as this serious prince before, but the more he loosened up, he showed he had a playful side all along… Once he figured out what fun was, he was so happy. Only now, that happiness will be short-lived when he has to get back home."

Dignity voiced in concern, "Except… time has changed now, so odds are he might already be back home and married to some princess…"

Cotton gasped, "That's right! We're in a different timeline, so that means… Oh, Cannon!" she wept.

Jewel softly said, "You love him… don't you?"

Cotton didn't say anything as she kept weeping.

* * *

"So, tell me again what we're doing?" Whirl asked as they walked into Pony-Ville.

"We're going to find out where our mothers are." said Fire Spark.

"Cranky seemed to know a lot about what happened to them, so we need to ask him." said Starling.

Once they found him and Matilda by Sugar Cube Corner, Fire addressed them.

"Excuse us, but we must ask you something."

Cranky huffed, "Weren't you just here before? Where's the rest of your group? And what happened to your manes?"

Whirl nervously chuckled, "Dye job." He and his cousins dearly hoped that no more white streaks would appear during their talk with Cranky.

Star answered, "And to answer your question about the rest of our group, we took separate paths in the meantime. But we were curious about what you said about the princesses and Queen Celestia. What exactly made Princess Rainbow Dash go rogue?"

Matilda spoke, "No one knows for sure, but rumor has it she ran off the day before the princesses' wedding. She was due to marry Duke Zephyr Breeze."

Whirl gaped, "Duke Zephyr Breeze?!"

Cranky said, "There was a lot of talk that the Duke would have the princess for his wife, but when she ran out on him, he placed a bounty on her so anyone who finds her would have to report it to him."

"How much is the bounty?" Fire asked.

"Ten thousand bits."

"Whoa!" the trio gasped.

Matilda explained, "The Duke was very upset that his bride ran off like that and it certainly distressed the queen."

Star had to ask, "Who did the other princesses marry?"

"Princess Fluttershy married Prince Bulk Biceps, Princess Applejack married Prince Trenderhoof, Princess Pinkie Pie married Prince Pokey Pierce, Princess Twilight Sparkle married Prince Comet Tail, and Princess Rarity married Prince Blueblood."

The three shouted, "PRINCE BLUEBLOOD?!"

"Oh, poor Aunt Rarity…" Whirl muttered.

Fire Spark shook his head, "Our moms married other stallions… which means…"

"We don't exist in this world…" said Star.

"I had a strange feeling we didn't, but this confirms it." her brother mentioned.

Whirl said, "At least my mother was smart enough to get away from it…"

Star pointed, "But she abandoned her sisters…"

"Because she was desperate."

Fire said, "And you think our mother wasn't?"

"Something must have prevented her from escaping." said Star. "Or all of them from escaping, except Aunt Rainbow."

"We need to find her and ask her how she did it." said Whirl.

Fire addressed the Donkeys, "You wouldn't happen to know where Princess Rainbow Dash is, do you?"

Cranky grunted, "Going after the bounty, are you?"

"Something like that…" Fire said.

Matilda answered, "No one knows where Princess Rainbow Dash is. But we can tell you where to find the other princesses."

* * *

Moth Ball was nervous about going to Canterlot and asked, "Why are we going to Canterlot again?"

Screw Ball replied, "Because that is where our mothers spent most of their childhood after Grandpapa got cursed." She lowered her head, "And my dad was there in the gardens as a statue…"

"A statue? Why was he a statue?"

"He's…Discord, the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony."

"Wait…that's your dad?! My mom told me about him! He was this great villain that managed to take over Equestria until the king and queen defeated him! That's what happened to him?"

She nodded sadly, "Until my mother helped release him and turned him to the good side. Then they fell in love, got married, and had me. Of course…I don't know if that's true here…"

Gemstone said, "My parents met in Canterlot, too. My father grew up in the low sections of Canterlot, but eventually got hired as the Head Butler and my parents stole glances from the moment they met. They managed to get know each other more and fell in love. I don't know if that happened here, but I hope so."

Moth Ball told Screwy, "So… you actually had a parent that took over Equestria…"

" _Almost_ took over. It's something my parents rather not talk about. And I'm glad. Daddy doesn't do that anymore and helps my mother and Equestria for the better. Sure, he can still be mischievous, but that's just part of who he is."

"But he doesn't use his hypnotic powers anymore…" Gem mumbled.

"Can you please let that go?!"

"No! I won't! You hurt me, Screwy! You hurt Seam! You should have seen how heartbroken he was when I had to tell him to go! I never wanted that for him! I loved him! I actually loved him! But you took that away from us!"

"I'm sorry! Okay! I was just trying to help all us get away from a controlling lifestyle our parents had over us! Can't you imagine the smug look on their faces when they think they were right to submit us into something we never wanted in the first place?!"

Moth Ball pointed, "I… I'm afraid I must agree with you…"

The girls turned to him in confusion as he explained.

"My mother had controlled me all my life… She trained me for the day I would be king of the changelings… She also taught me what to say and what to do. I obeyed her without question because she knew better than me, but after I went on my first hunt and found that I couldn't even drain Zecora's love, I discovered what I was doing was wrong and Zecora helped me think for myself. Maybe you should have handled the situation better, but anything's better than living under your parents' watch."

Both girls glimpsed at each other and quickly moved in for a hug.

Screwy started crying and blubbered out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You guys were right, I was jealous! I was so jealous! All I could think about was how everyone else was getting admirers and how the suitors who did see me were scared of me all because I'm a freak!"

"You're not a freak! If those colts can't see the real you, then that's their loss, not yours!"

"But… will I ever find love, Gem?"

"I believe you will…" Then she glanced over at Moth Ball and a smirk grew on her face.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Rock Salt asked the royal sisters.

Snow Pea responded, "To find Aunt Sunset. I got a bad feeling that when the timeline was accidently reset, she ended up back where she was before our mom and aunts set her free."

"So we're going to Starlight Glimmer's old manor." said LB.

"Starlight managed to reform, but if the timeline changed, then she might still be…"

"Be what?" Rock Salt asked.

"Bad." said LB.

"So we're risking ourselves for an aunt who won't remember you and might meet her captor?"

"Rocky, we're trying to understand why that tornado was so important to our family. And Aunt Sunny is part of the family, so she might have one of the mirror shards we need."

He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

The twins and Apple Butter had gotten on a boat. Luckily, they had enough bits for passage since they were unable to use the royal ships, given ponies didn't know them. They were on their way to Marendelle, hoping to find a shard of the mirror.

Skater motioned, "Think it'll still be frozen over when we get there?"

Apple Butter said, "It's unlikely. Since we are in a different timeline, it'll still be the same island we grew up on."

Roller nodded his head.

Skater started relaxing, "Better make ourselves comfortable since we won't be there until tomorrow."

They did as they watched the sea moving from underneath the ship.

* * *

 _ **AN: Regarding the princesses' husbands, I know those are some of the princes we met in Battle Royale back in The Royal Canterlot Family but rest assured there will be an explanation for that. Most of them are shipping teases since I know some of them are old ships or some still ship them, oh, well, to each his own.**_


	18. Chapter 18

The manor was dark and dreary as the three ponies kept a distance from it.

Rock Salt asked, "You sure she's in there?"

Snow Pea replied, "I'm almost positive. Aunt Sunset had lived here her entire childhood."

"Surely, though she would have found some way to escape."

LB said, "At one point, she did and met our aunts. But if the timeline is broken, then maybe she couldn't get away…" Her eyes went up to the tower window and there was a light orange mare with a red and yellow fiery mane. "Look! There she is!"

They looked up and sure enough, Sunset Shimmer was longingly looking out the window.

"Okay…" started Rock Salt, "Now that we know she's here, the question now is how do we get in?"

The sisters exchanged unsure looks.

* * *

The Canterlot Astronomy Tower stood apart from the castle and three ponies were climbing up the steps to get to the entrance.

Whirl Wind mentioned, "Man, Aunt Twilight really kept her distance from both the castle and the ground!"

Starling said, "According to Cranky and Matilda, when Mother married, she moved out of the castle and into here."

"The question is why?" said Fire Spark. "I know she would have not been able to leave Canterlot with her being Grandmother's chosen heir, but for her to live here… it's very odd."

Once they had reached the door, they knocked and somepony opened it. But as the door opened more, a purple unicorn with thick black glasses and wearing an upper full bun in her mane stepped out.

"Yes?" she asked. "May I help you?"

Fire Spark and Starling were in upmost shock while Whirl uttered under his breath, "Whoa."

* * *

"This is it, the Canterlot Gardens." said Screw Ball as they faced the labyrinth.

"You think you will be able to find a mirror shard in there?" Moth Ball asked.

"Hopefully." said Gemstone.

"I'm more worried about finding my father's statue in there…" Screwy gulped.

Gem took her hoof, "It's going to be okay…"

"But the timeline is out of whack right now. Even if my dad isn't a statue, he might be out there causing harm to ponies…"

"I know my mother is…" voiced Mothy, but he could tell from their expressions it didn't help. He quickly added, "Wherever your father is, I'm sure you'll set him straight, not like me with my mother. No pony could set her straight…"

"I believe it…" Screw Ball recalled the brief encounter she had with the Changeling Queen. She wasn't trying to be friendly at all. She taunted her father, Uncle Spike, and Aunt Sunset without mercy. She was rotten to the core. Screwy examined the queen's son and found him to be refreshing compared to his mother. He was polite, sweet, and kind of goofy… Moth Ball… She didn't want to admit it, but the moment he said his name, she was amazed how he had a similar name like hers as her cousins Cotton and Dignity so bluntly pointed out.

Seeing him in a whole light now, he was actually… kind of attractive…Sure he resembled his mother, but knowing his personality was nothing like hers, he was quite handsome for a changeling.

Moth Ball noticed the look she was giving him and was confused. It wasn't a look of hatred like when she lunged at him when he first opened that door to the hut. Once he had grasped what was happening and saw the pony on top of him, he was taken aback by those swirly eyes of hers. They looked like two lollypops. He was entranced to them. She was so strange. So different. But he himself was different from pony-kind and it was great seeing another being that was different, too. He didn't want to admit out loud, but she was also kind of cute.

Gemstone could see the looks the two were exchanging. She knew that exchange all too well because she had given Seam those looks and he gave her the same. She was sad from thinking about him, but she couldn't help but be sad towards her cousin, too. Looking back now, she realized that Screw Ball didn't have many suitors, but Gem was so busy with her own that she didn't bother to look further into it, but now she felt she should have.

 _Oh, Screwy… I should have realized that you would have been hurt… We all should've… But we were so lovesick with our own loves that we were blind to the lack of love you received… But hopefully, I can make up for that by giving you a chance with love right now…_

* * *

When the trio of ponies was still on their way to Marendelle, the ship lost wind and came to a stop.

Skater exclaimed, "Seriously?! We don't have time for this!"

She and Roller quickly flapped their wings to the sail and the ship slowly moved on.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Dignity mentioned while they were camouflaged as large rocks as they watched the dragons gather to the big dragon.

Cotton retorted, "Hey! You're lucky I had these disguises!"

Apple Jewel nodded, "Exactly. The last time I was here, I had to hide in a sack while Daddy waited for the summoning to end. The dragons didn't like ponies and I'm pretty sure they don't now with the timeline not right."

Dragon Lord Torch bellowed out then, "DRAGONS! I CALL UPON YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE REBELS THAT DARE GO AGAINST OUR WAY OF LIFE!"

Garble spoke up, "But isn't one of those rebels your daughter?"

"SILENCE! IT DOES NOT MATTER IF THE LEADER IS MY TRAITOROUS DAUGHTER!"

Apple Jewel whispered in shock, "What…?"

Once Torch held the scepter up, the glowing stopped, much to Jewel's relief. She was set to leave, but she had to learn more about Ember being a traitor.

"Ever since I was forced to banish her to Dragon Town, she managed to rally the defective clans living there and now will battle us. ANY OF YOU UNWILLING TO COOPERATE WILL BE PUNISHED!"

Cotton muttered, "Sheesh… Not given them much of a choice…"

"The Dragon Lord has control over all dragons… They don't have a choice…" Jewel motioned.

Dignity said, "May I suggest we pick up this conversation later? The longer we stay, the risk of us being found out becomes greater."

Jewel nodded, "Come on, we have to get to Dragon Town."

* * *

Fire Spark, Starling, and Whirl stood there gawking as the unicorn they recognized as Twilight Sparkle stepped out.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Star finally shook out of it and said, "Forgive us. We are weary travelers and we have been through quite a lot."

Whirl thought, _More than you can imagine…_

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please, come inside." She escorted them into the tower as they took in the sight. Lots of books were piled up next to a stand. She kept speaking, "I've sent my husband on an errand, so he won't be back for a while." She then muttered, "Thank goodness…"

Fire Spark knew he would regret asking, but they had to know if there were children that his mother had to have for heirs. "So, do you have any children?"

"No. I don't…" she sadly said.

He and Star exchanged confused glances.

"I couldn't go through with it. I was already forced to marry someone I hardly knew. It was even more stressful to try to produce an heir."

Star pointed, "But… You're the queen's heir. You have to have heirs to the throne as well."

"I'm aware." Twilight stated. "But this is something I never asked for."

The three exchanged knowing glances as if saying, _And yet you wanted us to marry and have heirs…_

"So what are your names?"

Fire started, "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Fire Spark and this is my sister Starling and our cousin Whirl Wind."

"Pleased to meet you. Where are you traveling from?"

"Uh…" they were unsure how to respond to that.

Whirl gestured, "Let's just say we've come from a place far from here."

Fire added, "Way far…"

Starling asked, "What is it you do all day, Your Highness?" It was strange calling her mother that, but since she didn't exist in this world and her mother wouldn't remember her, so what else could she address her as?

"I study. It's the only thing that keeps me happy these days…" Then remembering the ponies were strangers, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say things like that to you."

Fire motioned, "Sometimes, you need a stranger to listen to your problems."

Twilight's eyes widened as she magically grabbed a book and found the saying in there. "You know Star Swirl's sayings?"

Fire smiled, "By heart."

Star smiled as well, "So do I."

Twilight then tested the siblings' knowledge and was quite impressed by the results. _They're like little me's! I… I never considered having an apprentice before, but maybe now I should and have these two as my pupils. And maybe eventually I can adopt them and…_ The thought brought tears to her eyes, _They can be like the children I never had…_

Star noticed the tears, "Are you alright?"

"Oh," she wiped the liquid away. "I was just thinking about something…"

Whirl questioned, "This something wouldn't happen to be about my mo- I mean, Princess Rainbow Dash going rogue, would it?"

Twilight's face turned serious, "I wish every pony would stop saying that…" She sighed, "The day before our wedding, we were set on running away… Unthinkable, I know. But we couldn't go through with the wedding. We had a plan to get away and Rainbow managed to get out first, but a guard spotted us. Since Rainbow was the only one fast enough to get away, she didn't want to leave us, but we told her to go. Even if we couldn't escape from a loveless marriage, at least we were able to help our sister get away… I don't regret it. I miss her, but at least she's free."

Fire pointed, "But a bounty was placed on her head. How is that freedom if she's forced to live in exile?"

"We told the Duke to leave her alone, but he wouldn't listen…"

Star inquired, "So, after the wedding, you decided to live here?"

"Yes. The moment my sisters were taken to different parts of Equestria, I couldn't bear to live in the castle and face my mother… I keep correspondence with her, regarding politic matters and my studies, but that's about it. I haven't seen her in twenty-five years…"

Star covered her mouth while the boys gawked.

Starling then realized that her mother didn't have wings, so that meant she didn't gain true love's kiss with her father. She asked, "Have you ever met Flash Sentry?"

"Who?" Twilight was genuinely confused about who that was.

Fire replied, "He was a castle guard."

"I don't remember a guard named Flash Sentry. I remember Captain Shining Armor, but I know nothing of a Flash Sentry."

Whirl questioned, "What about Spike? Or Cheese Sandwich? Soarin'? Fancy Pants? Discord?"

"Spike? Cheese Sandwich? Soarin'? Fancy Pants? I don't know who any of those ponies are. And Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony, but he is just a myth, thank goodness. The last thing Equestria needs is chaos roaming around."

The three exchanged surprised glances.

The kids knew the stories of how their parents met. They remembered every detail of those first meetings. If Twilight never met her husband, then that meant that the other girls never met their husbands as well. That was the connection.

They quickly huddled together.

"So that's what the tornado did. It somehow made sure our parents met." said Fire Spark.

"But how?" said Star, "How is that possible? How can a tornado make our parents meet?"

"We find the shards and we'll find the answer." said Whirl.


	19. Chapter 19

Screw Ball was about to enter the labyrinth when a gust of wind blew her propeller hat off and she had to chase after it. It then stopped at an old shack.

"That's weird." she said as she put her hat back on, "That wasn't here before."

Gemstone looked at it with disgust, "It's so old! And a hazard! Surely, someone could get hurt if this thing fell!"

"Relax. With my magic, I should be able to keep it steady while we look inside." She opened the door as it let out a creak. But once the door went wide open, she gasped in horror at the sight before her. There was her father, trapped in stone. He had a gleeful expression on while having one hand up and the other on his chest. She kept staring at the sight as hot tears welled up in her eyes.

Gemstone covered her mouth in shock. She knew her uncle had been imprisoned in stone before, but to actually see it right before her eyes was upsetting. Moth Ball was taken aback, too, and thought of his mother if she was imprisoned in such a way. Sure, she deserved to be punished, but anything would be better than this.

Screw Ball slowly approached the statue and touched the stone block under his inanimate feet, releasing her tears while uttering, "Daddy… Oh, Daddy…"

Moth Ball carefully went up to her and set a hoof on her shoulder. He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

She looked back at him with glistening eyes, went to his chest, and cried into it.

Moth Ball was taken aback by the closeness, but he slowly wrapped his hooves around her. Screw Ball could hear pounding coming from his chest and was confused. Her father, aunts, and uncles told her changelings were literally heartless monsters, but if Moth Ball had an actual heart… He did say he was different from the rest of the changelings. Could be this is what made him different?

It was so odd… He never felt anything like this before. It felt so right to have her near him like this… Then he felt the weird pounding in his chest again. He can remember having that pounding since he was young. He was afraid it was some sort of condition, so he told his mother about having a pounding in his chest, but she looked at him as if he was crazy. He knew then that other changelings didn't get a strange pounding in the chest, making him feel like more of a freak than he already was.

The ponies hated changelings for feeding off of their love and changelings hated anything that was a threat to their cause. It was all the more reason he had to hide with Zecora in the Everfree Forest, away from ponies and from his Hive. Living with Zecora was actually a happy time for him. The zebra knew how he felt about being different from others. But the more time he spent with Screw Ball, he suspected she knew that feeling, as well…

* * *

Apple Jewel walked down the streets of Fillydelphia with her cousins right behind her and stopped when they spotted the entrance to Dragon Town.

"Do you we need disguises again?" Dignity asked.

"No. The dragons are much friendly here." Jewel responded. "We need to find Princess Ember and find out how this dragon rebellion started."

They walked on and many dragons looked their way, but didn't question them. They found a comic book shop and went in.

Mina was at the counter, telling two other dragons, "Remember, big meeting tonight! Cousin Ember has important things to say regarding the rebellion."

The dragons nodded and headed out. Mina turned her head to her new visitors, "Ponies… It's rare that you come to our part of town. Most of you are afraid of us."

Apple Jewel replied, "Well, we're an exception. We would like to come to this meeting you're having."

"I guess so, but it's mostly a dragon matter."

"It's important that we do attend."

Later that night, they were in a large room full of dragons and they sat in the back. Ember addressed her fellow dragons.

"Dragons, we have been banished here on account of the Dragon Lord, who is regretfully my father… But that doesn't matter. The point is we must free ourselves from the Bloodstone Scepter so that the Dragon Lord can't control us anymore! It will be a risky job, but I must ask for a volunteer to help spy on the Dragon Lord's activities…"

When no dragon was volunteering, suddenly a deep voice said, "I will."

Apple Jewel gasped when the dragon who volunteered rose up. She whispered, "Dad…?"

Spike was taller than when she saw him last before the time stream collapsed. He went up to Ember who nodded.

"No!" Jewel shouted and ran up, "You can't!"

Ember and Spike were confused by a pony being here.

Ember said, "And who are you?"

"My name is Apple Jewel. And I have been to the Dragon Lands. Already, your father is gathering an army of supporters."

"How do I know this is true?"

Jewel knew she had to reveal the truth and blew fire, causing everyone in the room to gasp. "I'm half-dragon. My coat glowed, so I had to go to the Dragon Lord's summoning."

Ember and Spike were shocked. Then Spike said, "I thought you told me that dragons weren't supposed to mate with other creatures?"

"They can't. But obviously, some dragon broke the rule."

 _Yeah, and he's standing right next to you…_ Jewel thought.

"Half-dragon," Ember addressed her, "you say my father is gathering supporters?"

"He is, and he's using the Bloodstone Scepter to do it. And he plans to punish anyone who refuses…"

"That's my dad, alright… Thank you for reporting this, which means we haven't a moment to lose."

"But why? How did this even started?"

Ember briefly glanced at Mina, who nodded, and Ember spoke, "It was years ago. When my dad had just banished my cousin here, I fought with him about how it was unfair that he did that and just like that, he banished me as well…"

"Does that mean Asher was banished, too?"

"Who?"

Jewel looked up in confusion, "Isn't that…your son?"

"I don't have a son. You must be confused with another dragon."

Jewel could feel her heart plummet. _No… It can't be… Asher… He…_ Before she could stop herself, she started crying.

Ember and Spike mistook her tears and Spike patted her back, "Don't worry, kid. I'm sure you're just confused from all the excitement happening. You did a brave thing coming to us about Dragon Lord Torch."

She looked up to him, _How I wish you could know me, Daddy…_ Without caring, she wrapped him into a hug.

Spike was confused by this motion, but he decided to humor the filly and returned the hug.

"Have you always lived here in Dragon Town?" she asked him.

"I have. Mina and Firestone took me in once I hatched. They told me a pony left me here after they found a vendor at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange trying to barter me off as a rare dragon egg."

"That's awful!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Maybe, but at least a pony was kind enough to bring me here. So, I can't be mad at all ponies. At least I got to grow up with other dragons."

"True…" she gave a sad smile. She thought, _But in my timeline, you got to live in a castle and met Mom… Then when you married her, you became a prince and had me… It's nice you got to live with other dragons, but I believe having you for a father is a much better place for you…_

Suddenly, something shimmered and she looked down to find…

"A mirror shard!" she shouted out and picked it up.

Spike questioned, "Where did that come from?"

Jewel peeked into the shard and she saw a purple-spotted dragon egg being carried from a cart by a gust of wind on a stormy night. Then she saw someone's hooves grabbing for it and the image flashed to those same hooves putting a basket on the Canterlot castle's front steps.

She gasped and said under her breath, "That's right. Mom and the aunts met him when a guard found a basket with his egg in it! So… a big wind took my father there… Wind…? The tornado!" Her eyes widened in realization.

* * *

Fire Spark couldn't help but feel sorry for his mother ending up like this. Starling felt guilty about it as they watched her look over her books. Star then realized her mother only wanted to protect her from ponies who could hurt her if she was on her own. As much as she knew her mother was somewhat wrong, she herself was also wrong for acting so selfish and spoiled. Her mother almost - or in this case _did_ \- married someone she didn't love. Starling actually had a pool of suitors to choose from, but she was so blind to it that she almost hurt Pen Pusher because of her bitter attitude. She truly had it easy and didn't see it sooner.

 _Mom… I'm so sorry… All this time, you were trying to give me an easier and better way to finding a suitable spouse. While I can't agree with you pushing us into something we didn't ask for in the first place, you were only trying to be a good mother by helping us… And you wanted us to marry for love just as you did…_

A strange glow emanated from the book Twilight was looking over and she was surprised to find a piece of glass.

"Where did this come from?" the unicorn magically took it out.

The trio gasped and whispered, "A mirror shard!"

Star asked, "May I look at that?"

Twilight handed it over and Star looked in the shard. She could see weather ponies prepping for a storm, but something went wrong with one of their weather machines and a tornado was accidently made!

"Did you see that?" she asked the guys, but they gave her confused looks.

"See what?" Whirl asked. "All I see is my reflection."

"That's odd…" she voiced. "I saw something in the shard. Weather ponies were getting ready for a storm, but something went wrong with one of their weather machines and made a tornado by accident!"

They gaped at her.

* * *

When Screw Ball was done crying, she stared up at her father.

 _Daddy, I'm so sorry… It's my fault the Windigos returned to capture Snow Pea. If I hadn't hypnotized Gem in the first place or believe that you, Mom, and the rest of our family were trying to control our lives… I was upset about never having love, the kind of love that you and Mom had… It's just too beautiful for words that I grew up admiring that love, only to find that I wouldn't be able to have that kind of love… I felt jealous towards you two, my cousins, my aunts and uncles… I swear, if we fix this, I will never feel jealous like that ever again. Instead, I will help others find love…_

A glow appeared and she saw on top of her father's stone head a piece of the mirror! Her smile grew as she floated up to grab the shard and gazed into it. There was the old shack standing, but then high winds from a storm tore down the shed and revealed her dad's statue. The image flashed forward to when ponies were moving the statue to the labyrinth. Screw Ball looked around and uttered, "So… the tornado knocked down the shed, causing my dad to be moved into the maze. And from there…Mom met him…" So the tornado was the reason they met at all. "Oh. My. Gosh…"

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "What are you doing in here?!"

They turned in shock to see Shining Armor by the entrance.

"This area is off-limits and-" His eyes widened at Moth Ball and he gave a look of fury, "A changeling! You're under arrest!"


	20. Chapter 20

Snow Pea, Little Button, and Rock Salt had been staking out for the last few hours as they watched the servants going about their duties. Troubleshoes was in his gypsy wagon as Night Gilder struck up a conversation with him. They overheard them.

"The mistress has been stricter lately." commented Troubleshoes.

"No kidding. We have been on our hooves just to keep her pleased. At least she expanded the lockdown around the manor so Sunset can't escape again like that one time."

"It's my fault. I should have brought her home sooner."

"But it was our fault for not covering up better. I hate how Sunset is confined to the manor. I mean, why is the mistress so afraid of letting her go?"

Snow Pea muttered, "Several reasons… like being alone and losing Sunburst and her phoenix all over again…"

LB mentioned, "But they don't know that since Starlight doesn't like being open."

Rock Salt pointed, "Can't blame her. It's better to keep to yourself so you don't have to worry about other ponies judging you."

LB countered, "But then how are you supposed to make friends if you can't be open with others?"

"Well, some ponies don't want friends and want to be left alone."

"No pony wants to be alone."

Snow came between them, "Look, you both make valid points, but we need to work together to get inside." Once she saw the white in their manes growing more, she said, "Look, I'm going to get a closer look and try to find a way in. You two stay put and please, don't bicker." She then left for the manor.

Rock Salt sighed as he saw the icy white streaks in LB's mane. It wouldn't do him and her any good if they kept this up. He was also worried for her. He may have not always liked how she acted toward him, but Little Button wasn't bad and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her, especially if he was the reason the freezing progressed quickly within her. He told her, "You know, I never forgot my vow."

She gave a small smile, "I know. Why else would you have come this far if not to honor your vow?" She quoted him, "'It shall be my duty to protect you and your sister as much as possible.'"

"Well, I certainly failed you there. I couldn't protect you from the curse."

"How could you? The Windigos were too powerful even for my sister and she got her powers from them!"

"What you said makes sense, about no pony wanting to be alone? There are days on Marendelle when I feel lonely and end up watching you and your cousins playing on the beach and I can't help but think, 'They're a lucky bunch.'."

"How so?"

"Just… the way you interact with each other, how you're so close to each other… What you said back at Zecora's hut was true. I am jealous that there are so many of you and only one of me… That was a low blow, but it was the truth."

"Oh… Rock Salt… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound…"

"Don't be. It was a hard truth to see, but you made me realize that I was missing something from my life."

"Love…" She lowered her head in sadness. "I know you like her. I've seen the way you look at her…"

"Who?"

"Snow Pea."

He blinked for a bit before he chuckled, "Sure I like her, but that's because I admire and respect her. After all, she is going to be queen. The last thing I want to do is get on her bad side."

That caused her to giggle, "While you don't have to worry about anything, it's a good idea nevertheless."

Rock Salt then ended up staring into her eyes.

Little Button couldn't move. The way he was looking at her… She felt herself blushing until she snapped out of it when a voice said.

"And who are you?"

They turned to see Troubleshoes and next to him was a sheepish Snow Pea, who replied.

"I got caught."

* * *

Screw Ball, Gemstone, and Moth Ball froze when facing the captain of the royal guard.

"And I assume the rest of you are changelings in disguise?" Shining Armor spoke professionally.

"No!" Screwy and Gem protested.

"Such lies will cost you. You're under arrest as well!" Then, two other guards came into the shed.

Gem whispered in fright, "What do we do?!"

"Just hold on to me." Screw Ball ordered.

"Why?" Moth Ball questioned.

"Just do it!"

They did and in an instant, she teleported them away.

Shining gaped, "What the…?! Quick, search every part in Canterlot and warn every pony that changelings are on the loose!" Once he went out, he cast a force-field spell around the entire city.

Screw Ball had managed to teleport into the maze and when the force-field spell was cast, she knew there was no way they could get out.

She said, "It won't be long before they search in here, and with that force field up there, I can't get us out."

Moth Ball questioned, "Couldn't you just penetrate it? It's obvious you got the power, which is amazing by the way…" He warmly glanced at her.

She slightly blushed at the compliment, "Well, as flattering as that is… I am no way near as powerful as Daddy. He could easily poke a hole in this giant bubble, but since I am only half draconequus with semi reality-bending powers, it won't work for me."

Gem asked, "So do we just hide here?"

"For now, but like I said, it won't be long until they find us here. Since they sealed off the entire city, we have no way of escaping…"

Mothy and Gem exchanged worried glances.

* * *

A guard rushed into the Astronomy Tower and shouted, "Your Highness! The city is invaded by changelings!"

Twilight gasped, "What?!"

The trio gasped as well, "What?!"

"The captain has sealed off the city. We request that you stay here where it is safe until the threat has been apprehended!"

Twilight slit her eyes, "How do I know you're not a changeling yourself?"

"Would I be warning you if I were?!"

"Perhaps, but I will be investigating this changeling invasion for myself."

The guard nodded and went back out.

Starling spoke as she bowed, "Your Majesty, let us accompany you. We can help you."

"Very well."

"I'm surprised you trust us so quickly." said Whirl.

"I believe you to be sincere, and even if you were changelings, you couldn't harm me since I no love for you to drain. I have no love for my husband, I distanced myself from my mother, and my sisters are far from here, so I'm completely immune to the changelings' power."

Fire Spark commented, "That's a very good point."

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise filled his ears and Star's and Whirl's. They winced at the noise.

Twilight noticed their grimaces and was confused, "Are you guys all right?"

Star tried to say, "We're… fine…"

Whirl looked out the window and found that the noise was coming from the gardens.

 _It's that whistle Screw Ball gave us… Maybe one of us is in trouble!_

Whirl Wind flapped up, "Excuse me. Need to use the bathroom." He then flew out of there.

* * *

Gem kept on blowing while Screwy covered her ears and Moth Ball looked on in confusion.

"Nothing is coming out."

Gem replied, "Actually, the sound can only be heard by us and our cousins. Screwy made this for me before I had to go on a date in case I got in trouble and we all agreed to have one. And since we're stuck here with a force field with no way out, maybe we can get help from the outside."

Whirl suddenly flew in, "I heard the whistle!"

"Whirl!" both Gem and Screwy exclaimed.

"How did you get inside the force field?" Moth Ball asked.

"I didn't. I was already in Canterlot when it came up."

"Are Star and Fire here?" Screwy asked.

"They are and so is Aunt Twilight."

"She is?!" both girls shouted.

"Uh-huh, and we also found a mirror shard."

"So did we!" Screw Ball conjured up a pouch and showed the shard inside.

Whirl said, "Great! But a guard came to us and told us there were changelings in Canterlot!"

The trio cringed.

"Yeah… that was us they spotted…" Moth Ball admitted. "I foolishly wasn't in disguise and this guard saw me."

"That wasn't any guard. That was our Uncle Shining Armor." said Gemstone.

"Uncle Shining is here?!" Whirl exclaimed.

Screwy replied, "He is and he thought we were changelings with Mothy - I mean, Moth Ball…"

Gemstone said, "He's captain of the royal guard, so he has ordered for our arrest."

Whirl pondered, "That's not good…"

Screwy said, "So we're stuck here, and no, I can't teleport past the force field."

"I better tell this to Star and Fire." he flapped back up and flew away.

"Oh, no!" Star whispered.

"Oh, yes, and we got to do something quick before our cousins get locked up."

Fire mentioned, "But what can we do? We no longer have royal authority here."

Starling said, "Never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss being a princess."

"But there is someone who is…" Whirl turned his head towards Twilight, who was gathering all sorts of books about changelings.

Fire got the gist and approached his mother, "Uh, Your Highness, if we find the changelings, what are you going to do with them?"

"Question them, of course, and find out if the queen is nearby. For years, we've tried to capture her so they wouldn't harm our subjects anymore."

"But say hypothetically … there's a changeling that's actually good and has friends who are regular ponies. What then?"

She looked at him strangely, "That's an odd theory, one I doubt would happen, but if that's ever the case, I suppose if the changeling proves to be trustworthy, then I would let him go."

The trio exchanged comforting looks, but that was short-lived when a guard rushed in, "Your Highness! We got them!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, this does not look good. This does not look good at all. Here I was, sitting in my study with a nice cup of tea…" Starlight then glared at the trio of trespassers and scowled. "…until Night Gilder tells me that there are three ponies intruding on my property!" Her voice then calmed down to a silky but menacing tone again. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The sisters and Rock Salt were flanked by Night Glider and Party Favor. The mild grey stallion said, "Please, we mean you no harm. We lost our way and we were just passing through."

Starlight scoffed, "Ha! I don't see any baggage on you."

Little Button glared at Rock Salt for making a terrible lie. He glared back at her with eyes that seemed to say _Well, it was worth a try!_

Snow Pea then spoke up, "All right. You want the truth? You're going to get it."

Her companions looked at her in worry.

She took in a deep breath and braced herself as she said, "We're not supposed to be in this timeline. This is a different one than the one we grew up in. Since our parents might not be together, we might not exist in this universe." She pointed to the gem on her tiara, "Because of the gem on my tiara, I erased an important day and now everything's all wrong because of me. I only wanted what was best for Equestria, but now I see that…I still ruined everything." She hung her head in shame.

LB touched her sister's shoulder, "Snow Pea, you didn't know. How could you? All you saw was a tornado."

Starlight scowled, "A tornado? No good could ever come from a tornado."

Snow Pea said, "Well, this one did. Or would've in this universe."

A voice then asked, " _This_ universe?"

The ponies in the room turned to face Sunset as she slowly came down the stairs.

Starlight scolded, "Sunset, what are you doing out of your tower?"

Sunset said, "I won't let you force three more ponies to become your servants, Starlight."

"I am the mistress of this manor. Everypony shall do my bidding!"

Suddenly, a blast of snow blew at Starlight. When it died down, she found that her horn was suddenly encased in ice. She gasped, "What?" In the next instant, her hooves were covered in ice.

LB asked her sister in shock, "Snow Pea, why did you…?"

Snowy responded, "It's the only way to stop all of this."

Sunset pleaded, "Don't do it! Freezing her will not make this any better."

Sugar Belle said, "And Starlight's the only one who can lift the lockdown spell around the manor!"

Snow Pea nodded, "I know. But I won't freeze her."

Starlight asked in sheer confusion, "So-o-o what are you going to do?"

"I just want a heart-to-heart talk with you, me, and Sunset. Do you want everypony else in the room to leave?"

When Starlight nodded, everypony left the room, but she, Snowy, and Sunset stayed behind.

Snowy then said to Starlight, "I know who you are, Starlight Glimmer."

Both Starlight and Sunset asked, "You do?"

"Mm-hmm. In the timeline I came from, you were just a good pony who suffered a lot of misery because you were lonely. I have a feeling that you're that same pony here."

Starlight scowled, "How do you know what I'm like?"

"I know your great-uncle is Star Swirl the Bearded, I know you had a friend named Sunburst, and I know you cast a spell of eternal youth on yourself so you didn't become like Star Swirl." Sunset's mouth was open with shock, but Starlight was even more shocked at this revelation. Snow Pea continued, "You kidnapped Sunset because you wanted payback for having your phoenix taken from you. But that's not entirely it, isn't it?" When Starlight sorrowfully shook her head slowly, Snowy said, "That phoenix was a reminder of the only friend you ever had. When Sunset shared the same coloring and the word 'sun' with both Sunbursts, you wanted to take her in and raise her as your own, just so you could be happy."

Sunset asked her caretaker, "Starlight, is this true?"

Starlight shook her head in denial and shouted, "No! It's all lies!"

Snow Pea asked the amber unicorn, "Sunset, how did you come to be in Starlight's care?"

Sunset answered, "She found me in the woods when I was little. My parents left me with a note for anyone who found me."

"And what else was there?"

Starlight shouted, "Nothing!"

Sunset contemplated, "Wait. That might not be exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I tried to escape, I found a music box and a necklace with the word 'SIS' on it." She eyed Starlight suspiciously, "Something tells me that you're keeping something from me."

Snow Pea offered, "I believe I may have an answer, Sunset."

Starlight bellowed, "No! Don't you dare!"

Sunset knew then that Snow Pea was about to tell the absolute truth, so she scowled at Starlight, "You just sealed your fate."

Snowy told Sunset, "Starlight took you from the royal family of Canterlot. She made them forget you so they wouldn't come looking for you. They don't know that you exist."

Starlight yelled as she broke free of the ice, "ENOUGH!" She then lit her horn and angled it at Snow Pea. "Well done, my little pony. Nopony else would've figured out my secrets. But you…You are a threat to everything I hold dear! I'm going to make sure that you will never blab about this ever again!"

Sunset shielded Snow Pea and shouted, "No! You will not hurt her! Not like with me! For too many years, I have been cooped up in this manor, never fully tasting freedom except that one time. I won't let you keep Snow Pea here for the rest of her life!"

Snow Pea pleaded, "Please, Starlight. Don't become like Star Swirl. You're capable of so much more, but you have to open yourself up. Star Swirl never did, so don't you make the same mistake he made. You can start a new path by letting Sunset go. If you treat her like a friend, she'll come back to you. But if you don't…and she finds a way to leave…she'll never return."

Starlight hung her head in shame as tears slid down her face. She then saw a white hoof extended towards her. She took Snow Pea's hoof and tearfully smiled at her. Sunset also put her hoof on theirs as a sign of her friendship with them – _both_ of them. Starlight lit up her horn once more and a light turquoise aura permeated through the manor.

She then told Sunset, "You're finally free to go, Sunset. And I'm sorry for keeping you here longer than I should have."

Sunset smiled, "You wanted companionship. I don't blame you. Although some friendship tips would've helped."

All three chuckled at that.

After Starlight told her servants and the two newcomers that they would be able to leave the manor, she took Sunset and the trio of visitors to the secret room. She opened a trunk and took out a box.

She said as she opened the box to reveal glowing pink stones, "Ta-da! Memory stones. They're what I used to take your family's memories of you. And now they can have them back." To the shock of the others, Starlight poured the stones onto the floor and broke them. She reassured them, "Don't worry. Breaking the stones will restore the memories."

Sunset sighed of relief, "Okay. That's very good to know."

Little Button looked all around and exclaimed, "Wow, Starlight! You have all these amazing knick-knacks and treasures!"

Starlight said modestly, "Well, I wouldn't really call them treasures. They're more like little mementos."

Just then, Rock Salt spotted something shiny behind a desk. He said to the sisters, "Hey, girls, look."

Snow Pea used her magic to grab it and pull it out. To their amazement, it was a mirror shard!

Starlight said, "That's weird. I don't remember ever seeing that."

Snow Pea said, "This is part of the mirror that showed the tornado. When we find all of the pieces, we're going to fix everything."

She peered into it and saw an image playing on the shard. There was the tornado, so powerful, so strong. Just then, her Grandma Tia and Aunt Luna swooped in from the sky and blasted at it. After continuous blasts from their horns, the tornado was eventually reduced to strong winds.

After the image faded, Snow Pea exclaimed, "Whoa! Did you see that?"

Little Button asked, "See what?"

"The tornado. Grandma Tia and Aunt Luna were blasting at it and turning it into strong winds. How could you not see it?"

Rock Salt shrugged, "I guess we just didn't."

* * *

Screw Ball, Gem, and Moth Ball sat in the dungeon cell as two guards were stationed near them.

Moth Ball whispered, "They cannot know I am Chrysalis's son… That won't do any of us good."

Screwy whispered back, "I agree. If anything, it'll just make things worse."

Gem pointed to herself and Screwy, "I still can't believe they think we're changelings."

Screwy pointed to her eyes, "I think they think I am because of my eyes."

Moth Ball gave a small smile, "Changelings would be lucky to have eyes like yours to make us more unique. After all, we all look the same in the Hive."

She ended up smiling at him.

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened and three maids carried in prison rations. Once the girls got a good look at them, they gasped.

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle wore maid outfits as they glanced at the prisoners before pushing the trays underneath the cell door and then left.

Gem gasped, "That was Aunt Sweetie Belle!"

"And Aunt Scootaloo and Aunt Apple Bloom!"

"More relatives of yours?"

Screw Ball listed off the numbers, "We have ten aunts and uncles, eighteen cousins, and one first cousin with her husband, who happens to be the captain of the royal guard right now and responsible for our arrest."

"Ouch."

Gem questioned, "So three of our aunts are maids?"

"Don't you remember the story? They were adopted into the family when Grandpapa came back, but in this world… since he didn't…"

"Oh, no! So they got stuck as maids?!"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Twilight questioned the maids, "And have you given them the rations?"

"Yes, Your Highness." they bowed.

Whirl Wind, Fire Spark, and Starling were shocked to see their three aunts like this. They were used to seeing them as nobility.

"Very good. You may resume your duties."

They bowed once more and left.

Whirl whispered, "And to think last Hearth's Warming, they were so chummy and happy."

Star said, "Here, it's like Mom doesn't bother reaching out to them and they just follow her orders."

Twilight turned to the group, "It's kind of exciting to study changelings face-to-face, to learn more about their power…"

Fire put on a half-smile, "Oh, yes, it is exciting…"

Twilight led them down and reached the prisoners' cell. The guards opened the door for her as she approached them. Gem and Screwy were shocked at their aunt's appearance.

Twilight saw Moth Ball, "You are the changeling that Captain Shining Armor saw?"

"I am. These two…" He gestured to his companions, "…are ponies like you. They are not changelings."

Twilight examined the other two, "How do I know you're telling the truth? If I let you go, I could be putting my subjects at terrible risk."

"We can vouch for them." Star entered and stood by her cousins.

Fire followed after, "They are our cousins."

Whirl said, "And they really aren't changelings."

Twilight was shocked, "But-but why didn't you say something sooner?"

"We weren't sure you would believe us." said Fire. "Please, let them go, including Moth Ball."

"Moth Ball?" she turned to the changeling.

"He's a good changeling." said Screw Ball. "He has been a big help to us."

Twilight could hardly believe her ears. Her mother always taught her that changelings were evil and heartless, but looking at this changeling, she saw the fear in his eyes like he knew he was about to be punished for something he didn't do.

Around her, the cousins waited anxiously for what she would say, she finally spoke, "I'll let you all go _if_ you answer some questions regarding changelings…"

A great relief washed over them.

* * *

 _ **AN: K5 wrote the manor scene.**_


	22. Chapter 22

They were in the castle library as Twilight took notes from Moth Ball.

"So you must have a royal changeling to control the Hive?"

"Yes. My mo- my queen, Chrysalis, has ruled for over a thousand years, but she's not immortal."

"Note taken. Does she have an heir?"

"Not anymore." He slightly hung his head.

"How sad… I mean, I know she's evil and everything, but to not have a child of her own besides the births of her army….I know what it's like not to have children…"

Star and Fire exchanged looks as if thinking the same thing. _When we get things back to normal, we'll give her a great big hug to make up for this._

Twilight looked at the ponies standing by. "So how are all of you cousins?"

"We're… related through our mothers." said Gem.

"Who are currently not themselves at the moment." said Screwy, figuring if Aunt Twilight was acting differently, then all of their mothers must've been, too.

Twilight touched her heart, "Oh, dear! Is everything alright?"

Whirl said, "We're hoping things will be once we have the solution to their problem."

"So far, we had some luck, but we got a long way to go before we can go back home." said Fire.

"I understand. You're welcome to stay in the castle until you're ready to leave again."

Star smiled, "Thank you. That means a lot."

Twilight told Moth Ball, "And I told Shining Armor to tell the guards you have been pardoned, much to his surprise. But it would be wise to be disguised while you're on the streets. Our subjects are still frightened of changelings."

"It's alright, and I know. The queen has to scour across Equestria just to find a speck of love to feed on. There's not much love for feeding these days."

"Not much love? What do you mean? Love has always been a huge part of Equestria."

"Not anymore. My mother noticed the shift twenty-five years ago when ponies starting feeling despaired."

Twilight's eyes widened and slowly said, "The same time my sisters and I were separated…" She quickly stood up, "Excuse me." She quickly left the room.

They quickly followed after her.

* * *

Queen Celestia was gazing out the window when all of sudden, her memory had been restored. She now remembered her youngest daughter's twin sister. It pained her to think that all this time, she had another daughter, only to lose her so young just like when she was forced to give up her other daughters through arranged marriages. It was a pain that tormented her constantly that only got worse when her youngest decided to distance herself, leaving her all alone…

Suddenly, the throne room door swung up and there stood her daughter, Twilight. Celestia was shocked to see her daughter face-to-face again after so many years.

"My darling…" she held her hoof up.

"Mother." Twilight's eyes watered a little, realizing she was seeing her mother again after a very long time. When she wiped the tears away, she said, "I just learned something terrible: Equestria is without love."

"Without love? How?"

"I can only guess. But it happened when you forced my sisters and me to marry. When we were separated from each other… When we were separated from you… Why, Mother… why did you do that to us…? Why force us to marry some pony we didn't love?"

"I… I didn't want to…" Tears started flowing down, "Believe me, I never wanted to… You deserved love as did all your sisters… even your twin, wherever she is…"

"Twin…? What are you talking about?"

Celestia gestured for her to sit, "Let me tell you the whole story. All of it."

* * *

Apple Jewel, Dignity, and Cotton Candy were in Firestone and Mina's apartment. Apple Jewel recognized it right away, even if her hosts couldn't recognize her, especially her own father. She stared at the mirror shard she found as she lied on a cot.

Spike approached her. "You keep looking at that broken piece of glass. Any reason?"

She glanced at her cousins, who were resting from the long journey they had all day. She turned back to Spike and took a chance.

"You were never meant to live in Dragon Town. You were supposed to live in a castle with my mom and her sisters. You were supposed to marry my mother and have me. I am your daughter." She saw his shock and added, "From a different timeline. This mirror shard holds a piece to why a tornado happened in order for you to go to the castle. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true… All of it…" She had near-tears in her eyes as she saw the abject horror in her father's face.

"But we're trying to set things right. My cousins and I have to find all the shards in order to restore the timeline."

Spike didn't know what to say, but then he remembered how the young mare was hugging him before. Why else would she do that if she wasn't his daughter?

"So… you are my child from a different timeline?"

"Yes." she smiled a little, knowing she was getting through to him.

* * *

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. All at once, she listened to her mother saying the Changeling Queen had cast a curse on her father, causing her to be able to track her and her sisters when they would fall in love. On top of that, her mother now suddenly remembered Twilight had a twin sister named Sunset Shimmer!

"…She was taken from us, but we couldn't remember because that pony used memory stones on us to remove all memory of Sunset Shimmer."

"And why do you remember now?"

"It must be that the memory stones have been broken, but how, I do not know."

"I think we know…" Starling said as she, her cousins, and Moth Ball entered the room.

Upon seeing Moth Ball, Celestia shouted, "A changeling!"

Twilight quickly defended him, "No, Mother! He's on our side!"

Moth Ball bowed before the queen, "I am, Your Highness."

"He's our friend." Screw Ball said.

Celestia addressed the ponies, "Who are all of you?"

The cousins quickly glanced at each other and Fire started, "Are you aware of the legend of the Windigos?"

The queen stated, "I am, but I also know that the Windigos are all too real."

"We know. We've seen them first-hoof." said Whirl.

"But how?" Twilight questioned.

"It's like this…" Star told their tale and they could see from the looks on their grandmother and her mother's faces that they were shocked. "…So after seeing Zecora, we all took separate paths to find the shards so we could restore the proper timeline. You see, you were never supposed to go through with the arranged marriages. Instead, you fell in love with the stallions you knew and cared for. The Changeling Queen did track you down, but your lovers saved you and you got to marry them. As for Sunset Shimmer, you did eventually find her and you helped free her from her controlling guardian."

"But that doesn't explain who you are." Twilight pointed.

Fire and Star approached her and Fire stated, "We… are your children."

Twilight gasped and covered her mouth. Celestia was just as taken aback by the news.

Star pointed to her cousins, "Gemstone is Aunt Rarity's daughter, Whirl Wind is Aunt Rainbow's son, and Screw Ball is Aunt Fluttershy's daughter. That's who is here right now, but there are more of us."

Screw Ball conjured up a family picture and showed it to her aunt and grandmother, who gasped when they saw the photo.

"All this time… we were in the wrong time…" Twilight uttered.

Celestia was overwhelmed. There she was, reunited with her beloved, her daughters, and her sister and her daughter. There were several others she didn't recognize, but she saw that some of the ponies in front of her were in this picture. When she noticed Discord, she raised her eyebrow and inquired.

"How did Discord get free?"

Screw Ball floated up to her, "He's my dad. My mom found him in the maze one day, but I know for a fact she couldn't in this world because the shed he's in didn't get knocked down by the tornado."

Celestia gaped at this information.

Twilight was just as surprised that her sister would end up with someone who tried to take over Equestria. Of course, she was just as surprised that he was real.

* * *

Once they told all they knew, Celestia and Twilight huddled to talk.

"This is truly amazing. I know Star Swirl had time-travel spells, but nothing like this…"

"We need to help them. If what they say is true, then we can fix all of this!"

"We are in a wrong time. None of this should have happened."

"Because without us, you had gotten lonely and all of Equestria has suffered because of that."

"It's true. Once your sisters left and you kept away from me, I felt alone. I couldn't even have Luna's company because she had to keep watch over the Crystal Empire."

"Maybe if we can bring them back and find Father and Sunset Shimmer, then maybe the shards will be found faster and the ponies that are my and the girls' children can restore the rightful timeline and none of this will ever happened."

They turned back to the group as they waited for their answer.

Celestia said to them, "If you truly are my grandchildren from a time that's truer than this, then tell me how we can find my husband and daughter."

They slightly cringed, but Whirl said, "Aunt Sunset has been stuck in a manor her whole life, but our cousins Snow Pea and Little Button went to her. If you have your memory of her, then that must mean they succeeded."

"And it's likely they're on their way here now." said Gem.

"As for our Grandpapa…" Fire took out the note they found and gave it to Celestia. "We found him as a statue in the old Everfree castle," he sadly said.

Celestia read the whole thing. Her eyes welled with tears and released them as she handed the note to Twilight, who also cried.

* * *

Snow Pea, LB, Rock Salt, and Sunset were nearing Canterlot. The sisters told their aunt all about the messed-up timeline and how life should have been for her.

"So… the day I came here… I should have met my twin?"

"Yes." said Snowy. "And when you would have returned back to the manor, you would have asked for help, but since you never met Aunt Twilight and our aunts…"

"It's incredible. How can one tornado make sure how things should be?"

"That we don't know, but the shard showed me how the tornado was powerful until Grandma Tia and Aunt Luna managed to reduce it to strong winds."

"So somehow by destroying the mirror, the tornado was prevented?"

LB said, "That's what we think."

"Our cousins are endlessly searching for those shards. We hope to find all of them soon and restore this universe to the way it was."

Pretty soon, they arrived at the castle. Just to their luck, their cousins inside spotted them from a window and they were permitted in.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a happy reunion as the queen hugged her long-lost daughter, which she happily returned before turning to her twin. They touched hooves, realizing they felt that touch before and their connection as twins made sense. They went into a hug as they released tears.

The cousins, Moth Ball, and Rock Salt watched on with happiness before they gathered around to take out the mirror shards they had so far.

"Let's see if the pieces fit." said Star as she put down her shard.

Screwy did the same and so did Snowy. The others watched in anticipation as Snow and Screwball managed to fit their pieces together, but Starling couldn't fit hers.

"So far, two of our pieces go together. Now we have to wait for the others with theirs." said Fire Spark as they nodded.

"In the meantime," spoke Celestia, "it has been a long day for all of us. I must set the sun while you all prepare for dinner and then get some sleep."

They smiled in gratitude.

* * *

The next morning, the ship docked into Marendelle harbor and the twins and Apple Butter got off. They went into the village first and saw the many shops they grew up with, but then stopped at a particular one that they never saw before. The sign said _Flim Flam Brothers Exchange Store._

Apple Butter slowly said, "Wait… I think I remember those names… My mom and dad told me about how two pawn shop owners used them to get to the Lost Treasure of Marendelle! They were arrested shortly after they helped assisted in Uncle Button's kidnapping!"

"But why are they here now in this timeline?" Roller questioned.

"Let's go find out…" said Skater as she went forward and the bell rang from the door.

The Flim Flam brothers then appeared, "Welcome to…"

"Flim…"

"Flam…"

They both said, "Brothers Exchange Store!"

Flim said, "How may we be of service today?"

Flam said, "Perhaps you like a pearl necklace…"

"…or this rare bowling ball!"

"Uh…" Apple Butter started, "If you don't mind, we would like to browse around."

Flim said, "Certainly!"

Flam gestured, "Take all the time you need!"

They did look around for a while until they overheard the brothers talking.

Flim held up a scroll that had the royal Marendelle seal on it. "Brother, did you remember to renew our business permit?"

"Oh, sorry, brother. I forgot."

"Well, we only have a day left! You know King Button Mash and Queen Babs Seed's new law requires Marendelle businesses to renew their permits or else they'd be forced to shut down!"

The twins and Apple Butter gaped and Skater uttered, "Did he say…?"

Roller finished for her, "Queen Babs Seed?"

Apple Butter addressed the brothers, "Um, excuse me, did we hear you right? But did you say Queen Babs Seed?"

"That's right," said Flam. "Years ago, she came on this island with several other princesses…"

Flim took over, "…to compete for Prince Button's hoof in marriage. Princess Babs won the contest in the end and they were married."

The trio glanced at each other and Roller whispered, "Boy, it's a good thing Snow Pea and LB weren't here to hear that."

"But that means Aunt Sweetie Belle isn't here and mostly likely our parents aren't either." said Skater.

Apple Butter said, "But if that's true, then… where are they?"

* * *

It was the afternoon in Canterlot as Gemstone, Screw Ball, and Moth Ball - who was in disguise as a unicorn stallion - went about the city.

Moth Ball's stomach growled then, "I'm getting hungry."

Gem beamed, "You're in luck! We're on Restaurant Row, so we can stop to grab a bite!"

Screw Ball noticed a place that was in an alley, "How about that place?" The restaurant was exotic-looking with a worn-out sign that barely read _The Tasty Treat_.

Gem was hesitant, "I… don't know."

Moth Ball went on, "It's worth a try." He had to get some food in him or else he was afraid he would accidently feed on the girls' love. Gem didn't have much since she was still feeling sad from losing the love of her life, but Screw Ball… Whenever she got close to him, he could feel the warmth growing towards him. It wasn't love yet, but that could easily change if her feelings grew stronger.

The thought made him blush. He had to admit he had odd feelings toward her, but for her to return those feelings… No pony or changeling had ever given him such attention before. He seen it in other pony couples and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel the one thing that he was forced to feed on.

When they entered the restaurant, they noticed the strange décor, but took their seats anyway.

"Welcome to the Tasty Treat!" a mare with large poofy hair greeted them and handed them menus.

Screwy looked at the choices, "Hey, this looks good!"

The mare chuckled, "But of course. Our meals are made from the heart."

A voice then shouted from the kitchen, "Saffron! I just made a new recipe! Perhaps our customers would like to try it!"

Saffron said, "Well, I would certainly like to try it!" She asked the trio, "Would you?"

Screwball smiled, "Oh, sure! And we'd also like to try the grass sandwich, the rice soup…Oh! And the curried oat cake, for sure!"

Saffron chuckled, "Coming right up!"

Gem, however, was unsure, but once they tasted the food, she was amazed by the taste and enjoyed the meal.

Once they were almost done eating, a stallion entered the restaurant wearing a blue jumpsuit. Gemstone looked up and gasped at who it was.

"Father!"

Screwy and Moth Ball looked back and saw Fancy Pants making his way to Saffron Masala, "Do you have anything that's needs cleaning today, Miss Masala?"

"The windows do need some washing and our sign could use some new paint. But here, have some leftover bread."

"Thank you, Saffron, but I should get to work."

Gemstone couldn't believe what she was seeing, "He's… he's a janitor…"

Fancy overheard that and addressed the mare, "I prefer the term 'Custodial Arts Practitioner'." He went back outside to start washing the windows.

Gem uttered, "My father… He was so regal and refined… but destroying that tornado really messed up his destiny! I never should have been so mad at him and Mother when they forced us to fulfill the proclamation… I understand now how important it is to listen to your parents. Even if something doesn't seem right, your elders tend have the best advice to give."

Suddenly, a shard appeared before her. She looked into it and saw her father as a young colt trying to make his way through strong winds until a torn-page from a book landed on his face. It showed a picture of a butler serving classy ponies. His eyes lit up in wonder and he ran on, feeling inspired.

"So that's how he decided he would be a butler… He told me himself how hard he trained for the day he could be hired into the palace. Luckily, his wish came true and met Mother…"

Moth Ball commented, "Sounds to me he got a pretty good deal out of all that."

Gem nodded, "He certainly did. I'm sure he never realized that by going to the palace, he would find the love of his life and become actual royalty."

Screwy mentioned, "On the plus side, we got another shard, which means we're getting closer to finding all of the pieces."

"At least Grandmother and Aunt Twilight have invited all of the aunts back to the palace to see if we can get any more shards, though it will be difficult tracking down Aunt Rainbow Dash…"

"At least we know now she didn't go rogue on purpose."

Gem questioned, "Where do you suppose she is?"

The changeling and pink mare shrugged.

* * *

Dragon Town was bustling with dragons, but three ponies stuck out like sore thumbs. As they near the edge of the entrance, Cotton said to Jewel.

"So Uncle Spike knows everything about us now?"

"He does. It was a shock, but the more we talked, the more he realized how alike I was to him. It made him convinced about the timeline being out of order. He promised he wouldn't say anything until everything gets fixed."

"Like anyone would believe him anyway." said Dignity.

"Come on, let's get something to eat!" Cotton went on.

Jewel commented, "As much as I can eat gems like the other dragons, I know you guys need to eat pony food." They then entered into the pony neighborhood of Fillydelphia.

Once they finished eating at a local diner, they were about to head back to Dragon Town when three thugs blocked their paths.

One of them - presumably their leader - addressed them. "I don't suppose you got enough bits for the rest of us?"

The other two held a crow bar and a baseball bat, looking menacing.

Dignity scowled, "Now see here, you uncouth brutes! Get out of our way or we'll call the police on you!"

The thugs laughed and the leader said, "Looks like we do this the hard way…" They slowly approached the cousins as the latter group was about to defend themselves.

Just when Jewel was about to use her fire breath, some pony suddenly flew in and fought off the thugs. The brutish ponies got scared and ran off.

The mysterious pony shouted out, "That's right! You better run! And I better not catch you around here again or I will do far worse next time!" The figure looked back to the cousins, much to their shock realizing who it was.

Cotton exclaimed, "Aunt Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash had a (the Sombra timeline haircut) and her coat was messy like it hadn't been clean for some time, "Aunt? I'm not an aunt and how the heck did you know me? I'm supposed to be undercover."

The trio glanced at each other and shrugged. What had they got to lose?

Cotton took a deep breath and quickly spoke at a fast pace, "We're from an alternate timeline where we're your nieces and nephew and you have a son and a husband that you love so much that you didn't need go rogue in the first place. The Windigos wanted our cousin to destroy the first Hearth's Warming, but she instead destroyed a tornado that happened to destroy your destinies as well and now we're looking for the missing mirror shards to restore the proper timeline where we can live happily ever after!" She put on a cheesy grin.

Rainbow gawked at this mare's explanation.

Jewel approached her, "Yeah… more or less. It's crazy and just plain weird, but it's true."

"That's nuts!" shouted RD, "You're nuts!"

Dignity pointed, "And yet you saved us from other nutcases. If you don't believe us, that's fine. But the fact remains that we know you're Princess Rainbow Dash of Canterlot!"

"Shhh! Not so loud! You want to blow my cover?!"

"Just why did you go rogue?" Cotton asked.

"I didn't go rogue… I escaped… which is more than I can say for my sisters…" She had a guilty look, "I didn't want to leave them… but they kept insisting for me to go that I had no choice…"

The trio glanced sadly as she told them the story.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sighs, I tried guys, I really did, but I couldn't describe Rainbow's haircut from the alternate Sombra timeline, I tried looking it up but nothing showed up! And there are some fun facts here: originally Diamond Tiara was going to marry Button but looking back on the tests I realized Diamond would have fail regardless so in the end, Babs had won. And K5 helped me write The Tasty Treat segment. As for Fancy Pants being a janitor that was a reference to the Hercules TV series with the episode: Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate.**_


	24. Chapter 24

As Gem, Screwy, and Moth Ball headed back to the castle, the cousins hung back while the changeling was far ahead of them.

"Gem… I'm sorry…"

"As I recall, you already apologized to me."

"Well, I want to say it again, because I've done you a great wrong."

"I forgave you for that, Screwy. All I want now is Seam."

"I promise you, the moment we get back, I'll tell him how it was all my doing and how hard you fought back."

"I did?" her eyes widened in amazement.

"You did… I almost couldn't complete the spell because your subconscious wouldn't allow it. My guess is because you were starting to love, I was able to surpass it. But had you had undying love for Seam, I wouldn't have been able to get through. Love has always triumphed over spells and curses. Look at our Grandpa and Cousin Cadence."

"So… if my love for him had been stronger…"

"It's like I said, you were starting to love. You got a ways to go to reach our parents' level of love."

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Gem smirked, "Screwy, for the last couple of days, you have been giving Mothy multiple glances."

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"Screw Ball, you can't fool me. I have been in love, so I know what you're feeling toward Moth Ball. And with the two of you having the word 'ball' at the end of your names, I can't help but think he's more than a match for you!"

"As in a rival?"

"No! Love match!"

Her eyes widened and looked toward the changeling. He may be in disguise, but she had memorized every feature of his true self. His eyes… hair… his muscles…

She thought with shock, _What am I thinking?!_

"Screwy… The day I met Seam, I felt a connection. Surely, you felt the something like that with Moth Ball?"

The Princess of Chaos looked back to when she first saw him. Granted, she pounced on him to the floor, but as she kept staring at him, she felt distracted by his pleading eyes. Then when Zecora reassured them he was good and he told them he felt different from the rest of the changelings, she found a connection. With every moment spent with him since, the connection grew stronger. They had so much in common aside from their names. Both of them had a villain for a parent, though hers was more of an ex-con while his was still a menace to society.

But they tried not to follow in their parents' footsteps and repeat their mistakes. They felt different from others as ponies were frightened or uneasy of them. They could be freaks together.

Her eyes widened at this revelation and stared at her cousin, who smiled.

* * *

"…So I spent the last twenty-five years on the run so that Duke Zephyr Breeze couldn't force me to marry him. I've been lucky so far. Even with that bounty over my head, I have not once been caught!"

"Have you ever thought of returning to Canterlot?" Cotton asked.

"And have my mother turn me over to the stallion I was promised to? No, thank you!"

Dignity said, "Remember what we told you? None of this should have happened. You were never supposed to run away from a colt you didn't love. Instead, you were supposed to marry the stallion you loved and have a son."

"I want to believe you, but it's a little hard to swallow all at once."

"Look, you saved us, so we owe you one. I take it you're getting tired of being on the run a lot."

She sighed, "It's true. I was able to hide with the Buffalo tribe in Appleloosa, and in Griffonstone, my old friend Gilda was able to take me in for a while until the other griffins heard about the bounty. I had to get out as quick as possible. I've been just everywhere else in Equestria and I'm running out of places to hide."

"What about Dragon Town?" Cotton questioned.

"Dragon Town? I didn't think ponies were allowed in there."

Jewel said, "They are and you're in luck. We have friends who can hide you out there." She took the lead, "Follow us."

Rainbow gave a small smile and followed them.

* * *

That night in Canterlot castle, after everyone went to sleep, Screw Ball snuck into Moth Ball's room.

He was sleeping until she shook him awake.

"Huh?" he drowsily said and saw her. "Screw Ball? Is something wrong?"

"Come on. I want to show you something."

He was confused, but gave in as she led him outside to the moonlit gardens.

She explained, "My parents did this with me when I was little." She waved her hoof and fireflies began to gather around her. After she whispered something to them, they went up and started putting on a light show, becoming different shapes and figures.

Moth Ball was in awe of the whole thing.

Screwy reminisced, "I remember Mom would gather the fireflies and Dad would spell them so he could ask them to make stuff like this and spell stuff out. Most of it was mushy stuff to my mother. I will admit, I admired their love, but I was also jealous… knowing I could never have that, too…" She thought, _Until now…_

Moth Ball asked, "How did your parents fall in love? I know here they didn't, but where you came from…"

She smiled, "That's a long story…" She told the tale from their first meeting to their wedding. She was hesitant to tell him how his mother kidnapped her mom and her aunts, but that was part of the story as bad as it was.

"Whoa…" was all he could say.

She nodded, "It is a bit much, but it all turned all right in the end until this moment…" She gave a sigh, "Our parents' lives were perfect until we had to go and ruin it for them. We acted so horrible to them… we didn't know what we had until we lost it…"

"As bad a mistake as it was, I doubt your parents had a perfect life."

"It sure seemed like it was… A perfectly perfect life… My parents were happy, in love… now…" Tears welled in her eyes as she hung her head. To her surprise, though, she felt a hoof lifting her chin and had her facing him.

Moth Ball wiped her tears away.

"It's going to be okay. You and your cousins will find those mirror shards and fix this timeline."

She bit her lip as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Moth Ball, there's something you should know… In my timeline, your mother is imprisoned in her own castle and I… I don't even know if you exist…"

He stood silent for a moment and then he finally spoke, "So… there's a chance I won't be around if you fix the timeline?"

"It's awful, I know… but we have to fix it. There's no way around it."

"But there's also a chance I could still exist?"

"I say you got a 50/50 chance, and I really hope one of those 50's allows you to exist in my timeline."

"You said you met my mother once. How did you?"

"Again, that's a long story…" She told him all about the time the darkness covered all of Equestria.

"But… you never saw me?"

"I don't see how we could. All we had was that peep hole and your mother was hogging the view."

That made him chuckle. "That's Mom, all right. Always the center of attention…"

"Mothy- uh, Moth Ball…"

"It's okay, you can call me Mothy. Just make sure it's only you, though who does…?" He slightly blushed.

This made her smile, "And you can call me Screwy if you like."

"Screwy… I like that."

"Anyway, Mothy, I don't want to fix the timeline knowing we would lose a good friend because of it…"

His eyes widened, "I'm… your friend?"

"Of course, you are!" She secretly thought, _Though I want to be more than friends with you… I just hope you don't want to friend-zone me for long…_

Moth Ball was touched. He never had a friend before unless he counted Zecora, but their relationship was more like that of a mentor and student. This time, he had someone who was his age, had much in common with, and could hold an actual conversation with without the rhymes. He ended up staring at her. How was it possible that this halfling knew how to make him so happy? Everything felt so right when he was by her side.

He felt the thumping again and touched his chest.

She noticed the worry on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just something I had when I was young. It's nothing."

"Something's wrong with your heart?"

"Heart? I don't have a heart."

"I don't think so…" She cupped his face and moved his head to her chest.

There he felt the thumps just like in his body. He slowly looked up.

"You mean… I really do have a heart?"

"Yes. I heard it when you comforted me when we saw my father in stone… You truly thought you didn't have a heart before?"

"I thought the thumping was some sort of condition because when I asked my mother about it, she was confused."

"Probably because she never had a heart herself."

"All changelings don't have hearts. How I got one is beyond me."

"I remember you telling Aunt Twilight about a royal changeling having to control the Hive. Is that what you are? You are the queen's son, thus making you a prince."

"There are two types of changelings. The royal changeling is what my mother and I are, and regular changelings are the ones that are part of the Hive and Mother's army, which the queen gives birth to for herself. A royal changeling… well, it requires another creature's DNA."

"So… you have a father?"

"I did. I don't know who he is, but Mother tells me he's not important since I was created and that's all that matters."

"Do you think you could ever find him?"

"I doubt it. It was such a long time ago and Mother doesn't remember her… ex-lovers?"

She quickly said, "Perhaps we should move on to something else."

"That's good enough for me. So is it my turn to ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Aside from having powers and being a princess from a different timeline, what is it you do?"

"Well, I sing and dance. I read comic books and sometimes romance novels, only if they're good like The Survival Sports, The Picking, and Dusk. I help my mom keep track of the animals in our castle gardens. I hang out with my cousins, but lately… we haven't hung out much… Ever since the proclamation, we were seeing less and less of each other… It wasn't until the time-travel stuff happened that we actually got to see and talk to each other again."

"I know how that feels… In the Hive, there are over thousands of changelings, but hardly any of them would talk to me…"

"So what is it you do?"

"Lately? Well, I mostly help Zecora with her potions and luckily, I have a great sense of smell. I can tell the difference between a bad ingredient and a good ingredient so that the ponies she helps get the best treatment. Before that, when I lived in the Hive, I practiced transformations per Mother's orders. Because in the Hive we train, we don't play around."

"How awful! At least you can have fun now. Hey! We should play something tomorrow!"

"Like what?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Now, I'm curious about that great sense of smell of yours. If you have that, what do I smell like?"

He took a sniff of her mane, causing her to blush while containing her giggles. "Smells like… cotton candy, fresh flowers, and… chocolate."

"So basically, a lot of sweet stuff…" She hung her head, "I have got to be the most awful pony in the world…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…" she sighed, "I-I hypnotized one of my best friends and closest cousins… and I made her break up with the colt she loved…"

"Gemstone…"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I was jealous of her having somepony to love. As a matter of fact, I was jealous of all my cousins for having someone. I didn't know Jewel had someone all along, but once I found out, my jealousy further consumed me…"

"But that has changed… hasn't it?"

She nodded her head.

"I know, because I can feel it. Your feelings toward me have grown."

Her eyes widened, "You knew?"

"Changelings can sense when a pony is falling in love. But I was careful to not feed on your love by accident."

"You could never do that…"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because when I look into your eyes, I can tell you're not evil… You could never hurt any of us…"

"I don't want to… I really don't want to…"

She took his hoof, "Moth Ball, you know my feelings, but I don't know yours… Could you feel the same way I do to you?"

He pondered on this and softly said, "I know what love is, but I don't know how to express it… And the thing is… I want to express it… to you…"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, taking him completely by surprise. She softly replied, "Maybe I can teach you…"


	25. Chapter 25

The very next day, Starling was up, looking at the four pieces. Three of them now fit together, but they didn't fit all together yet. There was a yawn and she looked up to see her brother entering the room.

"Star, it's too early for this…"

"How so? It wasn't too early for you to pass down the crown to me when I was born…" She scoffed.

"What?"

"You take me for a fool, big brother? The day Mother announced she was expecting again, you saw it as your getaway card so you wouldn't have to be king…"

"That's because I never asked to be the next ruler!"

"And you think I did?! The moment I learned that I was supposed to be queen, I soon found out it was supposed to be you to begin with, but you gave it up for my sake. Others would see that as selfless, but it's selfish to me… You gave up your birthright just so you could do your own thing…"

"Well, why haven't you said anything, then? I thought you liked the training given to you."

"And disappoint our family? You already did that. Why should I do that?"

"Hey! I didn't disappoint anyone!"

"Are you sure about that? I can remember Mother being upset. I'm pretty sure she was looking forward to training you, but when you gave it up, she was sad."

"I… I never intended to do that…"

"You didn't think things through. You never considered my feelings or our parents'…"

"All the more reason why I wasn't qualified for the job. Because if I am as selfish as you believe I am, then it's a good thing I stepped down when I did."

During their heated discussion, they didn't notice their manes growing white again.

"Growing up, I kept thinking how lucky my brother was to be free from the duties that was set before Mother and would soon be set toward me… I thought… for once in my life, I had something that was mine… But…" Tears welled in her eyes, "…he left me…"

"We're not talking about me or you anymore, are we?"

"Pen Pusher. He was unlike any other stallion I had met… He didn't pursue me the way those other suitors were doing, so I pursued him myself. He is so scholarly, so gentle… and quite funny when he wants to be… I treated him unfairly when we met, but once I realized I was wrong, he forgave me for my mistakes… I knew then my heart was his… I just hoped I would get his… like how you have Dawn's… You were smart to give up the crown because you know her love for you is true… She doesn't crave power, only your love…

"I thought any stallion that would care for me just wanted the position that would be given to them once I married them, but Pen… he didn't care about that… He knew first-hoof of what royal life is really like… All the more reason I ended up pursuing him and falling for him…"

He shook his head, "I had no idea… I should have known that was why you and the rest of the girls didn't want the proclamation to begin with… You were afraid that no one could love you for you…"

"Now… I don't know if Pen could ever return my love for him… but I want to see him one last time… so I am trying to understand how we can find the rest of the shards faster since we managed to get these pieces."

"Luckily, Mother and Grandmother already summoned the rest of our aunts to the castle, so it won't be long until we find the shards with them."

"Hopefully, it will be soon."

* * *

Screwy and Mothy went down the steps as they conversed.

She asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five. You?"

"Nineteen. But that's only a six year difference. That's nothing compared to my dad's age with my mom's."

"And my mother is over a thousand years old, so age doesn't matter to me, either."

"We're close enough in age to like each other."

"You said something about playing something today?"

"Yup. And you're in luck. I managed to round up enough players to play with us." They reached the bottom of the stairs to see her cousins and Rock Salt waiting.

Little Button said, "It's a good thing Snowy has the powers to make an ice rink!"

Whirl clopped his hooves together, "I can't wait to get out there and show off my moves!"

Fire pointed, "We need teams. Star, you're with me-"

Whirl was forced to clear his throat, "Since Screw Ball and I are the team captains, I should say who's on my team. Fire, you're with me."

Screwy gestured, "Star's with me."

Whirl motioned, "I call Rock Salt!"

"LB!"

"Snow Pea!"

"Moth Ball!"

Whirl sighed, "And Gem."

"Hey! Why was I picked last?!"

LB held her hoof up, "But wait, there's only four on our team and five on theirs!"

Mothy questioned, "What exactly are we playing?"

"Ice hockey!" Screwy piped up.

"What?"

* * *

When they were outside, Snow Pea had frozen up a pond and Screwy conjured up two goal posts on it. She also made hockey sticks, a puck, and a penalty box. Then, she gave every pony skates.

Moth Ball felt wobbly as he tried them out and said, "But Screwy, I don't know how to skate!"

"Relax, Mothy. It's easy!" She helped him onto the ice. "It's like walking, only… not."

He took a step forward, but then started slipping. Luckily, she caught him with her magic.

"We'll take it one step at a time."

After a while, he finally did get the hang of it, thanks to his very special somepony.

Whirl blew a whistle around his neck, "Let's get to playing some hockey!"

The teams lined up on each side of the ice and got their hockey sticks at the ready. Once Whirl blew the whistle again, the game began. It was a challenge getting the puck at first, but LB managed to get it and was about to score the goal that Gem was guarding until Rock Salt stole the puck from her.

"Hey!" she called out to him.

"Gotta be fast!" he called back.

"You want fast? I'll give you fast!"

It was a struggle, but she managed to steal the puck back and score the goal as Gem ducked for cover.

Screw Ball shouted, "That's a point for us!" Her team cheered.

Whirl scowled at Gemstone, "Gem, you're supposed to stop the puck, not cower before it!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were here! That thing was coming at me. I could have been seriously hurt!"

"You're wearing protective gear!"

"Not enough, if you ask me!"

"Fine! I'll take over being goalie!"

"Fine with me!" She magically put the hockey mask on him.

The game resumed and it was a long battle, but thanks to Whirl stopping the puck and his team scoring, they won.

When they finished playing, they were shocked to find more white in their manes.

Moth Ball said, "But I don't get it. You're not feeling resentful now."

Snow Pea said, "I think the curse is progressing, only slower without the resentment."

Little Button asked, "So there's no way to stop it?"

Snowy differed, "We're going to find a way to break this curse. I promise."

A voice came, "There you are! I was looking for you… whoa…" Twilight saw the frozen pond before her in the middle of a hot summer day! She was also shocked to see more white in the ponies' manes. She shook out of it and called out to them, "My sisters have arrived! Come inside!"

The cousins exchanged looks as the moment of truth has come.

* * *

As they were walking to the throne room, Twilight explained to them that she and her mother had explained the situation to the sisters and that they were waiting to see them.

They walked in and saw Pinkie - who went by Pinkamena now - Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack - who looked tired.

Once introductions were made, the princesses explained how their lives went since their arranged wedding.

Applejack may have had a devoting husband, but she couldn't return the devotion. Instead, she had a devotion to grow her own apple orchard on the castle grounds she lived on. Every day, she tended to her orchard to avoid her husband as much as possible.

Rarity didn't need to worry about a doting husband since he would always spend his days being pampered, so she was allowed to do her own thing. She mainly sewed dresses to keep herself occupied to forget how she ended up in a loveless marriage.

Pinkie didn't work on parties anymore for she had nothing to be happy about and couldn't spread that joy to others. She spent her days moping about in the manor she lived in.

Fluttershy had it a bit better than her other sisters. She actually liked her husband, though she never could love him. Nevertheless, he was a good husband and friend. She still got to attend to creatures' needs where she lived, but there were days she missed her Canterlot home and her family. Once she had received her mother's summoning, she didn't waste a second to get there.

Applejack spoke up, "From what Mother and Twilight have been telling us, it turned out we were never supposed to marry these stallions but other colts we loved all because we knew them ahead of time?"

Star said, "Correct."

Fire pointed, "Only you were supposed to marry a dragon."

"Say what?!"

"And have a pony-dragon hybrid." said Screw Ball.

AJ gaped.

Screwy turned to her mother, "Just like you were supposed to marry a draconequus and have me."

Fluttershy's mouth went wide open before saying, "You… You're my daughter?"

Screw Ball slowly approached her and Fluttershy held her arms out to wrap her into a hug. It caused Screwy to release some tears since she figured she wasn't going to get a hug from her mother again if they couldn't fix the timeline.

Gemstone approached her mother, "And I am your daughter. My brother Dignity isn't here right now, but he is your son as well…"

Rarity had tears welling up, "I… have a son and daughter?! Oh…" She moved Gem into a tight embrace.

Twilight looked at Star and Fire and they glanced at her as well. In one swift move, they moved into a hug.

Snow Pea told Pinkie, "And you have a daughter, too."

"I do?!" Pinkie mane slightly inflated, "I'm a mommy?!"

LB giggled, "You do. Sorry she's not here now, but you'll see her soon…" She mumbled, "I hope…" She had no idea where the rest of their cousins were and was starting to worry about the twins and Apple Butter…

* * *

The trio made it back to the mainland and arrived in Pony-Ville. It was back to square one with them since they needed to find their mothers and fathers. They knew Uncle Button was king of Marendelle like he always was meant to be, but they weren't allowed inside the palace to see him. So thus, they thought it was best to look for the rest of their family in the meantime.

"My dad lived with Aunt Hazel Nut in their inn here. I think he's still here." said Apple Butter.

Skater pointed, "But didn't he tell us that the inn was running out of money and that's why he became a personal escort to our mothers and Aunt Sweetie Belle?"

Roller said, "But since they never came to the island… that would mean Uncle Pip couldn't be their escort…"

Apple Butter said, "I have to at least see if he is still here!"

"Who's here?" Matilda came up to them with Cranky.

Cranky said, "So ya came back. Well, your cousins ain't here right now. Last time we heard, some of them went to Canterlot."

Roller asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a stallion named Pip, do you?"

"Pip? Why he's the assistant mayor." said Matilda.

"Assistant mayor?!" the three gaped.


	26. Chapter 26

Apple Jewel looked out the window and then back to see her aunt sleeping on the cot. She wondered if there was some way to convince her to come with them when they would go to meet their cousins. Of course, it was unsure where they were now, so she couldn't send a message to them saying they found Rainbow Dash and a mirror shard.

* * *

The cousins in the Canterlot throne room had their mothers, aunts -including Sunset Shimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo - and grandmother gathered around to show the mirror shards. Snow Pea and LB were thrilled when they saw their mother again, if not surprised by what she was. Sweetie Belle and her friends were equally shocked to find out they were supposed to be adopted into the royal family and have children of their own. The royal sisters were just as shocked to find their long-lost sister and were happy.

Things were coming together for them. Celestia had seen the life before her was not what was supposed to be. Her grandchildren were their only hope of ever restoring the proper timeline so she could have her husband, her daughters, and her whole family together again. The only daughter who was missing was Rainbow Dash… She sighed. She had no idea where her tough daughter could be.

Screw Ball said to her cousins. "Guys, we should try to reach out to the others to see if they found any mirror shards yet."

"But how?" Star questioned.

Screwy closed her eyes in concentration. It was going to be difficult for her, but she knew how important it was for her to locate her cousins. Her powers gave her super sight that flew out of Canterlot to Pony-Ville, where by luck she spotted Apple Butter and the twins going into Town Hall. Then she zoomed her vision across Equestria until it stopped in Fillydelphia and into Dragon Town, where she found Apple Jewel looking out a window. She knew Dignity and Cotton had to be close by to her. She felt exhausted as she opened her eyes.

"The twins and Apple Butter are in Pony-Ville and Apple Jewel is in Dragon Town." She panted before she felt faint and started falling over. Moth Ball quickly moved in to catch her.

Fluttershy questioned in concern, "What happened?!"

Star answered, "It's her powers. Uncle Discord is far more powerful than her, so she is only able to do some of his powers, but sometimes the bigger stuff requires a lot of her energy…" She turned to the changeling still holding her cousin, "Moth Ball, can you please take her to her room to rest?"

He nodded in determination, "I will." He buzzed out while carrying her.

Applejack said, "It's still hard to believe that everything here is all wrong…"

Apple Bloom said, "I just can't believe we ended up being princesses!"

Sweetie Belle pointed, "Or me marrying a king!"

LB gestured, "Technically, Daddy was still a prince when you married him."

Pinkie held her head and rubbed it, "This time-travel stuff is giving me one big headache!"

The rest of her sisters agreed.

* * *

Apple Butter and the twins were in an office and stopped in front of a desk, where a revolving chair was facing away from them.

Apple Butter cleared her throat, "Excuse me. Are you the assistant mayor?"

Pip turned around, wearing a business suit, "Yes, I am."

AB's eyes watered at the sight of her father, but then she kept a straight face. "We're writing a report for the newspaper and we would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Very well, but you'll only have fifteen minutes. I have a meeting to attend."

Skater asked, "First off, how did you become the assistant mayor?"

"It happened a long time ago. I was trying to raise money for my aunt's inn and I managed to land a job as an office boy at Town Hall. Over the years, I kept getting promoted until I became assistant mayor as of last year."

"So you never went to Canterlot Castle to become a personal escort?" Roller questioned.

"Why would you ask that? I don't recall a job offered at Canterlot Castle for personal escorts."

Apple Butter muttered, "Which means you never got to meet Mom…" Then she asked, "Are you married?"

"Nope. I never found the right pony to marry."

That was a bit of a relief for Apple Butter. Of course, now she was worried about where her mother was. She took a deep breath and addressed him, "What if we were to tell you that you supposed to marry a princess by becoming her personal escort?"

The twins looked at her in confusion as to why she would reveal their secret.

Pip looked on in confusion, too. "I'm not sure how this has to do with a newspaper interview…"

"We're not working for any paper. We just said that so we could see you…Dad."

"Dad?"

"See this spot on my eye? Doesn't it look familiar?"

He squinted his eyes until they widened and he quickly checked a nearby mirror. Sure enough, the spots were nearly identical! He turned back to them. "Who are you?"

"Brace yourself. It's a long story." said Skater.

"One second." he quickly called for his secretary to cancel the rest of his appointments for the day and then he turned his attention to the three ponies.

* * *

Shining Armor and Twilight were walking down the hallway together as he voiced his concerns.

"Twilight, are you sure we can trust the changeling? He could actually be a spy trying to get on our good side and then when we least expect it, he'll have the entire changeling army attack us!"

"I know, but this timeline is different and I must put my trust in the ponies that are my children."

"That's another thing. How do we know those ponies are true?"

"I suggest you go talk to them. They know so much about us that they have to be from another time."

"Alright. I will. But only to prove they're lying."

* * *

Moth Ball watched Screw Ball rest in the bed. She looked so peaceful, but he knew better when she was awake. She was anything but peaceful. But he didn't care. He ended up stroking her curly locks as he smiled until that smile went away when he felt a cold shiver down his spine.

He remembered having that shiver a long time ago. He would always have it whenever his mother was around.

 _No… not here… Anywhere but here…_

He looked down at Screwy and knew he had to keep her away from his mother. He whispered, "I'll be back…" He kissed her cheek and gave a final glance before he flew out the window.

He went to the edges of Canterlot and could sense his mother nearby. He went to the waterfall next to Canterlot and went behind it. There was a cave and he went deep into it. It was dark and spooky, but he pressed forward until he felt his hooves getting stuck in something sticky. Then, he heard buzzing all around him and bright green lights landed on him. The changeling army had their horns lighting the cave as the queen of them stepped forward.

"Well… this is a pleasant surprise… Here I was setting a trap for Queen Celestia, and lo, I catch a prince!"

"Hello… Mother…" Mothy said wearily. He tried to free himself from the goo beneath his feet, but when he couldn't, the queen blasted it away. "Thanks…"

"Why so down, Moth Ball? Aren't you glad to see your dear mother?" she said in sickly sweet tone.

"Depends… Are you glad to see me?"

"But of course I am! Do you know how anxious I have been for your return?!"

"Really?" he was genuinely surprised.

"Yes! You are my heir! The future king of the Changelings! When you didn't return from your first hunt, I assumed you got caught by the ponies and was locked away somewhere! Without you, who will take over when I am gone?!"

He sighed, _Still the same mother I always had… Seeing me as a commodity and not the son she gave birth to…_

"But your return couldn't be more perfect. Already, I feel the spirits of the ponies lifting, which means their love will grow and once they do… we will drain them and rule over Equestria!" She gave out a cackle.

"Seriously?! I disappear for fifteen years and you don't even ask me what I have been up to since then?!"

"You mean to say you haven't been captured and now have escaped? If that was so, then why didn't you return to complete your training?" She slit her eyes.

"I've been in hiding." he gave out that one detail, not daring to tell his mother about not being able to drain Zecora's love. "It was too risky for me to return."

"And yet it was just as risky to live among the ponies."

"I wasn't living with the ponies. I stayed hidden in the Everfree Forest. As you know, no pony would dare go in there."

"Hm. That is true… Very clever, my son."

"So, this is what you been up to? Planning to take over Equestria?"

"It has always been my plan to take over! Have I taught you nothing?!"

Her commanding officer came up to her, "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher. It's not your fault your son learned nothing."

Moth Ball glared at the officer, "I learned plenty. And in case you have forgotten, I am the prince. And I demand respect."

Chrysalis gave a sickly sweet smile, "Well said, my son… And that's why you are destined to be king."

"But as king, it'll be hard for me for produce more of the species."

"Not if you had a queen…"

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes. You are now of age, Moth Ball. It's time for you to take a wife."

"You never married…"

"I'm an exception. I didn't need to worry about settling since I was able to provide for the Hive already. You however, must have a queen."

"Can I pick her for myself?"

"You can… There are hundreds of eligible females in our swarm. Pick any one you like."

"But… does it have to be a Changeling? Can't it be…" he cringed, knowing he was about to ask a big thing, "…a pony?"

The queen and the changelings blinked for a bit before bursting out in laughter.

"Moth Ball, what a foolish thing to say!" she exclaimed.

"I'm serious! I know royal changelings are made by another creature, so why can't I have a mare for a queen?"

"Because… that pony would have to be turned into a changeling!"

"What?!" he gasped.

"Changelings can only produce changelings. No other species can do it! That's the way it is, son."

"But if I love someone…"

"'Love'? What do you know of love? We need it to survive! We feast on our victims' emotions! Granted, there hasn't been much of that since Celestia cleverly put her daughters in arranged marriages, so I had to think of a contingency plan. Over the years, Celestia has caused despair for her ponies, leaving us to starve! But now… hope has risen… and once that hope has increased greatly, we shall strike! And Equestria will be ours!"

There was buzzing around her.

She faced her son, "Why would you say you would love someone? You cannot love. Changelings have never loved. We feed on love, but we have never once felt it!"

He muttered under his breath, "Obviously…" Then he said, "Is that why we don't have hearts? So we can't feel the love?"

"Of course that's the reason!"

"But say… one of us did have one… then… could we?"

"Perhaps… if it was possible… but since it's not… Besides, I'm glad we don't have them. The important thing right now is to wait when the ponies are feeling their happiest. Then… we take Canterlot!"

 _This is not good… if Mother tries to take Canterlot now… then Screw Ball and her cousins can't find the other shards and…_ He shook his head. He knew he had to prolong his mother's quest for power as much as he could. But how?

"Moth Ball, I will need your help knowing what the ponies are up to. You have managed to live near them, so you should be able to spy on them and find out what is making their hopes rise."

Moth Ball didn't like the idea of spying, but if he could warn Screwy and the others about the pending attack, then maybe they could stop his mother before it was too late!

"Very well, Mother." Then he left the cave.

However, the queen knew better than to trust her wayward son and turned to her commander, "Follow him. Make sure he follows through…"

"Yes, my queen." he saluted and went out.


	27. Chapter 27

Shining Armor couldn't believe what he was hearing, but these ponies knew him and Cadence. Not only that, but the kids also had cousins who were his and Cadence's daughters!

Shining was utterly speechless as Fire and Starling told him the whole story of him making a vow of everlasting love to break Cadence's curse as a Breezie.

Star said, "But since you never had a chance to do that… Without our parents finding Aunt Cadence as a Breezie, they never could have brought you together again…"

"Twilight was right… You are from another timeline… No one ever knew about my relationship to Cadence other than Twilight, but she Pinkie-Promised to never tell…" He bowed before them, "I am at your humble service… What can I do to help you find those shards?"

Fire answered, "Well, we don't really know how it works. The shards that came before us were when some of us were feeling remorseful about our parents."

Star pointed, "But the shard Snow Pea and LB found was when they managed to free Aunt Sunset when they reformed Starlight and that made Sunset forgive her."

LB pointed, "It's almost as if… by fixing the mirror, we're mending the bond of our family."

Star's eyes then gleamed, "That's it! That is it!"

Whirl questioned, "What's it?"

"Mending the bond! We're mending bonds of our family! Snow and LB mended a bond between Sunset and Starlight! I mended a bond with Mom! Gem mended with her dad! Screwy, too! All because we were sorry for how we acted to them in the first place! It all makes sense!"

The cousins started cheering around.

Gem said to Shining Armor, "I bet if we get you back together with Cadence, then maybe we'll have another shard!"

Shining's eyes were hopeful, "You really think so?!"

"You bet!" Whirl declared.

They cheered until Screwy rushed in with Moth Ball. She panted, "We… got a problem!"

They exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Celestia frowned at Moth Ball's report.

"I was so sure I had stopped her from her evil plans, but I made things worst for everypony… for my daughters… for me… I never should have tried to stop her by forcing misery onto my daughters… Can you ever forgive me, my darlings?"

The five daughters who were married gave sad smiles, went toward her, and went to a huge hug.

"Hey! Save some of that for me!" a voice declared.

The sisters and their mother gasped. They recognized that voice. They turned and sure enough, there she was… Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie! OH MY GOSH, IT IS YOU!" Pinkie - with her hair completely poofed up - zoomed to her sister and gave her a life-squeezing hug.

"It's… great… seeing you… too… Pinkie… I missed you…"

"Pinkie!" Rarity scolded, "Let go of her at once before she's gone again, only she won't be able to come back!"

"Oh, sorry!" she dropped her sister.

"Dash!" AJ wrapped her hooves around her.

"Hey, AJ, long time no see." She spit in her hoof and the latter did the same as they hoof-bumped.

"Rainbow!"

"Twilight!" the two hugged.

"No name-calling?"

"For now, I'm just glad to see you again."

Rarity exclaimed, "Rainbow Dash! You're an absolute mess!"

"Glad to see you haven't changed, Rare. Don't worry, you don't need to hug. I know I haven't had a bath in a while. Wouldn't want to get your own coat messy."

"Oh… come here!" she had tears going down her cheek as they embraced.

Fluttershy was the last sister to hug her. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm so happy you're safe… I was so worried."

"I'm sure you were… but I never wanted to leave any of you…"

"We know… we know…" she hugged her again.

Celestia approached her, "My darling, you don't know how happy this makes me… and I am so sorry… I never wanted…"

"I know, I heard. At first, I didn't want to come back for fear you would just force me to get married to the Duke as planned."

Twilight asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"We did." said Apple Jewel as she, Cotton, and Dignity made their entrance."

The moment Screw Ball had waken up from using her super sight, she felt refreshed enough to send messages to her cousins outside Canterlot. When Apple Jewel read the letter, she managed to convince to Rainbow Dash to accompany them to Canterlot by reassuring her that their cousins told her it was all right and that her sisters would be there.

Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity gasped.

Pinkie went up to Cotton, "You are my daughter!"

"Mom! You know?"

"Of course! How can I not know my own daughter from an alternate timeline! Sheesh!"

"It's true! You taught me everything! Even the 'Smile' song!"

"Give Mama a big hug!"

The two ponies hugged each other tightly.

Rarity and Dignity slowly approached each other.

"Good gracious…" she uttered.

"Hello to you too, Mother," he smiled, though tears were threatening to escape him, and made a bow.

"Such a well-mannered colt! You must be my son!"

"He certainly is." Gemstone nudged him.

He got his sister in a hug, "Good to see you, too, little sis."

Rarity beamed at the sight.

Applejack and Apple Jewel stood there facing each other. AJ was bewildered by the sight. The mare looked so much like her!

"Are you really my kin?"

"I am…" Jewel gave a small smile as a tear spilled.

AJ held her arms out, "Come here."

Jewel did so happily.

"All this time… I had a daughter…"

"Once I give my cousins my shard, we should be able to fix the mirror faster."

"You said it. The sooner, the better. Because I think we can all agree we want to get out of this crazy timeline."

"No duh!" Rainbow declared when suddenly, she spotted a colt and slowly went toward him.

Whirl Wind smiled, "Hey, Mom."

"You… you're my son?"

He winced, "Do… do I disappoint you?"

"No… you're awesome!" She bawled and wrapped her hooves around him. "All this time… I didn't have to run… I could have stayed with my family and have a cool son!"

"And have a Wonderbolt for a husband…" Whirl mentioned.

"No way! Really?!"

"Soarin'."

"Soarin'…? Soarin'… Wait… I think I remember him. He was the water boy for the Wonderbolts. I remember 'cause Dad and I went to the derby when I was little."

Star gestured, "But wait…Destroying the tornado was supposed to prevent all of the husbands from meeting their future wives!"

"So… why didn't you fall in love with Dad if you actually knew him?" Whirl asked.

"I saw him, sure, when I was younger, but without Dad, I couldn't go to the derby. I had to stop going until I was older, but I never saw Soarin' there. I guess he left and so I never got to fall in love with him."

"So… the tornado did something to make him stay…" Whirl reasoned.

"But what?" Fire said.

The cousins could only shrug, feeling at a loss.

After a while, the sisters rekindled. Rainbow met Sunset and the two managed to hit it off. Once she learned Scootaloo was supposed to be her adopted sister along with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, she was thrilled. Finally, she patched things up with her mother by proclaiming her loyalty to her once again. Afterwards, their mother showed her daughters the letter their father wrote, which caused many tears to shed.

Suddenly, with all of them except Twilight and Sunset, shards appeared before them. Even a shard appeared in Sombra's note! The cousins rejoiced as they took the shards and placed them together. Then, the shards started fitting and events played before them.

The weather machine going out of whack…The tornado being created and growing out of control…Spike's egg flying away…Celestia and Luna getting the tornado under control and making it into strong winds…Discord's shed falling…Fancy's torn page landing on his face…the winds dying down…

There were still plenty of pieces left. Gaps in the story that had yet to unfold before their very eyes.

"We are so close…" Dignity commented.

"We still need a few more pieces," said Star.

"And there isn't much time…" Moth Ball sighed.

"You did the right thing coming to us." Twilight put her hoof on his shoulder. That touch alone made him feel warm.

"The queen believes you're spying for her," said Rainbow. "So we'll give her what she wants to hear…"

"Huh?!" they all said.

Rainbow got them in a huddle as she explained the plan.

* * *

Apple Butter and the twins were excited upon receiving their first shard, which they got the moment Pip accepted their story and realized he was missing something in his life. They also got a message from Screw Ball telling them to come to the Canterlot castle. They said their goodbyes to Pip and went to Canterlot.

Moth Ball was currently out when the trio reunited with their mothers and gave their cousins their shard. When the cousins went into another room, they fit piece in what they had of the mirror. An image of a rocky mountain range then played before their eyes and strong winds were blowing on a ginormous dragon.

Apple Butter said, "Wait, that's not my dad."

Apple Jewel gasped, "That's Dragon Lord Torch!"

Dignity asked, "But why on earth would the tornado affect him?"

Torch said in the shard, _"Curse this wind! It'll make flying far too difficult for smaller dragons. Luckily, I am the biggest and strongest dragon on the face of the planet! I can take any obstacle thrown at me, be it high wind, boiling lava, sea serpents…"_

Before he could continue, a giant boulder began to loosen because of the strong wind.

When it started rolling downhill, Torch looked up and gulped, _"But probably not giant boulders."_

The image then flashed to Ember, who was struggling to fly in the difficult weather. Just then, she heard a rumbling yell. She asked in concern, _"Dad? Dad!"_

She momentarily spun in the wind before regaining her flight. She gasped when she saw her wounded father. His left wing was stuck underneath the boulder and Torch was trying to pull it free.

Ember cried when she found a secure place to land, _"Dad, don't pull it! You'll only make it worse!"_

Torch argued, _"But no dragon should see their leader like this! I'm the biggest and strongest dragon there is!"_

Ember said, _"Even leaders need help sometimes, Dad. You don't want to be the Dragon Lord with the crippled wing, do you?"_

Torch said sheepishly, _"No, not really."_

 _"_ _We're going to have to wait until the winds die down before we get other dragons to help lift the boulder."_

Torch grumbled, _"Oh, very well."_

The image flashed to Ember writing a letter. She said as she put down every word on paper, _"Hey, Mina. I just wrote to tell you that Dad was in an accident. A boulder crushed his left wing, so he needs to recuperate for a while. Dad's not too happy with being less than 100%, but I learned something from all this. The incident has taught me that there are some people who need you, even when they don't exactly say it themselves. If I had fought with him about your banishment, he would've banished me, too, leaving him all alone and worse off than now._

 _"_ _If I'm going to be a good leader someday, I need to look out for beings like Dad along with those who ask for help. I hope you can understand this, Mina. I want to see you again, but the welfare of those here in the Dragon Lands comes first. I hope you do the same for everyone in Fillydelphia, both in and out of Dragon Town. Sincerely, Ember."_

As soon as the image faded, Whirl Wind said in confusion, "Oh-kay, so what was that all about?"

At that moment, everything made sense for Apple Jewel. She explained, "When Dignity, Cotton, and I visited both groups of dragons in the Dragon Lands and Dragon Town, they were in a middle of a feud. Ember's leading the rebellion in Dragon Town because she was banished there. If I'm right, the boulder stopped her from arguing with her dad and made her realize that she was needed as a wise leader."

Rock Salt said, "So I guess the tornado/strong winds kept her from making a huge mistake."

Snow Pea hung her head, "But it didn't keep me from making one of my own."

Starling comforted her, "It wasn't your fault."

The white unicorn shot off, "Yes, it was! I destroyed the mirror in the first place!"

Fire Spark said, "But you had no idea that it was a blessing in disguise!"

Snowy scoffed, "Well, look at me. I'm certainly no blessing in disguise." She then left the room.

Moth Ball soon entered and asked, "What's with Snow Pea?"

LB sighed, "She blames herself for altering the timeline again, though we've repeatedly told her it was an accident."

Rock Salt added, "And the prophecy doesn't seem to help lift her mood, either."

Gemstone asked, "So what did you tell your mother?"

Moth Ball answered, "I told her everything you wanted me to tell her. Queen Celestia's daughters have returned and reconciled with each other. As a result, ponies in Canterlot are feeling happy again."

Screwy asked, "Then what did she say?"

"She said, 'Well done, son' and ordered me to keep spying."

"No 'Good boy'? Or 'Atta boy'? Or 'Great work, my darling son'?"

"Nope. Mother was never one for sentimental stuff."

Cotton commented, "No belly rubs, either? Well, that's just cruel!"

Screwy scolded at her, "Cotton, he's not a dog!" She then said to Mothy, "Well, I'm one for sentimental stuff. You're risking so much to help us…I can't thank you enough for keeping her at bay until we find more shards. But all the same, please be careful or how else are we supposed to go out tonight if you get caught playing double agent?"

Moth Ball was absolutely stunned to hear that. "Wait. You want to go out tonight? As in tonight, tonight?"

"Of course, tonight, tonight! Cause count them, Mothy, there are not that many shards left! With your mother's pending attack my cousins will want to fix the mirror as soon as possible! We need to spend as much time as we can!"

Knowing she was right, he said, "Okay… so, pick you up at eight?"

She smiled.

* * *

 _ **AN: K5 helped wrote the second half of the chapter. I tell you, it's a good thing I took a co-author when I did, because this has been my biggest writing project yet! So, thanks Sis for all your help so far! Love ya!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN: Songs featured:**_ **Written in the Stars _from_ Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida. _I suggest you listen to the song first hand or listen to it when you see it in the chapter and you'll see why. And_ I've Got to Find a Way _the extended version._**

* * *

Starling rounded all her cousins and Rock Salt in the library before they headed to dinner.

"Okay, let's review what we know so far." She looked down at the mirror that was halfway done, but there were some pieces still missing. "The shards we have managed to get have shown us how the tornado started and how it was reduced to winds that have affected our family and all of Equestria."

"And all the shards came from our family when we had mended bonds." said Gemstone. "Shining Armor should have a shard if we reunite him with Cadence."

Fire pointed, "But that would require us to find her."

Screwy said, "Shouldn't be too hard. We know she was cursed as a Breezie, so all we have to do is ask Aunt Twilight to turn us into Breezies and go to the land of the Breezies."

Dignity inquired, "And I suppose you know where that is?"

She smirked, "As a matter of fact, I do. My mother is, after all, the leading expert on all creatures. She and Daddy have taken me to all sorts of places to learn more about the magical and non-magical creatures that live in Equestria."

Star gestured, "But the home of the Breezies is sealed away until they have to go collect pollen! From there, they have a time limit for how long they stay out of their home and they have to be back before the portal closes. Since there is no other way of getting in or out…"

"We should go to at least see if that's that case!" Cotton motioned.

The others agreed.

Star said, "All right, I'll talk it over with my mother and see if she will cast the spell."

* * *

Once dinner was over, Screw Ball and Moth Ball went out to the gardens like on their first date.

"It's best we keep to here because I don't want to go into town with you disguised."

He asked with amazement in his tone, "You truly prefer me as this?"

"How can I not? You're handsome, cute, your eyes are sweet, and your muscles make me swoon."

"But I have holes in my legs, horn, and wings, my mother is an evil queen, and yet you still find me attractive. Lots of ponies would be repulsed by me."

"So? I'm not like every pony. After all, I am only half of what they are. And I have eyes that give it away."

"Yet, those are the eyes that I love…"

She looked up to him, feeling stunned, "Really…?"

"When I first saw them, I was astounded. Then later, I actually… started falling for you… Then when we first came here, I could have sworn I began to love. I don't want to lose you, Screw Ball, but… we have no choice… Any day now, the rest of those shards will be found and…" He couldn't finish.

Screwy found herself crying. No wonder Gemstone was so upset at her for forcing her to break up with the colt she loved. So this is what it felt like… the thing she so desperately wanted to feel just as everyone around her had. It was painful, but at least for one moment in her life, she had the same thing, the same love as everyone else did. And she would treasure it for the rest of her days. She started to sing.

" _I am here to tell you, we can never meet again… Simple really, isn't it? A word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when you think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell… That someone you once loved so long ago, so well…"_

He sang back with tears in his own eyes, " _Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by… You don't have to ask me and I need not reply… Every moment of my life from now until I die, I will think or dream of you and fail to understand… How a perfect love can be confounded out of hoof… Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time? Or some god's experiment, in which we have no say? In which we're given paradise… But only for a day…"_

" _Nothing, can be altered, there is nothing to decide… No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide…"_

 _"_ _Oh, you are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied… Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wished I'd never learned…"_

Both sang, " _What it is to be in love… And have that love returned!"_

She sang, " _Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all we're good for? Just some stretch of mortal time?"_

They sang together, " _Or some god's experiment, in which we have no say? In which we're given paradise, but only for a day!"_

They held on to each other, savoring every moment they had left.

* * *

Apple Jewel stared out her bedroom window and looked into the night sky. She felt so overwhelmed from the last few days, but what overwhelmed her the most was that Asher didn't exist in this world. Suddenly, all the anger she had against him disappear. She couldn't stop thinking how awful it would have been to never know him. The day they met was one of the most important moments in her life. It all made sense then for her. She would forever love him. She had to get back to the proper timeline so she could seek him out and demand that he would make her his mate.

"I don't care what you said, Asher, but you and I were destined to be together. Not only did this tornado help my parents to meet, but it also helped us to meet. I love you. I know I can't tell you that here, but I needed to say it to you all the same."

* * *

Fire Spark, Dignity, and Whirl Wind were in their beds, but they couldn't sleep. Their thoughts drifted to the mares they cared for deeply and wanted so desperately to see again.

* * *

Cotton was having a hard time sleeping, too, when she thought of Cannon Fire. When she thought of how her mother explained about her arranged marriage, it turned out her husband was supposed to marry another princess, along with Aunt Applejack and Aunt Fluttershy's husbands. Those princes were supposed to wed the Gaiti princesses, but they decided to leave that arranged marriage for another arranged marriage. Apparently, that was the escape clause in their previous marriage contracts.

Could the same happen for Cannon Fire? If he married another princess instead of Princess Desert Flower, would his parents be satisfied? She was a princess… Her eyes lit up then as she quietly jumped up in her bed and softly spoke.

"That's it! If he doesn't want to marry her, he should marry me instead! It's a bit soon, I will admit that, but his parents want that wedding and he has no choice but to obey. He told me himself I brought happiness to him, so maybe his love will grow towards me… I would be willing to marry him just so he could feel happiness all the time!"

She put her head back on the pillow, finding it easier to sleep now. Just before she drifted off, she muttered out, "Mrs. Cotton Candy Fire…"

* * *

Snow Pea couldn't sleep. She just kept tossing and turning in her bed until she could stand it no longer. The mirror incident kept plaguing her mind and the amount of guilt that went with it took a toll on her heart. She stepped onto the floor and started pacing. How could she be good and kind if everything she did was bad? She knew she could never be queen like this, so she went out to the balcony outside the double doors to get some fresh air.

She leaned over the railing and saw the wide landscape that was dim underneath the night sky. She admired her Aunt Luna and Grandma Tia for enduring all that had come their way. But altering the timeline was too much of an obstacle for Snow Pea. After all, she did it in the first place, albeit accidentally.

Snowy began to sing mournfully, _"I have to find a way…to make this all okay…I can't believe this small mistake…could've caused so much heartache…Oh why, oh why?_

 _"_ _Something is wrong, it's plain to see…This isn't how it's meant to be…And you can't see it like we do…It's not the life that's meant for you…Oh why, oh why?_

 _"_ _Losing promise…I don't know what to do…Seeking answers…I fear I won't get through to you…_

 _"_ _I'll try…And I'll try…I'll try…And I'll try…"_

She had to try to do something. What else could she do? It wasn't like she could fulfill the prophecy and bring Equestria to ruin. Then, it hit her. Zecora had said that prophecies were often cryptic. Come to think, Olaf had said the same thing! Snow Pea contemplated on this until she realized that the time she would destroy could mean the alternate timeline!

She had to give it a go. She stood up straight and lifted her hoof before she thought, _Okay…Here goes nothing._

 _Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

Snow Pea opened her eyes and to her dismay, she was exactly where she was a few moments before. She hung her head and returned to her bedroom.

She thought as she slowly closed the balcony doors, _Maybe I'm not good at fixing things. Only breaking them._

* * *

Gemstone was up reading. She knew sleep would be useless if all she could think about was Seam and how she wanted so badly to return home to the rightful time. She then spotted an earth pony with curly hair that used to be purple and white - but now thanks to the Windigos' curse, it was more white with only little pieces of purple left - passing her room.

"Screwy!" she called out to her.

She poked her head in, giving a small smile, "Hey, Gem… I was just heading to bed."

"How did it go?"

"Did what go?"

"Your date, of course!"

"Oh," she blushed. "You know about that?"

"How could I not?! I saw you two talking this afternoon and just right after dinner, you both left at the same time."

"Well, I have you to thank for bringing up that I might have liked him. Even he sensed that I did! At least for one moment in my life, I was able to have what you and the others had…"

Gem tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Screwy gave a deadpan expression, "Gem, we're in an alternate timeline. Things are different here. But if we go back and find things are the same as before…" She let her cousin fill in the blanks.

Gem pondered until her eyes slowly widened in understanding and gasped, covering her mouth, "No! Oh… Screwy… I… I didn't realize…" Tears started falling.

"It's okay, I had this talk before with him. There's a chance he exists and there's a chance he doesn't… We're hoping he does, but if he doesn't… I'm just going to have to accept it."

"I've been so blind! It should have occurred to me! It's not fair! We get to have our loves, but you don't! Screw Ball… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. Just you being here for me is enough."

"And I shall. I shall. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she shouted out.

"Hey… Who's doing my mom's pinkie-promise…?" Cotton groggily said as she made it into the room.

Apple Jewel was still wide awake as she came into the room, "I heard a shout. Everyone okay?"

The boys came in next, feeling exhausted, and Whirl gave out a yawn.

"Dudes, it's the middle of the night…"

Dignity wearily nodded, "We need our rest for when we possibly have to travel across Equestria to get to the Breezies."

Starling then came in looking tired, "Yes, especially since Mother has agreed to turn us into Breezies."

Fire pointed, "So we really should get back to bed."

Screwy said, "I agree." She started taking her leave. "Night, everypony!" They gave her random "good-nights" and once she turned the corner and was out of earshot, Gem addressed her cousins.

"Um, do we really need to find the rest of the shards so soon? We have more than enough now, so why rush?"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

Whirl pointed, "Um, hello? We don't belong here! Our parents' lives have gotten messed over! We need to fix it so everything can be just as it was!"

"But that's just the problem!"

"Huh?!" they said, feeling utterly confused by her words.

She shook her head, "I didn't get it either at first, but Screw Ball made me realized how lucky we are… She and Moth Ball have gotten close since our adventure started, but what happens when we go back? Will she still get to have him?"

Their eyes widened, realizing the truth of those words.

Cotton was the first to exclaim, "Holey moley! If we go back, Moth Ball won't remember anything about this!"

Starling sadly said, "It's worse than that… he might not… exist…"

Gem kept shaking her head, "Guys, let's face it: she was right during our fight before the Windigos appeared. She might never find love like this again. I am positive Moth Ball is her soul mate! I see it every time they're together."

Whirl slowly said, "Well… maybe we can bring him with us…?"

It was Fire's turn to shake his head, "Bad idea, cuz. We already made one butterfly effect in the space-time continuum. No sense in making it worse. Plus, it is possible there will be a Moth Ball in our timeline. If there are two of them…it would be very bad indeed."

"So… she's doomed to say good-bye forever…?" Jewel had tears in her eyes. She understood the pain of not having one's beloved all too well. Then she remembered all the times she and Screwy spent. She was more than her cousin; she was her best friend. However, recent events had made them distant. "I have been so selfish…" she uttered.

"We all have been." Dignity pointed.

"The Windigos had the right idea to curse us with cold hearts," said Star.

"We understood we've been sheltered most of our lives, but we still didn't understand our parents and each other." Fire motioned.

Cotton waved her hooves, "Well, no more, I say! We are family! And family should always come from first!"

"Hear, hear!" Dignity and Gem both said.

"You bet!" Whirl exclaimed.

"We're with you!" proclaimed Star.

"To the end!" declared Fire as he held his hoof out and the others put theirs out in unity.

* * *

 _ **AN: And K5 wrote Snowy's segment.**_


	29. Chapter 29

"They're still at the castle. They're catching up from the last twenty years or so." Moth Ball reported to his mother. The plan was that he had to keep her distracted while Screw Ball's cousins went to the Breezies to find another shard.

"Good, good…" she wickedly smirked. "The more Celestia feels happy, the rest of her ponies feel happy, and happiness equals love." She faced her subjects, "Isn't that right, my pets?"

There was buzzing as they agreed to her statement.

"You are doing well, Moth Ball. Keep it up."

"Yes, Mother." he bowed his head, much to his distaste, and went out.

The commander told the queen, "Your Highness, why didn't you bring up what happened last night when he was not in disguise with the mare I saw with him?"

"Why should I? It's obvious he has managed to seduce the mare that he has no need to disguise himself. He must be using her as his informant."

"He's doing a pretty excellent job, then."

"Of course he is! He's my son, isn't he?! Where else would he have learned his techniques from?"

"But I sensed a large amount of love coming from them last night and I don't think it was just the mare…"

Chrysalis glared darkly at the changeling solider, "You're sure?"

"Affirmative."

She turned away as she said under her breath, "Perhaps I will need to have a little chat with my son…"

* * *

Screw Ball was confused by what Fire Spark was saying.

"Why do I have to stay here while the rest of you are going to the Breezies?"

"We need someone to keep an eye on things while we're away." But he could see from Screwy's expression she wasn't buying it.

"Fine… we thought you would like it if you could stay close to Moth Ball… You know he has to stay here to keep his mother occupied." Suddenly, he felt hers wrapping her arms around him and noticed a wetness on his shoulder, "Are… you…? Crying?"

She faced him with happy tears as she wiped them away, "That is the sweetest thing you guys are doing!"

"Consider it as a gift to make up for not noticing your feelings sooner… You were right. You still shouldn't have hypnotized Gemstone, but we can understand why you did it."

"You guys are the best! And don't worry, I promise to watch over our mothers while you're away."

"Uncle Shining Armor insisted on accompanying us. I can't blame him, for I long to return to Dawn's hooves."

"She's a lucky mare. All I can say is you better not wait too long to marry her."

He had a look of guilt, "I just wish you can…"

She finished for him, "Have a happily-ever-after? It would be nice, but we do need to fix this timeline… I made a vow that if I couldn't have love, then I would help others find love…"

"You are truly a noble mare, Screwy…" they went into a hug.

Moth Ball saw the sight as he walked in. He could have sworn that if they weren't related, he would have been so jealous. He made a point of it as he said, "I swear, if you weren't her cousin, I would feel very threatened by this."

Screwy giggled as she blushed.

Fire smirked in amusement, "Fret not. Even if we weren't, she wouldn't be my type. She's all yours."

"I sure am!" she flashed a flirtatious smile at her changeling beau and he blushed in return.

"Alright, I got your map of the location where the Breezies are." Fire took it out. "Now if we turn into Breezies and follow these directions, we should get to the place?"

"Yup," Screwy pointed. "Just follow them to a T and you'll be there in no time. First, take off at the Astronomy Tower."

He nodded, "Yeah…"

Screwball slid her hoof across the map as she said, "Then travel 40 miles to Elk Point Tundra."

"Elk Point Tundra?! You're kidding me! We'll freeze out there!"

Mothball pointed out, "Not to mention the curse will progress more in cold temperatures."

Screwball nodded in acknowledgment, "I know, but it's a risk we'll have to take." She reverted her attention back to the map and continued, "After you get through the tundra, you're going to travel across Goati Desert before you finally reach the Breezies' land at this point."

Fire Spark said, "Assuming whether the portal's open or not. But if it isn't, Mom supplied us with a spell that'll open it."

"If everything is successful, we'll meet you where the desert and tundra meet."

"Good. We'll see you two when we return with another shard."

Mothy pointed, "Just keep in mind that my mother won't wait forever. I don't know how much longer I can keep her at bay."

"Got it." Fire nodded.

* * *

Cotton - in her new Breezie body - squealed in delight as she twirled around the rest of her Breezie cousins, Breezie Rock Salt, and Breezie Shining Armor. They were traveling across Equestria on a breeze that Rainbow and a couple of other Pegasi guards she recruited helped make in Canterlot.

Gemstone scolded, "Cotton, stay with the group! We're so tiny now, we can't afford to get separated and lost!"

Whirl pointed, "She's right!" He grabbed onto his cousin's tiny hoof and put her in line, "Now stay put!"

"Aww!" she whined. She brightened up again and began to sing, _"On the road again…I can't wait to get on the road again…"_

Several of the cousins groaned as Whirl Wind said, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Cotton replied cheerfully, "Nope."

Starling remarked, "Just like Aunt Pinkie Pie."

Roller Blade said, "No duh."

Shining Armor asked, "Fire Spark, where are we on the map?"

Fire Spark looked at it and said, "We should be nearing Elk Point Tundra by now."

Snow Pea, who was at the front, said, "All right. You know the drill. Huddle up so you don't freeze. Change formation per minute so everyone gets a turn being warm. Shining Armor and I will use our magic to keep you all in place so none of you accidentally gets separated from the group. Are we good?"

Every Breezie affirmed, "Yep!"

LB pointed to the horizon and said, "There's the tundra, dead ahead!"

Snow Pea said, "Okay. On my mark, huddle together. One…two…three!"

At her signal, the cousins and Rock Salt huddled together into one big lump of Breezies. Shining Armor aimed his magic at the group and enveloped them in a red aura. Without looking back at her cousins and friend, Snow Pea activated her horn and her blue magic aura mixed with Shining Armor's to create a violet aura around the group. When they reached the tundra, Snow Pea couldn't feel the cold, but since the cursed group became hypersensitive to the cold, they started shivering.

Shining Armor said, "Hold fast, guys! You can make it!"

Gemstone shivered, "A-are you sure we won't t-turn into ice statues before w-we get through the tundra?"

Rock Salt said, "We can do this! It won't be long now…" He turned to Snow Pea and asked, "…right, Snow Pea?"

The snow princess turned back to see the tightly-packed group. She gasped when she saw white streaks replacing the last of their regular mane colors. She was terrified of the possible outcome for a moment until she reminded herself to stay optimistic.

She told them, "Don't worry. We'll get to the desert in no time. Just hang on." She then thought when she turned from them, _I hope._

The group barely made it through the tundra when they reached the desert. The cold had depleted the group of their strength – Shining Armor and Snow Pea from using their magic and the rest from the curse – so they sat down on a leafy plant to rest for a few moments. Snowy checked her cousins and friend for any more signs of the curse progressing, but to her relief, their completely white manes marked the only stage the curse had reached so far.

Snow went to her sister and asked, "Are you doing okay, Lil?"

LB replied, "Yeah. Just a little cold, but not as much as when we were in the tundra. You were really great out there, Snowy. You showed true leadership and got us through the tundra okay."

"I was more than a leader, sis. I was family. I'm just glad that you're all okay now. Still, I don't know how much time we have before the curse is complete."

"You're doing everything you can, Snow Pea."

"But what if I'm not doing enough? That's the problem."

"So what if it's not enough? It's still your best. I'm lucky to have a sister who's looking out for all of us."

Snow Pea turned away from her in shame and said, "Would you want to have a sister who just keeps wrecking everything, including time? I tried to stomp my hoof three times last night, but it didn't work."

"What? Why did you do it in the first place?"

"I thought I could destroy this alternate timeline and set things right again."

"But what about the mirror? If you had destroyed this timeline, the remaining shards might've never been found."

"See? I wasn't thinking. Look, the sooner we find the rest of the shards, the better."

Shining Armor said, "She's right. We have to move quickly before the portal to the Breezies' land closes up."

Thankfully, every Breezie recovered from their trip through Elk Point Tundra, so they resumed the journey. They flew across the desert and finally reached a waterfall.

Cotton gasped when she saw a hole beside it, "The portal's open! The portal's open!"

Fire Spark said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the portal."

Shining Armor said, "Well, let's go through it and find out." He was desperately hoping that the portal would be open so he would see his beloved Cadance again. To his delight, a small opening with a shimmery rim laid at the far end of the tunnel.

LB exclaimed, "This is it!"

Cotton cheered as she spun around, "Woo-hoo! We found the Breezies!"

Dignity said, "Well, we'd better hurry, then. It looks like the entrance won't be open for long."

The group quickly got to the other side and gasped at the amazement of the Breezies' native land.

Whirl Wind cried, "Holy miniside paradise!"

Skater said, "This place is the awesomest!"

Cotton squealed in delight, "So…stinkin'…cute!"

Just then, a crowd of Breezies hovered to the newcomers. Many chattered in curiosity of who the visitors could possibly be.

Rock Salt whispered, "Um…What are they saying?"

Starling shrugged, "I have no clue."

At that moment, a blue Breezie with a fluffy, pink mane flew forward. He asked a question in the Breezie language.

Fire Spark elaborated, "We're…sorry…We don't…understand you…Can any one of you speak in this language?"

The blue Breezie said as he pointed to himself, "I will speak on behalf of the Breezies. Again, I ask, what business do you have here?"

Shining Armor flew forward and said, "We seek the Breezie named Cadance."

As the native Breezies gasped, Sea Breeze asked in suspicion, "What do you want with Cadance?"

"I wish to see her again. Cadance and I were childhood friends. Please, I ask that we may meet again."

Before Sea Breeze could say a word, a sweet voice came from the crowd, "Sea Breeze, what's going on here-" She gasped when she saw Shining Armor's face.

She had never expected to see him again, and in Breezie form, too. The same could be said for Shining Armor. He was smitten with how beautiful Cadance had become. He could only imagine how her pony form would reflect the beauty within her.

He said softly with glimmering eyes, "Cady…"

Cadance's own eyes filled with tears as she flew to embrace him. "Shiny!" When they hugged tightly, she smiled, "Oh, Shiny, it is you!"

Sea Breeze asked, "You are very devoted to come here in this form. But how did you possibly know where Cadance was?"

Apple Jewel said, "Princess Luna told us." She and the cousins knew it was the truth because Luna had told them the story a long time ago in the right timeline.

Cadance asked with hopeful eyes, "So does this mean my mother wants me to come home?"

Snow Pea nodded, "Yes, but we aren't sure about the danger that'll be out there." That was true. Nopony knew where Tirek was hiding. They considered the possibility of running into him, but knew it was a risk worth taking.

Sea Breeze said, "Of course. Life in Equestria for a Breezie is far too dangerous, especially since we are so small."

Shining Armor said, "Don't worry. We've got just the thing to help Cadance."

Sea Breeze stayed silent until he said, "All right. But only if you take good care of Cadance."

Cadance hugged Sea Breeze in gratitude and said, "Thank you, Sea Breeze. For this and everything!"

He chuckled, "You are most welcome, Cadance. Now go out into the world and fulfill your destiny."

As soon as the native Breezies said goodbye to Cadance, she and the visitors left through the portal before it closed. When they got to the waterfall, Cadance breathed, "It's been so long since I've been out here. The only time I left the Breezie land was the one pollination trip I embarked on."

The cousins knew that it was supposed to be that trip that reunited Cadance with her cousins. But since the sisters had been separated from each other in this timeline, there was virtually no way they could've been in Ponyville at the time. This made Snow Pea even guiltier for destroying the fateful tornado.

Shining Armor took her hooves and said, "Oh, Cadance, I missed you so much. There honestly wasn't any mare I would've rather married than you."

This took Cadance by surprise. "Really? You never married because…you wanted me?"

He nodded, "Yes, Cady. I really mean it."

She pulled away from him and said, "But I can't marry you. Not like this. I don't think there's a way to end this curse."

He then smirked as he gestured to the other Breezies, "And that's why they're here."

Apple Butter said, "You see, we're from an alternate timeline where you and Shining Armor are living happily-ever-after. Snow Pea –" She glanced at her cousin, who gave an uncomfortable look. Apple Butter corrected herself, "I mean, a mirror containing an important day was destroyed. It turns out that particular day held the key to our future. We're supposed to be the children of your cousins and adopted cousins, so we know this isn't the right timeline. We're trying to find the shards of the mirror so we can set everything right."

Starling added, "We figured that if we mended the bonds in our family, we could find more shards."

Cadance asked, "Is that how you know about what happened to me?"

Shining Armor nodded, "Yes, Cadance. Everything they told me was true. They were the only ones besides Twilight who knew about our relationship as kids."

She rubbed her chin in thought, "Hmm…Let me test them." She then asked the Breezies, "What did I give to Shining Armor to remember me by?"

Amazingly, all of the girls answered, "A blue hair ribbon!"

Roller asked, "How could you guys remember that stuff? We only remember the big picture."

LB said, "Hey, we remember everything that's romantic."

Cadance was surprised by the girls' answer and then said, "So…this isn't the right timeline. We've been living a lie all along."

Shining Armor said, "But we can help restore history as it should be, Cady."

"But how?"

Gemstone said, "By breaking your curse."

Cadance asked with hopeful eyes, "You mean there is a way to turn me back into a pony?"

The Breezies all nodded before Starling said, "In the proper timeline, Shining Armor broke your curse by proclaiming a vow of everlasting love after you kissed him."

Shining said, "Ever since they told me how, I've been practicing my vow to you on the way here."

Cadance smiled, "I would love to hear it, but I love you even more." She then kissed her beloved on the lips.

After being in a daze for a few moments, Shining Armor shook out of it and cleared his throat, "Well, here it goes." He took Cadance's hooves and said, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I make a vow of everlasting love to you. To me, you are not just a beauty with appearances, but you are also beautiful at heart. Your kindness, your courage, I have always loved you for that. And I will never stop loving you even until the day you die because I will love you for much longer than that. This is my vow."

Cadance was on the brink of joyful tears as she grinned, "Oh, Shiny!"

When they locked lips, their horns joined and began to glow. The glow became so bright that the other Breezies had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, the group gasped to see the couple in their pony forms! Cadance, overjoyed to regain her true form, hugged Shining Armor as he twirled her in the air.

The alicorn said, "I'm me again! Isn't it wonderful?"

Her beloved said, "I don't care what form you are, as long as I'm with you to the ends of Equestria."

They locked lips again when the Breezies saw something shimmering in Shining Armor's mane and Cadance's. Without ruining the special moment, Little Button and Skater delicately grabbed the shards. When they peered into it, there was nothing but their own reflections.

Skater asked, "Do you see anything, Lil?"

LB responded, "Nope. Just my face."

"Ditto."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind carried the Breezies away. The couple cried, "Guys!"

Whirl Wind cried, "Turn us back into ponies, Star!"

Starling said, "I can't! We're too high up in the air!"

Fire Spark shouted to Shining Armor and Cadance, "Don't worry about us! We'll find you! Just meet Screwball where Goati Desert and Elk Point Tundra meet!"

The reunited couple looked on in worry as the wind took the group to who-knows-where.

* * *

 _ **AN: I wrote up until "she whined." The rest was all K5.**_


	30. Chapter 30

The Breezies spun and whirled around in the air as the wind took them far away. None of them knew when they would ever stop.

Whirl Wind moaned, "I think I'm getting airsick."

Skater said, "Why, Whirl Wind. I've never known you to be the type to get motion sickness."

Rock Salt pointed to something, despite spinning continuously, "Look! Up ahead!"

In their ever-changing range of vision, the Breezies saw that they were coming up to a tall building.

Snow Pea commanded, "Huddle together and brace for impact!"

Meanwhile, an orange stallion with glasses was at his desk looking at papers when…

 _SPLAT!_

He looked towards the window and saw a big lump of bugs against the glass. He grimaced as he walked to the window, "Eww! I better get the window-washer before…" He trailed off as soon as he saw that the bugs were actually Breezies! He exclaimed as he took off his glasses, "Wowzers! Real-life Breezies! Here, let me get you inside!"

As soon as he opened the window, the wind blasted the group of Breezies to the far end of the room. Some even got on the stallion's face. Cotton, being one of the Breezies on his face, gasped as she looked into the eyes of her father!

Cheese Sandwich chuckled as he gently wiped the Breezies from his face, "That's certainly a strong wind out there. Say, what are you guys doing in Equestria?"

Starling flew up to him and said, "Oh, we're not really Breezies. We just transformed into this form to help a friend. Can you give us room so we can turn back into ponies?"

Cheese said as he stepped to a wall, "Well, okay. If you insist."

Starling activated her horn and in a flash, the Breezies were once again ponies.

Cheese remarked, "Whoa! I didn't even know you could do that!"

"My mother taught us the spell."

"So why were you Breezies in the first place?"

Cotton explained before anypony could stop her, "We're from an alternate timeline and so we're trying to get things back to normal. We were Breezies because we were helping Shining Armor reunite with Princess Cadance because she was cursed to be a Breezie. After the spell was broken, a wind took us away and led us here."

Cheese looked like he couldn't believe anything Cotton said, but then he exclaimed, "Wow! No wonder I had a doozy of a Cheesy Sense today! It was telling me something big was going to happen. And, well, nothing can be bigger than this!"

Cotton said, "Well, I would tell you that I'm your daughter, but I have no more brown in my mane to prove it."

Just then, Cheese squinted his eyes as if he just glimpsed at something. He said as he went over to Cotton, "Wait a minute. I think I see something. Hold still." He then lifted her mane and to the surprise of everypony, only a few wisps of brown remained! He breathed as he set down Cotton's mane, "Well, I'll be…You really _are_ my daughter! Come here, snookums!"

Cotton cried happy tears as she embraced her father. Rock Salt and the rest of the cousins gushed at the heartwarming scene.

Cheese said to the group as he pulled apart from Cotton, "Tell you what? You can spend the night at my place. I'll give you ice cream while you tell me everything."

Whirl Wind smiled, "It looks like you got yourself a deal."

* * *

Screwy and Mothy looked up at the night sky from a balcony, enjoying each other's company. Mothball wished they could stay like this forever, but he knew it was impossible. His mother was expecting him, so he turned to his beloved.

"Screwy… I have to go now."

She groaned and held on to him, "Just one more minute…"

He stroked her mane as they embraced. It took some willpower, but they managed to break away from each other as Mothy started taking off.

"Be safe." she told him.

"I will." With a one final look of sorrow, he buzzed onward.

He got closer to the cave, but the moment he went in, he knew something was off.

Everything was dark and quiet… Too quiet… Suddenly, with a single clopping of hooves, the queen showed up lighting the way with her horn, which had a sickly green glow.

"Where are the others?" he questioned.

"I sent them all into hibernation." She pointed with her horn and showed changelings resting in green cocoons. "Our subjects need all the rest they can get for when we take over Equestria." She gave him a sickly-sweet smile, "Tell me, my son, how did you seduce the mare to do your bidding?"

He felt himself jerking at that end sentence. He carefully asked, "Mare? What mare?"

Chrysalis gave a low chuckle, "Don't play dumb with me, Mothball. I've had my spy following you, watching your every move… After all, you were gone for such a long time, I had to make sure you were still following my orders…"

Mothball held in his breath.

"So, who is she?"

"Why… why do you want to know? She's just a pawn in my plan!" he quickly said.

"But how did you come across her? For that matter, what is her status for her to be able to get inside the castle? And how can she have a large amount of love when Canterlot is starting to love again…?"

Mothball didn't know what to do. If he left now, that would prove he was a traitor to his kind, to his mother… But he also couldn't betray Screwball. To give away their plans, their love… it would be very bad…

"So… it isn't just the mare being in love… You actually care for the mare as well…"

He didn't say anything.

"Suddenly, your request to have a pony for a queen makes sense now… You also asked if one of us could have a heart that we would feel love… You found out it was you…"

He softly asked while being close to tears, "Have you known…? Have you known all along I had a heart…?"

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't believe them to be true… Perhaps I should have…"

He decided to level with her, "Alright. It's true. My heart didn't allow me to drain love on my first hunt. I knew you would be ashamed of me if you ever found out. That's why I stayed in the Everfree Forest, so no pony or you could find me."

"That still doesn't explain how you came across the mare."

"Screwball is not your concern!" he shouted until he covered his mouth, realizing he revealed her name.

"Screwball…?" Then she burst out laughing, "What kind of stupid name is that for a stupid mare?!"

"Shut up! You don't talk about her like that!"

"How dare you! You do not give the commands around here! I am the queen!"

His emotions started to run away from him,"Would you stop acting like a queen and just act like my mother for once?! It's been like this ever since I was little! I want what Screwy has! A family! Ponies who cared about each other! We have never once acted like a family!"

"Because we no use for such things! Family, friends, love… Blech! Living close to the ponies has poisoned your mind, Mothball! That mare, especially! Who is she?! This… Screwball… What makes her so special…? That she gets to live in that castle. Is she a servant or what?!"

Defiantly, he said, "A princess."

"Princess?! There's no such thing as a Princess Screwball!"

"Here, no. But somewhere else in another time, in a time I know for a fact that you're imprisioned instead of roaming around like you are now. I don't know if I am alive there, but I would gladly take that chance so she can go back and everyone would be free of you!"

"Such lies!" In one blast, she imprisoned him in a large green cocoon.

He looked around and quickly used his horn to blast at it, but the cocoon was too strong.

She faced him and darkly said, "If you do not want to tell me, then I will just have to find out for myself…" She quickly transformed into him, giving off an evil grin.

He pounded on the cocoon in protest while he helplessly watched the imposter leave. He thought with despair, _Oh, what have I done…?_

* * *

Cheese remarked as the kids were eating their ice cream treats, "That's quite a story, if you ask me. Who knew I would've married Princess Pinkie Pie and have a daughter who's just as fun as we are?"

Cotton smiled, "Yeah, except it's supposed to be real. By the way, what are you in this timeline?"

He answered, "I'm the CEO of my party-planning company."

The rest of the ponies gave surprised expressions and exclaimed, "Whoa! No kidding?! You still became a party pony?"

"Yep. I wandered all around Equestria until I came across a joke shop that was selling stuff approved by Pinkie Pie. I just knew that I wanted to be a party pony so I could do what she did and impress her. By the time I opened my joke shop in Canterlot, Pinkie Pie had already married Prince Pokey Pierce. Despite being heartbroken, I continued my work and brought as much joy throughout Equestria as possible. Eventually, I formed a company for party-planning and now, here I am. Everything I ever did was for Pinkie's sake. I vowed to carry on her legacy when she wouldn't be able to."

Cotton gushed, "Aww! That's so sweet of you to do it for her!"

Apple Jewel remarked, "That's some serious devotion."

Fire Spark added, "Even though you couldn't have her."

Cheese sighed sadly, "I know, but at least I did some good for Equestria."

When he sat down in his chair again, he gave a yelp. He looked behind him and said, "What did I just sit on?"

To the others' surprise, Cheese pulled out a mirror shard!

Little Button remarked, "That's another mirror shard!"

"It is?"

Cotton casually took it and said, "Thanks, Daddy."

She glanced into the shard and saw an event playing on it. She saw an orange colt with glasses carrying a basket. She realized it was her father when he was young. Suddenly, a tornado came and sucked him into the funnel. He shouted as he kept spinning around and around until a purple egg smacked into him.

He said to the egg as he held it, _"Oh, hello."_

Just a few moments later, Cheese and the egg fell into a pile of hay. Without realizing there were two newcomers, a pony tilted the cart of hay and its contents were loaded onto a train. The image then flashed to Cheese getting off the boxcar and looking around the Canterlot train station in wonder. He saw it was getting cloudy out, so he hurried around Canterlot for any shelter.

When he found an inn he could stay at, the manager said, _"You can stay here, but your egg can't."_

A young Cheese protested, _"But it's not really my egg."_

 _"_ _Then why are you carrying it? Hmm?"_

Cheese looked as if the manager made a good point. He knew he had to drop the egg off somewhere. The question was where, though. He scoured across the city until he saw that the palace gates were open. Despite being hesitant, Cheese slipped past the guards and got to the doorstep. He took his basket and blanket and put the egg inside.

He whispered, _"Be safe, little guy."_

The image then flashed to the next morning when Cheese was walking on the streets. He soon noticed ponies flocking in a certain direction. He decided to follow them and see what the hullabaloo was about. He was amazed to find a huge party in the castle courtyard. When he turned his gaze to the center of the celebration, he saw a pink pony bouncing on the stage.

Pinkie took the microphone and spoke to the crowd, _"Hiya, folks! I wanna thank you for coming to the welcome party of our new egg!"_

When she gestured towards the guest of honor, Cheese gasped as he saw that it was the egg he left at the doorstep. He was so filled with joy that he wanted to replicate this emotion for other ponies to have. Maybe he could throw parties just like Princess Pinkie would. At that moment, he had found his calling.

Cotton was amazed to see her dad's story right before her eyes.

Skater asked, "So what did you see?"

She smiled, "Only the most amazing thing ever!"

Cheese asked, "What? What did you see?"

As Cotton relayed the story that played on the shard, the ponies in the room were downright amazed.

Whirl asked, "So you're saying that Uncle Cheese would've found his destiny anyway, but the tornado helped him find it and Aunt Pinkie sooner?"

Starling nodded, "That seems about right."

Cheese said, "You must be really tired from all that excitement today, huh? Why don't you all go to bed so you can rest up for tomorrow?"

Cotton embraced her dad and said, "We will. Thank you so much for helping us, even if we did seem a bit crazy."

Cheese scoffed playfully, "I should know crazy. Look at me. I'm crazy. I've yet to find someone else who's crazier than I am."

The rest of the ponies chuckled at that, knowing that there was indeed someone crazier than Cheese was.

* * *

Chrysalis remembered the commander's description of the mare and managed to locate her guest room. She approached the bed while still being disguised as her son. She took one look at the mare and thought with disgust, _What could Mothball possibly see in her?_ She forcibly nudged her awake.

Screwball woke up with a start, "Mothy, what's-" She was stopped short when Chrysalis used her mind-control powers. Since the queen could feel the love the mare was giving toward her son, it was easy to take control of the mare's mind.

"Now, listen closely: you will tell me everything about yourself, where you come from, who your parents are, everything about your family."

As Screwball told the answers, Chrysalis thought with shock.

 _So, he was right… This mare does come from a different time… The life I've been living has been nothing but a big trick._ The more she kept listening to Screw Ball, the more she realized that there were enemies the royal family had stopped before, but this timeline had changed all that. Those enemies were out there somewhere, so if she could get them together and stop this mare and her cousins from going back…

She told Screwball, "That's enough. Now, you will forget this ever happened… Am I clear?"

She said in a monotone voice, "Yes… very clear…"

"Good." She transformed back to herself and her horn glowed some more, causing Screwy to go back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: CN12: I wrote the Screwy, Mothball, and Chrysalis scenes.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Starling woke up shivering in her bed. She didn't know how to even explain it. Her bed seemed warm and inviting when she got in it the night before. Then, all memory of the events from the last few days came flooding back.

She thought wearily, _Oh, right. The Windigos' curse._

She mustered every bit of her strength to get out of her bed and to the mirror close to the door. Every bone in her body felt cold as if ice had somehow penetrated her skin and started growing in the deepest part of her whole self. She could definitely tell it was the curse progressing. When she checked her mane the night before, she found a small blue streak right next to her left ear. Even though the room was dim because some of her cousins were still sleeping, Starling lifted the piece of her mane that was next to her ear. To her shock, no trace of blue remained. There was now only white.

She heard Whirl's voice shiver, "Hey, who turned down the thermostat?"

Cotton quivered as she wrapped herself in her blanket, "Yeah. I'm as cold as a snow cone in winter."

Snow Pea said, "I don't think it's the thermostat. It might be the curse. It could be getting worse."

Skater groaned, "You're getting to be as bad as Zecora now."

Snow Pea pretended to ignore the remark and said as she got out of bed, "I'll go tell Uncle Cheese to put on the fire." She walked out of the room and found Cheese in the living room. She asked him, "Hey, Cheese? Can you get the fireplace going?"

Cheese said in surprise, "In the middle of summer? Look, I'd like to, but there's a chimney sweep working right now. There's been a problem with the flue for a couple of days. But I promise, I'll put on a fire as soon as he's finished."

Suddenly, they heard a scream and -

 _FA-WHUMPH!_

Cheese and Snowy coughed from the cloud of soot before somepony said, "Well, the good news is I've fixed the blockage."

Snow Pea couldn't believe who she was seeing. The chimney sweep who had landed on his head was none other than Flash Sentry himself! She exclaimed before she could stop herself, "Uncle Flash!"

Cheese went to him in concern and asked as he helped Flash on his feet, "Hey, you okay, Flash?"

Flash coughed as he got up, "Yeah. *cough* Although landing headfirst wasn't part of the job." When he looked at Snow Pea, he said, "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest."

Cheese smiled, "Actually, it's more than one." He pointed to the group of visitors as they came into the living room on cue.

The cousins all gasped when they saw Flash Sentry as a chimney sweep.

Apple Jewel breathed, "Uncle Flash…"

Gem whispered, "Why is he so…dirty?"

Dignity said, "I didn't think he would get dirtier than the time he stumbled halfway across the Everfree Forest just to find Angel Bunny."

Fire Spark and Starling were just stunned to see their father like this. He was supposed to be a noble guard-turned-prince, but here he was a struggling chimney sweep.

Flash waved to the group and said, "Hi, everypony." He then asked Cheese, "Did you take it upon yourself to plan a party for these folks?"

Cheese explained, "They just…" He gave a wink to the kids as he said, "… _dropped_ in and we became friends."

The orange Pegasus chuckled, "You make friends with everypony you meet."

"But this isn't your ordinary bunch of ponies, Flash. These ponies are special."

Flash joked, "What? Did they come from outer space?"

"More like outer _time_."

"Wait, what?"

Fire Spark stepped forth and said, "I'm Fire Spark. My cousins and our friend are from another timeline. This one was altered by accident. In the time that we lived in, you were married to Princess Twilight Sparkle and had me and my sister, Starling." He gestured for his sister to come forth. "I know this is a bit hard for you to swallow, but it's the truth."

Starling said, "We've been collecting mirror shards from an important day so we can restore the rightful timeline. We need to mend the bonds of our family to get more shards. That's where Cheese came in and now you. Will you please help us?"

Flash was unsure what to think of this new development, but he decided to give them a chance by testing them. He said, "All right, but only if you answer this question. It's a secret that only I know and no one else does. You ready?"

After Fire and Star nodded, Flash whispered the question to them. When they whispered their response to him, the sweep's eyes widened.

He faced them and said in an astonished tone, "I didn't really think you were going to get it." He looked at Fire and saw that the colt looked a lot like him. A small smile crept on his face and said, "You must be my children from another timeline! Give your old colt a hug!"

Even though the embrace was sweet and warm, Fire Spark couldn't help feeling guilty about everything that led to this alternate timeline. He thought, _I wasn't there for any of them…My sister, my cousins, everyone. I gave up my birthright at the first possible chance and let Starling take all the weight of the world. I was so wrapped up with what I wanted that I neglected how the others were feeling. I want to fix this and apologize to everypony when we get back._

Cheese then glimpsed at something in the fireplace and said, "Funny. That wasn't there before."

Fire Spark's eyes fixed on the fireplace and saw something shimmering. He picked it up and found that it was a mirror shard.

Flash remarked, "Wow. I guess this really isn't the right timeline."

Fire gazed into the shard and saw an event playing before his eyes. He saw his father as a young colt wandering the streets of an unknown town. A strong wind was blowing through the place and Flash could hardly walk through the tough weather. Suddenly, a flyer landed on his leg. He took it and saw that it was for enrollment in the Royal Guard. A smile spread across his face as he knew that it was his destiny.

When the image faded away, Starling asked, "What did you see, Fire?"

He answered, "Dad was supposed to find a flyer that led him to join the Royal Guard."

Flash said, "A guard? I'm supposed to be a guard?"

Star explained, "Before you married Twilight."

Flash nodded in realization, "Oh, I get it. But if you two are my kids, then why are your manes and tails white?"

Just then, the cursed ponies began feeling cold again. Some shivered while others almost crumpled to the floor.

Snow Pea explained, "Before the mirror was destroyed, Windigos placed a curse on them because of their cold behavior. Even if they don't feel resentment now, the curse will continue to progress until…" She could hardly bring herself to say it. "…they become ice statues."

Flash said, "Wow. That _is_ bad."

Cheese said as he hurried off, "Don't worry. I'll get my emergency hot cocoa supply. I'd normally save them for winter, but this is a real emergency. And I really hope it helps."

* * *

Screwball woke up in her bed with a small shiver throughout her body. When memory of past events came back to her, she knew it was the Windigos' curse making her this cold. She barely got out of bed and went out into the empty hallway. She thought it was strange since Mothball was usually at her door when she woke up.

She called out, "Mothball! Mothball, are you there? Mothball! Ollie-ollie-oxen free! Mothball, this isn't a joke! Now, where are you?"

She knew something had happened to him, but she couldn't search for him at the moment. She was supposed to meet the group at the place where the tundra and desert met. After she grabbed the mirror, she accidentally bumped into somepony.

Twilight apologized, "I'm so sorry, Screwball. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Screwball said, "That's okay. Have you seen Mothball around?"

The unicorn shook her head, "No, I haven't."

Screwy fussed, "But he has to be around here somewhere!"

"Tell you what? I'll send some guards out to look for Mothball while you meet your cousins at the rendezvous point. After you take Cadance to the Crystal Empire, then you and the others meet us back here and see if Mothball has been found or not."

Screwball smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Twilight. I just hope he's safe."

"Well, I want to make sure you're safe. How else will you get home if you're not?"

The Earth pony smirked, "Don't worry. I'll find a way."

Just like that, she teleported out of view in a yellow flash. To her surprise, Screwball found that she was at the edge of the tundra…the wrong end!

Screwy muttered, "Oh, terrific. Now the curse is short-circuiting my powers. Looks like I'll have to take the long way. I just hope I don't freeze into ice."

Not wanting to risk levitating, Screwball merely raced across the tundra, though the cold was sapping much of her strength. One or two times she stumbled, but she always managed to get back on track. By the time she made it to Goati Desert, she was shivering violently from both the running and the curse progressing. She was so tired that she collapsed just where the snow ended and the sand began. She practically pulled herself into the warm desert as she tried to catch her breath. She checked her hooves for any signs of frost, but luckily found none.

A distant voice then called out, "Screwball?"

A feminine voice followed, "Screwball, is that you?"

Screwy turned her head to her left and saw two silhouettes emerging from the horizon. She thought, _I really hope I'm not hallucinating._

She barely lifted her head and chest up to see the figures rushing towards her. Much to her delight, it was Cadance and Shining Armor!

Cadance ran to Screwball's side and asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

Screwball weakly remarked, "I just ran a marathon through Elk Point Tundra. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shining Armor said to Cadance, "It's the curse. She used a lot of her strength just to get across the snow."

"Where are my cousins?"

Cadance said sadly, "They got carried away by a wind. We don't know where they are."

"But I was supposed to take you all to the Crystal Empire."

"How about this? I'll carry you while I'm flying across the tundra."

Shining Armor nodded, "I'll run until we get to the plains."

After Cadance used her magic to levitate a weak Screwball off the ground, she flew up into the air while Shining Armor began to trot across the tundra.

Screwball said weakly, "I really hope my cousins are safe."


	32. Chapter 32

The traveling group of royals and Rock Salt had just left Cheese's home and now walked down the street. The hot chocolate Cheese gave them helped with their body temperatures greatly. Still, they didn't know how long it would last. They looked all around Manehattan while searching for the train station.

Gemstone remarked, "You know, Manehattan's such a big place in this timeline."

Roller said, "Yeah, though we've never been here before."

"Seam lives here. Or at least, he does in our timeline. I don't even know…"

The group took a few more steps before they noticed that somepony wasn't with them. They turned back and saw Gemstone, all shocked and motionless.

Dignity asked, "Sister? Are you okay?"

Gem breathed, "Do you…remember what Coco Pommel and Silver Shill did before they came to Manehattan?"

Apple Jewel answered, "They were Tirek's servants, weren't they?"

At that moment, the kids realized what Gem was getting at.

Fire Spark said, "Since Tirek was never defeated and we've yet to encounter him, it could be possible that Miss Pommel and Silver Shill are still serving him."

Gemstone's voice quivered with dread, "But what about Seam? He…he might not…" She couldn't bring herself to say it and burst into tears.

The others knew what she was getting at and Dignity and Apple Jewel wrapped their arms around her in sympathy.

Dignity said, "It's an awful thing for your true love to not exist in this world."

Jewel gave a sad chuckle, "I know how she feels. Asher doesn't exist here, either."

Starling asked, "And if we're not meant to exist here, then who is?"

Suddenly, a small cloud whizzed over them and a Pegasus chased after it. They heard the stallion say, "Hey, come back here, you! You're going back into the processing machine even if I have to drag you every wingbeat of the way!"

Whirl had a gaped expression and he breathed, "No way. Is that…?"

The other cousins were shocked as well when they realized the Pegasus that was chasing the cloud was Soarin'!

Soarin' finally caught up to the cloud and scooped it into a glass jar. "Gotcha! It took me a while, but I finally have you, you little scamp."

Just then, he heard shouting by various ponies and looked down to see a group of them waving at him as if they were trying to get his attention. He flew down to them and asked, "Um, yeah? What can I do for you?"

Whirl said, "Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but we're from an alternate timeline and we're trying to fix a mirror so we can restore history as it should be." When Soarin' looked at him like he was crazy, Whirl further explained, "Look, to prove to you that what we're saying is true, I'll say this: you were a waterboy for the Wonderbolts because you wanted to join them."

Soarin', deciding to humor them, asked, "What year did I become a waterboy?" When Whirl whispered the response in his ear, Soarin's mouth flew open and his eyes shrunk. "I didn't think…It's just that…nopony's ever remembered the waterboy. Either you're a really avid fan of the Wonderbolts or you really are from another timeline."

Whirl said, "Well, it's more than that. I'm supposed to be your son."

Soarin' could see the stark resemblance to him now. The stranger had his eyes and his coat color. He wondered about the white mane color, though. He asked, "Are you Fleetfoot's kid, too?"

Whirl shook his head, "No." He brushed his hoof against his mane as he said, "The white in our manes is because Windigos put a freezing curse on us. I'm supposed to be Rainbow Dash's son as well as yours."

Now his dad was more shocked than ever. Soarin' said, "I…was supposed to marry…Princess Rainbow Dash?! Okay, I need a mug of apple cider right now. Why don't you all come up to my hovel in the sky and tell me everything? Maybe I'll make sense of it somehow."

* * *

Once Soarin' poured the apple cider in cups and mugs for the kids and himself, the group told him everything about what happened in their timeline. As he listened more intently, he soon grew to believe what the visitors were saying.

Soarin' then told them, "Well, that certainly explains a lot. Except that Wonderbolt bit. I quit being a waterboy after a long time and became a weather pony instead."

Starling said, "But in our timeline, something made you stay and we're trying to figure out what it was."

He shrugged, "You got me. I got tired being ignored and passed over. But if Whirl Wind here is my kid from another timeline, then I might've stayed for Rainbow Dash's sake. She always loved the derbies when King Sombra took her."

Whirl said, "Then it might have something to do with Mom."

At that moment, Soarin' took a sip of his mug. He noticed something queer and looked into his cider. He then pulled out a mirror shard and said, "That's weird. I don't remember putting this in my mug."

Snow Pea said in astonishment, "That's another mirror shard."

"It is?"

Whirl took the shard and said, "Yeah."

He looked into the piece and saw an image of his father when he was young. Soarin' looked tired and frustrated as he sat down on a bench.

The young Soarin' sighed, _"I might as well quit right now. It looks like I'll never be a Wonderbolt."_ Suddenly, a strong wind blew the locker room door open and the newspapers that were neatly stacked on a table took flight. He groaned, _"Oh…Why do these things happen to me?"_ Just then, he caught a glimpse of a picture of Rainbow Dash racing. He read the headline and saw that she raced for a good cause. He then said with newfound determination, _"Well, if she can race for a good cause, then so can I. I'll find a way to become a Wonderbolt for you, Rainbow Dash."_

Whirl's heart melted at his father's vow, even though his expression did not reflect what he was feeling.

Skater asked, "So what did you see?"

After Whirl explained everything, Soarin' said, "Wow. I must've been more into Rainbow Dash than I thought."

LB said, "Well, luckily for you, she's still single."

"She is?!"

Whirl said smugly, "Yep. Dukey Boy never had a chance."

Soarin's face lit up with hope until a clock rang. "Oh, shoot! I have to deliver a cool breeze to Marendelle!"

Snow Pea said to her cousins, "You know, this might be our chance to get a shard from Dad." She turned to Soarin' and asked, "Could we come with you to Marendelle? We could find something for you to give to Rainbow Dash."

"Well…I think I can give it a shot. Welcome aboard, dudes and dudettes!"

The group cheered as the cloud hovel made its way to Marendelle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadance strolled down the shimmering streets, but even though Screwball had visited the Empire many times, she could not enjoy it now. She was too cold to think of anything else. While they were making their way to the kingdom, a kindly stranger had offered Screwy a hoof-knitted sweater. Although it helped her keep somewhat warm, she now felt colder than ever when she and the couple reached the Empire. She attributed the icy sensation to the Empire's location near the Frozen North, but she feared that it might be something far worse.

Shining Armor asked, "Hey, Screwball? How are you holding up?"

Screwy shivered, "Not so good. I can't even feel my h-hooves."

Cadance said, "When we see Mother again, we'll ask her to help you."

When they reached the palace doors, two guards stopped them and asked, "Who might you strangers be?"

Cadance said, "I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, daughter of Princess Luna. This is Shining Armor and Screwball. We request an audience with my mother."

To make sure Cadance was who she said she was, one guard asked, "How did you come to be?"

Shining Armor had told her everything the cousins told him, so Cadance said with fair confidence, "Luna consumed a magical flower so she would have a child. I am that child."

The guards looked stunned and then ushered the trio inside. The second guard said in a surprised tone, "This way."

When they got to the double doors, the first guard said, "Wait here." He entered the throne room and said to Luna, who was sitting on the crystal throne, "Your Highness, a pony has come to the palace. She claims to be Princess Cadance."

Luna asked, "Has she passed the test?"

The guard nodded, "With flying colors."

Hope tepidly filled her heart as she said, "Bring her in."

When the double doors were opened, Luna could hardly believe what she was seeing. There she was, her beautiful daughter, standing before her mother with such grace and beauty.

Mother and daughter flew to embrace each other tightly. In that moment, both of them knew it to be true.

Luna said with a voice thick with emotion, "Oh, my daughter! I rejoice at your happy return!"

Cadance said likewise, "I'm just so happy to see you again after all these years."

Luna said sadly as she pulled apart from her daughter, "Yes. It has been too long. I was starting to wonder if you would ever return. But then, I looked into the dream of a seer and he foresaw your arrival here. He also predicted that you would know everything about your past. As soon as I woke up, I told the guards to ask you about how you came into the world. I knew I had to tell them about your birth, but there was no other way. And now…"

A smile broadened on Luna's face as she said, "I have my pride and joy back in my arms!" She hugged her daughter once more before she asked, "I have a nagging question, though. How did you learn of your history when I have not told you?"

Cadance said as she gestured to Screwball, "She and her cousins are from an alternate timeline. This timeline was not meant to be, so they are trying to find shards of a magic mirror so they can restore everything back to the way it should be. I know it's hard to believe, Mother, but trust us on this."

Luna said, "I had always sensed that something was not right. Now I have my proof thanks this young mare here." She gestured to Screwball. "And it is also to her that I give my thanks for the efforts to restore the proper timeline."

Screwball shivered, "Well...you can thank my cousins, too. They're off somewhere trying to find their way back to Canterlot maybe."

"I see. And to whom should I give my thanks for restoring Cadance's true form?"

Shining Armor stepped forth and said, "I broke Cadance's curse with everlasting love."

Screwball nodded, "That's how the curse was broken in the right timeline. Shining Armor made a vow of everlasting love."

Luna questioned Shining Armor with a raised brow, "You love my daughter very much?"

The captain bowed as he said, "Yes, Your Highness. Cadance and I were childhood friends before she was cursed. I never wanted to marry anypony but her. I will prove my worth if I must, so I can earn your blessing."

Luna looked serious for a few moments before she smiled, "Rise, Shining Armor." After he stood upright again, Luna continued, "This day, you have shown not just honor and nobility, but also compassion and love for my daughter Cadance. You have earned my trust and my blessing." She then joined Cadance's and Shining Armor's hooves as Luna said, "May there be many happy years for the union of these two souls."

Cadance and Shining Armor then embraced tightly and kissed passionately. Although it was hard for Luna to see her daughter kissing a stallion like that, she knew that the one who broke her daughter's curse was most definitely the stallion Cadance was meant to be with. Suddenly, a terrible thought crossed Luna's mind.

The dark blue alicorn turned to Screwball and asked in concern, "But what about Tirek? He must surely know by now that Cadance's curse has been broken."

Suddenly, a cold chill cut through Screwy like a knife. She groaned as she hit the floor.

Cadance asked in alarm, "Screwball?"

At that moment, an ominous whinnying filled the air and a cold wind blew into the throne room. Luna gasped when she saw Windigos outside the window!

Cold Front said menacingly and with glowing eyes, "A curse won't be the only thing that will be broken…"

* * *

Whirl shouted, "Marendelle ahoy!"

The ponies raced to the edge of the cloud to see the island of Marendelle coming into view.

Snow Pea breathed happily, "Home…like it was before the Windigos came."

After they parked the cloud hovel over Vermount's Lookout Point, Soarin' turned on the auto control for the wind machine. As soon as the gentle breeze weaved through the island, the group made their way to the village. Snow Pea and Lil were alarmed to see Flim Flam Brothers Exchange Store, even though they already knew about it.

Lil remarked, "It just feels so weird to have two conspirators set up shop here."

Skater said, "Yeah, since they don't exactly have a clean record."

Apple Butter said, "If you ask me, they're nothing but dirty thieves."

Just then, a gray Pegasus ran out of the store. The kids all stopped in their tracks and looked on in stunned silence.

The Flim Flam brothers then leaned out of the doorway and cried, "Help! Thief! We've been robbed!"

Skater sputtered, "But that's impossible! Dad would never steal something!"

As she was saying that, Rock Salt glimpsed at something Rumble was carrying. With shrunken eyes, he pointed to the running stallion and said uncomfortably, "Like a map?"

The cousins turned their gaze to Rumble's bag and sure enough, an unfurled map was hanging out.

Apple Butter gasped, "That's the map to the Lost Treasure of Marendelle!"

Roller Blade said before he got ready to run, "C'mon, Skater! We need to stop Dad!"

Skater remarked, "This has become just plain weird."

The twins flew off and chased after their father from the air. They had forgotten the curse upon them and followed him as if they weren't cold. Rumble saw their shadows and ran under roofs for cover.

Roller asked as his eyes darted for their dad, "Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, Skater realized, "Roller, Dad uses a secret move to catch ponies that hide from view."

He then smirked, "Let's do it."

They swooped down in front of the nearest alley and caught Rumble by surprise. He yelped as they pounced on him.

As soon as he regained his senses, he sputtered, "How did you do that?"

Roller Blade said, "Somepony taught us that move."

Skater said, "It's called…"

Both twins said as they hoof-bumped, "'Pop Goes the Weasel'."

Rumble's eyes widened as he said, "Wait a minute. That's my move."

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Halt!"

The Pegasi looked around them and saw that they were surrounded by guards with spears! The captain said, "In the name of King Button Mash, you are all under arrest. Since His Majesty has no other obligations for the day, you will be brought to the palace where he will try you for the charges of theft and possible involvement."

Rumble and the twins gulped at this.


	33. Chapter 33

While the guards were taking Rumble and the twins into the palace, Snow Pea and LB led the group and Soarin' to a secret passageway that only few knew about. They reached a panel at the end of the tunnel and opened it slightly.

Apple Butter whispered, "What do you see?"

Snow Pea, who was peeking through the tiny crack, said, "Okay, they just brought in Rumble and the twins."

At that moment, Rumble and the twins stood face-to-face with Button Mash and Babs Seeds. Even though Roller and Skater knew Babs was the queen through word-of-mouth, it still shocked them to see her seated right next to Button.

Babs spoke out in an authoritative voice, "You have been brought here today on the charge of theft and the accusation of involvement. How do you plead?"

Rumble and the twins all protested, "Not guilty!"

Button muttered, "Why do they always say that?"

Babs whispered to him, "I got this." She pointed to the twins and said, "You were seen pouncing on this colt in the alleyway. Were you trying to stop him?"

The twins answered, "Yes."

Rumble then asked, "But how did you use a move only I knew?"

Babs said pensively, "Yes, indeed. Where else did you learn his move?"

Just before Roller could reveal the identity of their teacher, Skater covered his mouth and said, "Our dad taught us."

Button asked, "And just who is your dad?"

The group hiding in the secret passageway grew nervous about how Skater would respond. She surprised them and everyone in the throne room by saying, "Let us tell you a story. And it's all true."

Babs nodded, "Speak."

Skater took a deep breath and said, "Once upon a time, there was an island prince. He played games and practiced sword-fighting all day long when he was a young colt."

Button's eyes widened when he realized how accurate the story was to his life.

Catching on to his sister's plan, Roller said, "On the other side of Equestria, there was a Pegasus who lost his parents in a weather accident. All he had left was his brother, but they became separated in Appleloosa."

Now it was Rumble's turn to gape in shock.

Babs asked in curiosity, "And was there a princess?"

Skater nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. There was a princess who had very strict parents. They always told her how to act like royalty and behave like royalty. She couldn't even think for herself. To do so would mean disgracing her family forever."

Babs softly gasped as she knew that what Skater said reflected her own life. But how was this possible?

Button asked, "What about the island prince? What happened to him?"

Roller said, "One day, his mother told him about a contest for every princess for a chance to become the prince's bride."

Skater added, "The serious princess went to the island on behalf of her parents and…" She almost couldn't bring herself to say the next part, but finished, "…won."

Rumble asked, "What about the Pegasus?"

Roller said, "He joined a band of treasure hunters and became a thief for them." It made Roller sick to his stomach to acknowledge that his father was still a thief in this timeline.

Babs asked, "Where did this story come from?"

Skater said, "The last part shouldn't be true. We're from an alternate timeline when everything is as it should be." She pointed to Button and said, "You would've married your true love, who would've been another princess." She pointed to Babs and continued, "You would've married someone funny and have the joy in your life that you're missing."

Roller turned to Rumble and said, "And you would've married a princess and become…our father."

Rumble was surprised yet bewildered to hear that. Even after everything the twins said, he could still hardly believe it. He then asked skeptically, "How do we even know what you're saying is true?" He faced the king and queen and asked, "Shouldn't we test them in some way?"

Button said as he rubbed his chin with his hoof, "You're right. We need to know if they really are from an alternate timeline."

A voice then said, "Then test us."

The ponies in the throne room turned to see a large group appear from beside the throne platform. The guards, Rumble, and the rulers all were shocked to see more ponies appear like that.

Button sputtered, "Who are you?! How'd you get in the throne room?!"

Snow Pea explained, "There's a secret passageway hidden behind one of the panels."

The guards checked it out and said, "She speaks the truth, sire!"

The king asked in bemusement, "How did you know there was a secret passageway in the first place?"

Snow Pea answered, "In the alternate timeline, my cousins, sister, and I stumbled upon another secret tunnel in a hallway. We also found a map detailing every hidden passageway in the castle."

"And you were servants in that timeline?"

"No. My sister Little Button and I are supposed to be your daughters." When Button was shocked to hear such a thing, Snow Pea said, "Look at my eyes. They're brown, like yours. LB's mane is supposed to be like yours, but she was cursed."

The king stayed silent for a moment before he came up to the sisters and said, "If you really are my daughters from another timeline, answer me this question: what did my mother sing to me when I was a little colt?"

To his surprise, the sisters sang together, " _Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright…Just take my hoof, hold it tight…"_

Amazed, Button sang with them, _"I will protect you from all around you…I will be here, don't you cry…"_

LB said, "You taught us that song when we were little."

Snowy added, "You sang it to us every night before we went to sleep."

Tears of joy then filled Button's eyes as he embraced them. He said in wonder, "You really _are_ my daughters." Everypony in the room gushed at the scene.

Rumble turned to his kids and said, "Well, I guess this makes you my kids, too. Who wants give your dad a hug?" Both twins raced into his arms and he held them tightly.

Babs was happy at the reunions, but dwelled on the fact that this timeline was not meant to be. She said sadly, "I would've been happy."

Button agreed, "So would I."

Rumble said, "And me, especially." He pulled out the map and said, "I shouldn't have submitted myself to living the life of a thief. I regret that now. I will return this map to the ponies I stole it from."

When Button glanced at the map, his eyes widened. "No…It couldn't be. May I see that, please?" When Rumble gave him the map, Button exclaimed, "No way! It's the map to the Lost Treasure of Marendelle!"

Babs cried, "What?! But I thought it was just a myth!"

Snow Pea explained, "Every myth and legend on this island is true. There is a Lost Treasure of Marendelle, there are Diamond Dogs…" When Button wanted to say something, Snow Pea said, "And yes, Dad. There are zombies and skeleton ponies, too."

Button gulped at that.

Just then, Babs glanced to her right and saw something sticking out between the cushions of Button's throne. She pulled the shiny piece out and said, "Hey, Button? What's this doing on your throne?"

The kids gasped when they saw she had a mirror shard in her hoof! At that moment, Rock Salt caught a glimpse of something in Rumble's bag. The Earth pony said to him, "Could you open your bag, please?"

Rumble asked with trepidation, "Um, why?"

LB grabbed the shard from Babs as the former said, "This is a mirror shard. An important day was erased by mistake and it messed everything up. That's why we're in a different timeline. We need to find pieces of a mirror so we can set everything right again."

Skater, now getting the picture, said, "And we think you might have a mirror shard in your bag, too."

Rumble said, "Well, I can tell you I have nothing in my bag. See?" He opened the bag, but he was surprised to find a mirror shard in it! "Whoa! How did that get in there?"

Roller took the shard as he said, "Shards like these appear every time we mend a bond in the family."

Babs asked, "What's our bond?"

Starling clarified, "Well, you're just a family friend. Rumble and Button Mash are brothers-in-law."

Both stallions cried, "What?!"

Snow Pea said, "You were supposed to marry our moms. They're sisters in our timeline."

Button asked with hope, "Who was I supposed to marry?"

Snowy answered, "Her name is Sweetie Belle. She's still a maid at Canterlot Castle, but in the other timeline, she and two other maids were adopted as princesses."

"Well, make sure everything gets back to the way it was so we can all live happily-ever-after."

Snow smiled uneasily, "We'll try. We'll definitely try."

Just then, Roller looked into the shard and an image played on it. He thought in surprise, _What? The tornado affected Dad, too? But how?_

He then saw a torn piece of paper flying in the air by very strong winds. A door to a bar opened and a rugged stallion with a golden skull cutie mark stepped out. Roller thought, _That must be Caballeron._

Caballeron said to his henchponies, _"Come. Let us seek our next venture somewhere else. The Golden Idol of Boreas was a - as they say – bust."_ Suddenly, the paper landed on Caballeron's face. He grabbed it and muttered something as he looked at it. His eyes then widened as he exclaimed, _"Boys…we've hit our jackpot! This is one half of the map to the Amulet of Amethyst! We will be filthy rich!"_

Roller knew that it took Caballeron years to find the other half of the map. By that time, his dad had joined the treasure hunter's gang. When they did eventually find the magical amulet, Rumble spirited away with it first chance he got.

Skater asked, "Roller, did you see something?"

He nodded breathlessly, "Uh-huh. The tornado affected our dad, too."

Suddenly, a messenger burst into the throne room and said in urgency, "Your Highnesses! The Crystal Empire is under attack!"

Many ponies in the room gasped before Button ordered, "Gather up ponies willing to march there and face the enemy."

"I'm afraid this enemy is impossible to stop. They're…Windigos."

Snow Pea's heart dropped when she heard that. She thought, _No…Aunt Luna…_

Suddenly, the snow princess realized something. She gasped, "Guys, what about Screwball? She was supposed to take Cadance and Shining Armor to the Empire!"

Whirl Wind said, "They could be in big trouble!"

Soarin' then said, "We'll take my cloud hovel and flap our wings as fast as we can!"

Roller then shivered, "But what about our wings? We can barely even move them."

Rumble said, "Hey, if what I've seen today is any indication, you definitely have the strength to move a cloud at top speed."

Soarin' agreed, "Yeah. Every wingbeat counts, even if you are cursed to freeze by Windigos."

Button, Rumble, and Babs all cried, "What?!"

Snow Pea said, "No time to explain. We need to go now!"

Rumble said, "I'm coming with you. Anything's better than being a thief."

Babs said, "Button and I will gather up volunteers here."

Button hugged his daughters and said, "Just be careful out there, okay?"

LB nodded, "Okay, Daddy."

Snow Pea said, "We'll fix everything. I promise."

As the group left, Snow Pea still worried whether or not _she_ would fix everything.

* * *

The cloud hovel flew at high speed with the help of the wind machine blowing on the makeshift sail Soarin' put up. The Pegasi also used their wings to row the cloud in a way while the rest were either in the hovel or outside on the fluffy surface. Even though Whirl and the twins were cold from head to toe, they mustered every bit of their strength to flap their wings, even if their wingbeats weren't exactly strong.

When they were halfway across Equestria, Gemstone shouted, "Mothball!"

Soarin' looked all around as he said, "What mothball?"

The unicorn clarified, "No, not 'what' mothball! 'Who' Mothball! He's someone we know and he may still be back at Canterlot!"

Apple Jewel realized she was right and said, "We have to get him!"

Soarin' said, "Well, if you say so."

The cloud hovel then arrived at Canterlot after some time. When Snow Pea, Fire Spark, and Cotton got off the cloud just outside the gates, Snowy said, "We've got to find Mothball and hurry out of here."

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The ponies looked to their right and saw a rolling green cocoon made out of goo. Through a transparent opening in the cocoon, they could see a changeling repeatedly pushing against the encasement.

"Mothball!" all three shouted as they rushed to the cocoon.

Mothball chuckled weakly, "I'm glad somepony found me."

Snow Pea said, "Hang on. We'll get you out of there."

With a blast of her horn, she transformed the cocoon into ice. When she concentrated again, a blue aura surrounded the ice cocoon and broke it into little pieces, leaving a weak Mothball on the pile.

Cotton asked as she and Fire took Mothy's hooves, "Are you okay?"

Mothball said as he stood up, "Yeah…Though you two look like you've seen better days."

Snow Pea said, "Mothball, Screwball might be in danger. The Crystal Empire is being attacked by Windigos and she could be there already."

Mothball's eyes widened when he realized, "What about my mother?"

All three cried, "Your mother?!"

"She trapped me in the cocoon when I accidentally blurted about you guys and Screwy. If she's in trouble because of me…"

Snowy said, "Don't worry. We're going to save Screwball and everyone in the Crystal Empire." She then thought, _I hope._

Mothball then groaned, "I don't have much energy right now. Breaking the cocoon free and then rolling it all the way here took its toll on me."

Fire Spark said, "Let's get you inside the hovel."

At first, Soarin' and Rumble were alarmed that the cousins were friends with a changeling, but when they saw everything from the cloud, they knew Mothball was all right.

When Mothball got on the cloud, Soarin' muttered to the kids, "You know, you make the strangest friends."

* * *

After the group left Canterlot, Mothball snacked and drank inside the hovel to regain energy. However, he could hardly do so with his mind clouded with thoughts of Screwball. He was so worried about her, but he had to nourish himself so he could have the strength to kick the hide of whoever was putting her in danger. He then noticed that the hovel seemed to be slowing down. He went outside and soon, a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"Whoa…" he uttered.

The fields just outside the Empire were now covered in snow and many blocks of ice dotted the now-frosty plains. Upon closer inspection, the ponies were horrified to see soldiers encased in the ice chunks.

Snow Pea breathed in shock, "Oh, no…" She feared that she would become a threat like the Windigos and worry filled her heart even more.

Just then, her cousins started shivering and shaking. Whirl quivered, "We must be getting close."

When they came up to the Empire, they gasped at the sight of it. The kingdom was now coated in ice and torrential snowfall was furiously blowing all over.

Rock Salt remarked, "Now _that's_ completely frozen."

Starling shivered, "It hasn't been like that since Flurry Heart broke the Crystal Heart."

Suddenly, the kids all realized, "The Crystal Heart!"

Dignity shook, "You don't suppose it's broken, do you?"

Mothball said, "Only one way to find out."

Meanwhile, inside the now-frozen throne room, Sleet peered out the window and said, "We have an incoming cloud heading this way. Its passengers are the ponies who infiltrated our cave. The snow princess is with them."

Cold Front then floated to the window and said, "Finally. It took them long enough."

Next to the throne, Screwball was on the floor and bound by ice chains around her neck and hooves. Her legs were now decorated with frost as she shivered and gasped from the curse. She said in a voice as stalwart as possible, "You…will never win…My cousins will…see to that."

Cold Front said in a snide voice, "Oh? Especially if one of them is the snow princess? We know of the prophecy, and if she doesn't want to destroy time, she must do as we tell her." He and the other Windigos whinnied and laughed maliciously.

Outside the palace, the cloud drew close to the dais. The ponies gasped when they saw iced-up pieces of the Crystal Heart strewn across the floor.

Roller quivered in the cold, "Wow. Those Windigos are really smart about this."

Snow Pea landed on the ground and said, "I'm going inside. Stay here where you'll be safe and as warm as possible."

Little Button shivered, "Snow Pea, no."

"It's me they want, and I don't want to put any more lives at stake."

Rumble said as he got on the ground, "You're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

Mothball followed suit as he said with determination, "So will I."

Snow Pea gave a small smile, "Thank you." When she ran inside the palace, Rumble and Mothball followed her.

Cold Front weaved through the ice blocks that contained Luna, Cadance, and Shining Armor and said, "It's a shame about your friends, strange one. They could not procure a mirror shard in time and they hardly put up a fight. I suppose it was because Princess Luna was too traumatized by the memory of the blizzard to even fight at her best."

Screwball asked, "Why...did you wipe out…the alicorns…and the…draconequui?"

The Windigo answered, "It was mostly their fault, really. Much hatred and ire built up between the two races. The feast of their anger towards one another was simply delicious, but the dessert was getting to freeze them into statues to match their icy hearts. And then, we simply… _broke_ them."

The Windigos then laughed cruelly before the double doors burst open.

Snow Pea shouted, "Stop, you wicked Windigos!"

Cold Front said, "Why, snow princess. We've been expecting you. It's been a while now, hasn't it? We could not just leave the Frozen North without losing our strength, now could we? Had it been otherwise, we would've just swooped down and taken you back to the timestream. Well, since you're here, we should do just that."

Snow Pea grunted when she felt her magic being controlled by the Windigos again. The feeling stopped when Rumble said, "You're not taking her anywhere."

Mothball said, "We're going to stop you, no matter what it takes."

Cold Front said, "Even at the cost of somepony's life?" The other Windigos drew back to reveal a shivering Screwball chained to the floor.

Snow Pea gasped while Mothball cried, "Screwball!" He growled at the Windigos, "Let her go."

"Admit it, you feel for her. You're not willing to risk her life to restore history."

Screwball weakly said, "Mothball, no. Don't save me if it means fixing the timeline."

Snow Pea pleaded, "Please, spare her. I'll do whatever you want."

Cold Front flashed a wicked grin just before his eyes glowed blue again. Snowy felt the magical surge course through her body again before a strange buzzing was heard. The leader grunted, "Oh, now what?!"

Mothball felt that familiar chill and uttered, "Oh, no…"

The double doors flew open again and this time, changelings flew in. The trio of heroes gasped as they turned to face the bug-like surge. Mothball's heart dropped when Queen Chrysalis herself entered the cold room.

Chrysalis taunted, "My, my, Mothball. You certainly got out of your cocoon. I might've expected such devotion for a… _strange_ little pony."

Mothball shot back, "Screwball is _not_ strange! She's everything I could ever want in a pony!"

She waved dismissively, "Eh. Such is love."

Cold Front asked, "And whose side are you on?"

The queen said, "Why, yours, of course. We can't have them restoring the proper timeline, now can we?"

He chuckled evilly, "No. Ever since the snow princess broke another mirror than the one we intended, we would rather see them suffer in this timeline. After all, did the prophecy not say that she would destroy time? Well, she has already destroyed her time and doomed all of Equestria."

Snow Pea fell to the floor in despair. Maybe Cold Front was right. Maybe she _did_ fulfill the prophecy and doom the fate of everypony on the earth. She wanted to weep now, but she was too shocked by this revelation to even shed a single tear.

Rumble went to Snowy's side and said, "She and the others will find a way to fix everything! They will never give up trying to restore the rightful timeline."

Mothball scowled at his mother, "Even if it means stopping you!"

Rumble continued, "Pop quiz: how and why was the first Hearth's Warming created?" When the Windigos gave no answer, he smirked at Snow Pea and asked, "Snow Pea, would you like to give the answer?"

This gave Snowy new confidence, if only a bit. She stood up and said, "The first Hearth's Warming was created because you Windigos sent a blizzard upon the ponies' land as long as each tribe mistrusted each other. When the founders of Equestria were trapped inside a cave, three of them realized how much damage they caused. As a result of their remorse and unity, the Fire of Friendship was created to drive you back so you could never threaten any more lives again. Thus, with the founding of Equestria, Hearth's Warming became a new tradition to celebrate the union of all three tribes and the discovery of friendship. You see, Windigos, you only doomed yourselves because you helped create friendship. And friendship will always stop you."

Chrysalis chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't know about friendship, but I certainly know a lot about alliances."

Suddenly, Caballeron and his gang entered the throne room with smirks on their faces.

Rumble gasped, "Caballeron!"

Caballeron said, "We meet again, my young apprentice. All those years I spent training you and practically treating you like my own son, and this is how you repay me?" He then tsked, "Such a bad choice, my friend."

At that moment, ponies flew in from the nearest window. Snow Pea gasped when she realized that it was her cousins, friend, and uncle. Their eye colors had dulled and their cutie marks were missing.

A pair of yellow eyes then peered into the room as Tirek said, "You're next."

Snow Pea activated her horn and shouted, "Stay away from me!"

Cold Front said, "Good. Use your magic to attack Tirek. After all, you're just trying to protect your family, aren't you?"

Screwball whispered to Mothball, "Mothball…the mirror…in my hat…"

Mothball knew what she meant, but just as he was trying to figure out how to get out the mirror without attracting attention, a small light caught his eye. He looked up the throne and saw the last mirror shard peeking from behind the topmost crystal. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He whispered to Snow Pea, "Hit the large crystal when I stomp to three. Then immediately afterwards, free Screwy."

Snowy asked, "What?"

"Just trust me." He went to the area between Snowy and Screwball and pretended to act like his hooves were cold. "Brr! Are my hooves freezing!"

He then lifted one hoof and brought it to the floor almost as if he was stomping. Snow Pea got the picture now.

Mothball continued, "Couldn't you be – I don't know – the spirits of summer or something?" He lifted the other hoof and stomped it to the floor. "I mean, it's really cold in here!"

When Mothball stomped for the third time, Snow Pea shot at the topmost crystal and shattered it. During the commotion, she freed her cousin of her icy chains while Mothball flew into the air to catch the flying mirror shard.

Screwball pulled the mirror from underneath her beanie and said to Snow Pea, "Take it!"

Sleet gasped, "The mirror!"

Mothball threw the shard to Snowy as he said, "Here, catch!"

This time, Snow Pea concentrated on the gem on the tiara and summoned forth the other shards that were outside the palace. The pieces whizzed by Tirek and flew into the throne room.

Cold Front cried, "Stop her!"

Frost said, "We can't! Her magic's too strong for us!"

Snow Pea then used her magic to fit the last shards into the mirror. With a strong flash, the mirror was finally restored! Just then, a wormhole appeared and sucked the mirror inside.

When the Windigos were getting sucked in, they shouted, "NOOOO!"

The wormhole also blew away the villains as time was starting to reset itself, much to their dismay.

The wormhole kept on going and the cousins felt themselves being lifted into it. Rock Salt grabbed on to LB's hooves as they kept getting higher. In that one instant, Screwy realized that she had to say goodbye to Mothball before it was too late!

Mothball thought the same thing and quickly held onto her and the throne to keep her from going into the wormhole too soon.

Screwy gasped, "Mothy! I –"

Mothball said, "Screwy, listen to me! No matter what happens, I will always love you! Search for me! Even if it takes you a thousand years, find me! I was born to love you, Screwball!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she shouted, "And I was born to love you!" In one swift move, they kissed in passion and once they stopped, he slowly let go of her…

She managed to get one last look at him before she disappeared into the wormhole.

Before anypony knew it, they were back at the void. Thankfully, the ponies that were drained had their cutie marks back. Screwball was still on the verge of freezing, but thanks to Mothball's bittersweet kiss, the warmth of the love in her heart stalled the process for now.

Snow Pea looked at her cousins and friend and saw that they were still frosted with ice. She stammered, "I…But I don't understand."

Cold Front chuckled menacingly, "This is their fate, snow princess. Even you cannot stop it. As long as we exist, your family shall perish from this curse."

LB shivered, "Snow Pea…it's okay…You need to stop the Windigos and…save Equestria…"

Snow Pea sadly said, "But what good is that if I don't have my loved ones?"

Cold Front scoffed, "Love? Ha! What good is love for?"

In that moment, Snow Pea glanced at another mirror. That mirror showed her parents being presented with a bundle. One look at the bundle and Snowy knew that it was her the day she was born. With sadness and acceptance in her heart, she knew just what to do, even if it was hard.

She sang to the Windigos, _"You ghoulish creatures of darkness…you do not know what love is…Hope I have courage in my heart…For them I…do…this!"_

With one powerful shot of her magic, she broke the mirror that showed the day she was born. Everyone in the void was caught by surprise.

The Windigos cried, "NOOOOO!"

LB shrieked, "Snowy, what have you done?!"

Just then, Snow Pea was lifted into the air by a beam of light. She wept as she began to fade away. Then, in a bright flash, the void became a cave once again. No longer were there ice shards, for now the silver mirrors they had been before were broken. The cousins were thankfully rid of the curse, but their hearts were as broken as the spell itself. LB and a few others wept as soon as they and the rest took one glance at the tiara on the ice floor…

* * *

 ** _K5: The song Snowy sings to the Windigos is a tweaked version of a lyric Christine sings from_** **The Phantom of the Opera.** ** _Credit to the reader who figures out which song the original lyric was from. Plus, CN12 wrote Screwball and Mothball's bittersweet separation._**


	34. Chapter 34

Snow Pea opened her eyes and found that she was floating in a misty abyss. It was unlike the void the Windigos had created; rather, this one was calm, serene, and dotted with stars against an ethereal sky. Surprisingly, she could stand amidst the hazy nebula as if there was ground beneath her hooves.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice giving out an echo. "Where am I? Is this heaven?"

A voice then echoed out, "In a way."

Snow Pea turned to her left and saw blurred figures emerging from the horizon. She gasped when the mysterious figures soon focused into a gentle army of alicorns!

"Alicorns!" she breathed in surprise.

She then heard chuckling and looked up to see draconequui lounging in the mist above.

A female draconequus with fluffy pink hair like cotton candy remarked, "You know, if she didn't have certain relatives, this would've been her first time seeing alicorns."

Snow Pea said, "And draconequui…" She was about to faint until a pillow flashed before her.

The female draconequus said, "Careful, dear. You wouldn't want to hit your head, now would you?"

A male draconequus with a zebra mane that was black, white, and maroon said, "Oh, come now, Pandora. This is starry space. You can't possibly hit your head here."

Pandora remarked with her wrists on her hips, "Yeah, but we're dead."

Snow Pea asked, "But aren't I dead, too?"

A golden alicorn with curved-up wings and a flowing mane colored like a sunrise came up to her. She explained, "Technically, yes. But this sort of death can be remedied."

A deep indigo stallion alicorn with a flowing mane colored like midnight then walked up to Snowy. He said, "You see, you only erased the day you were born. Like the mirror you fixed back in the other timeline, so too can we fix the one you deliberately broke."

Snowy shook her head, "But I don't want to go back! I'll just ruin everything! If the time I was supposed to destroy was mine, then so be it!" Her eyes filled with tears as she said that.

Loki, Pandora's husband, said, "And are the Windigos destroyed, too?"

He pulled down a ring attached to a string and a screen was revealed. Snow Pea gasped when she saw the Windigos surrounding a prison cell made of icicles. Inside the cell were her cousins, sister, and Rock Salt!

The unicorn breathed, "No…That can't be…"

Astronomy, the male indigo alicorn, said, "So the prophecy still needs to be fulfilled."

Snow Pea protested. "No! NO! I'm not going to go back and doom Equestria! I might as well stay here and be dead for all eternity!" She sat down and began to cry uncontrollably. She sobbed, "I'm a monster. They don't need the likes of me still waltzing around."

Aurora, the golden alicorn, wrapped her arm around Snowy to comfort her.

Loki said, "Discord thought the same thing, too."

Snowy sniffled, "Wait, what?"

Pandora explained, "Ever since the blizzard wiped us out, we've been watching those who escaped our fate. Discord wasn't like other ponies, so he felt like an outcast and eventually turned rotten."

"But he turned good when he was freed from being stone."

Aurora said, "That's because he had gained the one thing both of our races didn't feel for the other: love."

Astronomy elucidated, "The reason the Windigos were able to destroy us was because the alicorns and draconequui hated each other."

A deep red alicorn with violet eyes stepped forth and said, "The grudge was fueled some more when I fell in love with a draconequus. After we secretly married, we had a son named Mischief. Both sides were enraged when he was born. The hatred escalated and the Windigos took the chance to deliver the final blow."

Astronomy said, "The only ones to escape were some of the children, and they have succeeded where we have failed."

Snow Pea asked, "Who were they?"

"Mischief and our daughters, Celestia and Luna."

Loki added, "And our son, Discord."

Snow Pea was surprised to learn this. These were her great-grandparents and her uncle's parents right in front of her.

Aurora said, "We've watched them, their children, and now you and your cousins since we've been sent here."

Astronomy said, "Snow Pea, we know you're scared to go back, but you must save your family."

Snowy said, "But what if I endanger them instead?"

Aurora said, "When you have love by your side, you will succeed."

The unicorn said sarcastically, "Yeah. Succeed in stomping my hoof three times and ending time."

Pandora said, "'Stomp'? Snow Pea, the prophecy said that you would _strike_ your hoof three times, not _stomp._ "

"Yeah? So what's the difference?"

Astronomy clarified, "Actually, a lot. 'Strike' _would_ mean 'stomp', but what if you were damaging something in the process?"

Snow Pea asked, "Like time?"

Loki said, "Well, yeah, something like that. But think about it. Time is intangible. Something that influences time, however…"

Suddenly, it came to Snowy. She gasped, "The gem on the tiara!"

Pandora shouted as bells rang behind her, "Ding-ding-ding! The girl wins a prize!"

"But how exactly is that going to get rid of the Windigos?"

Aurora told Snow Pea, "Remember what your mother said: love will thaw a frozen heart."

Snow Pea said as she put two and two together, "So even though friendship can only _stop_ the Windigos, acting out of love can finally destroy them?"

The draconequui all shouted in glee, "YES!"

Astronomy smiled at Aurora and said, "I believe it is time, Aurora."

Snowy asked in confusion, "'Time'? Time for what?"

Loki asked his wife playfully, "Do you know what this calls for, Pandy?"

Pandora said slyly, "Say it."

Both shouted, "Slideshow!"

The draconequui then summoned up images that played before Snow Pea's eyes. Her great-grandparents walked with her past each image that showed Snowy and her cousins.

Aurora sang, _"You've come such a long, long way…and we've watched you from that very first day…To see how you might grow…To see what you might do…To see what you've been through…And all the ways you've made us proud of you…"_

After the images faded, Astronomy sang, _"It's time now for a new change to come…You've grown up and a new start has begun…To go where you will go…To see what you will see…To find what you will be…"_

All of the alicorns and draconequui then sang, _"For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny…"_

When the alicorns surrounded Snow Pea in a circle, they flew up and activated their horns. Just then, a white orb of light encased Snowy and lifted her into the air. The draconequui flew in rows of circles above her and used their magic as well. At that moment, white lights like stars came shooting towards the orb and dissolved into it. Snow Pea knew that they were the shards from her birthday mirror.

Astronomy told Snow Pea, "When you get back to the living world, tell Celie and Luna about the Bottoms-Upward Moonshine as proof that you met us."

Pandora shouted from above, "And tell Discord that we said 'hi'! Oh, and tell him about the Humzinnia prank he pulled on the alicorns when he was little."

Aurora said, "Tell the girls we love them and their family very much!"

Loki said, "Ditto for us, but only for Discord and his family!"

Teardrop, the red alicorn, said, "Find our son and tell him we love him very much!"

Snow Pea smiled, "I'll do everything for you all! Thank you for helping me! I'll never forget you!"

Then, in that instant, there was a white flash.

* * *

Back in the cave, the despaired ponies were trapped behind icicle stalactites and stalagmites. Some of them, including LB, were lost in a sorrowful daze. Outside the makeshift cell, the Windigos were frustrated that they had lost another chance at domination.

A Windigo named Hail shouted in anger, "Aaaarrrgggh! Come on! We were so close! Why do ponies have to be so good-hearted?!"

Cotton lightheartedly pointed out, "It is our nature."

"Shut up! We came close before with Snowfall Frost, but then she had to go all noble!"

Cold Front said, "We tripped at the finish line before. It will not happen this time."

Rock Salt said with a scowl, "You've lost your snow princess. Now what are you going to do?"

The leader came up to the cell and said menacingly, "Then I suppose we'll have to take another pawn instead."

Suddenly, a Windigo sentry burst into the cave, shouting, "Cold Front! We're all in trouble!" Before he could say anything else, the sentry was blasted by a powerful surge of snow.

Rock Salt remarked, "Wow. That's one strong blizzard."

When LB saw a familiar silhouette in the tunnel, she said, "That's no blizzard." When she realized who it was, she shrieked happily, "That's my SISTER!"

Everypony leaned through the icicles and exclaimed in shock, "SNOW PEA?!"

Cold Front turned towards Snow Pea and shot out in anger and surprise, "You?! I thought you perished!"

The unicorn stepped forward and said with confidence, "Yes, I did. But I met very powerful friends who helped me get back here so I can fulfill my destiny."

At first, the other ponies were alarmed to hear this, but after a few moments, they realized that she wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't confident it would be for the better.

Whirl Wind kicked away some of the icicles with his hind legs as he said, "And she's not alone!"

Screwball said as she followed him out of the cell, "We're with her!"

Cold Front whinnied/laughed, "You two? How touching. You're a wimp, snow princess. I surely thought you could defeat us on your own, but instead you chose to enlist the help of your cousins. What good can they do? Are they going to just create a Fire of Friendship all of a sudden?"

Cold Front then scoffed, "These two aren't unicorns and you can only make ice and snow. Stop pretending, snow princess. We know who you are meant to be. We made you what you are."

Snow Pea chuckled, "No, you haven't." She then sang, _"I am Snow Pea…queen of winter…And I'm never going down at the hooves of the likes of you…Because I'm still standing tall…and every part of me is saying 'Get them all'…"_

Whirl sang, _"The three of us ain't gonna follow your rules…"_

Screwball sang, _"Come at us without any of your fancy tools…."_

Snow Pea sang, _"You'll see it's not just me…"_

All three sang, _"Let's see you take all three…"_

When the Windigos lunged at them, the trio started attacking them in their own ways. Whirl sang as he dodged some of the ghouls, _"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able…"_

Snow Pea sang as she shot her magic at a few more Windigos, _"Can't you see that our relationship is stable?"_

A boxing glove popped out of a box and hit a couple of Windigos as Screwball sang, _"I can see you hate the way we fight the snowstorm…"_

The trio sang, _"But we think you're just mad 'cause you're not warm…"_

Screwball sang, _"You're not gonna stop what we've made together…"_

Whirl sang, _"We are gonna stay like this forever…"_

Snow Pea sang, _"If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer…"_

All three then sang, _"And we'll always have twice the heart that you do…We are made o-o-o-o-of…lo-o-o-o-ove…O-o-o-o-of…lo-o-o-o-ove…Lo-o-o-o-ove…Lo-o-o-o-ove…"_

Roller said, "We gotta help them!"

Apple Butter asked, "But how?"

Just then, Snow Pea fell near the cell from a hard blow by a Windigo. She whispered to her cousins and friend, "I'm fine. Get the tiara."

After her sister went back to fighting the ghouls, LB pointed to the tiara sitting on a stalagmite, "There! I see it!"

Starling said with confidence, "Then let's do it."

Meanwhile, Cold Front snarled, "We will not be defeated so easily!"

He and two other Windigos blew at the trio with all their might and created snow to blind them. When the snow cleared, they were surprised to see that Snow Pea had created a half-dome to protect her and her cousins.

Snow Pea appeared from behind the half-dome and sang, _"This is who we are…This is who I am…And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again…'Cause I have a feeling…that love will never end…and I won't let you hurt my country, and I won't let you hurt my friends…"_

When the Windigos attacked again, the trio joined the fight. Whirl Wind sang, _"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able…"_

Snow Pea sang, _"Can't you see that our relationship is stable?"_

Screwball sang, _"We know you think we're not somethin' you're afraid of..."_

All three sang as the Windigos began to create a whirlwind around them, _"'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of…But we are even more than the folks of ours…Everything they care about is what we are…"_

Screwy sang, _"I am the chaos..."_

Whirl sang, _"I am the lightspeed..."_

Snowy sang as she used her magic to hold the Windigos in mid-air, _"I am the heart of winter..."_

The trio sang as Snowy pushed them back against the wall, _"We are made o-o-o-o-of…lo-o-o-o-ove…O-o-o-o-of…And it's stronger than you…Lo-o-o-o-ove…O-o-o-o-of…lo-o-o-o-ove…And it's stronger than you…"_

On the other side of the cave, the rest of the unicorns were shooting their magic at the Windigos while the others tried to get to the tiara. Roller then saw an opportunity to get the headpiece, so he said to his twin sister, "Skater! Catch and Slide!"

Skater responded with a smirk, "You got it, bro!"

Roller held his sister by the midsection and threw her into the air. Skater dodged the Windigos and grabbed the tiara. She then slid down the ice wall and turned to slide towards Snow Pea.

When a Windigo got in front of her path, Skater shouted, "Snow Pea, catch!"

She then threw the tiara and let it slide across the floor at a fast pace. Cold Front tried to catch it, but it zipped past him and stopped under Snow Pea's hoof with the gem to the floor.

Cold Front shouted, "What are you doing?!"

Snow Pea said with determination, "What I should've done from the beginning."

She concentrated on the love she had for her family and friends and pressed down on the tiara. A few cracks began to appear on the gem as it turned magenta.

The Windigos shrieked and rushed towards her. Fortunately, Snow Pea stopped them by creating a force field around herself.

Cold Front ordered, "Stop! If you do not yield, it will cost you the lives of your family!"

Some of the Windigos blew on the kids and began encasing them in ice. This worried Snow Pea and she considered stopping until she reminded herself that she had to do this. Determination and love replaced fear and doubt in her heart as she said, "This is for Equestria!"

She lifted her hoof and smashed down at the tiara. The force of the blow created more cracks in the gem and some cracks emitted a magenta light that turned the inside of the force field mulberry.

The Windigos shrieked and whinnied more as they frantically tried to breach the force field. It grew harder for Snow Pea to hold on much longer, but her strength continued to aid her.

She shouted again, "This is for my family!"

 _SMASH!_ More light emanated from the numerous cracks the gem now held, darkening the mulberry lighting within the force field to violet.

Fire Spark shouted, "Snow Pea, hurry up!"

He was cut off when the Windigos succeeded to encase the ponies in solid ice. It horrified Snow Pea to see that, but if her hunch was correct, she had to strike her hoof for the third time.

She grunted at the Windigos while holding the force field, "And this – this is for you!"

Cold Front shrieked in terror, "No!"

"See you never!"

 _SMASH!_

With that final blow, the gem gave off a bright magenta glow before an explosion drove back Snow Pea and the Windigos. When Snow Pea looked up, a large beam of magenta rose from where the gem had been and formed itself to look like silhouettes of alicorns and draconequui. The Windigos whinnied in fright as the magenta fire flew towards the ghouls.

Cold Front lunged towards Snow Pea and shouted, "Snow…Pea!"

Snowy retaliated by blasting her magic at him and it drove him into the burning fire. As soon as he disappeared within the flames, the magic fire twirled up to the ceiling and created a bright flash. When Snowy opened her eyes again, she found that she was out in the snow and the cave had vanished. She looked back to see her cousins and Rock Salt groaning from being freed of their ice blocks.

As soon as the ponies regained their senses, Starling turned to Snow Pea and smiled, "You did it, Snow Pea. The Windigos are gone for good."

Snowy responded, "And I couldn't have done it without love." When she realized that LB was nowhere to be seen, she worriedly asked, "Where's Lil?"

At that moment, a trail of lifted snow headed towards Snow Pea. Suddenly, LB pounced up from the snow and shouted, "Gotcha!"

After she landed on Snow Pea, both sisters laughed. Snow Pea embraced Lil and said, "Oh, sis, it's good to be back."

"We thought you were gone for good."

"I was for a bit, but I met some people where I was."

The cousins asked, "Who?"

Snowy said, "Well, let's get back to Marendelle first."

* * *

 ** _K5: For Celestia and Luna's parents, I used this picture for reference. art/Celestia-and-Luna-s-Parents-394429528_**

 ** _Fun fact: I actually thought of the gem-breaking sequence when I was still writing_** **What Lies Within** ** _! It was derived from the climatic sequence from the film_** **Anastasia** ** _._**

 ** _The songs featured here were versions of "Celestia's Ballad" and "Stronger than You" from_** **Steven Universe** ** _._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CN12: "Story wrap-up, story wrap-up... The last few chapters are almost here!" Song featured:**_ **At Last _from_ Dracula the Musical.**

* * *

When they got back to the island kingdom, they were overjoyed to see that it was back to normal. Not a single snowflake, icicle, or cold wind anywhere.

"Home sweet home…" commented Rock Salt.

The twins, Apple Butter, Snow Pea, and LB nodded happily in agreement. Then RS briefly said goodbye to the royals and he and Lil ended up lingering on each other before they took separate ways.

When they reached the castle and walked into the throne room, Sweetie Belle gasped as she threw her arms around her daughters and Button followed. Scootaloo, Rumble, Pip, and Apple Bloom did the same to their children as their cousins watched on, wishing they had their parents there in that moment…

Suddenly, there was a bang as the door opened, revealing the Canterlot royals. Twilight was at the head of the group as she said, "We came as quickly as we could-" She was cut off when her children attacked her in a tight hug.

"MOM! DAD!" they said as they tackled each of their parents.

"Goodness!" voiced Fluttershy as Screwy tightly hugged her and Discord.

Discord choked, "Screwy, I do enjoy getting hugs from you, but isn't this a little tight?'

Pinkie commented, "No kidding! Cotton, honey, why are you squeezing us?"

Cotton blubbered, "I just… I can't believe… I was so scared that I lost you there for a while there…"

The rest of the kids were blubbering as well. Starling wept, "She's right… We came that close to losing you… All of you…"

Snow Pea was crying from being so happy before her smile faded as she addressed her family, "It was my fault. When the Windigos took me, they wanted me to destroy the first Hearth's Warming, but when I refused, I destroyed your lives instead…"

"WHAT?!" the parents shrieked.

Snowy eyed her cousins as they nodded and slowly, they took turns telling the whole story…

* * *

Even though Snow Pea didn't tell them about her otherworldly visit, the parents were still shocked to hear that their kids had just been on a great adventure.

Twilight could hardly say anything as they sat at the dinner table, "I just… I can't believe…"

Flash nodded while being dumbfounded.

Rainbow uttered, "It's so hard to believe that I could run away like that… Me!"

Pinkie's mouth was gaped wide open as she could hardly see herself as a Gloomy Gus in a different time.

"A statue… I was still a statue…" Discord kept muttering in disbelief.

"That's so horrible!" Fluttershy wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"I just can't believe a tornado was the reason I came to the castle in the first place!" said Spike. He then pointed to Cheese, "Or that you were the reason I was there at all!"

Cheese replied, "I know! I remember taking the egg to the front steps, but I didn't realize that was your egg!"

"We were brothers-in-law before we even became that!"

Cheese held out his hoof and Spike hoof-bumped it, "You said it!"

Rarity told her husband, "I just can't believe you would have ended up a janitor if a tornado didn't bring us together!"

Fancy commented, "It certainly is strange how that one moment changed everything…"

Snow Pea told her aunts, uncles, and parents, "I thought destroying the tornado would have been a better alternative than destroying the first Hearth's Warming, but as you know, it failed spectacularly on me… But in doing so, I learned a few things along the way and fulfilled the prophecy. Olaf was right. Sometimes, prophecies are cryptic. In this case, I had to strike my hoof three times and break a gem that influenced time. That way, I destroyed the alternate timeline."

Fire said, "We just had to find those mirror shards. We felt responsible for taking away everything you knew."

Dignity said, "We learned a great deal because of this whole thing."

Star took over, "Here we were, complaining how you were ruining our lives, when it was really we who ruined your lives…"

Apple Jewel said, "We were so upset about the whole suitor situation that we didn't realize how lucky we had it."

Cotton pointed to the moms, "We had a choice. You didn't…"

Screwy sadly admitted, "And I was jealous how everyone around me had love and I didn't…" She started weeping and quickly said, "Excuse me." She raced out of the room.

Discord and Fluttershy were confused about this. He asked, "What's wrong with Screwy?"

Gemstone sighed, "There's something we haven't told you…"

"What?" Twilight questioned.

Fire Spark said, "I would be happy to tell you…" He addressed his sister and cousins, "But the rest of you should go comfort her. Out of all of us, I think she suffered the most from this adventure…"

They nodded and left the room as Fire told their parents all about Mothball…

* * *

Screwy cried on a balcony as it all came at her at once. Chances were she would never see him again… Suddenly, a hoof touched her shoulder as she saw Apple Jewel giving a sad smile. Gemstone also did so as well as their other cousins. She welcomed their warm embrace, because she needed them more than ever now…

They spent the night at the castle until they had to depart in the morning. It was happy goodbyes as Discord teleported the Canterlot royals back to Canterlot castle. He, Fluttershy, and the other parents agreed it wasn't the best time to bring up the changeling prince that their children befriended in the alternate timeline. The kids had already been through so much that the parents decided to wait until the children were ready.

Discord and Fluttershy were especially were worried about their daughter moping over a changeling. He was tempted to bring up the subject, but Fluttershy told him to be patient until their daughter had time to heal.

Cotton and Starling knew that Cannon Fire and Pen Pusher were leaving soon, but they knew they had to tell them how they felt.

* * *

Cannon was packing his suitcase when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," he stiffly said.

Cotton softly said, "Cannon…?"

He looked back and a smile spread across his face, "Cotton! I thought you left for Marendelle."

"I did, but now you can see I'm back. And I got something I need to say to you…" Her face grew serious. There was a pause before she said outright, "I want to marry you."

His eyes bulged as he uttered, "What…?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Cannon, you are forced to marry some princess you don't love… But… you said I bring you happiness, so I want to offer myself so you can have that happiness. You won't have to worry about disobeying your parents."

"You… you… you would do that for me?" he said in disbelief.

She nodded.

He frowned, "No. I can't let you do that…"

"Why?!"

"And deny you happiness?! I couldn't do that to you, Cotton!"

"You idiot! Don't you realize you're my happiness?!"

He uttered again, "What…?"

"It's true… I actually came to love you, Cannon. Your laugh, your smile, even when you act boring! I love everything about you! But… I can understand if you cannot return my love… but making you happy is all that matters to me… If our marriage has to be one-sided, then so be it. I can do all the loving while you do all the work…" She gave a small smile.

Cannon was flabbergasted for a moment until he let out a great smile and took her hoof, "I can't think of anypony else who will make a better wife… Because the truth is… I love you too, Cotton…"

She gasped happily, "Really?! You do?!"

"I do."

She nearly cried tears of joy as she started singing, " _At last there are no questions…I know all there is for me to know… My heart and I have all the answers… I know how I want my life to go… At last the mist has lifted… It's all so simple, so crystal clear… Why did I fight what was meant to happen? The fight is over, at last I'm here… I don't need the sun to make me shine inside… I have your eyes… And I don't need light for me to see what's right!"_

He sang back, " _At last there are no questions…You know all there is for you need to know… My heart and I have all the answers… I know how I want our lives to go!"_

They sang together, " _At last, the mist has lifted… It's all so simple, so crystal clear…Why did we fight what was meant to happen? The fight is over, at last you're here!"_

They went in for a kiss.

* * *

Whirl flew straight to the Wonderbolt derby, calling out, "Sky! Sky!"

Sky was on the bleachers when she saw him coming, "Whirl? What is-" But she was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel wetness. "Are you… crying?" She was shocked to see a tough colt like Whirl shedding tears.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again…"

"What…?"

"Not here." he motioned them to the dressing rooms. Once they were inside, he told her everything.

After an hour, she gaped at the whole thing. "Whirl… that's… that's…"

"So hard to believe? I know, but if you talk to any one of my cousins, they'll give you the same story… And being away in a different timeline has made realize something… I don't want to lose you, Sky…"

She slightly gasped.

"…Those days were unbearable without you…I found that I couldn't imagine a life without you. When I was in that different world, I saw how my parents' lives went wrong without each other. I don't want the same thing happening to us…" He bended down as he humbly requested, "Sky, be my wife…"

She was on the edge of tears as she uttered, "Oh, Whirl… yes… but…"

He held a hoof up, "I know… you already told me this, but… I got an idea."

* * *

Starling saw Pen magically carrying his luggage and briefcase. She knew she had to confront him about why he left the library the other day.

"Pen Pusher." she stated his name.

He stopped and faced her, giving a small bow, "Your Highness."

"I want to know why you left the library that day. I thought we were having a good time."

"We did. I just realized how wrong it was for me to socialize with you the way we did…"

"Do you honestly think I care about that? I'd rather we talk normally versus formally. And here I was hoping you would be my prince consort."

In that moment, he dropped his things in shock, sputtering, "Prince… prince consort…?'

She said with big eyes, "I cannot deny my feelings any longer, Pen… I love you…"

His lips trembled as he shouted, "Star Swirl's beard! I can't deny it either!" In a swift move, they kissed.

* * *

Moments later, Whirl and Sky were in the mayor's office at the Town Hall in Ponyville. Once they explained their situation to her, she was thrilled to perform the ceremony.

"Your Highness, I am absolutely honored you would choose me to do this wedding!"

"Well, we couldn't do it in Canterlot or Cloudesdale without our families finding out. Luckily, Ponyville is secluded enough to cover up the marriage, providing of course you don't reveal anything…"

Sky pointed, "Do you Pinkie-Promise?"

"Certainly!" She did the gesture while saying, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

The couple sighed in relief.

"Shall we begin, then?"

They glanced once at each other before nodding in determination.

"Join hooves, please."

They did as the mayor said.

"Dearly beloved, we gather today to join this prince and this young Wonderbolt in marriage. Do you, Prince Whirl Wind, take Sky Blitz to be your wife?"

"I do." he stated.

"And do you, Sky Blitz, take Prince Whirl Wind to be your husband?"

"I do." she smiled brightly at him and he returned it.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife! Congratulations!"

They moved in for a passionate kiss.

"I do so love weddings! Now, all I need is your signatures on the marriage certificate and you should be all set!"

They grabbed for a quill and wrote down their names.


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Gem asked Screwball.

"Yes. It's time to get on with my life, and I need to fix things between you and Seam."

Gem gave her cousin a grateful hug.

Screwy then rubbed her hooves, "Here goes nothing…" Then, in one bright flash, a colt appeared before them, looking confused.

"Huh? What? How did I get here?"

"Seam!" Gem wrapped her hooves around him.

"Uh…" he slowly backed away. "I don't understand… You said you never wanted to see me again."

Screwy spoke up, "That was my doing…You see, Seam, I hypnotized Gemstone. I was petty and jealous towards you two."

"You… hypnotized her…?" he found it hard to believe.

Screwy then went to his face and her eyes swirled around, causing his own eyes to swirl. "Now I command you to do a silly dance!"

Seam complied and started to dance funny.

"And… stop!" she commanded.

He did and the spell ended. He looked confused again and said, "Did I just do something against my will?"

Screwball said, "You did, and it's proof that Gem's actions were not her own. In fact, while I was hypnotizing her, she tried to fight against the idea of sending you away!"

He looked at the mare that held his heart. "You did?" he asked in intrigue.

"I tried so hard! I never wanted to send you away in the first place. I regretted it the moment it happened. I care too much for you, Seam…"

"The truth is… even though I was heartbroken, I still thought of you and I never stopped caring about you. Maybe deep down, I knew something wasn't right… but I knowing now what really happened… I care too much to let you go, Gem…"

Screwy hung her head in shame, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness… but I want to say that I'm really, really sorry for ever doing this to the two of you in the first place…"

Gem told Seam, "She really is sorry… and you'd be surprised how sorry… I already forgave my cousin, but it would mean a lot to me if you could do the same…"

"Well… seeing how she came clean with the truth… and now that I have you back, I can look past this…" He extended his hoof to Screwball.

She looked at it in surprise, but happily took it in the end as they shook.

* * *

Jewel stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her and sighed, not sure where to start. Should she apologize? Should she ask him to meet her? Should she just go to him? With another heavy sigh, she just wrote.

 _Asher, I know I'm the last pony you want to hear from, but I have to talk to you! Please reply. Jewel._

She blew fire on it and waited.

When nothing came, she felt it was a lost cause and decided to leave when a note came before her. It read:

 _Look out your window…_

She did look and to her delightful surprise, he was there waving at her!

She rushed out to the balcony and landed in his arms. They spun around for a bit before gazing into each other's eyes. Then with tears in her eyes, she confessed.

"I thought you would never want to see me again…"

"And I thought you never want to see me…" he admitted. "But I just had to come. I've been hiding out waiting for the right moment to show myself. When I received your letter, I was surprised."

"Asher, listen to me closely: I have just been on a great adventure by going to a different timeline!"

"What?!"

"It's true, and in that world… you didn't exist…"

He gaped at this information.

"And there's a reason why in this world you do…"

After what seemed like hours, Jewel finished explaining and said, "And that is why you and I were destined to be together, Asher. Without that tornado, we never would have been born and we never would have met… More than ever now, I want to be your mate, because I can't live without you, my prince. I hope that maybe you feel the same way…"

After a long pause, he finally said, "I do feel the same way… Days after our fight, I found myself feeling miserable without you… Finally, after I talked to my mom, she told me to go ahead and end the family tradition."

Jewel gasped, "Did she really say that?"

He nodded, "She told me I should lead my own life. The only reason she did the Gauntlet when it was her turn was because she had a stricter upbringing, but she wanted me to feel free to make my own choices. She could care less if I mated with a pony. If your dad can do it, so can I."

"Well… if you still want to do the Gauntlet, I won't stop you. All I want is our future together. That's all I ever wanted with you."

He smiled and held her closer to his lips as he uttered, "I waited a long time to say this… My beloved mate, Apple Jewel…" They kissed, sealing their union.

* * *

Back on Marendelle, LB had Rock Salt blindfolded as she led him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well, it won't be a surprise if I told you!" She saw a pole ahead, "Watch out. Pole in the way!" She helped him dodge it. Then she stopped in front of a dock where a collection of jewels was in front of them. "Here we are!" she removed his blindfold.

He looked on in shock.

"Lil, I know you want to reward me and all, but you don't have to do that!"

"What? Can't a mare do something for her coltfriend?"

"Coltfriend?"

"Oh… do you not want…?" she sounded disappointed.

"No! No, I was just surprised, that's all. I didn't think you would want to start so soon."

"Rocky - Oh, I mean, Rock Salt…"

"Tell you what? You can call me Rocky. I'd rather have my marefriend give me a nickname than any pony else."

She squealed, "You are the best! I could kiss you!" She caught herself, "I could… I mean, I'd like to, may I? We may? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

He kissed her cheek, "We may…"

She didn't waste a second.

* * *

"Married?!" the parents gaped in the Canterlot throne room.

"You want to get married?!" Twilight questioned the couples in front of her.

Starling stared lovingly at Pen, "Yes, Mother. I cannot see myself with anyone else."

Pen spoke, "Your Majesty, I realize it's too soon, but in Maretonia, it is demanded that a wedding takes place the moment the couple is affianced."

Cannon nodded, "It's true, and my parents will want me to marry Cotton the minute we get there, but we wanted to do a wedding ceremony here for her entire family. It's the least I can do…" he smiled at his bride.

She smiled in return.

Applejack addressed her daughter, "And why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone already?"

Jewel sighed, "I guess I didn't know how… and you seemed keen for me to meet other ponies that I didn't know what to say."

Spike said, "Well… it's our fault for not asking what you kids wanted…"

Twilight nodded as she looked at every one of their grown-up children in the room, "We've been thinking about what happened to you recently and we realize…" She glanced at her sisters, who nodded. "…that we cannot prevent bad things from happening to you. You've got take your own risks and live out your lives the way you want it to… It was a hard thing to admit, but we cannot stand in the way any longer. If you want to get married, then go for it!" she beamed.

The couples and the other kids were shocked but happy to hear this. Then Pinkie started crying out of happiness.

"Our baby is getting married, Cheese!"

"I know!" he cried too, causing Cotton to comfort him.

"Oh, Daddy… Mommy…" she hugged them.

Spike and Applejack hugged their daughter as Spike told Asher, "You're lucky that we met before, because I don't trust just anyone with my Jewel. As long as you can make her happy, I won't hold anything against you."

Asher smiled, "Don't worry. Dragons mate for life, so I know that we'll be very happy together."

AJ started shedding small tears, "My little baby is all grown up…"

"Oh, Mom…" Jewel hugged her mother tight.

Flash, Twilight, and Fire Spark faced Star and her fiancé.

"I will admit I'm surprised that you would want to marry that quickly," said her brother. "You were always the sensible one."

Flash commented, "But thankfully, she's smart enough to know what colt is good for her. You have my full support, honey…"

"Thank you, Daddy! That's means a lot!" She embraced him and her mother and brother shortly joined in. Then with Twilight's urging, they got Pen in the family hug too.

Pretty soon, the entire room congratulated the soon-to-be newlyweds and were chatting away about wedding plans when a guard burst into the room and went straight to Twilight.

"Your Highness! We have just received word that there's been some disturbance at the Changeling Castle."

Twilight furrowed her brow, "What kind of disturbance?"

"We're not sure, just that you have been requested to come immediately to check it out."

"Very well."

Screwball had heard this and saw it as an opportunity. She went to her aunt, "Aunt Twilight, may I accompany you on this trip?"

Twilight felt unsure and found Discord and Fluttershy looking at them as they seemed unsure, too. Finally, she decided, "Alright, but your parents have to come with us."

* * *

 _ **CN12: I wrote the chapter but my sister wanted to say this.**_

 ** _K5: Credits to Marina Stars for figuring out where the lyric Snow Pea sings to the Windigos in Chapter 33 came from. The lyric is a tweaked version of a verse Christine sings to the Phantom in the finale of_** **The Phantom of the Opera.** ** _Congrats, Marina Stars!_**


	37. Chapter 37

As they got closer to the barrier surrounding the dark castle, Screwball felt strange as she knew this was a huge moment for her. _This is it… The moment we find out if Mothy is here or not…_

Once a guard let them in the huge yellow gates, Screwy looked around and saw so many guards by tents as they stayed close to the locked castle doors.

Twilight, Discord, and Fluttershy went to question the lieutenant in charge.

"Thank you for coming, your highnesses." he said.

"We came as quickly as we could," Twilight replied. "Now what's this about a disturbance that's been going on?"

"You know how we have magical enchantments surrounding the castle windows? Where the spell is 'That those with evil in them are not permitted through?' Well… I don't know how, but we had a breach with that last night. We are positive a changeling escaped, but how they escaped is a mystery."

"That's very odd…" Fluttershy commented.

"It certainly is when we know all changelings are evil." said Discord.

Screwball slightly scowled at that, _Not all changelings…_ Then her eyes widened. _Wait… Could it be…?_ She started walking around, knowing full well that even if a changeling managed to get out the castle, they'd still need to get past the guards and barrier. And in order to do that… She quickly addressed the lieutenant, "Sir! Could the changeling be impersonating one of your men?"

The lieutenant's eyes widened, "I didn't realize…" He quickly shouted, "Men! Line up this instant!"

Discord proudly rubbed his daughter's head, "Good work, Screwy. If that changeling is trying to get away, then he has to be impersonating a guard."

The lieutenant went down the line, "Now, I am going to ask you each a question and if you answer it correctly, then we'll know you're not the impostor."

"Sir, yes, sir!" they all called out.

After a couple of rows, he got to a bat-pony guard that seemed nervous. Right as the lieutenant was about to ask, the guard made a break for it!

Screwy knew what to do as she flashed herself to tackle him and his disguise came off. When she got him flat on his back and got a good look at him, she held in a breath.

It was like everything stopped moving in that one moment. It was him. It was really him…

Tears of joy were threatening to escape from her, but she knew she had to keep herself under control. So many factors were at play: her parents and aunt were present, so were several royal guards, but most importantly, Mothball would not remember her.

"Please! Let me go!" he begged.

 _Oh no, you don't… I already lost you once to a different timeline. There is no way I am letting you out of my sight this time, Mothy… You told me to find you and now, I did…_

"How did you escape?" she asked him, playing it cool.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was hanging near my bedroom window when I noticed I could get through it. And…" He squinted and asked, "Are those swirly eyes?"

"They are." She suddenly felt conscientious. Just because Mothball liked her eyes in the other timeline didn't mean he would like them in this timeline, but then her fears melted away the minute he said.

"I had a dream about swirly eyes… I didn't understand it, but I felt like they were important like I somehow felt safe with them watching me… Could it have been your eyes?"

She gave a small smile, "It's possible… Mothball."

His eyes widened in shock, "How did you…?"

Before she could reply, two guards seized him. She yelled, "Unhand him!"

"Sorry, Your Highness. Orders from the queen. He must be brought before her."

* * *

Twilight examined the changeling as she reviewed what she told him, "So your name is Prince Mothball, you're twenty-five years old, and you managed to escape the castle because the enchantment let you out."

"I really don't know how I did it." he responded, "But I had to live there my entire life. I just wanted to see what it was like in the outside world even for a day. I know you don't trust my kind and you obviously don't trust my mother, so why should you trust me?"

Discord pointed, "Exactly! So I say… we toss him back into the castle with the rest of those heartless monsters!"

Screwy shouted, "No! That's not fair! What has Mothball even done? Sure, he escaped the castle, but that's because the enchantment let him! Think about it! It doesn't let any those with evil in them be set free! And has Mothball been convicted of a crime? I don't see how. The changelings were imprisoned over twenty-five years ago, which meant he would have been born after your wedding." she said that to her parents and aunt.

They glanced at each other in bewilderment, knowing she made a good point.

Screwball continued, "Don't let him go back in there. Instead, give him a chance at a normal life…"

Discord gestured, "Screwy, we are talking about the child of the villain that almost hurt our family…"

"Need I remind you of what could have been?"

Fluttershy told her husband, "She's right, honey… In a strange way, we actually owe Chrysalis the lives we're living now…"

Twilight said, "Hate to admit it, but it's true."

Screwball pointed out, "And don't you think Mothball is innocent? Just because his mother should be punished doesn't mean he should be, too."

The adults gave stone faces.

Screwy sighed, "All right, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but Mom, Dad? Can I speak to you alone?" She went out of the tent and into a different tent where they followed her.

Fluttershy asked, "What is it, honey?"

"You are aware of how in the other timeline, that Mothball did help me and the cousins get this time back?"

Discord said, "Yes, well, that was when he wasn't living with his mother, but here… he does…"

"I didn't want to tell you this, mainly because I was afraid of how you'd react, but Mothball was more than just a friend to me…"

Her parents raised their brows.

"We… fell in love…" she quickly looked down.

Fire burned in Discord's eyes as he bellowed, "WHAT?!"

Fluttershy covered her mouth in shock.

Screwy quickly spoke, "We were falling love the whole time I was there and we were afraid we'd never see each other again! And just before time reset itself, he told me to find him, even if it took me a thousand years! And now… that I found him, I don't plan on letting him go…"

Her parents were shocked at this confession.

"You two may not realize it, but you cast a pretty big shadow when it comes to being in love with the one you want. For a while there, I was jealous of that love, and because of that, I did something I will regret for the rest of my days."

Fluttershy's eyes widened, almost afraid to ask, "What did you do?"

"I… broke up Gem and her coltfriend…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" both parents yelled.

"I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't help feeling upset and admiring their love at the same time. Thinking I would never have that love made me feel like I had to do something to stop it…"

Her mother was on the verge of tears, uttering, "Oh, Screwball…"

"But the moment we got back, I made sure to fix it. Seam and Gem are back together now and seeing what happened to you two in that other timeline made me realize I can't mess around with ponies' lives. So I am not going to do that again…"

Discord wiped his forehead, "That's a relief."

Fluttershy gave a small smile, "Well, I certainly am glad you learned your lesson."

"See? I did something very bad and you're willing to give me a second chance. But you won't even give Mothball a first chance! Let him live among us and you will see he is not the changeling you think is."

"But what if he's not the changeling _you_ think he is? Then what will you do?" Discord inquired.

She sighed, "It'll be hard, but I will move on. I made a vow to help those find love even if I can't. But can we at least see if he is a different changeling than the one I fell in love with?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I think we can do that."

"Say what?! Honey!"

She glared at her husband, "I gave you a second chance…"

He was stunned to silence, knowing she made an excellent point.

Fluttershy continued, "Discord, we made an agreement with the others that our children would be free to lead their own lives now. You were a prisoner of stone and Mothball was a prisoner of the castle. If our daughter wants to see if this changeling can give her the happiness she needs, then we need to give her that…"

Discord stood silent as he stared into his daughter's pleading eyes. He couldn't resist that face. It was longing for the love she craved, the love she had already experienced. It pained him to find out that his daughter fell in love, but he couldn't deny her the one thing she wanted. With a heavy sigh, he said, "All right. We'll go to Twilight and… let the changeling come with us…"

Screwy gasped happily as she threw herself around her daddy, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Daddy!"

Discord tightly embraced her, knowing that moments like these wouldn't come so easily once his daughter started dating.

* * *

While Screwball had been talking to her parents, Twilight was talking to Chrysalis through the peephole with Mothball by the Queen of Canterlot's side.

"Honestly, Chrysalis, I didn't think you were pregnant during the time you kidnapped us. I hate to bring up a disgusting question, but by any chance is Blueblood …?"

"Puh-leez! Blueblood loved himself more than other ponies. He was better off as a snack! And besides, I was pregnant long before I offered him an alliance."

"Really? You didn't show it."

"Hello! I am queen of the changelings! I give birth every so month! Of course, I don't show it!"

"But Mothball looks just like you. The other changelings don't."

"That's because he is a prince!" she said in a sickly-sweet tone. "He is a special kind of changeling…"

Mothball muttered, "Not that special…"

"Just so I get this straight: the rest of the changelings are given birth by you alone, but Mothball needed a…"

"Father. Yes." The queen dully said.

Twilight felt like gagging, but remembering her training, she kept a straight face on. By then, her sister, brother-in-law, and niece came to them.

Fluttershy whispered to Twilight's ear and her eyes widened, saying, "Really? Okay, then…" Then she faced the changeling prince, "Well, Mothball, since you are not a true criminal against us the way your mother is, we have decided to grant you a chance to live with us in Canterlot."

"WHAT?!" both Changeling Queen and Prince shouted in shock.

Screwball went up to the prince, who couldn't help but stare at her swirly eyes. She thought with content, _I just know it's you… It'll take some time, but we will get back to what we were…and what we were always meant to be…_

Mothball was thinking, _I have never met this mare before in my life and yet, why does it feel I have?_

* * *

Screwy was back in the castle with her cousins in the girls' room, and she told them how she found Mothball after all, much to their delighted surprise.

"The good news is he's going to stay here in the castle while we help teach him right from wrong and to think for himself. The bad news is it's going to take some time for him to get to know all of us again."

Cotton exclaimed, "Aw, poor guy! He has time amnesia!"

Fire Spark motioned, "Which was to be expected if he ever did exist here."

Starling said to Screwy, "Just remember to take it slow and try not to rush him."

Screwball said dryly, "Says the mare who's getting married in a few days to a guy she's only known for a month."

Star smirked, "Touché."

Every pony laughed.


	38. Chapter 38

The room was filled with ponies dressed in their finest. The three soon-to-be married couples stood before Queen Twilight as she looked at her daughter and two nieces, feeling overwhelmed about what was to come. She looked around the room and saw the rest of her nieces, who were bridesmaids. Her son was sitting with Dawn Twirl as they held hooves. Dignity was also sitting with Mauve and Whirl Wind and Sky sat together as they glanced at each other lovingly. Her parents, Aunt Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Skyla, Flurry Heart, Sunset, her husband, and their son Blaze were all in a row, watching the ceremony. In another row was the rest of their family and she could see Pinkie and Applejack exchanging tissues as they couldn't help but weep.

The Dragon Lord Ember was present as she watched her son get married to his one true mate. Mothball was sitting next to Fluttershy and Discord. He looked a little uncomfortable, but once he saw Screwball up there with the bridesmaids, he relaxed a little. LB was up there too as she gave a quick wink to Rock Salt, who returned the wink.

Twilight addressed the audience, "Mares and gentlecolts! We gather today to celebrate the union of these three young couples. And on this wedding day, I can remember the wise words of that of my mother, the great Queen Celestia…" She could see her parents were exchanging smirks as she continued, "Twenty-five years ago, she, my father, and my Aunt Luna helped unite me and my sisters with our beloveds." She found her husband, who beamed at her and she returned it. Her sisters also exchanged loving glances with their husbands. "And now, it is our children's turn to have their own beloveds. We- _I_ thought I was helping them by bringing in suitors for them to fall in love with. But I realize now that I cannot force a match to happen because it must come at its own time. Luckily, that has happened to my daughter and nieces as they have found their match all on their own and now wish to marry."

Whirl whispered to Sky, "Of course, little does she realize that I also got myself an awesome wife…"

Sky just smirked.

Twilight turned to Apple Jewel and Asher, "Now we shall begin with the vows. Do you, Princess Apple Jewel, take Prince Asher to be your husband and mate for the rest of your days?"

Jewel beamed at her dragon prince, "I do."

Spike then lost it and burst into tears. Applejack had to hold him close to help wipe away his tears.

"And do you, Prince Asher, take Princess Apple Jewel to be your wife and mate for the rest of your days?"

He looked at his love and stated happily, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss."

They did so as everyone applauded and Ember almost shed a tear.

Once the applause died down, Twilight faced the next couple.

"Princess Cotton Candy, do you take Prince Cannon Fire to be your husband and future king?"

Cotton shouted out, "I do!"

Cheese and Pinkie cried as they held onto each other.

"And do you, Prince Cannon Fire, take Princess Cotton to be your wife and future queen?"

He faced her and proudly said, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-" In one swift move, Cotton kissed her husband first. "Groom?"

More applause as the newlyweds shared their kiss.

Once it was done, Twilight faced the last couple and emotion started to overwhelm her. As she saw her daughter in her wedding gown, for a brief moment, she saw her as a young filly again. When reality came back to her, she cleared her throat. "Star, repeat after me: I, Princess Starling."

"I, Princess Starling."

"Take Pen Pusher…"

"Take Pen Pusher…"

"To be my husband and future prince consort…"

"To be my husband and future prince consort…"

Twilight faced Pen, "Now, it's your turn. I, Pen Pusher…"

"I, Pen Pusher…"

"Take Princess Starling…"

"Take Princess Starling…"

"To be my wife and future queen…"

"To be my wife and…" he smiled at his love as she returned it, "…future queen…"

"Now the both of you will say 'To have and to hold until the rest of our days…"

They looked at each other and said, "To have and to hold until the rest of our days…"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may all kiss the brides." She told the other two couples.

They did so without another word and rice flew up in the air. Discord even added some small fireworks!

* * *

When everyone went outside, Snow Pea told the newlyweds she had a surprise for them. Then, with a blast from her horn, she made the entire courtyard into an ice-skating rink!

Cotton exclaimed as she pulled her husband onto the ice, "Ice skating reception!"

Pretty soon, other couples joined in. Mothball stared at the ice as he was provided with skates by Screwy. He was hesitant to go on the ice, but once he did, he was surprised to find he was a natural!

"How is this possible?! I've never been ice skating before!"

Screwball smiled at the sight and thought, _As a matter of fact, you have, Mothy… but I better not tell you that yet._ She said to him, "Does it matter? You're doing great! Come on!" She took his hoof as they skated on.

The only one who wasn't skating was Snow Pea as she sat on the sidelines with her grandparents, Luna, and Uncle Discord.

Sombra asked her, "Aren't you going to be joining in with your cousins?"

Celestia commented as she saw LB and Rock Salt skating together, "Your sister is joining in herself. Why aren't you?"

"Because I need to tell you something," she told all four of them.

The unicorn, two alicorns, and the draconequus gave her confused looks.

She stood up and said, "Come with me."

The four bewildered adults followed her to a private room and sat down on some seats.

Discord asked, "So, what's the surprise? Is it a juicy one?" He rubbed his hands together in eagerness.

Snow Pea smiled, "As a matter of fact, it _is_ going to be juicy. Okay, I've been practicing the screen-playing spell for a while, but it's worth it."

Luna asked, "What is it you want to show us?"

Snowy smirked, "Something better seen than told. You remember how I died and then came back to life?" When the adults nodded, she continued, "You know how I met powerful people on the other side?" They nodded again. "Well, do you know about the Bottoms-Upward Moonshine?"

The alicorn sisters gaped when they heard that.

Discord asked, "Yeah, what is that?"

Celestia gathered herself and explained in a stunned tone, "It was…when Luna tried to use her magic and…" She found herself cracking up with a smile spreading across her face, "…accidentally levitated me into the sky…upside-down!"

The sisters laughed at the memory before Luna said, "But it was just between my sister and me. And our parents."

Snow Pea then asked her uncle in a sly tone, "And you wouldn't happen to know anything about a Humzinnia prank, would you?"

Discord sputtered in shock as Celestia asked in surprise, "That was you?!"

The draconequus then asked Snow Pea in astonishment, "How could you have possibly known that?! Only my mom and dad know about that because they sent me to do it!" He then gasped and covered his mouth.

Luna shouted with a smile as she pointed at him, "Ha! So it _was_ you!"

He blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Oopsies."

Celestia asked Snow Pea, "How could you have possibly known about our childhoods?"

Sombra asked his wife, "Did you somehow talk in your sleep and Snow Pea just happened to overhear you?"

Snowy shook her head, "No, no. Nothing like that. You see, I haven't told anyone about what happened to me while I was dead."

Discord asked, "Why not?"

She then smiled, "I wanted to tell you first because I know how much it would mean to you."

Snowy lit up her horn and projected a screen in front of the adults. There she was, floating in a misty abyss. After the Snow Pea on the screen called out for someone, blurry figures appeared before her. Celestia and Luna's eyes widened and the sisters gasped as their parents came into view.

Celestia breathed in shock, "Mother…"

Luna followed as she murmured, "And Father…"

Sombra couldn't believe he was seeing his in-laws for the first time. He remarked, "They're…astounding…"

Just then, the screen changed to show the draconequui in the mist above the Snow Pea on the screen. Discord gasped when he recognized who he saw.

He squealed in delight, "That's my mom and dad! That's my mom and dad!"

Sombra stammered in surprise, "Those are your parents?"

Discord pointed out in joy, "Yeah, yeah! See? I got my red irises from Mom and my yellow sclera from Dad!" He batted his eyes at Sombra to prove a point, "See?"

Sombra smiled uncomfortably, "Yes, I do see the stark resemblance."

As the adults kept watching the screen, they were amazed to find out that the alicorns and draconequui had been watching their entire family from afar. Sombra was genuinely touched by that while the rest of the adults shed tears of joy from seeing their parents again. As Snow Pea played the part where the two races were sending her back to the living world, the adults chuckled when they heard their parents bringing up facts that only they and their children knew.

After Snow Pea showed them everything that happened in the netherworld, Celestia wiped tears from her eyes as she said, "It has been so long since we've last seen our parents."

Luna pointed out, "But we never thought it was their fault the blizzard happened in the first place."

"We grew up thinking that the draconequui were a dangerous enemy, but we were only deceiving ourselves."

Snow Pea said, "Well, at least all of you made them proud by being the better ponies than they were."

Discord smiled through tears, "Awww…" He then grabbed his in-laws and said, "Hold me! I'm crying!"

Luna sniffled, "We all are."

After everyone in the room had a good cry, they began walking back to the reception. Discord then asked Snowy, "So when are you going to tell the others about your little adventure?"

She answered, "After the honeymoon." She asked, "So do you know anything about someone named Mischief?"

Celestia said, "That, I believe, is a story for another day."

Sombra agreed, "But first, let us be merry and celebrate this wondrous evening."

Luna said, "For once, I couldn't agree more."

When they headed back outside, they were surprised to find that Whirl Wind, Fire Spark, Dignity, and Rock Salt were on the side with Vinyl Scratch and their girls. Fire Spark grabbed for the microphone and spoke into it, "Attention everyone! We would like to sing this song in honor of my sister, our cousins, and their new husbands!"

There was cheering as Whirl signaled for the music to start and the guys began to sing with their beloveds.

" _I will stay by you… Even when we fall… I will be the rock, that holds you up… And lifts you high so you stand tall…"_

Fire sang, " _And I won't let you fall… I won't let you—"_

His ensemble sang, " _Go! No matter where you are… No matter where you are… I'll be there… No matter where you are… No matter where you are… I'll be there…"_

LB sang, " _So tear apart these giant hearts… That beat inside us now… Let's give ourselves our promises… Of our unending—"_

Everyone around them sang, " _Love…!"_

Whirl sang, " _And I won't let you fall!"_

Every pony repeated, " _Won't let you fall…"_

Dignity sang, " _I won't let you—"_

The newlyweds vocalized, " _Go!"_

The ensemble sang, _"Won't let you go!"_

The couples sang, " _No matter where you are…"_

 _"_ _No matter where…"_

 _"_ _No matter where you are…"_

 _"_ _No matter where…"_

 _"_ _I'll be there…"_

Sky sung out, " _I will be there!"_

The newlyweds sang, " _No matter where you are…"_

Other couples sang, " _No matter where…"_

 _"_ _No matter where you are…"_

 _"_ _No matter where…"_

 _"_ _I'll be there!"_

The parents sung, " _I will be there!"_

Their kids sang, " _No matter where you are…"_

Everyone sang, " _No matter where…"_

Finally, the younger couples - including the newlyweds - softly sang to finish the song, " _No matter where you are… I'll be there… I'll be there…"_

There was a great cheer as every pony waved off to the newlyweds leaving in their separate carriages. But before they left, the brides threw their bouquets. Much to Screwball, Gemstone, and LB's delight, they caught them.

Twilight, her sisters, and their husbands were on the balcony as they watched the carriages go off. She commented, "Now this was a great wedding."

The rest of her family agreed with her.

* * *

 ** _AN: K5: Figures. We're done with this story, but we're not even done with the series yet!_**

 ** _CN12: No duh. So first, credits: "No Matter Where You Are"_** ** _is from_** **Book of Life.** ** _K5 wrote the scene where Snow Pea shared the story of her otherworldly visit to the alicorn sisters, Sombra, and Discord. So, sis, want to tell them about the next story?_**

 ** _K5: Oh, yeah! The seventh story is kind of symbolic in its number in terms of how many dwarves were in the famous fairy tale_** **Snow White.** ** _That what's the next installment will be based off of. We're calling it_** **The Bonds of Family.** ** _Trust us when we say that we're going to be writing from experience for this one._**

 ** _CN12: It will even have elements of_** **The Lion King** ** _in it! My sister will be mostly writing it, so it'll be posted on her homepage. We did most of the cousins, but now it's time to focus on some other cousins. Mainly, Skyla and Flurry Heart. That's what my sister meant by writing from experience._**

 ** _K5: As for where Celestia says that Mischief's story is one for another day, take that literally!_**

 ** _CN12: It's the only clue you're going to get! Again, I want to thank my sister for helping me write this story. Without her, I wouldn't have finished this in time for when school started up again!_**

 ** _K5: We'll be posting_** **The Bonds of Family** ** _around December. Be on the lookout for it then! Oh, and one more thing. I'm writing a spinoff about how Sunset met her husband. If our headcanon is right when_** **Legends of Everfree** ** _comes out, then definitely anticipate for the story to be released sometime in October! Hopefully, I'll see you readers there!_**


End file.
